


Black Water

by TheFAYZ



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom! Liam, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Harry has lots of sex because damn, Liam and Zayn center relationship but lots of other relationships, Lots of super powers, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Mostly hates it, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Top! Zayn, Zayn is super possessive and Liam hates/loves it, niall gets drunk a lot, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 110,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFAYZ/pseuds/TheFAYZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alright, I'll go…but what exactly are we going to go do?” Harry just grinned, he had a beautiful smile.<br/>“Follow me, I'll tell you all about it.”<br/>So now I was stuck on a plane with 2 assholes (one who was intent on trying to burn a hole in my head without actually doing it), a pilot who was also apparently a super genius (and a fucking know it all), and a drunk Irishman who can only fly if he is absolutely hammered.<br/>Fucking Harry.<br/>(or, a super hero AU where Liam has a destiny to his total and complete dismay, Zayn is super possessive and wants nothing but to have Liam all to himself, Louis pines HARD over Harry and is a mouthy boy with anger issues, Harry is an extremely irresistible drug dealer because superpowers and he's Harry, and Niall just wants to outdrink everybody)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Sorry boss, couldn't resist."

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is my second work i've posted on this site and the first got a good reaction so now imma post what I consider my magnum opus. This is gonna be a loooooooooong story, talking like at least in the teens chapter wise. I am gonna be spending at least the first like 2 or 3 chapters just world building but I promise it won't be boring. Please take the warnings into consideration before reading. This is a very sex filled, violent story and I am quite proud of it. I'll try to update often, but I'm a slow writer unfortunately (slow as in I go back and change things a lot and spend a lot of time editing.) and I have a very hectic life but I swear above everything this entire work WILL be posted.  
> Ummmmm with that said, please enjoy!  
> Oh and the story is like 50% Liam POV, 40% Zayn POV, and 10% other people POV.

Black Water

 _Some say the world will end in fire; some say in ice._  
From what I've tasted of desire   
I hold with those who favor fire. 

_-Robert Frost-_

**Liam, 17**

He was standing on the edge of a roof, a hundred feet up and watching the world burn below him.

I was behind him, my vision blurry. I took a step towards him, black fire shot off from his back into the city, a loud explosion sound, and far off cries of fear hard to hear from the top of this skyscraper, even more smoke billowing towards the sky with the blood red moon.

“Can you hear them burning?” He asked. I walked closer to them, the boy with fire and the demon inside him. I couldn’t speak, my voice failed me. He turned his head; his face would be beautiful if it wasn’t marred by an ugly sneer.

“Soon…” He was suddenly in front of me; he picked me up by my neck and soon had me hanging over the skyscraper.

“Make your choice.” He said, pitch black tears falling from his eyes. He let go, I fell into the city, I cried out. I was consumed…but not by fire.

But by Ice

I woke from the dream with a start, cold sweat dripped down my forehead. My door opened, my mother stood at the entrance.

“Honey? Are you alright…” She sat down next to me and pressed a hand to my forehead.

“Ah, you’re burning up…fever dream? You were yelling…” I shook my head.

“I…I just had a really real dream is all, kind of scary…I didn’t know I was yelling I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you up…” She waved her hand.

“Oh don’t worry about me love; we need to take your temp right now…” She left the room; I stared up at the ceiling.

I couldn’t get that face, that beautiful, terrifying face out of my head. I swore I could feel his hands around my throat, the heat from the fire…it was so real. My mother came back in and took my temp, 100 even. She gave me some medicine and soon enough I was back asleep, but this time I didn’t dream a thing. The next night I had the same dream, and the next, each dream as real as the last, for 5 months before it finally stopped. The dreams stopped, but the memory would stay with me forever.

The boy and his demon

 

**4 Years Later**

**Zayn, 22**

 

“He’s close, really close.” Harry said, eyes closed.

“Good. Tell Niall to keep watching and waiting.” The man said, staring out the window into the city below. He always said he hated his office but the view ‘makes it worth it’.

“I could bring him in easy enough.” I said gruffly, my hand clenched next to my hip.

“No, let Niall speak with him. If he fails, then you can go and…persuade him.” I shook my head, what a waste of time.

“Fine.” I said, letting my annoyance slip through my teeth. The man chuckled.

“Patience son.” I said nothing in response and followed Harry out into the hallway.

“Never seen you this hopped up before.” Harry said next to me.

“It’s him Harry.”

“I know Zayn…you'll get to see him soon enough don’t worry.” He said, smiling like he always was.

“4 years of waiting finally going to pay off.” I grinned.

**Liam, 21**

Fog was everywhere. I could feel it covering my body, feel it dragging a finger over my skin. The night was quiet, not a sound to be heard all throughout the town. It was a small town, a trucker town. A rest stop before the big city, before New York City. I stopped for the night, needed to rest before going into New York. I was heading there for safety; at least…that’s what the letter said.

I could barely see two feet in front of me, the fog was getting thicker. I had to sleep outside, no money for a hotel room; I hadn’t been left much, most of it went to running and staying afloat for the past year and a half. I sat up and watched the mist swirl in front of me. I stared, it was like something was moving through it yet nothing was there.

Oh, I get it now

“Stop hiding.” I said, surprised how rough my voice sounded, I hadn’t spoken in a while, should really try talking to people more…and should probably stop smoking, though I suppose it wasn’t like they could kill me…

“How’d you know?” She asked. The mist began solidifying a couple feet in front of me, the fog seeming to clear up just a bit, just so I could see the young girl now fully formed. Her hair was the color of mud, her eyes gray, her white skin close to the color of the fog surrounding us.

“I could see the mist moving, easy enough to notice and put two and two together…I get attacked a lot as you can imagine.”

“Oh I certainly can ‘ _Frosty’_.” She chuckled. I frowned, that nickname still pisses me off.

“How someone like you could have killed someone like _him_ …I will truly never understand it.” She shook her head.

“But anyway…”

“Let me guess, come to add to the long list of people who have tried to kill me?” I interrupted. She laughed.

“Glad you’re not a complete moron, makes this much more interesting.” I just laughed.

“ _I’m_ the moron.” She frowned at that but said nothing.

“I know you probably won’t listen to me, most don’t, but…” I rubbed my arm; the black arrow tattoos left on my arm still hurt after all this time.

“Please…go. I don’t want to kill you…but if you insist on fighting I fight to the death, less chance you’ll try to come back and kill me later.”

“What makes you think you can kill me?” She chuckled. I shook my head.

“I thought the first dozen people who tried to kill me ending up dead in a variety of ways would have gotten that question answered. I guess not…” I sighed.

“Come on, you have a beautiful gift…it would be a shame to just let it go to waste like this.”

“Ah that’s right, twos the limit right? Can’t take anymore can you? I’ve heard rumors you had a second power…and an even darker rumor as to where you got it. Had to make it a set, right Frosty? Had to…” My nostrils flared, I snapped my fingers and shards of ice formed in the air. Jagged pieces hung all around me, sharp, cold, waiting. I stared at her.

“Say another word I kill you now.” She just smiled.

“Let’s be done talking then.” She was suddenly gone, I let a couple shards of ice fly at where she had stood but they simply disappeared into the fog. I looked all around, waiting, watching. Suddenly sharp pain in my leg, I jumped away but she had cut me, the bitch was toying with me…idiot. I kept watching the fog, the slightest movement and I could end her.

“You’ll never find me.” A whisper in my ear, a ghost in the wind.

“When I’m like this I can’t be harmed…” Did I want to drag this out? Or just end it now…

“You can’t even see me…I’m right behind you. Or maybe I’m standing right in front of you…”

“No, you’re right…” I raised my hand, concentrated, and soon I heard the scream. I looked to my left, she had reformed, her legs frozen together.

“There.” I whispered.

“YOU FUCK! HOW…” I shook my head.

“Fog, you stupid girl, is water vapors…and what is it I can do?” She looked surprised, what a god damn idiot. I shook my head.

“I did give you a chance to leave…”

“N-no wait, please…” I could feel the water rushing to my hand, solidifying into a small orb. I pressed it against her chest, she froze up…literally. Her entire body became a human popsicle. I slammed my foot into her; she shattered into a million pieces. I watched the fog starting to disperse around me, soon I could see more of the beach I had been sleeping on, the night sky and the beautiful stars, and the ocean slowly moving back and forth like it always would. I watched the all too familiar shimmer in the air over what used to be her body. The fog was gone…and that’s when I noticed him.

“Do you have a power?” I asked. The boy in question was young, very young, what he was doing out here all alone I had no idea, but it was clear he had gotten lost in the fog…and sadly found his way to me. The shimmer over her body suddenly got brighter, bolder, orb shaped, it glowed a light gray color.

The boy shook his head, he didn’t have one.

“How old are you?” he didn’t answer, he still looked terrified.

“Do you want this power? Or do you want to let it go to waste?” He kept staring, I shook my head.

“Unless you decide to attack me, I’m not going to hurt you…”

“That’s not what the…news said.”

“So, you know who I am.”

“Y-yeah, you’re the guy who killed…”

“Yeah, I am. I’m leaving, take the power or let it waste, I don’t care. Either way…forget my face, you never saw me.” I waved my hand, the ice chunks floated into the air, I waved again and the chunks flew into the ocean, food for fishes now.

“You never saw me.” I repeated. I turned and started walked away.

“W-wait!” I stopped and turned, the orb was gone and the boy was part fog now.

“T-thank you!” He turned completely solid again and ran off, I shook my head.

Thanking me for killing someone…

**2 days later**

The city was big, huge even…it was just a shame I didn’t feel like I could enjoy it. I kept my hood up, my black jacket wrapped up, and the scarf around my lower face on. It was snowing luckily, the perfect excuse to have on my hood and a scarf. It’s not like the cold actually bothers me, having control over the ice I guess also means I don’t feel cold; it’s just It helps cover my face…

I do have one of the most famous faces in America after all

I was in New York, but now it was just a matter of finding the place. The place from the letter. I stopped in front of a tiny store with a bunch of TV’s in the front window. I pulled out the letter, how they had found me and managed to know where to send the letter, I had no idea. My current theory was a seer or some kind of psychic, either way, they somehow knew to have the letter delivered to that particular bus station, waiting for me…

> _Dear Liam,_
> 
> _Come to New York City, we offer you safety and a chance to completely redeem yourself and to clear your name. Say Sanctuary 3 times out loud anywhere in New York City and then stay put, we’ll find you_
> 
> _-H-_

True, the letter could easily be a trap…but it wasn’t like I had a lot of options, I had to stop running…I needed to rest. I looked around; it was night so the streets weren’t as bad, no one near me…good a time as any.

“Sanctuary, Sanctuary, Sanctuary.” I said in a normal, clear voice. I wasn’t sure what I was expecting, maybe to suddenly be teleported somewhere, maybe someone to appear in front of me, a voice in my head, something, anything…

But alas, nothing happened. I shook my head, stay put I guess…they’ve got an hour.

**Zayn**

“He said it.” Harry said. He was grinning.

“He’s here. He’s in the city. Right in front of Brooke’s TV shop. He said it.”

“Good, go get him Niall.” My father said. Niall grinned from ear to ear then snapped his fingers, and it was like he was sucked into thin air, gone.

“If Niall can’t convince him to come here, I’m going after him.” I said. My father laughed.

“Just be patient…you know Niall, he’ll convince him.”

“For Payne’s sake, I certainly hope so.” Harry chuckled. I shared her sentiment.

**Liam**

“Mate!” A voice said, sounding extremely excited. I ignored it, probably wasn’t for me…

“Oy! Talking to you Payno!” I quickly twisted my head. A blond headed boy was standing about 10 feet from me, looking right at me. I quickly looked around, no one else seemed to notice or care what he said. He trotted over to me, grinning wildly.

“Was afraid you were the impatient type and would leave, glad to see I was wrong!” He slapped my back, I said nothing.

“You are Liam right? Liam P…”

“Shut up.” I said quickly, was he a fucking idiot?!

“Oh shit, right, sorry. Don’t want anyone hearing your name…” He scratched the back of his head and laughed.

“Anyway, nice to meet you, names Niall, Niall Horan.”

“You aren’t H?” I said.

“I was under the impression I would be talking to H…whoever the fuck he is.”

“H? Oh! Haha yeah you mean Harry. Don’t worry you’ll meet him soon enough…you want a pint mate? I know a good little bar not far from here…”

“I’m not here to drink. I’m here because of a letter that was sent to me, how you knew where to send it, I have no idea…”

“Ah mate that’s just Harry, he can see anyone he thinks about future, as long as he can look at their face…and there are plenty of pictures of you mate. He knew where the bus would be and when.”

“I don’t care; I’m here to hear what you have to say…if I don’t like what you say I’m leaving, and I don’t care if you can track me, you aren’t going to want to find me.” I said. He chuckled nervously; at least he had enough sense to be afraid.

“Listen mate, let’s just go to that bar, get some food and drink in you, I’ll do all the talking and if you don’t like it then ok, fair enough. Deal?” I nodded, fair enough.

“I can’t be seen, my face is too…recognizable.” He laughed.

“Don’t worry mate, it’ll be empty. My boss owns the place, reserved it just for us. Just you me and a friend of mine Perrie, she bartends.” He turned and started walking and gestured for me to follow, I let out a loud sigh and followed, really unsure of what I was getting myself into.

‘Tap Out’ was the name of the bar, sports bar from the look of it. A bunch of TV’s playing a variety of sports was on the wall, a pretty blond was behind the bar, watching what looked like a rugby game.

“Oy!!!” She yelled at the screen.

“Perrie!” Niall said loudly. She turned and smiled.

“Niall! Come to drink me under the…” She stopped talking once I took off my scarf and pulled my hood back, she looked stunned.

“Oh, um…yeah, hello, hi, um…” She looked nervous, I said nothing.

“S-sorry um, names Perrie…” she walked out from behind the counter and held out her hand.

“Liam.” I said. I shook her hand, she jumped about a foot, I gave her a quizzical look.

“I…sorry, it’s a…gift of mine. I can sense how powerful other power users are by touching them or if I am just near them long enough…its, it’s always a bit of a shock when I touch someone so...strong.” She gulped.

“Yeah, well, now introductions are done.” Niall walked off to a table. I turned on Perrie, who didn’t stop staring.

“Can you tell what power I have?”

“Y-yeah, part of my gift…”

“You tell anyone else about the…other thing, you will regret it.” She gulped and nodded seriously.

“Yes sir.” I nodded and walked over to Niall and sat down.

“What did you say to her?” he asked.

“Start talking, you have half an hour.” I said, ignoring him. He laughed.

“Right mate, so…ahh where to start.” He scratched the back of his head and leaned back.

“I suppose now would be the time for proper introductions. My name is Niall Horan; I work for a…very powerful man, a man who can solve all your problems. A man who can help clear your name, and get that target off your back.”I scoffed at that.

“Oh? And how exactly would he go about doing that? You know what I did.”

“Yeah I know…you ever watch game of thrones?” I raised an eyebrow.

“Read the books.”

“You know the wall in the books? The men that stay there? It doesn’t matter what a man’s background is, if you join up, you are a brother, a man who defends…everyone else.” I raised an eyebrow.

“What so you guys are some kind of super hero group or something?”

“Not…exactly. Have you ever heard of Dirge?” I shook my head.

“No, should I have?”

“If you had heard of us we wouldn’t be doing our jobs right.” He chuckled.

“We are a secret military operation, sanctioned by the top brass of world powers. When it became public knowledge that super powers were a thing, the world’s leaders gathered together and formed a secret institution, whose sole purpose is to police the world’s powers. If a person of extreme power comes into being, we try to recruit them; if that isn’t an option…we take care of them.” He smiled.

“Sometimes the only way to fight fire is with fire. When that moment comes, we will be there.” I stared at him.

“So…what, that’s why you want me? To join some police force?” Perrie walked over and put a pint in front of Niall and a glass of water down for me.

“We aren’t just some police force…” Perrie walked away.

“Look, we save lives. A man in Africa develops the power to create miniature nuclear explosions. He uses the power to slaughter 3 different villages and decides to try to take over something a little bigger…we stop him before that happens. A little girl hears everything, she could hear a woman being raped 50 miles away, she can hear a man getting up in the middle of the night to shower 3 houses down from where she lives, she hears the crickets in her neighbors yard, the birds chirping a whole neighborhood away and she has no control, the noises threaten to drive her insane…but then we are there to help her learn control, and offer her one of the best jobs in the world…working for Dirge.” He smiled.

“We help people; we stop men who use gifts for malice and help people with gifts who don’t know control.”

“There are schools for the gifted for that. I really don’t have any interest in teaching some snot nosed 5 year old how to properly breathe fire.” I shook my head.

“If that’s really all…”

“Look Liam, can I call you Liam?” I nodded.

“Liam, it’s not just that…if you seriously don’t feel like helping kids control gifts, that’s fine, save those missions for others in our group. But…let’s be honest Liam, you have such a wide target on your back because people want your power. And judging by the…circumstances behind you getting that power, you don’t have a lot of places in this world that can offer you complete and total protection. In fact, there is only 1, and it’s being offered to you right now.” He leaned in, his eyes deathly serious.

“And honestly? We need you, we have powerful gifted in our group…but you have one of the most powerful gifts in the world, one people will clearly kill for. We need that kind of power in our group.”

“I can protect myself.” I grumbled. He laughed.

“Clearly, I’m not questioning that brutha…but I bet it’s hard to control isn’t it.” His sudden change in tone surprised me, deathly serious to sudden curiosity.

“Excuse me?”

“Come on…that power belonged to half of the invincible duo. Frost Killer and Killer L…”

“Stop talking if you value your tongue.” I growled.

“I’m just saying…he was a powerful man that much power passed to someone who never had any gifts…”

_…take care of your mother now…_

“SHUT UP.” I snarled. I banged my hand into the table, his pint froze in its glass, and frost decorated the table. He shot up and pulled out some kind of tranquilizer gun. I stared at him, he stared right back.

“So, I don’t go with you and you knock me out anyway?”

“No mate, not like that at all.” He chuckled.

“This is so in case you try to kill me, I can hopefully distract you long enough so I can do this.” He fired; I blocked the dart with a shard of ice. He snapped his fingers and suddenly he was gone. I stood, turned my head. He was sitting at the bar, watching me.

“Hey Perrie.” He said. She stood up (was probably cowering behind the bar) and said in a shaky voice.

“Ya?”

“You may want to…vacate the premises.”

“Y-ya…”

“You gonna let her go?” He asked. I smiled.

“She knows if she says anything I’ll kill her, so ya, she is free to go.” She nodded and ran out the door.

“So…mate, I apologize for apparently stepping on a nerve, and sorry for shooting at you…you got to realize how bloody terrifying you are.”

“Yeah, I know the stories told about me…none of them are true I should mention, I can tell you I don’t eat babies.”

“Yeah, figured that one wasn’t true.” He reached behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of what looked like some kind of whiskey. He popped it open and took a swig, I cringed internally.

“Ahhhh that tastes good.” He grumbled.

“Look, Liam. We aren’t going to hamper your freedom; of course you can come and go as you please. The only real rule is when a job needs doing, you do it. You get a warm bed, boss man is rich as fuck plus funding from all the different governments so as you can imagine the pay is fucking ridiculous, you meet wonderful people, and you get to keep our beautiful world safe from the gifted with horrible intentions…and you will be free from any and all wrong doings from your past, a clean slate.”

I was quiet, thinking over everything he had said...a warm bed? Shit tons of money, bad guys to train up my powers on, pretty much total freedom…

No more having to run, no more…

I watched the light sort of bend, cracking, oh fuck why now….

I felt my vision tighten, the lights in the bar seemed a little brighter than normal.

“Mate?” he sounded like he was far away, muffled. Shit not again.

“I-I’m sorry Niall.” I said, I felt a bloody tear drop down my left eye, he looked stunned. Suddenly information started popping into my head. The Irish country side, Niall, a few years younger, was looking up at a muscular darker skinned man. He was smiling, saying something but I couldn’t understand. Vision change, a cute curly haired man was smiling at Niall, who looked closer to his present age now, the curly haired one said something like good luck, go get him, but another vision change…

The boy was staring at Niall.

The boy from my dream

_“Calm down Malik, I can handle him.”_

_“If Liam goes berserk or attacks, don’t hesitate to teleport out, come to me. I can handle him.”_

_“Only you could take on that kid, if the rumors are true he is insanely powerful.”_

_“Well of course he is, his father was Frost Killer.”_

The vision ended, I felt my control coming back. Niall was still were he was, staring.

“Mate? You ok?”

“Who is Malik?” I said. He froze.

“W-what?”

“The boy, he was from my…” I stopped.

“Who is he?! Is he your boss?!” I felt the water gathering in my hand, an orb of ice appeared.

“Tell me.” I growled. He raised his hands.

“Liam, just calm down, I can explain everything…” He suddenly snapped his fingers and was gone, that little Irish fuck!

“NIALL!!!!” I roared. Nothing, fuck…

“Come to me, I can handle him.” I repeated out loud. Cheeky fuck, he may have haunted my dreams when I was younger but I was not gonna let that fuck overpower me. I let the orb disappear and I ran outside, snow was still falling. The streets were nearly deserted, the night was black. I ran, I needed to get away before more showed up, before…he showed up.

**Zayn**

“What fucking happened?” Dad cursed, Niall shook his head.

“I’m sorry boss man, I think I had him…but it was…weird. He like, got this weird look in his eyes…they got really dilated and he just kept staring at me. Suddenly he asks who Malik is and….I don’t know I panicked, he made this like ice orb thing and I’m pretty sure I didn’t want to get touched by that. So I teleported out…sorry boss.” Dad shook his head.

“Fine, its fine Niall you did more than enough…” He shook his head before turning on me.

“I guess you get your way Zayn.” I just grinned.

“I’ll be back shortly.”

“Bring Louis with you.” I felt fire in my stomach.

“No, I don’t need his help.” I growled. Dad chuckled.

“It’s not you I’m worried about.”

**Liam**

“Fucking shit.” I grumbled, trudging through the snow, right in the dead of night on a Christmas Eve, which is a fact I am just now learning thanks to Times Square.

Can’t fucking believe it. Such a good deal…but that demon is the guy behind all of this. The fucker who haunted my dreams for 5 months.

“Malik…I have a name for you now.” I said quietly. I looked to my left; the duel cube was sitting right in the middle. See dueling as you can imagine became quite popular after the discovery of powers, watching a guy who wielded lightning and thunder like play things vs. a guy who could move fast as light? Who wouldn’t want to see that? So duel cubes were invented, giant cubes 360 ft across and 160 ft width (or in other words the size of your average American football field).The cubes were made of some kind of special orange colored glass that was completely and totally indestructible. Set up a couple bleachers and voila, you’ve got a show.

Of course there were rules, like obviously no killing, if an opponent yells surrender then the fight ends immediately. Normally you go up to the cube, once you reach the front of the line (if there is one) you and your opponent (or opponents) all pay a small $40 fee each, and that’s when you designate who is on which team, red or blue. You set each man up, you each get pins designating which team you’re on, and then you enter the arena through your side and the fight begins. There are only 4 rules; no killing, no maiming, no torturing, and if the opponent screams surrender you stop immediately.

 The pin on each person insures the rules are followed. It was invented by some power user with extreme intelligence named Simon; in fact he invented a lot of the power related things in the world. The pins are synced right into the neck, it’s painful but if you’re gonna duel you’ve got to deal with it. They sense when you are about to break one of the rules. When it detects this, it sends a single painful shock right through your entire body. It paralyzes you for 20 seconds. After the 20 seconds, if the opponent hasn’t taken advantage of the paralysis or is too wounded to do anything, you unfreeze. If you proceed to attempt to break the rule again? It knocks you out for 4 hours and the other fighter is declared the winner. The pins are also indestructible, so there is no getting it off to break the rules. If you attempt to rip it off or do anything to it anyway, it immediately knocks you out.

  Whoever wins? Collects all of the fee money. As you can imagine, it became a big bet decider.

This time of night though, it wasn’t as crowded as it would be during the day, especially on Christmas Eve. The cube was empty but some people were in the stands, it was common, you never knew when a duel could break out. That was the biggest part of why it became so popular, getting to see a new power each time, the excitement and possibility of seeing something new, that one duel, that one fight that will blow your fucking mind.

I walked up to the arena, maybe a duel would make me feel better, too bad there was no one to duel and I didn’t have 40 dollars…

Ah well, maybe I can watch someone else duel. I turned to walk away from the terminal; a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I froze; the hand was gripping hard, fingers digging into my shoulder.

“Hold up mate, how about a duel eh?” I turned my head, he had tired eyes, but something told me he didn’t ever miss anything. His hair was a bit of a mess on his head, long and hung around his eyes. He had a 5 o clock shadow. He was beautiful. But what were really drawing me in were his eyes.

There was a fire that brew behind those tired eyes.

He had a fire in him, some spark of everlasting defiance no matter how tired he got. He was…strong. I stared at him.

“I don’t have 40 dollars.” I said.

“I’ll cover you.” He answered immediately. I stared at him.

“Who are you?”

“I like a good challenge Payne; you think you can provide that for me?”

“You work for Malik?” I said. He had too; no one else could possibly know I was in New York now.

“Ya, but who I work for doesn’t make a shit lot of difference. I could work for anyone and still be here, right now, asking you to fight me.” I said nothing.

“What happens if I lose?”

“You lose no money and you join up with Dirge, and I can claim I beat the closest thing I’ll ever have to Killer Frost.”

“And if I win?”

“You win 80 bucks, and I can’t claim I beat Killer Frost.”

“And I can go scot free, none of you ever bothering me ever again?”

“See, personally I’d let you go, but Zayn really won’t give you a choice, regardless of my feelings. But hey, at least you’ll win 80 dollars.”

“I could turn your hand into a frozen fuck icicle right now if I wanted too.”

“Maybe, do you really want to take that risk?” His eyes glowed red (literally, they were fucking glowing), I stared at him.

“If I refuse the duel?”

“You get to fight Zayn…I’m the better option, trust me. At least with me, you’ve got a safety net. Can’t really promise you’ll have limbs after with Zayn, especially since it will not be taking place in a duel cube.”

“Who the fuck is Zayn?”

“Zayn Malik, you’ll know him soon enough.” I shook my head.

“Fine, if nothing else you can give me 80 bucks and then I can shove it up Malik’s ass and turn his insides into a fucking freezer.” He let me go and grinned.

“See that’s the spirit.” He swiped a credit card through the machine, I heard the cube whistle to life, the baron inside flicked to life, the seats all started to glow in the stands, people looked excited.

“Louis Tomlinson.” He said. The machine buzzed him into player 1.

“You can’t use my name.” I said. He nodded.

“Not an idiot mate.” He cleared his throat.

“Frosty Asshole.” I glared at him.

“Who’s the asshole?”

“Sorry mate couldn’t resist.” Two pins popped out and we grabbed them. You simply press it against your neck and it does the rest. It stings as it clamps down into my skin, a tiny needle right in the middle. Simon was clever when he made them though, it lets out a tiny anesthetic that numbs the area, so the pain only last a minute or 2. He waved as I walked around to the blue side. A television on the prompter told me to step through the door. I walked through and a basket was kept in the wall for items you didn’t want destroyed. I pulled off my jacket and gloves, electing to leave on the scarf, it helped with the covering my face part so these people couldn’t recognize me. I put my wallet in as well, I had nothing now sides my shirt, scarf, pants, and shoes. I stepped through and soon I was in the arena. I watched quietly, moving slowly while he put his stuff away, and walked in himself. He only had on a tank top now and loose shorts with no shoes.

“No shoes?” I asked. He walked up, before the game begins there is no fighting, we have 5 minutes before the match begins, since we were done so quickly we still had 3 and a half minutes to go. The only rule is don’t cross onto the other teams side and don’t use powers. So of course this is the time a lot of people start the trash talking and such. You can be anywhere you want to be when the game starts, as long as it’s on your side of course. I could be in the very corner while he starts right in the middle. Or we could both be standing right in front of each other; it’s completely up to the duelers.

“They…aren't useful.” He said.

“So, Tomlinson…what power do you have to show today?”

“Power….power…or was it Powers?” He chuckled. I raised an eyebrow.

“Ahh, two is it? Did you…kill for yours?” He laughed.

“If I did, I’d have tat’s to show for it…like those lovely arrows you have on your arm.” I flinched instinctively, thinking about them made them hurt.

“Either way…how long have you been alive?”

“About 30 years. Stopped aging at 21 of course, that’s when my second power came to be.” One power was already rare, only 25% of the population on Earth had powers. Of those, only 5% developed a second power. Of course there is the killing way of getting powers too, but to be born with those gifts is a rare thing indeed. Those with 2 powers though, come with a…third gift. For whatever reason, when a person’s 2nd power comes into fruition, they stop aging the second they use that new power. No one knows why. They never age, can never get sick or die of disease, they can of course still be killed if you, say, stab them in the heart or what not, but murder or some kind of accident are the only ways they could possibly die.

“You stopped aging about 20 right?” He asked. I didn’t respond.

“You do have a second one right? Or did you just kill Frost Killer? I know there are a lot of rumors you also killed your…”

“Shut the fuck up.” I hissed. He shook his head.

“Sorry. Not trying to step on toes…unless that gets you pumped for a fight. Then I’m gonna slam on your toes.”

“It pisses me off, so I guess if you want me pissed off at you before the duel, then fine.”

“1 minute to go!” A cheery yet robotic female voice chimed over the sound system.

“You know what I can do…don’t you think it would be fair to tell me what you can do?” I asked.

“What my first power is? Sure, ok, that’s fair…but how about you take my recommendation. I suggest you stand as far away from me as possible before the fight starts.” He looked very serious; I elected to listen to him. I started walking backwards, not wanting to take my eyes off him even though I knew he couldn’t technically attack me yet.

“So…my first power is a bit...different than you would imagine.” His eyes started glowing red again, his whole body tensed. “My first power really…reflects me as a person.”

He let out an angry snarl, it didn’t sound human.

“See I can be vicious when I want to be, a vicious little cunt….” His nails grew razor sharp, his eyes became black orbs in his head. I stared, fear suddenly taking hold of me…why was I so terrified? Who the fuck did I just agree to fight?!

“So Liam, are you fucking ready?”

10

9

8

7

6

5

He fell onto his hands and moved into that position runners start of in right before a race. His hair had grown slightly longer, hanging down to his cheeks.

His teeth looked razor sharp, he was looking right at me, and his black tired eyes filled me with dread.

“LOUIS!!” a voice snarled. The boy, the demon boy, he was just outside the cube, he looked furious.

“Sorry boss, couldn’t resist.” His voice sounded absolutely feral, like he could barely contain the fire in his body.  

4

3

2

1

Let the match begin

He shot off like a rocket, moving faster than any one man should be able to move. I raised my hand, a wall of frost shot up in front of me; he slammed into it, causing it to crack. A second later he would have had me. He started pounding away at the wall, more and more cracks appearing. I raised another wall; he burst through the first and broke through the second like it was nothing. He grabbed me by the neck and snarled in my face, I created an orb in my hand and slammed it into his head. He tossed me away and I flew across the arena. I let the water in the air hold me, catching me and stopping me from slamming into the wall. He howled (he literally fucking howled, like a fucking dog) and charged back at me. I tried to raise another wall but suddenly he became a blur and was gone, and pain erupted from my chest. I looked down; my shirt was ripped through, 5 claw marks bleeding from my chest. I staggered what the fuck was that?!

“I should have mentioned I get way faster than you could imagine when I let myself go.” He whispered in my ear. I tried to get away but he slashed up my back, more claw marks. I screamed in pain and fell onto my hands and knees. Blood dribbled onto the ground. His precision was ungodly. He wasn’t cutting deep enough to seriously injure me, but enough that it stilled burned like fucking fire. He suddenly grabbed my arm and threw me, I flew a few feet before slamming into the ground and tumbling painfully another couple feet. I staggered up, my body was wracked with pain. He was across the field…but suddenly he was only a couple steps away.

“Is…is this it?” He said, disappointment splashed across his face.

“Is this really ALL YOU CAN FUCKING DO?!” He ran at me and grabbed my leg…with his nails. I scream as he dug the sharp fuckers in, blood dribbling down my leg and covering his hand. He threw me again; I caught myself in the air and floated up towards the ceiling, creating a tower of ice for me to kneel on.

He stood at the base of the tower

“CMON MATE, YOU GOING TO RUN THIS WHOLE MATCH?!?” He slammed a fist into the tower; I felt it shake but held. I couldn’t let him near me again…he was physically on a whole other level compared to me. I had to think of something…he could break through my ice like it was nothing; I had to do something…the fucker was too fast I couldn’t keep up…I had to fucking think of something!

Oh…so that’s a thought

I stood up, he kept staring at me. I let my hands hang in front of me, letting the power flow through me. I felt my tattoos start to burn but I ignored it, if the price of power was a little pain then I could take it (plus the burning in my leg, chest, and back pretty much trumped it). I felt my body start to glow blue, the air around me grew heavy as I built up my power.

“You want to fight? Fine, I’ll show you something Frost Killer showed me.” He stared.

“Showed you?” I felt the ice start to cover my body; my legs were covered in purple ice, then my hips, then my chest, then my arms and hands. My face was last, until I was covered in a suit of armor shaped perfectly like my body. I let more ice form in my hand, a wicked sharp broadsword appeared, made of the strongest ice I could make. I stared down at him, he looked surprised.

“You want to fight? Fine, I’ll cut you down…” my voice sounded distorted when I had my armor on.

“Then Malik is next.” I said, turning to stare at the demon boy, who looked…exhilarated.

“I’ll show you what I can do.” I snarled. Louis chuckled.

“Whatever you say Frosty.”

That fucking did it

I let out a roar, my tower of ice shattered into a billion pieces, he jumped away and I concentrated and sent all the broken pieces hurling at him. He was damn fast, I couldn’t hit him, but it didn’t matter. I landed softly on the ground, having total control over my armor I could make myself fly if I wanted too. He grinned and charged at me, the fool. I readied myself for his attack, 20 ft, 15, 10... He was right in front of me, I swung out but he dodged at the last second and slammed his fist into my face. It was powerful enough to knock me away, but it didn’t hurt, and my armor was unscathed. I levitated myself back up and shook my head.

“Hit me as hard as you want, you can’t hurt me.” He laughed.

“We’ll see I guess.” He charged me again, suddenly a blur. I stared in shock, he was fast but now it was like I could see multiple of him. He danced around me, moving so fast it was like there was a group of Louis’s all running around me. I felt a punch on my arm then a scratch to my side, I swung out but hit nothing, he was just too fast. He wasn’t hurting the armor, but how was I suppose to win if he wouldn’t stop moving…

Wait, I’m an idiot

I slammed my sword into the ground and let out a scream as I concentrated, using up a lot of my energy channeling it down through my sword into the ground. I watched the ice start to spread, covering the ground around me and spreading farther. He ran away, suddenly on the other side of the arena. More ice, had to cover everything. I cringed as pain filled my arm with the tattoos, and my other wounds, and I had to stop. I managed to cover half the arena.

“Man that is seriously impressive.” Louis called.

“I can’t run on that, and I have a feeling if I even take a step on that ice you’ll either freeze me or something else a bit bloodier, right?” I said nothing; my sword disappeared into the ice. He shrugged.

“And I’ll be honest, I don’t really have a counter for that…”I concentrated, that’s right keep talking Tomlinson. I started walking across the ice, towards the edge of my sea.

“Unless I use my other power…” He grinned, his body tensed, he looked happy.

“So, how about I rip that armor off and finish this eh?” He asked. I laughed at him.

“No, I’m sorry Louis, but I’ve already won.” It was a dirty way to win, but I didn’t care, I needed to get out of here, now that Malik was here. As much as I wanted to kill Malik, I was a bit too wounded and couldn’t afford to wait for the healing gas.

“Oh?” I flicked my hand, my sword shot out of the lake of ice; before he could even react it was piercing his stomach, right to the hilt. He looked so stunned.

“I told you, I’ve won.” He snarled and grabbed the sword and broke off the hilt, he tugged the rest out and dropped them.

“You seriously think that would…” I concentrated, shards of ice flew out of the ice lake, two slammed into both his shoulders, one cut his neck, and the last one I made fly around and ram right into his back. His eyes turned back to normal, his hair back to normal size, and his nails back to normal. He slumped forward. He didn’t fall though; I had to commend him on that. He weakly raised his head and stared at me.

“H-how…”

“The ice is my play thing; I have complete control over all of it…” I let my armor melt off of me, seeping back into my ice lake. I limped up to him. I flicked my hand and the shards flew out of him. He gasped and fell on his butt. I took parts of the shards and reformed my sword. I pressed the sword to his throat, I felt the pin give me a small warning but I ignored it.

“I’ve won Tomlinson. I beat you.” He laughed.

“You beat me…” Blood dribbled down his mouth. He was suddenly gone. I looked up, he still had the speed but he didn’t get far, he was leaning up against the wall.

“See mate, you didn’t notice something.” He chuckled.

“You didn’t notice this was a tag out match did you?”

My blood froze

“You…did WHAT?!” I said. He laughed.

“Yeah, I didn’t know if I could win or not, so I set myself up a partner…just in case.” He looked over at the entrance; he shot towards it and pressed his hand against it.

“Tag out.” He said. The door opened and he was back in the room, the door reopened…and there he was, a big grin on his face.

The demon boy

“Oh Liam, I’ve been waiting a long time for this…” I watched the entrance fill with healing gas, I couldn’t see Louis anymore. See Simon invented another clever thing. After a fight, anyone involved goes back into the room to collect their things, while in there a smoke is released that heals any and all wounds received, internally and externally. By the time you step out it’s like nothing had happened to you. Of course it can’t re grow limbs (or revive the dead), hence the no maiming (or killing) rule.

“What’s your name?” I asked. He smiled.

“Zayn, Zayn Malik.”

“I know you.” I responded. He smiled.

“And I you. Dreams right?” I stared, I could feel my pulse thrumming in my neck, a trickle of sweat went down my forehead.

“See, I had those dreams too, for 5 fucking months. And ever since they ended, I haven’t been able to stop…thinking about you.” He shook his head.

“I’ve been training for the last 4 years, because I knew we would meet one day. Once I saw you had killed your…” I snapped my fingers and floating ice knives shot out of the ground, surrounding me.

“Be quite Zayn.” I hissed. He grinned.

“My name sounds perfect coming out of your mouth mate.” I blushed but said nothing.

“You killed your dad for your gift Liam; I don’t know why you get so upset when you hear that.” He smiled.

“So…did you kill your mother too? No one knows what happened after you killed your dad. You killed him and then you and your mother disappear off the face of the Earth. Until years later you suddenly get spotted, and your mother is nowhere in sight. So…where is she if you didn’t kill her?” I said nothing, he grinned.

“Fine, I’ll beat the answers out of you.” I looked out of the cube…and was shocked to see the stands were nearly full, shit and there were cameras…

Oh well, no point in hiding anymore…I didn’t even think about how using my powers would reveal me anyway. I ripped off the scarf and it fell onto the ground. I stomped on the ice and more daggers appeared, over a hundred of them now.

“If we weren’t in a dueling cube I’d kill you. But since we are, I’m going to hurt you Zayn. Then once I’ve beaten you I’m going to find that Harry kid, kill him and then leave and you won’t have any way of tracking me, you will not be seeing me again.” He grinned at that.

“And once I’ve beaten you, you get to join up with me, and we get to protect the world …and you and I get to take on our destiny together.”

“Stop spewing bullshit Zayn, I’m going to beat the shit out of you now.” I flicked my hand, and the army of daggers flew at him. He just grinned, his body started to glow a burnt orange color.

“Please.” He chuckled. Then fire exploded from the ground. A wall covering his entire side of the arena. The daggers flew in; I lost control as they melted faster than they could reach him. I stared stunned at the blazing inferno in front of me, he was gone all I could see was fire.

“Liam.” A voice chuckled behind me; I froze as a hand caressed my cheek from behind.

“So lovely having you here with me now.” He said, his hand suddenly becoming fire. I jumped away from him, how the fuck did he get behind me?! His clothes were untouched; he just had on a black T shirt, jeans, boots, and a ring on his left hand middle finger. His hair a buzz cut, a light beard on his face. His eyes glowed with excitement, he was grinning, showing off his pearly white teeth.

“Come on Liam, stop looking so terrified, it’s unattractive…” He took a step towards me, I took a step back. What the fuck was he?! He was cornering me against the flame wall, I had to get away. I tried to form something but I was too close, the ice melted before it could form. I had to get to my ice covered ground, it was my only chance…I stepped to the left, he followed.

“Whats the rush, I haven’t gotten to hit you yet.” He chuckled. I tried to limp around him, fire suddenly blocked my way.

“Nope, no going back to ice. Fire is so much better.” He grinned as he walked towards me, only a couple feet away now… My back was suddenly pressed against the cubes walls, shit! His hand became fire again; it was balled into a fist.

“This is going to hurt.” He said seriously. He rushed forward, fist flying for my stomach. I jumped to my left; he slammed his fist into the cube.

I tried to crawl away; he grabbed the back of my shirt and turned me around on my back. His flame covered hand connected with my stomach. I scream as pain filled my body and I lost my breath, screaming harder as the fire burnt my stomach. He punched me hard in the face, leaving his fist for just a second longer while it burnt my skin. He forced me to stand up and threw me against the wall. Another punch to my abdomen, both his hands on fire now as he beat the shit out of me. I counted about 30 hits before he finally stopped, my body covered in fist shaped burns. He slammed a foot into the claw marks on my leg, I screamed.

I couldn’t believe it. I was beaten, so damn easily. I couldn’t even put up a fight, my ice powers useless because of his fire. I still stood, refusing to fall in front of him. Refusing to let that smug look on his beautiful face be the last thing I saw before I fell into unconsciousness.

“Surrender and come back with me, I promise we’ll take good care of you.” He said. He rubbed my cheek, I flinched at his touch.

“I don’t like hurting you you know.”

“That smile on your face says otherwise.” I said weakly. He laughed.

“Eh that’s just the excitement; I have waited 4 years for you to show up after all.” He let the fire wall disappear, the flames on his fists gone.

“Surrender, or I beat you till you black out and I drag you with me.” I couldn’t move, I was in too much pain…I couldn’t surrender, I couldn’t let him win…I…I had to use it…even if I didn’t have any control over it.

**Zayn**

This was just too good. This was all so much better than I expected. Here he was, in the flesh, I could touch him now. His skin was as soft as I had imagined in my personal wank sessions over him. He was just so…beautiful. I hated having to hurt him, I really did, but he needed to come with me…I couldn’t have him running off having to wait until we tracked him down again. I wanted him, I needed him, _now._

“Come on now, just say you surrender and no one has to get hurt anymore. A nice warm bed…” He looked up at me, I stopped talking.

His eyes looked completely lifeless, dead.

He started to glow; I used my fire and shot myself away from him. He covered himself in that armor from earlier…only now it looked a bit different. He didn’t have hands, he had razor sharp claws. He mirrored his father; his father had the exact same armor he wore in his duels.

His father, the world champion dueler.

He ran at me, I smirked and raised a wall of flame and shot it at him. He simply charged right through it. I pointed my finger at him and fire spewed out, twice the size and power of a flamethrower in my finger. It pushed him back but he kept charging, if I could keep it up I’d go right through that armor. He kept pushing against it, getting slowly closer and closer…but I could see his armor melting, it wouldn’t last much longer.

He screamed, I kept it up, he kept screaming. He grabbed my hand, fire exploded from my fist. He was shot away from me, blown into the cube wall, his armor was half melted, and he had burns on his arms and legs. He stood, the armor reforming, he charged me again. I shook my head and a ball of fire flew into him. I let it expand; he was a giant ball of fire now. I left him in his cage for about a minute before I flicked my hand and it was gone. The armor had melted the rest of the way off him and he fell onto the ground. I shook my head, dammit Liam stop being so stubborn. I walked towards him, he wasn’t moving.

“Now say surrender, or we keep going until I knock you out.” I said. He didn’t say anything, shit maybe I did knock him out…no the match would have been announced as over then. I stood over him, he was mumbling something.

“Guide my way…” He whispered. I raised an eyebrow.

“Are you praying or something?” He kept whispering things, I couldn’t make it out.

“Excuse me? Liam?”

“Sorry, sorry I have to do this…mom, dad.” He said, his voice barely audible.

“Liam…” I started. Suddenly he was up, his hand splayed open and right in front of my face. I froze.

“Light.” He said. Suddenly an orb of light was hanging in his hand.

“I never said I didn’t kill my mother.” He whispered, tears falling down his cheeks. The orb suddenly exploded in his hand, I was blinded and screamed in pain, my eyes were killing me. I shot myself away from him; I couldn’t let him get me like this…

“I SURRENDER!” He screamed. It suddenly occurred to me what he was doing, that sneaky shit! I watched with blurry eyes as he limped for his entrance.

“LIAM!” I snarled, my eyes shutting from the pain again.

**Liam**

I ran into the entrance, throwing on my jacket and gathering my things while the gas filled the room, relieving me of the wounds. If I stayed I would heal completely but I didn’t have time, I had to escape now. I pressed the button and the door swung open. I only managed to run about 2 feet though when a girl stepped in my path.

“Sorry honey.” She pressed a finger to my forehead before I could move; I felt my whole body go rigid.

“Sleep.” She whispered.

“Fucking…shit…” I mumbled as I passed out almost immediately.

**Hours later**

My eyes flickered open. I looked around me, what looked like some sort of hospital room was what greeted me. 3 beds across from me, large sheets covering my left and right so I assume more beds. Everything looked abandoned from what I could tell; the TV next to my head was playing some old TV show I didn’t recognize. I tried to sit up but a shackle pulled at my arm. I laughed, pathetic. I froze the lock until I simply tugged and it crumbled off. I tried to sit up but I felt weak, drained…drugs? Some sort of pain killer, I felt foggy. I sat up, the blood rushed to my head and I nearly fell over again but I caught myself. I stood on wobbly legs and pulled the little needle out of my arm. I sucked on my skin until it stopped bleeding and limped past the curtains. I froze, someone asleep in the bed near the door. A young girl with brown hair, she looked very skinny. I snuck by her, but suddenly I felt weak again. I fell against the door, quietly luckily.

The door opened out, I stood up but suddenly fell forward, not quite recovered yet. Warm skin greeted my cheek, arms around me and hands on my back.

“Hey, look who’s up.” His voice was soft, soothing. I felt a third hand on my head and calm washed over me. The drugs amped up, my body got even weaker.

“Easy love, you’re still a bit weak, the morphine probably isn’t helping.” The voice cooed. I looked up at him, the boy in question was…beautiful. His hair was long, very curly. He had on a buttoned up shirt, buttons only halfway done up, showing off a wealth of tattoos on his body. He smiled at me.

“C’mon, back in bed eh?” I stared blurry eyed as he half carried me back to my bed. I was laid back down and he quietly rubbed my head as the third hand appeared on my left. A tall girl with black hair.

“Go ahead and put the morphine back in him Sophia.” Harry said. Panic swept through me, but she touched my arm again and the feeling went away, calm had returned.

“Don’t worry love, it’s just temporary, till you’ve healed up…the burns aren’t quite there yet. Just…” He smiled.

“Let me take care of you eh?” Maybe the drugs made me blush; maybe I had a thing for curls. But I suddenly had a crush on him that I couldn’t quite explain. It had come on so quickly, it was crazy. I was putty in his hands. He could do whatever he wanted with me. The drugs started back in, more fog.

“Just sleep love.” He said.

“Who…” I whispered. He smiled.

“Harry love, call me Harry.” I fell asleep.

**2 weeks later**

“How you feeling Liam?” Harry asked, sitting down next to me. I looked up from my book; the wind blew and shut the book closed in my lap.

“I’m fine.” I said, quickly looking away and out at the city. All around us, skyscrapers and other buildings. We were on the roof; a nice garden had been grown up here, with a small fountain in the middle. I was sitting on one of the benches, just wanting to soak up sun and read a book in peace, something I hadn’t gotten to do in a long time.

“You look fine.” He chuckled. I blushed but still wouldn’t look at him. I knew his powers, the things he could do.

“Still won’t look at me eh? I don’t really blame you, but I promise it’s just something you get used to. After a while it gets easier to…resist me.” Apparently in a way, Harry has 3 gifts. Technically its part of one of his gifts but even then its not definite. To find people, Harry connects to them in a way, enters your head and watches, and finds you like that. But apparently, connecting to people has…side effects. All Harry has to do is look at you, and you will be connected to him…and unable to resist him. When you meet Harry, you fall hard over him. Even he doesn’t quite know how it works, he already has another gift so it isn’t a second power, it just…happens. You meet Harry, he connects automatically to you, and suddenly you can’t help but notice how god damn sexy he is and how badly you want him.

Oh, but of course he doesn’t complain. He is immortal after all, immune to any and all diseases, so as you can imagine…he has sex, A LOT. But as long as I don’t look at him, I can resist the gnawing temptation of really wanting to have sex with Harry, who unfortunately has made it clear we can do it whenever I want, which only makes it harder to resist him.

“It wears off right?”

“Sort of, you just get used to it and can ignore it after a while…if you want.” He chuckled.

“Unless you are Louis of course, his powers make it…hard; he is just more sensitive to smells, taste, among other things. You should be grateful…he was a menace when he came to us. He had no control over it, so as you can imagine he was in pain from the smells and the light and…it made him violent. He’s learned some control now, but I kind of unravel all that hard work so he…avoids me.” I wasn’t looking at him so I couldn’t see his face, but I caught that slight hint of pain in his voice at that last part of information.

“That sounds like it bothers you.”

“We…its nothing, long story.”

“Used to be together?” I asked. He laughed.

“Yeah, I guess I could have been less obvious…but yeah, used to be. My…effect isn’t something I can control. I should say, I haven’t learned to control it yet.  It…was a problem; I don’t blame him I just…” He stopped and laughed.

“Listen to me blabbering away, I came here to talk to you and I end up talking about myself.”

“Out with it mate.”

“Well first off your room is almost done.”

“Ok.”

“But its not ready yet.”

“I’m so glad I have you here to tell me that. I almost didn’t have that vital information.”

“So we want you to go on a job with us and see what we do, and by the time we’re back your room will be done.”

I didn’t say anything, thinking over his proposal quietly to myself.

“Who all is going?” Harry didn’t respond right away, I turned on him, finally deciding to look at him.

“Well…Louis, Sophia, umm I think Niall is going…”

“Is he going?” I asked. He shrugged.

“I don’t know, I mean…probably.” I frowned, I hated the asshole. When I got to choose a room he demanded I was to stay with him. I retorted by saying fuck you I want my own room. The room that was meant to be mine ‘mysteriously’ caught on fire, conveniently only burning my room, and nothing else. So while they repaired my room, I had to bunk with someone. I decided to shove a dagger in Zayn’s kidney (metaphorically of course but the idea to be literal crossed my mind) and bunk with…mother fucking Harry. Because despite it being extremely hard to resist Harry as is, the look on Zayn’s face as I told them I wanted to bunk with Harry has made it all worth it. Now he is pissed at me and ignores me, it’s been pretty nice. But I have been on the lookout for my few possessions, not really wanting them to also ‘mysteriously’ burst into flames.

But eh, what the hell, I’ve been a little bored anyway

“Alright, I’ll go…but what exactly are we going to go do?” He just grinned, he had a beautiful smile.

“Follow me, I’ll tell you all about it.”

So now I was stuck on a plane with 2 assholes (one who was intent on trying to burn a hole in my head without actually doing it), a know it all pilot, and a drunk Irishman who can only fly if he is absolutely hammered.

Fucking Harry.

 


	2. “That’s mostly just me though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! It took me a while to get this done (its quite long you see) and I hope you enjoy! I also apologize for any errors, I tried to go through it all and catch any and all spelling, grammar, etc but i kinda ran outta time and REALLY wanted to post this because i'm going to be very busy the next couple days and knew yall had waited long enough. Any, please enjoy!  
> Oh and this entire chapter is Liam's POV.

Black Water

 

 **Chapter 2:** “That’s mostly just me though.”

**Liam**

“Stop staring at me.” I growled at him. His glare just sharpened at my words, his hands balled into fists.

“I’m pissed at you.”

“That part was a tad obvious mate.” Niall giggled in his chair a few feet away.

“Shut it you drunk.” Zayn hissed at him.

“Oy! Don’t take your anger out on Niall; you’re having a piss at me so focus on me.” I snapped at him. He turned back on me and said nothing. I shook my head.

“This is ridiculous. You wanted me to join up, and now you two are treating me like shit.”

“I haven’t said anything.” Louis said next to Zayn, also glaring at me.

“I get Zayn’s issue…” I started.

“Why fucking Harry mate?! Why would you room with Harry?!” Louis scowled. I just groaned and rubbed my eyes, bloody twats. The plane shook a bit but steadied rather quickly.

“Hey guys, gonna be in a bit of turbulence but shouldn’t last long!” Sophia yelled from the front.

“Thank you love!” Niall yelled back.

“You make me want to set the plane on fire.” He growled at me. I laughed.

“Go ahead; kill everyone because you aren’t getting your way. Honestly…”

“Can we talk privately?” He grumbled. I shook my head.

“You didn’t say please.” His nostrils flared, sparks danced (literally) around his shoulders. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Please.” I nodded. He stood and gestured for me to go first. I stood and walked to the back of the plane. Niall said nothing and took another shot while Louis pulled out his phone and decided to ignore us. I walked up to the small door and opened it. It led into a small area of the plane with a bed, and another door which led to the bathroom. He closed the door behind us and I sat on the bed. He was leaning up against the door, watching me. He was wearing a tight black Henley, arms pulled up and showing off his wealth of tattoos. Tight skinny jeans and stylish black boots completed the outfit.

“So, what do you want to talk about today huh? You going to berate me for rooming with Harry, which by the way is only happening because of you. Or are you going to ramble on about how you and I are destined to be together because some old psychic told you so? Or maybe you just want to keep eyeing me up sexually like I’m a stripper?”

“I want you to shut up for a minute and let me talk!” He snapped. He sighed heavily and rubbed the bridge of his nose, like some fed up parent or something.

“Liam…the first time I ever saw you was 4 years ago, in my dreams. You wouldn’t leave my dreams, you just kept popping up over and over…I grew used to seeing you, hell I started to enjoy it…but then you were gone. No matter what, I couldn’t forget your face.” He was staring right at me; I twisted my head, not wanting to look at him.

“After it ended, I went to a woman who could see glimpses of the future. She took my hand, stared right into my eyes, and told me things. She told me your first name, she told me you and I were going to have a long life together, that we would….” He stopped talking; I turned back around to look at him.

“Would what?”

“It’s…a bit embarrassing actually, I’ll tell you about it later…” I frowned, woman who could see glimpses of the future, wonder why he won’t just say it was his dead mother, not like Harry hadn’t already answer all my questions. He rubbed the back of his head.

“Look, just…give me a chance here eh?” I laughed, second time he’s said that to me.

“Why should I? You beat the shit out of me, burned my room to the ground, and have been treating me like shit since I got here.” He flinched a bit.

“Ok, I did…overreact about the room thing. I haven’t been treating you like shit the whole time, just when you decided to room with Harry’s penis and the Harry that’s attached to it. I’m sorry I’ve been treating you so badly recently though, and the arena thing…look I was just incredibly excited, I didn’t really have a lot of control over myself, my emotions took the better of me.”

“So your first emotional response to seeing me was to hurt me?” He flinched once again.

“I…” I stood up suddenly, walked right up to him. I rolled up my sleeve, and held out my arm.

“You see these tattoos?” I asked.

“Arrows, ya I see them.”

“2 of these burned themselves onto my skin when I killed my dad.” I said. He looked a little bewildered but said nothing.

“The other 2 burned themselves onto my skin when I killed my mother.” I growled out, already feeling the angry tears welling up in my eyes.

“I…”

“Every time I use my powers, they burn.” I hissed, not going to let him talk until I had said my piece.

“I got them to the point in the duel cube that they burned like someone branding my fucking skin…and you know what? I could barely even feel them, because…” I pressed my fist against his chest.

“You were causing me more pain.” He said nothing; his eyes were wide and his mouth closed tight.

“So you want me to fucking forgive you? Like I told you a few days ago, fucking earn it.” I stepped away from him and wiped at my face with my sleeves.

“Because remember Zayn, your first reaction to seeing me was to hurt me…I know I won’t forget.” I stared at him, he looked...hurt, good.

“Now move. I want a drink from Niall.” I grumbled. I took a step forward but suddenly the plane jerked and bucked. Zayn braced himself against the wall, but I had nothing to stop me from falling forward. I fell right into him. The shaking stopped, the plane was steady.

“You alright?” he asked. I looked at him, his face was close, and I found myself looking into his eyes. I held his gaze for just a couple seconds before pushing myself off.

“Fine, just caught me off guard.”

“You sure?” He looked concerned, why was he concerned?

“Zayn, I’m fine, I tripped.”

“I…ok.” He opened the door and I started to follow, but suddenly I felt my body go rigid. I stared ahead of me, Zayn’s back; Louis sitting in a chair reading something on his phone, Niall had passed out in his chair.

“Ahhhh….” I let out a little moan; my head was suddenly killing me. Wait…this is…oh shit.

“Liam?” Zayn had turned around, I guess hearing the moan. The light was starting to bend around Zayn, my vision blurred slightly.

“Ah shit!” I snapped, grabbing my throbbing head. I felt blood dribble down my cheek.

“Za-yn.” I groaned. He looked stunned. Then suddenly he was gone, my vision shifted as I was once again taken down the rabbit hole.

 

A young boy was sitting at a desk; he looked like he was drawing some sort of picture. I looked over his shoulder, he was drawing what looked like a horse…it wasn’t that good though.

“Darn it!” the little boy cursed, apparently agreeing with me. He slammed his fist into the paper…and it caught on fire. He gasped and started patting it out, quickly gathering the burnt up remains and throwing them away.

“Mom! Dad!” The little boy yelled, running out of the room. The vision shifted, the boy was now a man, a bit younger but it was the Zayn I knew. He was on the beach, drawing on a scrapbook. I looked over his shoulder; my own face was what greeted me in the book. He was currently coloring me in.

“You’re coloring it in now?” A voice said. Zayn just smiled, I couldn’t see who was talking, my vision only let me see Zayn, it sounded like Louis though.

“He popped up on the news; I saw a recent picture of him finally…”

“You already knew what he was going to look like though.” Zayn laughed at that.

“No I didn’t, I knew everything but…his eyes…” He just smiled warmly to himself as he looked at the picture in his book.

“They’re brown, like coffee.” The vision shifted once again, I was in one of the rooms from the mansion, it was a big room, bigger than the one I was in with Harry. It had a king size bed, a couple dressers, a big ass TV, PS4, a desk with a very high tech looking computer, another door leading to the bathroom that I couldn’t quite see into. But what really drew my eyes were the drawings that littered the walls. The drawings were everything you could imagine. The London Bridge, the Empire State Building, a drawing of Louis, one of Niall, Harry, one of his 3 sisters, more people, more landmarks, and one was a sunset, one was of fire.

But what truly drew my eyes in was the man, sitting on the floor, crying.

“He hates me.” Zayn groaned, tears streaked down his face.

“He fucking hates me!” He let out a little whine that broke even my heart as he sobbed into his hands.

“I can’t even blame him.” He said.

 “I should just…” He stood, and walked over to his desk. He reached inside and pulled out the scrapbook from his desk. He flipped to the picture of me. He held out his hand, fire appeared in his palm.

“I don’t deserve you.” He cursed, his hand shook as he held it over the picture. I thought he would do it, but the fire disappeared and he just stared at the book.

“Zayn.” I said quietly. Suddenly fire appeared on his skin, just below his wrist. He whimpered but said nothing as it burned his skin. I stared in shock, the fire disappeared and blistered skin the size of a quarter took its place. Why would he burn himself?! Suddenly the vision was gone; I was back in the plane. Zayn was staring at me still, Louis was staring now as well, and Niall seemed to have been roused and was staring with half open eyes.

“Liam?” I said nothing at first, choosing instead to stare at his wrists. The right wrist had a small bandage wrapped around it, I hadn’t noticed before.

“What did you do to your wrist?” I asked. He looked surprised.

“What? Liam, are you ok…”

“Answer me.” I hissed. He stared at me.

“Nicked myself is all, nothing big…”

“No you burned yourself.” Louis laughed at that, so did Niall.

“Yeah, Zayn burned himself, good one Liam.” But Zayn’s shocked eyes told another story.

“Why?” I asked, my eyes never leaving Zayn’s.

“I didn’t.” He said.

“Why?” I asked again. He shook his head.

“You’re mental.”

“Why?” I said for the third time. He kept staring into my eyes, he had pretty eyes.

“Penance.”

“For what?”

“For hurting you.”

“That’s stupid Zayn.”

“Guess I’m just a stupid guy Liam.”

“I’m going to go take a nap.” I said, turning to go to the bed.

“We can talk about whatever the fuck that was when you wake up!” Louis called. I felt Zayn’s eyes on the back of my head the whole time until I closed the door. I jumped onto the bed and got under the covers.

Zayn dominated my thoughts until I fell asleep.

**1 week earlier**

 “Feeling up to getting up?” Harry giggled at the end of my hospital bed.

“I’m still hurting.” I said, not looking at him.

“Ah don’t worry Leeyum, once the healing smoke we ordered gets in you won’t be in any pain!” Harry grinned. Unfortunately, outside of duel cubes, a single canister of healing smoke would cost you a good $700 dollars (just for a 24oz spray can). The stuff could only be ordered through the Cowell industries website and could take a while to show up.

“Was there a reason you wanted me up?” I asked. He frowned.

“Well, boss man wanted to talk to you.”

“Yaser right?”

“Yeah, he’s Zayn’s dad.”

“Good, I want to talk to him about how poorly he raised Zayn.” I groaned, dull pain from all over when I tried to stand up. Harry laughed nervously.

“Heh well, how about you just hear what he has to say first eh?” He turned around while I got dressed in an old hoodie (Harry’s) and sweat pants (also Harry’s). I tried to walk but stumbled, the wound on my leg left from Louis still hurt.

“You want a wheel chair?” Harry asked, looking concerned.

“That would be lovely.” He got me into the chair and started pushing me out the door into the corridor. The inside of the building reminded me of some kind of old Victorian gothic style mansion. Dark wood dominated just about everything, various paintings covered the walls. One was of a woman I didn’t recognize. She was lovely looking but she had a sad glint in her eyes that was unmistakable.

“Who is she?” I asked as we passed the painting.

“Zayn’s mother Trisha. Yaser had it done of her as a present I believe. She died about 2 months after this was done.”

“How did she die?” I asked, looking up at him. He shook his head.

“Suicide. She…well she had her demons. I’ll just leave it at that eh?”

“Must have been hard for Zayn and his father.” I commented.

“It was hard for all of them.” He chuckled. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Huh?”

“Well Zayn has 3 sisters, you didn’t know?”

“No I didn’t.” I laughed.

“I barely know what half of your names are.”

“Fair enough.” Harry giggled.

“Well Zayn has 3 sisters…” we were in front of an elevator. He hit the button and we waited as the elevator came up. We were currently on the 20th floor (or as it’s been designated the hospital floor), the building had 60 and Yaser was at the very top.

“There is Safaa, Waliyha, and Doniya. Safaa is 12, Waliyha is 17, and Doniya is 23 but she stopped aging at 22 when her second power popped up.”

“Ah, do they all have gifts?”

“Doniya and Waliyha do, Safaa doesn’t but she’s still pretty young so who knows?”

“And what can they do?” He laughed.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get to meet everyone soon enough, we’ll head to the training floor later and everyone can show off their powers.”

“You have an entire floor dedicated to training?”

“Yup, Sophia had a duel cube installed for us.”

“Well…hey, why don’t you and I go ‘duel’ and then you just surrender and afterwards the healing smoke can just fix me right up?” He laughed.

“Why do I have to be the one to surrender? And anyway, you won’t get anyone here who’s willingly going to do that, it’ll affect the rankings. We keep track of wins and losses. Don’t wanna mess with that win streak.” He said, grinning.

“It’s fine Leeyum, it should be here either tomorrow or day after.”

“Alright…but really, Sophia can get a duel cube installed? How?” The elevator swung open, a girl I had seen before was standing in the middle, fiddling with an I-Pad.

“Speak of the devil!” Harry said cheerily. She looked up and smiled.

“Oh? Talking about me eh?” He pushed me into the elevator and hit the button, the doors swung closed.

“Only a little, just explaining how you got us the duel cube.”

“Oh it was nothing; dad would do anything to help Dirge out.”

“Dad?”

“Simon Cowell is my father.” Sophia said, smiling at me. I stared at her; she was the daughter of the smartest man on the planet?!

“You are!?” She nodded.

“Yup, and a bit off topic but sorry for having to knock you out at the cube earlier.” It suddenly occurred to me that she was the one who knocked me out after I surrendered and tried to escape.

“I…it’s fine. You were just doing your job.” She laughed.

“In case you were wondering, if I can touch a person I can spill emotions into them. I could calm you, make you angry, make you sad, and while not an emotion I can even make you so tired you fall asleep on the spot right then and there.”

“That…sounds useful.” She grinned.

“Oh, it is.”

“Do you have another gift?” She smiled.

“It doesn’t compare to my father who has had years to work with it, but I am also a super genius.”

“Don’t get her talking about it; she gets a huge head this one.” Sophia laughed.

“Oh shut up Harry.” The elevator opened and she got out, floor 50.

“Well, see you later boys!” she waved us off as the doors closed.

“Lovely girl, but just trust me when I say she bloody likes to rub how smart she is in people’s faces sometimes.” Harry scowled.

“Eh, you would too.” I laughed. He laughed as well.

“Probably.” The elevator dinged, the door opened and we walked into a modern looking waiting area. Chairs lined the wall, a large TV hung in the corner. A bored looking girl was sitting behind the desk. I recognized her as the girl who was in the hospital room with me when I first woke up. She had already left by the next time I had woke up.

“Hello Eleanor!” Harry said cheerily.

“Was wondering where you were, Yaser is waiting for you.” She looked at me, she looked…stunned?

“Eleanor don’t be rude, say hi!” Harry grinned. She shook her head.

“Oh, yeah, um, hi.” She walked around and held out her hand.

“Eleanor Calder, Mr. Malik’s secretary.”

“Liam, Liam Payne.” I shook her hand, she smiled and let go.

“Sorry, I guess I was just a little star struck.”

“It’s fine, I get that a lot.” I said. She laughed.

“I bet you do. Anyway let’s go see Mr. Malik.” She nodded for us to follow and led us into an open office with a large window covering the wall, giving a gorgeous view of the city. A man with black hair and a surprisingly hard muscled body sat behind a desk in front of the window. He grinned when we walked in and stood up.

“Liam Payne!” He walked around and held out his hand, I shook it.

“It is an absolute delight to meet you! My name is Yaser Malik; but please, just call me Yaser.”

“Nice to meet you too sir.” I responded curtly. He suddenly frowned.

“I feel I owe you a gigantic apology…Harry, Eleanor?” They both stared at him.

“Do you mind giving us the room? I want to talk to Liam privately.”

“Of course sir!” Eleanor said cheerily.

“C’mon, Harry.” Harry patted on my shoulder and whispered in my ear.

“Don’t worry, he doesn’t bite much.” His breath tickled, it was hot, and I felt a little heat rise in my cheeks. They walked out and Yaser had sat back down behind his desk.

“So, Liam, I hope your stay with us so far has been pleasant.”

“It would be better if I didn’t have to be in a hospital room.” He laughed and rubbed the back of his head, he looked embarrassed.

“Yes I’m afraid Louis and my son went overboard, they were simply supposed to bring you in, not….well…” He suddenly pulled out a TV remote and flipped on the TV. He flipped through his recordings until he came upon a news recording.

“They are still talking about it of course.” He said as he fast forwarded.

“But this was the morning of, Christmas day.”

A clip was being shown of the duel; I was on my tower while Louis stood below it. The clip changed to another shaky video of Zayn walking into the arena.

“ _He was fighting two unknown young duelist. He was even wearing his father’s armor!”_ The clips stopped. It went back to two of the anchors, an older black man and a younger Hispanic woman.

“ _You know the part that really shocked me though? When he used the light! That’s a move I saw Killer Light use in a duel a long, long time ago!”_ The black man said.

“ _Oh I know, I think that pretty much confirms what happened to his mother don’t you?”_

 _“Indeed it does Julia, indeed it does.”_ A clip of me holding the orb of light was shown, I felt sick to my stomach.

 _“This is the part that really got me though.”_ She said. Another clip, the part I was knocked out for. I watched Sophia tap my head and I collapsed. People started walking and forming around us but a circle of fire appeared around us, getting people to back off. Zayn strolled up to us, the crowd parted for him. A car pulled up and he picked me up bridal style. Louis trailed behind the two of them and they all got in the car and left.

 _“Where the heck did they take him!? Isn’t that abduction or something?”_ He turned off the video, and let out a sigh.

“I had hoped to avoid any sort of media coverage but…well, couldn’t be helped.”

“They figure out who Sophia, Zayn, and Louis are yet?” He smiled.

“No, thankfully. We have done a very thorough job covering it up, having a friend who can make people forget a thing or two helped tremendously. They have their faces but nothing else to go on. With Sophia being Simon’s daughter however it is a bit more difficult but thankfully the media focuses on Simon more than anything, no one really focuses on the kids. Hell most people don’t even realize he has a kid.” He smiled.

“But anyway, I just want to let you know how things stand right now. No one knows where you are now, of course…” He leaned forward.

“The leaders who fund us know about everything, and they are…concerned about you.”

“That’s sweet of them.” I commented, just letting a hint of sarcasm tint my voice.

“They want to know of the circumstances…by which you acquired your powers.”

“Why does that matter?” I said, already raising a wall in my head. He laughed.

“They are more...well…” he sighed.

“They want to make sure you aren’t a complete psychopath who killed your parents in cold blood for no reason.” I nodded.

“I’m not crazy if that’s your concern…and…” I felt pain tug at my heart but I continued.

“Yes, I killed my parents. I killed my father, you already know about that. And a few months later I killed my mother.”

“May I ask why?” I stared at him, he was asking me a question I didn’t want to answer, a question I asked myself sometimes.

“Please Liam; I swear to you anything you say to me will not be told to anyone else, they simply want to make sure you won’t go on some kind of killing spree…”

“Because they asked me too.” I said. He stared at me; he had a look in his eye like he was trying to see if I was joking.

A couple seconds looking into my eyes told him how truthful I was being

“I…see. Can I ask why…?”

“It doesn’t matter. My father asked me to kill him, so I did. My mother and I went to her old family cabin, stayed there for a few months, and then she asked me the same thing, so I did. The rest is just a lot of running across the country and avoiding bounty hunters and fools who wanted to steal my power. That’s all you need to know and it’s all I’m willing to say.” He stared at me for a few seconds before nodding.

“That should satisfy them, if you aren’t willing to say more, then don’t worry I won’t let anyone pressure you into saying anything you aren’t comfortable saying.”

“And I thank you for that.” I said. He nodded.

“Now, I know Niall has told you about us but I want you to have an idea of what exactly the perks are…”

He explained things. He told me I would get my own room; I would be paid 1000 dollars every Friday, even if I didn’t go on any missions. Complete freedom to do whatever it is I want to do, though I still need to be ready to go on a mission at any time. Complete health care, dental, etc. Overall, it all sounded…amazing.

“So…I literally have complete freedom?”

“Well, of course when you go out you have to be careful; you are a bit too recognizable I am afraid. But no worries I believe Sophia is working on something for you so you can go out without being recognized.”

“And if I say no?” I asked. He frowned.

“Then unfortunately you will be arrested. You working for us will protect you completely…but outside of us you will be taken in, you did commit murder after all.”

“Yeah…”

“So? What is your answer?” I nodded, not a moment’s hesitation.

“Yes, I accept.” He grinned.

“Wonderful!” The door to the office suddenly opened.

“Ah, Zayn! Just in time.” I stiffened in my wheelchair. The chair next to me was pulled back and he was sitting down next to me.

“Am I just in time?” He asked curiously.

“Liam here has agreed to join us!” He looked at me with excitement in his eyes.

“Good, was hoping…”

“Get away from me.” I snapped at him. They both looked surprised.

“What? Why?” I stared at Zayn like he was fucking insane.

“Are you joking? You beat the shit out of me you piece of shit! I agreed to join but I want nothing to do with you!” He looked hurt by my words, good.

“Liam.” Yaser said. I turned to look at him.

“I understand why you are upset. Zayn and Louis...reacted poorly and I apologize that you got hurt so badly.” Zayn didn’t look like he was going to protest; well, at least he knew he was an asshole.

“But I am afraid you two are going to have to interact with each other, and play nicely.” He said. I frowned at that.

“We are a team. Despite personal feelings, we all have to put the job ahead of everything else. So I suggest you two talk it out, because you have to work together.” His phone rang and he gave me a small smile.

“I have to take this, Zayn do you mind taking Liam to the training area and introducing him? He should know what his teammates can do.” Zayn nodded and I sighed heavily.

“Thank you Yaser.”

“No problem, any problems or something you need? Just call me.” He answered his phone before I could tell him I didn’t have a phone.

“Don’t worry; you’ll get a very nice smart phone soon.” Zayn said, reading my mind. He pulled me out and pushed me out of the office. Eleanor waved at me as we left; Harry was nowhere to be seen.

“See you later Liam!” I nodded at her and she turned back to her computer. Neither of us said anything until we were in the elevator.

“So, you’re going to meet the team. Don’t worry if you can’t remember what everyone does or their names, it’ll all become like second nature…”

“Don’t talk to me.” I snapped. He walked around so he was facing me, a frown on his face.

“You heard what my father…”

“Yes I did, and I agree. That doesn’t mean I have to start pretending to like you right this second.” I growled. He nodded calmly.

“Right, gotcha.” He said nothing else.

“Take me back to the hospital room please.” I said suddenly. He looked surprised.

“What? No, you need to meet…”

“Please, just take me back, I’m not in the mood and you owe me that much.” I said, feeling tired and not wanting to look him in the eye. He didn’t respond, but he hit another button on the elevator. The door opened and he started pushing me back to the room. We got in, and I staggered up. He grabbed my arm to help but I shrugged it off and got in myself. Once I was nice and comfortable in the bed, I finally looked at him. He was staring at me.

“I’ll be right back.” He suddenly said, completely out of the blue. Before I could even respond he was out the door.

“Alright.” I said, my eyes furrowed. I waited, 5 minutes passed. I got bored and flipped on the TV and decided to watch the news. They were interviewing some young girl who was apparently one of the first people there, and was the one who recorded the footage of Louis and I that was constantly being shown before the actual news had gotten there to get Zayn and I. Suddenly the door opened, and to my surprise Zayn was carrying two large plastic bags filled with clothes.

“Here, I know you pretty much don’t have any clothes…” He sat them both down next to my bed.

“Just temporary, eventually we can go shopping and grab you some proper clothes. On my dime of course, I don’t mind and you need…”

“We?” I said incredulously. If my words hurt him, he didn’t show it.

“I know you hate me, you have good reason too…”

“Yeah, I do.” I responded.

“But…I want to make things ok between us.”

“You know a good way to start? Get the fuck out.” I snapped, a shard of ice appearing next to my head. He looked angry.

“Don’t.” He said.

“What?” Another shard, my own temper flared.

“Don’t threaten me.” He said, looking like he was trying very hard to control himself. I should be scared, in my state he could flick his wrist and I’d be in this hospital room for a few more months rather than a few more days. But at this point? I was just so tired, so angry, that I really couldn’t have given less of a fuck.

“Ohhhhh, so scared.” I scoffed. His nostrils flared, sparks danced along his shoulders. He stared at the shards and suddenly they started melting, becoming useless.

“Just get out!” I snarled at him. He sat down on the edge of the bed, ignoring me.

“I’ll kill you.” I said. He laughed.

“Now who’s scared?”

“Excuse me?” Suddenly fire exploded from his body, the room was filled with it. I let out a startled scream as the fire came rushing at me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain…but nothing happened. I opened my eyes, the fire was everywhere…but it wasn’t hurting me.

And just as soon as it had appeared, it was gone.

I looked around, nothing looked burnt, nothing looked different, like it had never even happened. He was staring at me, I scowled at him.

“You fucking asshole! You scared the shit out of me!” He laughed.

“Have more trust in me, eh?” I frowned at that.

“That’s earned.”

“Then at least give me a chance to earn it.” He replied. He stood up.

“I made my point.”

“Oh there was a point to that?”

“Yea, I wanted to show you no matter how uncontrollable it seems, my fire is never going to hurt you again.”

“You can promise that?” I asked. He nodded.

“I can…unless we are dueling of course.” I smiled weakly.

“Of course.” He sat down at the edge of my bed.

“So sorry, before I go had a small thing to ask you about. I believe they are preparing a room for you. All yours I should add, its…right next to mine actually.” Ah, of course it is.

“But I actually wanted to ask you if you wanted to…well, room with me?” I frowned at him, he looked innocent enough…but no, I wasn’t ready to forgive him just because he was giving me puppy dog eyes.

“No Zayn, I’d prefer to have my own room.”

“I…yeah, figured, sorry had to ask.” He stood up, looking embarrassed. I almost felt bad.

“I’ll…see you later.”

“Yeah, see you later.” I said, suddenly feeling…I don’t know what I was feeling. He walked out and I was left feeling…confused, that’s the word I was looking for.

Confused on why I didn’t immediately feel hate for him like I should

**_Few hours later_ **

I woke up screaming. I couldn’t remember the dream though, just a lot of screaming (and fire). It had been terrifying but I couldn’t remember any of it, just that it had filled me with dread. I looked outside, still light out but the sun was that orange color indicating it would be night soon. I looked at the TV, still playing old sitcom reruns. I sat up with my feet hitting the ground and rustled around in the bags Zayn brought me and pulled on clothes. Tight black underwear, silky basketball shorts, a cyan colored T shirt, and flip flops. I struggled into my chair (god I couldn’t wait for the healing smoke to get here) and wheeled myself out. I went into the hallway, not a person in sight. I went down the hallway, stopping to look at the painting of Zayn’s mother, so beautiful but so sad looking.

I got to the elevator and hit the button and waited. I looked back down the hallway and let out a yawn. I looked down to my right…

A woman was standing at the end, staring at me.

I felt the blood freeze in my veins; a chill was in the air. I could see my breath, I couldn’t blink, and something wasn’t right with her. She walked towards me, slowly getting closer and closer. I hadn’t recognized her from so far away…but now I did.

It was Zayn’s mother….Zayn’s dead mother

She was walking with her wrists out, they were both cut and blood was falling down but it was like it was disappearing before it hit the ground.

 _“I know you.”_ She whispered. I tried to get away, the wheelchair was stuck. I tried to unlock it but found I couldn’t. I knocked the wheelchair over and crawled as she got closer. Suddenly she was gone.

“ _I know you.”_ She whispered, right behind me. I yelped and twisted around. She was hovering over me, I tried to crawl away again but I felt my back hit the wheel chair, she was too close now.

 _“I saw you, in a dream…”_ I sat in stunned silence as she stood over me, staring down with dead eyes and limp arms.

“ _You and my son…”_ She suddenly let out a wail, so loud I had to cover my ears. She floated into the air, blood flowed from her mouth and I stared in horror, tears of fear falling down my face. She kept screaming, her eyes as wide as they could be. And then it was like she was a puppet, being yanked on a string. She flew down the hallway, her body like a rag doll, and right through the wall. The wailing stopped, the temperature seemed to return to normal, and I was left shaking and crying. The elevator opened, Harry was standing inside.

“LIAM?!” He ran to me, I couldn’t look at him; I just kept staring at the wall, waiting for her to reappear.

“Liam? Liam!” He shook me; I blinked multiple times and turned on him.

“P-please take me…somewhere else. Just…I can’t stay here anymore.”

“Liam whats wrong? What happened?” Should I tell him? Would he even believe me?

“Just…get me out of here, I’ll tell you then.” He nodded and helped me up and into the wheelchair.

“Liam, why did you freeze the lock?” I stared at him.

“What?” I looked down; the lock on the wheel had been frozen.

“I…I didn’t.” I said, confused as fuck. Did I? No, I couldn’t have, I don’t even remember…

“Well mind unlocking it?” I tried to, but my hand shook, I couldn’t concentrate. He sighed.

“Ah well, guess I don’t have a choice then.” Suddenly he picked me up, bridal style. I stared at him in surprise as he walked us into the elevator. He pressed a button on the elevator, it dinged and the door closed.

“You can put me down.” I blushed, the bloody attraction coming in full force. God he was beautiful, and strong, and his shirt was unbuttoned at the top and his skin was so smooth…

No, Liam, god dammit!

“You sure? I’m just now getting comfortable.” He pouted…he literally pouted, and it was fucking adorable.

Fucking Harry

“Yeah, I’ll just lean up against you.” God dammit why did I say that. He grinned and nodded and put me down. I leaned up against him to keep myself steady.

“So…what happened?” He asked, frowning. I looked away, the cloud of sex from him parting and reminding me of what had just happened.

“I…there was a woman. She…it was Zayn’s…”

“Mother…you saw her then.” I jerked my head to stare at him.

“Wait, you know?!”

“Yeah…” He frowned.

“In fact, the only reason I could see her is because of my gift. Pretty much only psychics can see her. Which means you have some sort of psychic gift that you failed to mention.” I tensed, he laughed.

“No worries, I won’t tell.” The door opened. He helped me through and we limped through another hallway and up to a door.

“My room.” He said, pulling out a small key and unlocking the door. He helped me in and helped me onto his bed.

The room was decent sized but a tad cramped, though he didn’t seem to mind. A computer with desk, a window right behind that, his bed pressed up against the wall, a dresser with a large TV and game system to boot, and what looked like a closet door and another door that led into a bathroom. And a small black leather couch right in front of the TV.

“Want a drink?” He asked, walking over to a small minifridge next to his computer.

“Got water, soda, alcohol if you feel like getting shit faced.”

“Water is good.” He nodded and tossed me a water bottle.

“So, I guess tell me your own terrifying experience.” He sat down at the head of is bed and smiled, waiting. I took a deep breath and told him everything, every awful fucking detail. He was silent the whole time. Once I was finished he laughed and nodded.

“Yeah, sounds about right…I’ve seen her twice now, only on the hospital floor of course, pretty sure that’s where she died.”

“I didn’t think ghosts were real.” I said. He frowned.

“They aren’t, at least I don’t think they are…she’s a special case, however.” He took a deep breath.

“Zayn’s mother was a psychic, a very powerful psychic. She could see the future, glimpses of things that were going to happen.” He took a drink before continuing.

“She was also haunted by them. She had a lot of difficulty controlling it, saw how a lot of her friends and family members where going to die. It haunted her, probably why the depression kicked in. Finally I guess she decided she had had enough and…well, you know.” He sighed.

“But I think…I think she has become something else, something more. After she died I mean. First time I ever saw her, she was screaming.” He shuddered.

“Literally made me piss myself. Saw her again a few months later. Every time I was alone, so now I try to only go into the hospital wing when someone’s with me.” He shook his head.

“But I think I figured out what she is. She whispers things, things about death before screaming and flying away…I believe she’s become a banshee.” I stared at him.

“A banshee?”

“A wailing spirit. If you are really interested ask Niall about it. He’s Irish so he probably knows about it.” I shook my head.

“Spirits aren’t real Harry.” He chuckled darkly.

“No they aren’t, I think…I think I know where she came from. How she became that…”

“How?”

“Doniya.” I stared at him.

“Zayn’s sister? Why? How?” He smiled.

“She has some…unconventional powers. She has a nickname, it fits her pretty well all things considering. She can…” A knock on the door. He stood up.

“One second.” He walked to the door and opened it.

“Ah, hey Sophia.” She strolled in; she did a double take when she saw me.

“Oh! Harry didn’t mention…” She shook her head.

“Sorry, just, Zayn had mentioned to everyone you weren’t feeling well so we all just assumed you were still in the hospital wing.”

“Was, I woke up and was heading to the training wing when Harry found me and invited me over.” If Harry hadn’t mentioned the spirit to anyone yet, I had to assume it was a secret for a reason.

“He saw the banshee.” Harry said. I frowned, or not.

“Oh did you now?” Sophia shook her head.

“Honestly Harry, you didn’t give him any drugs did you?” Harry laughed.

“No Sophia, as I keep telling you it’s not a lie, it’s Zayn’s mother. I know Doniya tried to bring her back and…it turned her into a banshee.” I stared at him.

“Wait…she can _bring people back from the dead!?_ ” Sophia got tight lipped.

“Look Liam, Doniya is…a touchy subject around here. Obviously we don’t mind but I wouldn’t mention her around Zayn, Yaser, or his sisters. Or Eleanor for that matter.” I quirked an eyebrow.

“Why? Please just tell me what the big deal is. And why Eleanor?”

“Well Eleanor because the two of them were…an item for a while.” Sophia said.

“Doniya…has a very unique set of powers.” Harry started, pulling up a chair for Sophia and sitting down next to me on the bed.

“Her first gift is she can…as mentioned, raise the dead. It’s not exactly what you think though. Yes she can raise them…but they are mindless zombies that only do her bidding. I’ve seen her raise a half rotten corpse from the grave and had it stumbling around doing whatever she told it to do.” Sophia said.

“But she can do even more than that, but she doesn’t have as much control.” Harry said.

“She always hated that the things she could raise were mindless. She wanted to be able to communicate, hold intelligent conversations…she wanted to be able to raise ghosts.” He shivered, Sophia suddenly looked uncomfortable.

“And that’s…where her second gift comes in, and where her nickname comes from.” Sophia started.

“They call her…’The Revenant’.”

“Revenant is derived from the Latin word reveniens, which literally means…returning.” She finished.

“She…got her wish. She can raise spirits, ghosts, talk to them. Make them appear and…do what she wanted.” Harry said.

“But then came the trouble. Soon after her power developed, Mrs. Malik…killed herself.” Sophia said.

“Oh, I can see where this is going.” I said.

“All of them were understandably very upset. Doniya got desperate; she wanted to try to do something she’s never done before.” Harry said.

“I only know this because, well, I can do that sort of thing with my gift. She wanted to raise their mother’s body, a zombie, and then raise her spirit and try to combine the two, maybe she could have her mother back, ya know?” He shook his head.

“Yaser got furious at her, lots of screaming and yelling, she’s dead and not coming back, don’t try to play god. And then the kicker…he had already had her cremated, just a week after she had died, so now there was no body. She was furious and extremely upset of course, so upset and mad she…left.” I raised an eyebrow.

“What? What do you mean?”

“I mean, the next day she was gone. Her stuff was gone, her bank account had all the money drawn out, nothing, gone. Like a ghost.” He shook his head.

“Eleanor was probably more upset than anyone else, they had been together for 2 years and then suddenly she was just…gone, no note, nothing. She said nothing to Eleanor, it broke her heart.” Sophia said sadly.

“I’ve tried to find her but its…difficult.” He ran a hand through his hair.

“It’s weird, it’s like she has some sort of fog over her, like she found a way to block me out. I’m not connected to her like I am everyone else. It didn’t use to be like that, I don’t know how she’s doing it now.” He frowned at me.

“But I think more happened that night, I think she did try to raise her mother’s spirit, and she already didn’t have a lot of control over the ghostly aspect of her powers…I think she messed up, created the banshee, and left. Now she haunts the hospital wing, screaming about death and wailing away her sorrows.” Sophia shook her head.

“Someone would have seen it by now Harry; it’s been 2 years now. Why would only you and Liam see it?”

“I told you; because of my psychic gift I’m more sensitive to the supernatural.”

“And Liam? He’s not psychic.” Harry just grinned at that.

“Oh, but I think dear Liam is a tad psychic…isn’t that right?” Suddenly two pairs of eyes were trained on me; I felt my throat tighten, shit.

“I...Um, no, I’m not.” Sophia frowned at that.

“Love, I don’t have to be a genius to know that that was the worst lie I have ever seen come out of a person’s mouth.” No point in hiding it now I guess, if I was going to be working with these people they should know what I can do…even if I don’t completely know what I can do.

“It’s...it’s not something I can control.” I said, looking away.

“I have these…episodes.”

“Oh?” She said, her interest perked.

“It’s something…my mother could do, even she didn’t understand how she could do it. It’s something only my father and I knew about.” I took a deep breath before continuing.

“I don’t really know what to call it. My mother’s light gift is…incredibly power, I’d go as far as saying more powerful than my father’s gift.” They both looked surprised, I kept talking.

“You both know what my mother was capable of. They didn’t call her ‘Killer Light’ for nothing. She could make orbs the size of a basket ball and burn through concrete and metal. She could make a light so bright you could go blind. I’ve seen her make miniature suns in the sky, illuminating an entire forest…” I felt tears threaten as memories flooded my mind, my mother smiling at me as she made tiny lights dance around my head. I felt a hand on my own and the pain from those memories went away, calm washed over me.

“You want me to keep you calm or…?” Sophia looked concerned, I shook my head.

“No I should be ok, thanks.” She nodded and let me go, the calm receded.

“But what most people didn’t know was that she could do…other things. Things that in all honesty she…shouldn’t be able to do, even she didn’t quite understand it.” I took a deep breath before continuing.

“She could…bend light around a person. And when she did, she could…see into the persons past.” They both looked stunned.

“Wait what? How?”

“Like I just said Harry, I have no clue and frankly, neither did she. It’s not what you think; it’s extremely hard to control. A lot of times its just random scenes, images, words. She could control it but it…hurt her. Afterword’s she would always bleed from her eyes, it tired her out. She had learned enough control to be able to not have the episodes but even she couldn’t control what she saw. Unfortunately, I don’t have control over it. It doesn’t happen often, in fact since I…acquired my mother’s gift it’s only happened 3 times. Niall was one of them, it happened at the bar. Its how I found out about Zayn and why I freaked out on Niall. There isn’t any pattern to it, it just…happens.”

“Incredible. I can’t help but wonder what the limits of the gift are.” She looked completely enthralled, and very, very excited.

“Don’t tell anyone please, I’ll tell everyone…eventually, but not right now. I don’t…like talking about my mother’s gift. I can’t control it very well and frankly it brings up too many memories.” Harry nodded.

“Course love, your secret is safe with us.” He put a hand over my own, it was warm, and it felt nice. We were quite for a minute before Sophia spoke up.

“Oh! I almost forgot, Harry.” He turned to look at her.

“I’m here for the…you know.”

“Ahhhh. I forgot as well, you got the money?” She laughed.

“Course I do.” She pulled out a hundred dollar bill and handed it to him. I quirked an eyebrow.

“What are you guys doing?” Harry chuckled.

“Liam, you’re about to learn something about me. A few people know but I’d prefer if you don’t talk about it publicly.” He walked into his bathroom and closed the door. I stared at her.

“What exactly is this all about?”

“It’s…look, don’t judge me too harshly. I’m a genius…and sometimes I feel really stressed out.” Harry suddenly walked back out with a large zip lock bag of something very green.

“Is that…pot?” I said, surprised. He laughed.

“Yeah, probably a good time to tell you I’m a pot dealer.”

“It helps me out alright?” Sophia said, looking a little embarrassed.

“I have a lot of stuff going on; it helps me in the quite moments to relax. It can get…stressful.” I laughed.

“Don’t worry Sophia, I really don’t mind.” She smiled as she grabbed the baggie from Harry.

“Thanks love.” She hugged Harry then she hugged me.

“Alright boys, have a good night.” She left the room, the baggie sitting nicely inside her purse.

“So…you’re a drug dealer?” I asked. He laughed.

“Sort of, pretty much just pot, I kind of have dealt mushrooms and ecstasy but yeah, pretty much just pot. And no, I don’t deal with the really heavy shit…I refuse.”

“Oh…” He ran a hand through his hair.

“That’s not an issue is it?” I smiled at him.

“I’ve never done any drugs, but I know the benefits of pot and how it can help people so it’s fine Harry.” He grinned.

“Cool cool…” He quirked an eyebrow, a mischievous grin formed on his face.

“Would you…like to try it?” I stared at him, he wasn’t joking.

“I…I don’t know Harry. I’ve never done drugs before, I mean…”

“Look how about this, one puff and you can get a little preview of what it’s like. You’ll be smoking _the best_ shit, and since it’s your first time, I’d say it’s only gonna last about an hour, maybe a little more.”

“Whats it like?” He laughed.

“It’s not _exactly_ the same for everyone. Like personally it makes me talk a lot, Sophia gets kind of quiet and introspective, which isn’t a bad thing but she likes it when she smokes with others. It’s why she usually smokes with Eleanor and Zayn.”

“Zayn smokes?” I said, surprised. He laughed.

“Every once in a while, not often.” Zayn smokes too, huh?

“So? Like I said, just a puff so you can see if it’s something you will like or…”

“I’ll do it.” I said. He looked surprised.

“You sure? I mean I promise I’m not trying to pressure…”

“No, really Harry its fine I want to try it.” He smiled.

“Alright.” He stood up…and took off his shirt. My breathing hitched, he was fucking beautiful. He was surprisingly muscular (he just didn’t come off as the type who worked out), and his chest and arms were covered in a variety of tattoos. I knew his lust power was in full effect now, because just seeing him like this already had my cock twitching in my pants.

“Um, Harry…”

“Sorry, I prefer to not wear a shirt when I get high. Just helps me get more comfortable is all.” Part of me wanted him to take everything else off as well.

“Um, yeah no problem.” He sat down.

“Alright you ready?” I stared at him.

“Don’t you need to go grab the stuff?” He smiled.

“I think it’s time I showed you my second power.” He raised a hand.

“Now just…relax, just breath normally.” He suddenly leaned in very, very close to my face. We were only separated by just a few inches. I felt his breath on my face, warm; it smelled like some kind of cinnamon gum.

“Open your mouth a little.” I did and he smiled.

“This is going to feel a bit weird but like I said, just take a normal breath and it’ll be fine.” Suddenly smoke blossomed from his mouth; my eyes went wide as it suddenly entered my mouth. I took a deep breath like he said and I felt it hit my lungs. Immediately I began coughing, a smoke cloud erupted from my mouth. I moved my face away as I coughed, he was laughing.

“Don’t worry, coughing is pretty normal.”

“How…the fuck…did…you…do…that.” I managed to squeak out between coughs.

“My second gift, I control smoke. I can keep it stored in me until I want to release it, move it around, do…whatever I want with it.”

“You keep it stored in you?! Where?”

“If I’m being totally honest I have no idea. I just…collect smoke and keep it in me.”

“How much do you have in there now?” He smiled.

“A lot.”

“How much is a lot?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“So…you’re just filled with a shit ton of pot smoke?”

“Well regular kinds of smoke too, I can keep it all separated.”

“That’s...awesome!” I giggled, suddenly feeling…odd. It was like everything had come into sharp focus, like I had just upgraded my eyes from DVD to Blu-ray. I felt bubbly, happy, my mind wandering a bit.

“Oh um…” I giggled, he smiled sweetly at me.

“You look a little narrow eyed Leeyum.” They way he said my name threw me into yet another fit of giggles, I say that word a lot.

“I say the word giggle a lot.” I said out loud, he laughed.

“Oh Li Li.”

“Am…Am I high?”

“Yeah love, you’re high.” I frowned.

“You should get high too.” He laughed.

“Oh I will…want to see something cool?” I nodded, excitement filled me up. He opened his mouth and more smoke came out. He grinned at me and twirled a finger; it twisted around in the air, suddenly taking the shape and form of a tiny dragon. It flew around while I laughed, that was so cool! It suddenly flew right into his mouth; he took a deep breath and blew it all out. He grinned at me.

“I get invited to smoke related parties a lot as you can imagine.” His eyes narrowed a bit and he smiled at me.

“So, how do you like it?” I grinned.

“It’s…its nice.” He smiled and stood up, stretching and letting out a low groan.

“Hey this is random but I’m gonna take a shower alright? I haven’t today and I feel gross.” I laughed.

“You certainly don’t look gross.” I blushed a little, dammit Liam don’t flirt. He grinned at me.

“Oh Mr. Payne you sweet talker. Careful, I might have to invite you to bed.” I blushed, oh he…wasn’t into subtly I guess.

“How…subtle.” I said, my face probably looking like a tomato. He grinned.

“I’ll be honest Liam; because of my attraction powers I have sex a lot. So much so that I’ve done sexual related things with a few people on the team. It’s like a 95% chance its gonna happen so whenever you want to just get it out of the way, just feel free to ask, and trust me, I’m down for it.” I blushed.

“If you don’t mind my asking, who exactly…”

“Niall and I did it once, it was just a onetime thing though, a drunken onetime thing. Um, Louis and I did it a few times, Zayn and I haven’t done anal but I did give him a blowjob once…”

“Ok, I’m good.” I said, raising my hand because frankly I felt horny as hell thinking about all of that (which I didn’t exactly need), and knowing I could pretty much get laid whenever I wanted also wasn’t helping the growing erection.

“Is it normal for pot to make you horny?” I asked, rubbing my leg absentmindedly. He grinned as he stepped into the bathroom.

“For some people…” He unbuttoned his pants.

“That’s mostly just me though.” He closed the door and I quickly tried to readjust the raging hard on in my pants.

Fucking Harry…sounds amazing

I shook my head, dammit Liam I can’t stay here…if I do I am most likely going to sleep with him. I thought about leaving, but the fear of seeing Zayn’s mother again (and leaving the room high) were not exactly wonderful prospects.

I really needed to see about getting my own room already. I heard the shower click on and I gulped, Harry was naked under hot water right now. I tried to stand but immediately fell back down, it didn’t hurt as bad but I suppose pot can only do so much, and my leg wound was a tad too harsh.

“Ah well, I’ll just pretend to be asleep.” I chuckled to myself. I looked around, and then frowned. I could sleep on the couch but I needed some sort of cover, I didn’t see one anywhere besides the one on the bed. I limped over to the couch and sat down, it felt nice, but…not exactly ‘sleeping’ nice. I heard the shower turn off, I blushed a little bit, and once again the thought of him naked crossed my mind. I wobbled back over to the bed, feeling a little bit giggly again. Pot sure is nice.

“Heyo.” I turned around, blushing at the sight of him in nothing but a god damn towel.

“God dammit Harry do you have to be so bloody sexy? I’m bloody trying to have some bloody fucking self control, and you come sauntering in here still a little wet and a bloody fucking towel around your waste…” He looked surprised.

“Um…sorry, mate.” What happened next…I can’t for the life of me tell you what came over me. Maybe it was the pot, maybe it was Harry, and maybe I just haven’t done anything sexual (this includes touching myself) in a long time. So here was Harry, standing there looking at me with a sort of embarrassed half smile, his wet curls hanging all over, looking like God took a slab of marble and chiseled himself a rent boy.

“Fuck me.” I limped over to him, he looked surprised.

I kissed mother fucking Harry

He didn’t fight it, but he didn’t kiss back…at first. Soon we were fighting for domination over that sinful little mouth of his.

“God…fucking…dammit…” I cursed in-between snogging. I ran my hangs over his chest, loving how bloody smooth and hard he was. I had to lean up to kiss him, I was tall but he had me beat by a few inches. I kicked off my flip flops and he tore at my shirt, only separating for a few seconds to pull off my shirt before coming back in for more. I wasn’t exactly a body builder, but luckily using my gifts and moving around so much has kept me in decent form.

“God a bit of hair on your chest mate, fucking sexy.” He groaned against my ear, the heat sent more blood rushing to my throbbing member. I can honestly say I’ve never been so bloody turned on in my life.

He stopped kissing me and grinned.

“Let me blow you.”

“Ok, let’s snog some more though first.”

“Deal.” He giggled, diving back in and shoving his tongue in my mouth. He pulled my pants off, leaving me in my underwear. For some reason he still had his towel on. I grabbed at it, he read my mind and I tugged it off.

He was fucking hung

Moderately thick, but long as hell with a nice big head.

“Holy fuck mate, you’re big!”

“Yeah about 8 and half inches…not an issue is it?” I just grinned at him and went back for his mouth; he laughed against it and kept kissing me.  He started groping at my own clothed erection, a nice average 6 incher, which was fine by me.

“So ready for that…” A buzz, we both froze. His phone was ringing

“Hey Harry, just a friendly warning that Zayn’s looking for Liam so…you know.” It was Sophia; I blushed (had she seriously guessed what was going to happen?) He frowned.

“Thanks love, remind me I owe you one.” She laughed.

“Oh don’t worry I will.” He hung up and smiled weakly at me.

“As much as I would love to finish this, we better get you back to the hospital room.” I frowned at him.

“Um, I’d really rather not see the screaming woman standing over my bed in the middle of the night.” He laughed.

“Fair enough. Well you know I’d say stay here but if Zayn finds out he’s probably going to assume I took advantage of you, and then he’s going to be pissy at me and I hate pissing him off because then things start catching on fire around me.” I laughed.

“Alright…” He smiled sweetly at me.

“We could…finish this later if you want?” I blushed; I should probably end this now.

“I…I’ll have to think about it. Might be best to keep things simple for right now…” He just laughed.

“Hey, like I said, whenever you want.” I nodded at him.

“I won’t forget.” He grinned.

“And word of advice, don’t look at me. It helps lessen the lust.”

“Got it.” He stretched.

“But hey, if nothing else you promised I could give you a blowjob.” I laughed.

“Alright. I’ll…”

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA

I quickly covered my ears, what the living fuck?!

“FIRE ALARM.” He yelled over the blaringly loud fucking noise.

“Here get dressed, we got to go.”

“Can’t Zayn just put out…whatever is on fire?”

“He can, but who knows where it is? Or Niall drunk pulled the alarm again.” I quickly threw my clothes back on. Despite everything though, I still took the time to admire Harry’s nice ass as he threw on clothes.

“Alright, one second…” He closed his eyes, and stopped moving. 10 seconds later his eyes fluttered open.

“It’s on the floor above us; Zayn’s already putting it out…” He frowned.

“Um…oh this is awkward.”

“What?” I asked. He just sighed.

“Come on, you’ll see in a minute.” I concentrated, letting the ice flow in my hand and forming myself a small cane. I followed him out of the room. Niall was standing outside of one of the doors in nothing but a pair of sweatpants.

“HARRY MATE WHATS…” suddenly the alarm shut off.

“…going on?” He finished.

“Ah don’t worry about it Niall…” Harry peeked inside the room. He grinned.

“You can go back to your guest now.”

“Nialllllllll.” A girl’s voice whined from the room. He grinned.

“Hey, if you say so mate…night boys!” He walked back in and closed the door.

“Who was that girl?” I asked. Harry grinned.

“Who fucking knows mate.” I laughed.

“Is he allowed to have anyone not a member in here?”

“No, but at the same time he can teleport himself and 1 other person so…you know, in and out in total secrecy.” Harry grinned.

“But anyway, we should probably head upstairs.” We got to the elevator and he pressed the button.

“Is it safe to use an elevator right now?” Harry smiled.

“Normally no, but the fire wasn’t big, we’ll be fine.” The door slid open and a few seconds later we were up a level. Smoke was everywhere, I started coughing.

“I got this.” He held out his hand, and suddenly the smoke started sucking into his hand.

“Ah good, Harry’s here!” someone yelled. I limped out behind Harry as he walked through, taking all the smoke into his hand. Soon it was all gone.

“What happened?” Harry asked. I followed him out, standing outside the burnt entrance of a room were Yaser, Zayn, Sophia, Eleanor, and Louis.

“Not sure, was looking around for you Liam when the alarm went off. Eleanor texted me where and I came up and put it out.” Zayn said. I frowned, something wasn’t right here.

“No one was hurt right?” I asked. Yaser nodded.

“Thankfully Liam, the room was empty.”

“Who’s room was it?” I asked.

“Incidentally, it was supposed to be yours.” He answered.

“Ah, that’s why this seemed odd.” I said. I turned on Zayn.

“So, burn down my room so I have to room with you, right?” He looked surprised; I didn’t have to read his mind to know it was true.

“What?! No I…”

“I thought you got here waaaaay quick.” Sophia said, laughing.

“Aww, burning down a room so your destiny can stay with you, that’s creepy _and_ romantic!”

“Sophia, I swear to Christ, shut the hell up.” Zayn snapped. He turned on me.

“I didn’t do it.”

“Well, whatever the truth may be.” Yaser said loudly, getting all of us to turn on him.

“The fact is, the rooms destroyed, and I got an email saying the healing canister will be here tomorrow Liam, so you can’t be staying in the hospital room. You will have to bunk with someone until we can repair the room.” Silence for a few minutes, I turned on Zayn.

“Wow, expected you to start shouting me, me, me.” He scowled at that.

“I’ll bunk with Harry.” I said.

“NO!!!” two voices yelled in unison. I expected Zayn, but didn’t expect Louis to join him.

“You _cannot_ stay with Harry!” Louis said quickly.

“Well frankly Louis I don’t believe that’s any of your business!” Harry said, suddenly showing an emotion that surprised the hell out of me…anger.

“And also, I’d love to have you Liam.”Harry said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. Zayn growled (he fucking growled) and little flames danced around his hands. Louis’s eyes turned red as he glared at me, looking like he was about to freak the fuck out.

“You can stay with literally anyone _but him._ ” Zayn said. Louis nodded his agreement.

“Well he can’t stay with me.” Sophia scoffed. She smiled.

“No offence, just Eleanor and I are bunkmates so kind of full up. And honestly I don’t think Niall will want a bunkmate, can’t stay with Waliyha or Safaa…looks to me like you only have 3 options.”

“Well I’m not staying with Louis, mostly because I don’t trust you to not kill me in my sleep.” I said, he just kept glaring at Harry’s arm around my shoulder.

“And I honestly don’t want to bunk with you Zayn.” I snapped at him.

“And Harry is willing, Yaser?” He had been quiet this whole time, but now everyone had turned on him once again.

“In the end Liam, it is your choice. And if Harry said yes…” Louis looked like he was about to rip someone’s throat out, Zayn looked a mixture of hurt and pissed.

“Alright everyone, get back to bed, I’ll deal with the room tomorrow. I’ll have a small bed sent to your room tomorrow Harry.”

“Sounds good.” He said, smiling. Zayn said nothing as he walked off, Louis followed him surprisingly, probably going to vent at each other.

“I’ll fucking kill you.” Louis whispered in my ear so low I doubt anyone else heard it. I froze the air around him, dropping it down to about 30 degrees. He shivered as he entered Zayn’s room and the door was closed.

“Well, congrats Liam. Louis bloody hates you, bravo.” Sophia chuckled. Eleanor gave me a sad smile.

“Don’t worry, he’ll get over it.” Eleanor said with a sad smile.

“If they really start…antagonizing you, please tell me, I’ll sort everything out.” Yaser said, a worried look on his face.

“Those two can be…a handful.” I smiled weakly at him.

“No worries, I’ve dealt with worse. You should have met my mother.” He laughed.

“Oh I have no doubt.” He gave everyone an easy smile, said something in a different language, and then walked off.

“That meant good night. He is Pakistani.” Eleanor said, giving me a shy smile. Sophia stretched and gave me a grin.

“Night again boys…oh and Liam, if pot becomes your cup of tea, then you should come smoke with us!” I nodded.

“For sure.” They walked off and Harry and I walked back to the elevator and soon we were back in his room. He smiled.

“So…want to sleep on the couch or bed?”

“I’d prefer a bed.”

“Well I sleep nude.” He said. I smiled.

“Not a problem, I have self control if you do.” He laughed at that.

“Eh, normally it’s not me who I have to worry about when it comes to self control around me.” I just smiled.

“I’ll try my best.”

**Present**

I woke up when the plane jerked again, my mind wandering back to all that had happened through the week. Harry and I never continued where we left off, I’m not really sure why, I suppose I didn’t want to sleep with him just to spite Zayn (which it would certainly have felt like), or maybe I just wasn’t ready, no matter how bloody attracted to Harry I was.

Whatever the case, by the time I get back my room would be done and I could…try to figure things out.

“Hey Liam.” It was Zayn at the door.

“Come in.” I said. He walked in, looking a bit uncomfortable.

“Hey…” I looked away from him.

“What.”

“Just waking you, we’re almost there…”

“Alright.” I said. He frowned.

“I burnt your room down.” I twisted my head.

“I fucking knew it.” He laughed.

“You figured me out immediately.”

“Ya, I did. Fairly fucking obvious, not sure what you expected.” He snickered.

“Thought I was fucking clever if I’m totally honest…” he got quiet, he stared at me and I stared at him.

“So…about earlier…” I started. He raised a hand.

“If you don’t want to talk about it, it’s fine. You can tell us whenever you want. I already told Niall and Louis not to bother you about It.” my mouth dropped slightly.

“T-thank you Zayn.”

“Just promise me something, ok?” I nodded.

“I suppose I owe you one.” He got down on one knee, oh Jesus Christ he was proposing.

“Liam…please, please, for the love of Christ, don’t live with Harry anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! How did you enjoy? I'm a shameless comment whore so please, comment! And the next chapter is probably going to be about the same length, but after that i'm going to cut down on the chapter lengths a bit (I know I'm sorry but this is a good thing, it means I'll be able to post a lot more often!)
> 
> Anyway, no flashback next episode, the plane will land :]


	3. "I didn't see anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, gotta say I finish this chapter way quicker than expected. Hope you enjoy it!

Black Water

 

Chapter 3: “I didn’t see anything.”

**Liam**

“So…that’s the Arch.” I said, staring out the window of the plane.

“I’ve never been to St. Louis before.” Zayn shrugged at that.

“Eh, it’s alright. Really good bars though.”

“Number 1 bars in the country!” Niall giggled.

“Hey Zayn, we gonna get to sightsee or is this a ‘get in get out’ type of deal?” Louis asked.

“If we finish up quick enough we can stay the night. If not we head back once we’re done.” He responded. He grinned suddenly.

“Though don’t know how long this is gonna take so who knows?”

“Be landing in about 15 boys; make sure you are in your seats, seatbelts on.” Sophia yelled from the front.

I buckled in my seatbelt; I watched the others do the same.

“Liam.” Zayn said. I turned; he was watching me with curious eyes.

“Has anyone told you anything or do I need to explain why we’re here?” I shrugged.

“Harry gave me a vague brief of the situation. Someone has been branding people?”

“The people here call this guy ‘The Black Butterfly’. He has been lurking on people at night and branding them with black butterflies, as the name implies.” He said. He frowned.

“No one seems to know how he does it, apparently he abducts them and they show up naked somewhere in the city, covered in black butterflies that no one seems able to remove…like tattoos but permanent.”

“Jeez, this guy sounds…” I started.

“A bit crazy, yeah. This has been going on for a few months; the attacks have been escalating, way more extreme each time…” He pulled out his phone and dabbled with it for a few seconds before handing it over to me. I stared, a picture of a woman covered head to toe all over in tiny black butterflies.

“He doesn’t do anything else to them?” He got tight lipped.

“At first…no.” He gestured for his phone back, I gave it to him and he once again dabbled.

“We got the call because like I said…he’s escalated.” He handed me the phone, I stared in shock. It was a headline. ‘3 people dead in latest Black Butterfly attacks’.

“Jesus.” I said.

“Yeah. They’ve started finding them covered in tattoos, throats slit.” Zayn said.

“And we know he has powers?”

“Yeah, the butterflies are not anything a person with no gift could do. When I say permanent, I mean permanent.” I frowned.

“And how are we supposed to catch this guy?”

“There is a pattern; he’s abducted 11 people all together. Each person was abducted, drunk, leaving the same 3 bars. 4 at ‘Bridge Tap House and Wine Bar’, 4 at ‘BrewHouse’, and 3 at ‘Three Sixty’.” I nodded

“So, you’re thinking one more at Three Sixty before he moves on?”

“Yeah, he always gets them at closing time…” Zayn started.

“And it closes tonight at 2 AM.” Niall said, staring at his phone.

“Oh wow, it’s a rooftop bar. That’s so cool! Its 400 feet up, you can see right into the baseball stadium…”

“It’s January though, it’s probably going to be freezing.” Louis scowled.

“Eh, it’s not snowing and they have an inside. C’mon it won’t be that bad.” Niall said, grinning.

“And they have a shit ton of wine, which sounds AMAZING.” I laughed.

“Jesus Niall, you were drunk like an hour ago, how are you so ready to drink again? And for that matter, how are you so sober right now?” He grinned.

“Second gift mate, I’m Irish.” I frowned.

“I...don’t think that’s an actual gift.” He shrugged.

“Could also be I have an accelerated metabolism that helps me process the toxins of alcohol quicker, getting it out of my system quickly. It’s why I have to drink so much to get drunk, even then it doesn’t last all that long.”

“Just like Captain America!” I said excitedly. Zayn gave me a curious smile.

“You like Marvel?” I grinned.

“I love Marvel.”

“Who’s…”

“No, stopping this now.” Louis said, annoyed.

“I swear if I have to listen to you blather on about Marvel for another 2 hours I’m going to throw myself off a roof.”

“Must be a hardcore DC fan.” I giggled. He shook his head.

“Comic books are stupid.” I frowned.

“You’re stupid for saying that.”

“Eh, whatever.” He grumbled. I turned back around.

“So that’s your second power Niall? You get toxic stuff out of you quicker?” He smiled.

“Not all I can do…” He suddenly grabbed a knife, pressed it against the palm of his hand, and cut. I stared in shock.

“Um, Niall…” He grabbed a napkin and pressed it against his palm.

“Give it a minute.” He closed his eyes, opened them a minute later.

“Rapid regeneration.” He held out his palm, if it wasn’t for the blood still staining his skin, you’d have no idea he had just cut himself.

“Whoa! So…you’re more like Wolverine!” He laughed.

“Naw, don’t heal nearly as quickly as him, and sadly I’m not as invulnerable. But yeah, the healing smoke isn’t needed for me.”

“Either way, still awesome.” I giggled.

“Personal favorite is Iron Man.” Zayn commented suddenly. I turned on him.

“I love Iron Man, true RDJ isn’t anything like his comic book self but I still love him in the role…honestly I love the character more now because of him, comic book Tony Stark could be kind of a huge dick.”

“Totally agree.” Zayn said, laughing.

“Kill me now.” Louis grumbled.

**1 Hour Later**

**Zayn**

“We’re staying at a Hilton. It’s where the bar is located.” I said as the cab took us to our destination. It was just Liam and I in the cab, the other 3 having to take another one to meet us there.

“How are we going to monitor all of that? It’s a big area, people coming in and out all the time…” Liam asked.

“Sophia has access to all the cameras, the mayor knows we’re coming, informed the hotel manager of the situation, and she’s being provided whatever she needs.”

“I take it she handles a lot of the technical stuff?”

“She’s extremely smart man, who better?” I watched him smile a little, but he turned tight lipped and looked out the window as the city moved past us. He was still odd around me, like he didn’t know what to think of me. I needed to show him what I could be, I could be charming, nice, caring, protective…I just wanted what was best for him…and I felt like I would always be what was best for him.

He was beautiful. His eyes were this coffee brown that just drove me crazy, he was thin, but he had a nice layer of muscle on him, he had this beautiful little birth mark on his neck, I wanted to bite it. He had an extremely thin beard, his hair was long and curly, almost too long though, he needed a haircut. He stretched a little, his shirt rode up just a bit and his clear smooth skin and the elastic of his underwear were visible. I fucking _shivered_ thinking about him, under me, in nothing but that underwear. Kissing down his body, biting tiny love bites down the side of his stomach, lower and lower and lower.

“Zayn.” He suddenly said. I quickly looked up, he was staring at me.

“Yeah?”

“Stop staring at me, I don’t much care for being eyed up.”

“Sorry mate, you make it fucking hard.”

“You pervert.” He snapped. I got wide eyed.

“No, mate, I don’t mean like, you make my dick hard, I mean, like, um, you make it hard not to stare at you because you’re fucking gorgeous and your curls are adorable and, fuck I’m not making this any better…” I stopped talking; he was blushing but said nothing and looked away. Fuck, now you’ve done it Zayn.

“I’m sorry, I...sorry.” I said, looking ahead. He huffed and looked out the window.

“It’s fine.”  He responded after a minute.

**30 minutes later**

“You must be joking.” Liam said, glaring at me. I frowned.

“I’m not, that’s just how rooming is. Sophia gets her own room, Niall and Louis are rooming together, and you and I are sharing one…”

“I don’t understand why I can’t just room with Niall.” He snapped.

“Because Louis demanded a room with Niall.”

“Why?” He asked. I shrugged, but if I had to guess, this was Louis getting back at him for rooming with Harry…Louis could be downright _vindictive_ when he wanted to be.

“He’s totally doing this because I roomed with Harry.” Liam growled. I laughed.

“That’s funny, I figured the same thing.” He looked up.

“Did you? What the hell is his deal?!” I sighed.

“When it comes to Harry, Louis...well, Louis gets a bit crazy.”

“I put that together mate…” The elevator stopped and opened, no one came in though, and soon enough the doors closed and continued up.

“Listen, Liam, the two have some history. They were together, and Harry ended things because his lust affect made Louis…lose control.” I shook my head.

“I shouldn’t be telling you this, Louis would go mental.”

“Oh come on, if you don’t tell me Harry will later anyway.” He said. I looked at him.

“You saw what Louis can do. In a lot of ways, Louis is an animal. When he lets himself go, his hair grows longer, his eyes go red, then go black when he’s REALLY going to go crazy, his nails become sharp as daggers, extreme speed, strength…and that’s just his first power. He also has…enhanced senses. He can see better, smell, taste, and hear better…but it took him a long time to be able to control those senses. When they met, they were wild for each other. Because of Harry’s gift and Louis’s senses, however, it made it…hard to control his senses, Harry’s affect on people never goes away, but the longer you’re around him and hang out with him, it gets easier to ignore…but Louis unfortunately can’t. Imagine how Harry makes you feel, times a hundred. Louis was on sensory overload if he was around Harry for too long, Harry finally ended things because he hated causing Louis pain. Louis went a bit…crazy afterwards, and now the two of them are…odd around each other, sometimes they can be friendly, other times the two of them can be at each other’s throats. It’s…a mess.” I finished.

“How long ago did they end things?” He asked.

“About 2 years ago, after Doniya…” I stopped myself.

“…Left?” He finished for me, I stared at him.

“Oh, you…know?” He nodded.

“Harry and Sophia told me, and about…your mother.” Memories of mom popped into my head, holding my hand, telling me about the boy I was supposed to be with for the rest of my life. Mom staring at her coffee with the saddest look on her face, mom sitting with her wrists…blood…

I shook my head, fire danced around me.

“Zayn!” Liam yelled. I looked up, surprised to see little orbs of fire hanging in the air.

“Oh, sorry.” I flicked my wrist and the fire was gone.

“You ok?” I asked, taking a step towards him.

“Fine.” He said, taking a step back and pressing up against the wall of the elevator. I shook my head.

“I’m sorry, bad memories. But like I promised you, I won’t burn you ever again.”

“Uh huh, tell that to your shirt.” I twisted my head to look where he was staring; the sleeve of my Henley was burning.

“Oh dammit.” I cursed, putting it out.

“I loved this shirt.” The elevator pinged open, we strolled out and walked down a hallway. Sophia was standing outside one of the doors, two large suitcases sitting next to her.

“Hey Sophia!” Liam waved. She looked up and smiled.

“I think you guys are right across from me.” She said as we walked up. She swiped her card and pushed the door open. I turned as Liam swiped our card and opened the door.

“What happened to your shirt?” She asked as he walked into our room.

“Wasn’t paying attention and caught myself on fire.” I said. She laughed at that.

“Oh love, you were alone in an elevator with him for like a minute, how do you ever expect to get into his pants without setting the bed on fire?” I scowled at her.

“Don’t let him hear you talking like that; he’s going to keep thinking getting into his pants is all I care about.”

“Right, well I certainly hope you can make a good impression on him this trip…” She walked up and whispered in my ear.

“Have you talked to him about…the thing yet?” I shook my head.

“No, I want him to actually like me first before I drop _that_ bomb on him.” She sighed.

“He should know about what your mother said to you Zayn. What _exactly_ she told you when she was telling you about him.”

“I know Sophia.”

“He told me about some stuff, now I promised him I’d keep quiet. But just a friendly hint, get him to talk about his mothers gift some more.” She said.

“It’s…it’s incredible.” I raised my eyebrow.

“How incredible?”

“Potentially more powerful than his father’s gift, maybe even your fire gift…”

“How about my second gift?” I asked curiously. She smiled.

“Guess we’d have to test that one.” I smiled.

“Oh, we will.” She nodded and started lugging her stuff into her room. I turned and walked into our own hotel room.

The inside was a tad cramped, but god damn that view. Tan walls, brown curtains, and 5 windows showing off the city below. 2 beds only separated by a bedside table with a lamp, telephone, and a little ad for the TV channels. A computer desk with a chair right next to a cabinet with a decent sized TV on top. A small crescent shaped couch was in the corner right in front of 3 of the windows. A door right as you entered led into a nice white tiled bathroom. A large sink and brown marble countertop, right across from it was a bathtub and a separate glass shower.

“It’s…really, really nice.” Liam said, looking around with wide eyes. I set my suitcase on the bed closest to the door and smiled at him.

“Never been in a nice hotel before?” He smiled weakly.

“Yeah I have, it’s just been a while.” Liam said. He held up the face watch.

“I can take this off now right?”

“Course you can. No one here but us.” He pulled it off and set it down on the bed.

The Face Watch was yet another genius invention by Cowell Industries, a joint effort by daughter and father. You put on the watch, and to everyone else wearing the watch, you still look like you. To anyone NOT wearing a watch…well, they saw a completely different person. It creates a hologram around your face, so to everyone else you look like someone else. Only 15 existed, and 10 belonged to Dirge. I pulled my own watch off and tossed it on the bed.

“Just don’t forget to put it back on before we leave.” I said. He nodded.

“You mind if I take a bath? Long plane rides make me feel gross.” He said. I smiled.

“It’s 11 am, and the bar isn’t even open yet, so yeah, we have time to kill.” He nodded and opened his suit case.

“Hey I saw a snack machine down the hall, want me to grab you something?” I asked. He nodded.

“Um, Dr. Pepper if they got it, and like a Twix bar or something. If they don’t have one or either, then just whatever you get I guess.” I nodded.

“Alright, be back in a little.”

“Err, wait.” He suddenly said. I turned back around.

“Eh?”

“I don’t have any money…” I smiled at him.

“Don’t worry about it Liam.”

“No, Zayn I hate when I can’t…”

“Leeyum, its fine.” I chuckled.

“You’ll get your credit card when we get back, until then everything is on me, if you can’t let it go then when we get back you can owe me one.”

“Alright, I owe you one then.” He said, a frown adoring his precious face. I smiled at him.

“You’re cute when you frown.” He suddenly got angry looking, shit why did I say that.

“Just because you’re covering for me, doesn’t mean you can hit on me.”

“Aye aye captain.” I said, wanting to play it off like it was nothing, hating that he hated when I flirted with him. I left the room and closed the door behind me, the back of my head pressed against the door.

“Lady Troubles?” Niall asked, standing in front of the door to the room next to Sophia’s.

“Shut up Niall, he isn’t a woman.”

“Well duh, kids clearly packing a dick in his pants.” I glared at him.

“Have you been checking out his crotch you fucking piece of shit!?” He laughed.

“Actually I noticed he had a bit of facial hair and no breasts, but I have to say Zayny poo, it’s adorable how protective you got when you thought I was. Not that I don’t blame you, I’m a charmer, could have his pants off in about 10 minutes flat.” My eyes narrowed at him, he laughed again.

“Oh Zayn, if you want my advice? Talk about his interests, he really seemed to get into that Marvel DC comic book crap, so talk about that.”

“And that’s the self proclaimed chick magnets advice?” I asked. He grinned.

“Imagine that Zayn, letting a person talk about their interests gets them to like you. People love a good listener.” He snapped his fingers and stretched.

“Whelp, I’m gonna do something I’ve always wanted to do in St. Louis.”

“And what’s that?” He grinned at me, walked up, and patted my cheek.

“Oh, you’ll see.” He snapped his fingers and suddenly he was gone. I sighed and pulled out my phone and pulled up his number. I quickly sent him a text saying he better be back before tonight, we had a job to do, and sent it. I pocketed my phone and went up to the vending machines. I pulled out my cash and got the things Liam wanted, then what I wanted.

Niall wasn’t totally wrong. When we got to talking about Marvel he got _really_ excited, it was certainly a topic he enjoyed. That could be my in, a way to get him to see I wasn’t just some asshole who hurt him. I was stupid; I shouldn’t have been so rough on him at the Duel Cube. He was already hurt from Louis, and then I came in and…went crazy. Years of anticipation, and suddenly he was there, I couldn’t control myself. I was ok now, but now I had soiled things with my awful over reaction. I needed to work back up, get into his good graces, get him to like me, see me as a friend, and then maybe we could get a bit more serious about our destiny together.

As I walked back to our room, I let my mind wander a bit, thinking over the absolutely stupid decisions I had made so far involving Liam. Burning down his room was probably the cherry on top, the Duel Cube being the bottom, and my treating him badly and not talking to him after he roomed with Harry probably the center. God that had been a fun conversation, blowing up on Harry and threatening to burn his whole stash (and the shit he was growing) if he so much as _touched_ Liam without his consent, or even with his consent. He had laughed about it though; he never seemed to take my threats seriously. I got to our room and slid the keycard. Ah well, as far as I could tell the two hadn’t done anything. I opened the door…

Liam was standing right in front of the bathroom door, completely naked, a toothbrush in his mouth, facing me.

I froze, my mouth dropped, I couldn’t stop my eyes from staring at his chubby flaccid cock before traveling back up his body, already in love with the thin layer of hair traveling up his body and ending on his chest. His whole upper body turned red, he dove into the bathroom and slammed it shut. I quickly closed the door and knocked on the door.

“Liam?! Hey! Look, I…shit mate I’m so sorry I didn’t expect…”

“What all did you see?” He squeaked, god he sounded so embarrassed.

“I…do you want a lie or the truth.”

“A lie.”

“I didn’t see anything.” I said, cringing.

“Oh bloody fucking Christ.” He cried, sounding even more embarrassed than before.

“Sorry, Liam, I…sorry.”

“Look just…yeah.” He didn’t seem to know what to say.

“You…want your snacks?” I asked, not really knowing what to say either, the image of him nude wouldn’t leave my head, or the image of his perfect little ass as he had run into the bathroom.

“…yes please.” He grumbled. I heard the door unlock and the door opened just a little. He held out his hand and I put his soda and candy bar in his hand. He pulled his arm back in and closed the door.

“I’m…gonna get in the bath.” I heard him mumble. A few seconds later I heard the bath faucet turn on. I walked into the main area and sat down on the green couch. I quickly undid the buckle of my pants and pulled down my pants, kicking my boots off as well. I pulled off my ruined shirt and pulled off my underwear. His image dominated my mind, his nude body, that absolutely adorable look on his face when he was embarrassed. His sexy little fat cock, the nice sized balls, his cute chest hair, the smooth hard body…

I stroked my painfully hard cock, a decent 8 inches, fairly thick, circumcised but when I was flaccid I had a bit of excess foreskin so it sometimes looked like I still had foreskin. I quickly pumped myself, letting the pressure build up in my stomach as I thought only of him, naked, underneath me, as I sheathed myself in his tight little pucker, or maybe sitting here just like this, while he was on his knees working me over with those incredible lips, a little red like he had been sucking on a popsicle. Or maybe like this, but on my lap, riding himself to an orgasm, making me cum when his heat tightened as his own orgasm hit him and he got his hot fucking cum all over my chest…

I came into the shirt, my orgasm hard and long, way more cum than I expected covered the shirt. Finally after a minute I felt the pleasure pass completely. I had to sit there for a minute, feeling tired now. I finally got up and looked around, no place to really hide it…eh it was ruined anyway. I super heated it in my hands, burning it so hot nothing was left when I pulled my hands apart. I sighed, he would think I was such a creep if he knew I had jerked off to him naked, I couldn’t help it though; he was so damn…just, god dammit I needed to learn some self control when it came to him. I wonder if this is what it’s like for Louis with Harry…

**Liam**

He saw me naked. HE SAW ME NAKED. OH MY FUCKING GOD. I stared at the Dr.Pepper and the Twix bar in my hands, waiting silently as the bathtub filled up. He saw me naked, god dammit I knew I shouldn’t of been walking around nude. I knew he was going to be right back, it was stupid of me. I spat the toothpaste out of my mouth and washed my toothbrush in the sink. He had checked me out too; he had looked right at my dick. I blushed, remembering how…hungry he had looked. He had wanted me, bad, that much I could tell. I shook my head, dammit I had left my clothes on the bed in the other room…but I really didn’t want to look him in the eye again. I shook my head and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist. I opened the door and walked out…

He was sitting on the couch, naked, jerking himself off.

My body froze; his eyes were closed so he couldn’t see me. One hand was rubbing his chest while the other furiously masturbated. He had a big cock, almost as big as Harry’s if not as big. I couldn’t move, I wanted to but I couldn’t stop watching. It was absolutely mesmerizing. He let out a low groan, his body tightened, it was damn hot. I couldn’t stop watching, I shivered when he suddenly twitched and let out a loud moan as he suddenly came, white sticky shot out of his cock, covering his old black Henley he ruined. I quickly moved back into the bathroom and closed the door. I sat against it, staring ahead of me. I looked down, I was hard as a rock, a shiny pearl of precum sat right on the slit.

What the hell was wrong with me?

So what if watching Zayn jerking himself off had been hot as fucking hell, it was still creepy because I _know_ what he was jerking off too. So what if at the same time I wasn’t nearly as creeped out as I should have been, and maybe I was kind of flattered and  now I wanted to touch myself. I shook my head, no I wasn’t jerking off to him, I hated him! I walked over to the bathtub and quickly shut it off, having forgotten about it and now it was a bit full. I grabbed the candy and soda and sat them on the side of the tub and got in, ignoring how hot it was. I let my body relax in the water, and tried to think about other things besides the raging hard on that wouldn’t seem to go away, or the image of him touching himself.

I had to blame myself above anything else though, I was still young, very horny and I hadn’t really found time to pleasure myself. I hadn’t even jerked off to Harry since I’ve been here, despite how tempting he had made it. I stared at my cock through the water, damn me it was tempting. I should just wait for it to go away though; I wasn’t going to stoop as low as Zayn who apparently had no self control. I tried to think of something else, but every time my mind wandered back to what I had seen just a little bit ago. Him cumming, that look of euphoria on his face, his cock…pulsing as he came, that sexy moan…

Fuck it

I stood up and walked out of the water, jerking off would be too loud, plus I still wanted to get somewhat clean and sitting in my own cum would be kind of gross. I sat on the toilet and started stroking myself, already it felt amazing. I closed my eyes; maybe if I just thought about Harry it would be ok, I refused to jerk off to that stupid, sexy, big cocked asshole. I thought about when Harry and I had been making out, both of us almost naked, his big cock rubbing up against my stomach. I held in a groan as precum spilled from my head, I picked up speed, getting hornier as I went and my cock got slicker as more precum spilled from my head. I felt myself getting close; it had been so long it wasn’t a surprise it didn’t take very long. I groaned, Zayn touching himself, that moan as he came all over, there was so much cum, I bet it was tasty.

I came suddenly, curling forward as I shot all over the floor, my cock suddenly super sensitive, I whimpered quietly to myself as I rode my orgasm, slowing dying as the pleasure receded. I stared at the mess on the floor…the mess Zayn caused. Had started off thinking of Harry, but I couldn’t help it, Zayn was suddenly just back in my head, he had just looked so beautiful when he came…god dammit Liam what were you saying?! He hurt you, burnt down your room, treated me badly for a few days, and was just an over protective ass. I shook my head and grabbed the TV remote from the counter and flipped on the TV, turning to some crime drama and spending the next 20 minutes in the bath, trying to relax and forget about all of this…no matter how impossible Zayn made it.

**Zayn**

I was just wearing my grey sweatpants as I went through my suitcase, trying to ignore the image of Liam naked. Yeah, jerking off was certainly needed. I would still be hard if not for that and honestly I needed some sort of relief to help me control myself better. If nothing else, when he gets out I’ll take a cold shower. He walked out in nothing but a towel, god dammit Liam.

“S-sorry, left clothes…” He pointed to the bed; a hoodie, jeans, and underwear were sitting on top.

“Oh, uh, yeah go ahead.” He sat there, looking uncomfortable. Oh, he wanted me too. I walked over and picked up his clothes, then walked right up to him. I was a little taller than him, not by much; my nose was right in the center of his forehead. His hair hung wet against him, but a loose curl here and there were already popping back up. He was staring at my chest; I gave him a curious smile.

“What?”

“I like your tattoos is all.” He said.

“You never killed for your gifts right?” He asked. I smiled.

“No, both natural.”

“Makes me envious.” He said. I gave him a sad smile.

“Yeah…” I handed him his clothes. He reached out suddenly and traced the lip and feather tattoos on my upper chest. I tensed, not really sure what he was doing but not really wanting to stop him either. His hand stopped right on my chest, he kept staring at me, his eyes suddenly dilated.

“Liam?” I asked. He kept staring at my chest, suddenly falling forward just a little. I caught him, loving the feeling of his skin against my own but scared as to why it was happening.

“Liam?!” I snapped at him, he wasn’t moving, shit. I moved him a little bit, slowly getting him onto the bed. He looked lost, like that time on the plane. I frowned; this must be that thing that happened on the plane, the thing he refuses to tell me about. I grabbed a blanket and covered him; I guess maybe I just needed to wait till he woke up from it. A little blood dribbled down his eye, I quickly walked into the bathroom and grabbed a towel, then walked back in and dabbed the blood up. I sat cross-legged on the bed next to him, and stroked his hair. He suddenly shot back up, startling me.

“Liam? You alright?” I asked, moving around to look at him. He flinched away from me, standing up and grabbing his clothes then walking into the bathroom. I sat there, so fucking confused.

“Liam!” I yelled, knocking on the door.

“What?” I heard him say, his voice cracking.

“Are…are you crying?” I asked. He didn’t respond, he just kept crying softly to himself. I sighed.

“Liam, please, I don’t know whats wrong. I just want to help you…”

“I…” The door opened, he was in his clothes now, his eyes red but he wasn’t crying anymore.

“I’m…I’m sorry, I just…I saw…” He then explained everything to me, how he had episodes that he couldn’t control, how he saw things in peoples past, and how a lot of times it was things he would rather not see.

“So…you see things.” He sat at the head of the bed, looking uncomfortable; I could tell he really didn’t like talking about his mother’s gift.

“Yeah, can see images of the past.”

“So…what did you just see?” I asked. He looked away.

“Just…just one thing this time.” I frowned.

“Well it involves me, so don’t be afraid of telling me.”

“I…I saw…I saw your mom.” I felt my throat tighten, oh no.

“What exactly…did you see?” He got tight lipped; he looked like he was going to cry again.

“I…I saw when you found her.” I stared in confusion.

“Found her? I don’t…” It suddenly hit me, why he was so upset.

“Oh…you mean when I found her dying after she slit her wrists.” I said. He got tight lipped.

“I’m…I’m sorry you had to see that.” I said, frowning.

“You…you were so upset and screaming and…” He looked away.

“I’m sorry. You don’t want to talk about it I bet.”

“I’d be a liar if I said I did.” I said with a weak laugh.

“Again, I’m sorry you had to see that.” He shrugged.

“It’s ok, not like it’s your fault.” We were quiet for a minute.

“Gonna shower alright?” I said. He nodded.

“Ok.” I stood up and grabbed my clothes.

“After we’re going out for lunch alright?” He nodded.

“Alright.”

“And we’re going to buy you some clothes.” He raised an eyebrow.

“I have clothes.”

“True, but you want to look good at the bar tonight right?” He shrugged.

“I don’t really care what people think of me.”

“Well too bad.” I said, giving him an easy smile before going in for my shower.

**Liam**

“Anyone know where Niall is?” Louis asked. Zayn sipped at his soda before answering.

“He told me he was going to do something he’s always wanted to do here then teleported off. I texted him he needs to be back before tonight but he never answered me.”

“Did he say what?” Sophia asked. Zayn shook his head.

“Said ‘You’ll see’ then left.”

“Ah well, probably something stupid.” Louis said, drinking his soda. We were in some fancy restaurant in the middle of the city, something French I couldn’t pronounce.

“So are things set up?” Zayn asked, fiddling with his face watch.

“I’m connected to all the cameras on my laptop in the room, and I’ve also got every camera within 5 blocks of the hotel as well, if anything suspicious happens, I’ll see it.” Sophia said, fiddling with her I-Pad.

“Good, how’s the weather looking tonight?” Zayn asked.

“Clear, chance of snow early morning though.” Louis said. He nodded.

“We have to keep things quiet tonight, and keep an eye out for anyone suspicious. Sophia, have you reviewed camera footage?” She nodded.

“Partially…” She fiddled with her I-Pad a little more before handing it over to our side of the table and to Zayn.

“3 People have been at the bar every night someone was taken. These are there pictures.” The first was an older black woman; she had to be at least in her 60’s, a huge head of black hair with streaks of grey. The second was a younger man, late 30’s if I had to guess. He had a septum piercing and short black hair. He had a blue left eye and a brown right eye. The third and final person was a short Asian man, maybe early 20’s. He had a full sleeve of tattoos on his right arm, and looked fairly muscular.

“I don’t know their names yet but I’m working on that. Once I get the camera footage from the other 2 bars, I can check the nights where there were attacks and see if any of these 3 show up in them. As of right now, all 3 of these individuals are checked into the hotel. So if any of them show up, keep an eye on them. Could be one of them, could be none of them.” Zayn nodded.

“Niall can keep an eye on the woman, Louis you watch out for tattoo arm, and Liam and I will keep an eye out for piercing face.” Louis laughed.

“If Niall even shows up…”

“He will.” Sophia grinned.

“Because I think he’s already done with his thing.” I gave her a curious look.

“How would you know that?” She laughed and pointing behind us.

“Oh god that fucking idiot.” Louis said, shaking his head. I turned around, and couldn’t fucking believe what I was seeing.

“That fucking idiot.” Zayn scowled.

“How…why…why?” I said, staring at the TV. The news was currently pointed at the St. Louis Arch, where currently a crazy person in a ski mask was running around, nude, on top of the Arch.

“Why…would he even think that was a good idea?” Sophia said, laughing in disbelief. Zayn’s phone suddenly started ringing, he sighed.

“Oh this is going to be fun.” He answered it.

“Hey dad…” He cringed.

“No…dad I had no idea he was going to do this…its ok dad they don’t know who he is…get him down? I think he’ll get himself down dad…look don’t worry I’m going to tear him a new one when he finally comes down…yeah, don’t worry…bye.” He hung up and sighed.

“Whelp, he’s managed to make himself known on every news channel with his streaking.”

“Oh god he’s doing jumping jacks.” Sophia said, looking like she was either going to start laughing or look away in horror.

“You want me to go get him boss?” Louis asked. Zayn shook his head.

“Like I told my dad, he’ll come down when he’s good and ready.”

“They think he’s a suicide jumper, no one can figure out how he got up there.” I said, staring at the new headline under the video. I stared in shock as he suddenly jumped off.

“Oh my god he jumped.” I said, startled. Zayn shook his head.

“Bloody show off.” Suddenly Niall was gone, I noticed the other people in the restaurant watching the TV looked shocked, baffled, confused as hell.

“Well, if everyone’s done eating, lets head back to the hotel…we have a naked Irish bastard to yell at.” Louis growled. Zayn smiled.

“You two go on ahead, I’m taking Liam shopping for new clothes.”

“What, you don’t have anything to wear?” Sophia asked.

“Nothing good looking.” I said, frowning.

“Alright, I’ll go pay the bill then, see you guys in a few hours.” Louis nodded at Zayn but ignored me as they walked away.

“Is he really still mad at me?” I asked. He shook his head.

“He’ll get over it.” He turned and smiled at me.

“Alright, let’s go shopping.”

The next 2 hours were a bit of a blur, a good blur though, great in fact! First we went to some fancy as shit place I once again couldn’t for the life of me pronounce. He walked us around the store, pointing out things he thought would look good on me (which actually I found to be a good thing, I wasn’t very good with clothes). After his advice though, he left the choices completely up to me. Said it was my wardrobe I needed to pick it, which I was grateful for but again, not exactly a fashion expert. Finally though, I picked out a few jeans, some T shirts, a couple hoodies, some fashionable jackets, and a new pair of sneakers and a new pair of boots.

When we got to checkout though, I immediately regretted it, because the bill was a little under 2,000 dollars.

“Zayn, you can’t…” He handed the card to the lady and just smiled at me.

“It’s fine Liam, I actually had expected to spend way more than this.” I was baffled, 2000 dollars for clothes and he expected to spend _more?_

“I…I can never repay you for this. My next 2 paychecks are yours.” He just laughed.

“Like I keep telling you, don’t worry about it. If you really still feel this way once we are back, you can just owe me another one.” I nodded.

“Ok, I’ll owe you one.” We walked out with 3 bags full of clothes, he insisted on carrying 2 of them.

“So, where to next?” I asked. He looked me up and down.

“That’s up to you mate.” I blew the hair out of my eyes.

“You know, I could use a haircut.” I said. He smiled.

“I’d love to but unfortunately a barber shop would require you to take the face watch off, and we can’t really do that without stirring up all kinds of trouble.” I suddenly smiled.

“Well, actually…how about you cut my hair?” He stared at me.

“What, like a buzz cut? Because that’s pretty much all I’ll be able to do for you.” I nodded.

“I’ve always wanted to try a shaved haircut.” He smiled at me.

“Alright, let’s go buy the stuff.”

Once we got back to the hotel, we walked into our room and dropped the stuff onto the bed, but before we could go set up the stuff for my haircut, a knock on the door.

“Hey boss, someone you should talk too.” It was Louis. Zayn quickly opened the door, and Louis was pushing Niall in ahead of them, Sophia right behind Louis.

“Hey, Zayn…” Niall said, rubbing the back of his head.

“Now, I know what you’re thinking…”

“I think you think you’re much funnier than you actually are.” Zayn growled.

“What, the fuck, were you thinking? My fucking dad called me, he was fucking pissed!”

“Aww come on, I had a ski mask on and was nude, no one was gonna recognize me.”

“Anyone who knows your gift knew it was you. You have had girls in your room who fucking know what you can do, did you even think about that?!” Niall laughed.

“Oh come on, it’s not like I ever told any of those girls my actual name. Look, I’m sorry, it’s just…I had too.”

“You _had_ too?” Zayn scoffed.

“Yes I had too! I had $50 on that shit.” My eyes widened.

“You…you fucking did all of that, for 50 FUCKING DOLLARS?!” I said, shaking my head.

“I just want to know why you thought jumping jacks were needed.” Sophia chimed in. Zayn just sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Look, for the rest of the trip, don’t use your teleporting power in front of anyone but us 4 unless it is an extreme fucking emergency. One drop of power use in front of anyone, and they’ll know who you are. Unless you want to have to wear a face watch for a long fucking time.” He shook his head.

“Fine, sorry mate.”

“Alright, you can go, I’m done with you, but just so you know you get to face my father’s wrath after we’re back, nothing I can do about that.” He nodded.

“I already figured that.” The three of them turned to leave.

“Niall.” Zayn suddenly said. He turned around. Zayn suddenly started laughing.

“Why the fuck did you do jumping jacks?” Niall grinned and shrugged.

“Dunno, thought it would be funny.”

“Oh, it was love.” Sophia giggled as they all left. Zayn laughed quietly to himself, I smiled warmly, I found I liked Zayn more when he was smiling and laughing.

“So, ready for the haircut?” He asked. I nodded at him. And 20 minutes later, after losing what felt like 20 pounds off my head, I was in the shower, washing the hair off my body, and running soap over my newly shaved head. I hummed quietly to myself some old Justin Timberlake song as I rinsed off.

Today had been…a whirlwind. One minute I don’t know how to feel about him, the next I like him, the next I’m pissed, then I see him jerking off and feel a weird mix of feelings I am not ready to confront myself on yet, then I felt so bad for him after seeing…

I shivered, having to watch Zayn find his mother dying on the floor with her wrists cut had to be one of the worst things I had ever seen. He had been alone when he found her, first one that did. Just…lying on the floor, a pool of blood around her, her wrists slashed and a knife sitting on her lap. She had a dead look in her eye; her chest had barely been moving. He had started screaming, yelling for help, running over to her and trying to stop the bleeding, but he simply couldn’t, it was just…too late. She whispered something to him though, and seeing this all from his perspective I could hear…but the words hadn’t made sense.

_“Don’t drink the black water.”_ That was it, that’s all she said before she died. He had started screaming more, shaking her, asking what she meant, finally breaking down and sobbing. Then the dream ended. What the hell was black water and why shouldn’t he drink it? I had asked Zayn about it during our shopping and he simply shrugged, saying after all this time he still had no idea. Apparently though, I was the only person who knew. He told me he never told anyone what she had told him, wanting to keep it a secret between mother and son, and now me I guess.

But for now I suppose, it wasn’t too important. Right now, I needed to decide a couple things involving Zayn. Firstly, how I felt about him. After everything that’s happened, I had to admit he was certainly making progress on earning my forgiveness for everything…but whether I was actually ready to forgive him yet was another question all together. I would wait; see how things progressed over the next few days. Secondly, the masturbation. It bothered me that it didn’t creep me out nearly as much as it probably should have. He sees me naked, and not 3 minutes after coming back out to grab my clothing, he is sitting on the couch, naked, stroking his (admittedly) nice cock. There is absolutely no denying what (or should I say who?) he was masturbating over. Should I confront him about it? Of course I could accuse him, but what would that solve? In the end it wouldn’t really matter anyway, I suppose for now I’ll just let it slide, something similar happens again though, we’ll have to have words.

And finally, all the money he has spent on me. Why would he spend so much of his cash on me? I mean…for fuck sake, $1960.76. That’s a shit ton of money. How could I pay him back, how should I pay him back? He didn’t seem interested in my just paying him back; I honestly doubted he would take my money if I tried. I had to do something then, something really nice and probably expensive. Not here though, once we were back home. I shut the shower off and stretched, I felt good right now, and I had a job to do, so all these things I’d worry about later. I got out and rubbed myself down with a towel, putting everything out of my head until the job was done.

**Zayn**

“It looks good…err, nice, I mean, it looks really good.” I said as he walked out of the bathroom. He was wearing a long black T that went down to his thighs, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a pair of stylish red high tops.

“Which part?” he asked.

“All of it, clothes, hair…” Had to stop myself, didn’t want him getting pissed at me for flirting again.

“Oh…well, thank you.” He said, giving me a bashful smile. Fucking Christ he was so adorable when he was embarrassed. I stood up and stretched, I was only in my grey sweats again (my favorite outfit if I was being honest, I liked just being able to relax in my room in just sweatpants).

“So…you know you didn’t need to get dressed up yet, we still have got another 2 hours.”

“O-oh…” He looked embarrassed again, I just laughed.

“Hey, don’t worry about it, just sit back and relax for a little. We can watch TV if ya want, or I have a deck of cards in my suitcase…” A thought suddenly occurred to me, I smiled at him. I stood up and walked over to him, he looked a little surprised but didn’t flinch away or say anything, which was a good sign I suppose.

“Liam…how much control, if you don’t mind my asking, do you have over your powers?” He raised an eyebrow, suddenly seeming a bit defensive.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I’ve seen that you seem to have a good handle on your dad’s gift, but I’ve only ever seen you use your mother’s gift 3 times, and 2 of those times were episodes that you had no control over.”

“I…” He looked like he was debating if he should say anything, he was more  open about his dads gift but his mothers was a touchy subject, I had to assume it was partially because he had little to no control over it…which could be dangerous, considering even he didn’t seem to know the limits of it.

“Leeyum.” I said, giving him the warmest smile I could possibly muster. I cautiously reached out and grabbed his hand; he froze up but didn’t pull away. I let tiny blue flames suddenly pop up over my hand, he looked frightened for a second but I gently rubbed his hand with my thumb.

“Big things are easy. It’s the little things that require a lot more control.” I said, letting the flames dance around his hand. He seemed mesmerized; the fear slowly left his face. Watching the flames dance in his brown eyes had to be one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen.

“Can you do little things like this with your dad’s gift?” I asked curiously, letting the tiny blue flames dance up his arm. He shook his head.

“N-no, well, sometimes, not for long though.”

“How about your mothers?”

“No, I can only do a few things with my mom’s gift, minimal things. Honestly you saw the gist of it in the duel cube.”

“Ah, so little blinding flashes but that’s all.”

“Yeah.”

“So then let’s work on little things first, with your dads gift. Then once you feel you’ve really started getting the hang of his gift, we can work on cracking in on your moms’ gift.” He stared at me.

“You…you want to train me?” I nodded at him, giving him an easy smile.

“Course I do Liam, I lo.., care about you.” I said, shit I almost told him I love him; nothing would freak him out more.

“I…alright, I can handle that.” He said. Good he didn’t seem to notice my slip up.

“Awesome!” I said, letting the flames disappear. I moved around so I was standing to his left, I pointed to the couch a couple feet away.

“I want you to make a small orb of ice, and slowly move it across the room and touch the couch, and then slowly bring it back to us until it’s in your hand.” He stared at me.

“Wait we’re starting now?”

“We have a couple hours to kill, might as well.” I said, grinning at him.

“C’mon, it’ll be fun.” He smiled at me.

“Alright, yeah.” He held out his hand, palm towards the couch and fingers splayed, and an orb about the size of a baseball materialized in front of it. I watched as it slowly moved across the room, noticing the look of deep concentration on his face. It finally reached the couch and pressed itself into the middle cushion.

“Alright, bring her back.” I said. He nodded and soon the ice was moving back towards him, it took it just a few seconds before it was hovering back in front of his hand.

“Alright, have it go away.” It evaporated into the air.

“Alright, that was excellent.” I said. He looked really happy about my compliment, good.

“Now I want you to do it again, except don’t use your hands.” He looked startled.

“B-but…Zayn I need my hands.” I laughed.

“No you don’t. Look I know it’s easier to use powers with your hands; it’s easier for us to be able to concentrate through something, the hands being the obvious choice. But listen, it takes a while and a bit of practice, but after a while you’ll learn not having to use your hands can be _way_ more useful.” He looked nervous, I smiled at him.

“Don’t worry; worst scenario is you fuck up the couch a little.” He nodded.

“O-ok…” He stared ahead but suddenly turned to look back at me.

“Where should I make it materialize?” I had him stare back towards the couch, moving so I was right behind him.

“Right in front of your face. Try to make it about the same size.” I moved so my head was resting on his right shoulder, I was pressed up close behind him.

“Zayn…” He said, I noticed his cheeks were a little red, adorable.

“Just making sure you won’t use your hands.” I chuckled, reaching around and holding both hands against his thighs. It wasn’t a total lie, that _was_ part of it…though sue me for wanting an excuse to be this close to him.

“Liar.” He grumbled, I laughed.

“Come on, just concentrate, and forget I’m even here.” He nodded.

“I’ll try.” He closed his eyes, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration once again.

“Now, just imagine what you want, and then pour your power into it, remember it is nothing without you. You have all the power.” I watched as a small ball of ice suddenly starting forming right in front of him, it slowly grew a little bit bigger and bigger with each passing second. Finally it stopped, reaching about the size I had asked for.

“Alright, now you need to open your eyes for this part.” His eyes fluttered open, the orb continued to just hang in the air in front of his face.

“Now, start moving it.” He nodded and the orb quickly shot forward.

“Slowly.” I chuckled. It stopped halfway to the couch.

“S-sorry.” It slowly started inching its way forward, I nodded.

“Good Liam, just like that.” I twisted my head to look at him, he looked so into it. I smiled sweetly at him and moved my head back into position.

“Look, just try to relax eh? You feel super tensed up. Just breathe normal, relax…” The orb stopped moving, just a few inches away from the couch. I moved his hands and had them pressed up against his stomach.

“Breath in…” He took a deep breath.

“…and out.” He let it out slowly.

“In...” Another breath.

“…and out.” He released. I felt his body loosen up, he leaned back into me, it felt nice.

“Now, try to get it back right in front of your face.” He nodded and stared at the orb, he looked relaxed. The orb touched the couch, and then slowly started moving back towards us.

“You’re doing it.” I chuckled against his neck. It slowly made its way towards us.

“Now don’t panic or stress, just gonna have a little fun.” I said. I created a thin line of fire right in front of him, on either side I made two pillars. The orb froze for a second but then continued moving slowly forward.

“Make it through the finish line.” I chuckled. He giggled at that, good. I wanted him to feel as relaxed as possible. The orb slowly made its way forward, almost there. It pierced through my tiny finish line and I let the flames dissipate.

“Last part, get rid of it.” He nodded and the orb evaporated into the air.

“Perfect.” I smiled, letting go of him. I already missed the feeling of him against me, but if I kept holding on to him he’d continue to think I had no self control, and it simply wasn’t true.

Well I should say I only had control issues when it came to him.

“I’ve never done that before.” He said, turning around and looking _very_ excited.

“I’ve only ever done stuff like that when I get super emotional…but wow, I felt so…relaxed, and it came so naturally.” I smiled at him.

“We can’t really do much here, but once we’re back home we can get you in the training cube and really start exploring what you can do…if you still want me to help you.”

“Yes!” He said immediately. He blushed.

“Er…yeah, I mean, yeah for sure.” I grinned; he was starting to like me…perfect.

“Hope I’m not interrupting.” Someone suddenly said. We both turned, Niall was sitting on the bed chewing on an apple.

“Oh look Liam, the notorious jumping jacks streaker.” Liam giggled at that, Niall just laughed.

“How long have you been there?” Liam suddenly asked, looking afraid, probably embarrassment.

“Long enough.” He said, waggling his eyebrows. Liam turned red and I glared at him.

“What do you want Niall?” He walked up to me and handed me a piece of paper.

“Names and some background info on the 3 people we need to keep an eye on tonight.” I nodded.

“Good, you can go now.” He walked over to Liam and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“So Liam, how you like my boy Zayn?” I raised an eyebrow, what the hell was he doing?

“What…do you mean?” He asked. Niall laughed again.

“Well, have you _seen_ Zayn? Mate, my boy is _fit._ ” Suddenly he was gone; he had an arm wrapped around my shoulder.

“Look at my boy, proper fit he is.” He patted my shirtless stomach.

“And look at that gorgeous face of his!” He teleported back to Liam’s side.

“I mean, you’ve noticed how fit he is right?” Liam looked so red I thought he might pass out or something.

“Niall, go _, now._ ” I snapped. He just grinned.

“Fine fine, but hey Liam, when Zayn turns around, check out his wonderful ass.” He was gone; I heard his voice behind me.

“Damn Zayn, if I had an ass like that…” I made fire bloom in my hands and turned around, I glared at him.

“ _Now Niall.”_

“Now Liam, don’t let Zayn be _too_ distracting, we got a job to do remember? So don’t let me catch you staring…” I shot fire towards him and he disappeared. I made the fire disappear.

“Sorry about him, he’s an idiot.” He was still blushing, he wouldn’t meet my eye. I frowned, shit, god dammit Niall.

“Look, don’t mind Niall, he was probably drunk or something.” He nodded, I smiled at him.

“Look, I’m gonna go to the bathroom, how about once I’m done we keep working on training you eh?” He nodded, looking a little bit less embarrassed.

“Ok, sounds good.” I left him.

**Liam**

He turned and walked away, Nialls words echoed in my head.

I blushed a little as I found myself staring at his butt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! How'd ya like it? I apologize for any and all grammar/spelling errors as usual. Also if it was a bit boring, like I said I just wanted to spend things easy at first, but no worries, you should enjoy the next chapter...ooo I'm already super excited to write it! :]


	4. "Speak of the Devil"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! So like i had said in one of the notes earlier, the chapters are gonna be a bit shorter from now on. Honestly they are going to be however long i feel they need to be. The minimum will be about 5000 words a chapter though. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

 

**Liam**

“Do you see her!?” I yelled into the ear piece.

_“No! Where are you Liam?”_

“I think I know where she is! I can find her!” I keep flying, my ice armor carrying me over the city.

_“Liam! You don’t go alone!”_ Louis yelled at me. A glimpse, a shadow in a dark alleyway.

“I found her!” I yelled, diving down towards the alleyway.

“Washington Street, dark alleyway.” I said, preparing to land.

_“Liam don’t…”_ The transmission cut off. I landed, snow was falling down on the street, and a single lamp post just outside the alleyway illuminated the snowy footprints.

“I saw you come in here.” My distorted voice yelled. I walked forward, I could barely see.

“Did you?” a voice called back.

“I’m surprised you felt you needed to catch up to me so quick, I’m just an old woman…” Her voice was a little closer.

“Yeah, an old woman who likes to slit throats and cover people in butterfly tattoos.” I chuckled.

_“L-iam. Ge-t out…”_ Something was wrong with the communicator.

“Do your research; did any of you do _any_ sort ofbackground check on the people I’ve…incapacitated? I only grew violent when they did.”

“What does that mean?!” I snapped. Something came flying at me; it slammed right into my chest.

“Ahh, there it is.” I looked down, a black butterfly was on my armored chest…and it was pulsating.

She stepped out of the shadows, her eyes met mine.

“Sorry love, but I can’t be stopped yet, much too much to do.” She snapped her fingers. The pulsating butterfly starting going faster and faster.

“Don’t worry, this won’t kill you, just knock you out.” I looked up.

_“LIAM GET OUT.”_ Louis screamed into my ear. Pain in my chest, my ears rung as I was thrown backwards. I gasped for breath, my armor melted around me.

“Still awake! Must say I’m surprised.” She said, standing over me.

“Oh, Ashton dear?” A boy suddenly appeared behind her.

“Knock him out and take him with us will you?” He nodded at her then hovered over me.

“Sorry bruh, this is gonna sting.” Electricity zipped between his fingers. He pressed one against my temple, a stinging in my head, and then black.

**1 _hour earlier_**

“None of them have showed up.” I mumbled to Zayn. He grinned at me and passed me a drink.

“Want a drink then?” The bar was fairly busy tonight, most were inside but a few brave souls were outside, soaking in the light snow that had just begun to fall. We were at the bar, Sophia was back in her hotel room watching the cameras, Niall was outside rousing people with a story (and being an absolute hit I might add), and Louis was sitting alone, on his third glass of wine and texting someone with an odd look on his face, like he was in pain or something.

“Louis alright?” I asked. Zayn looked over at him, then looked back and smiled at me.

“Oh he’s fine, probably texting Harry. He usually makes that constipated face when he does.” I laughed at that.

“He’s a jerk, but I do feel a bit sorry for him.” Zayn shook his head.

“He got involved with Harry; he should have expected to get hurt.” I frowned.

“You don’t like Harry do you?” He shook his head again.

“No no, don’t get me wrong, I love Harry to death. He’s just…his power is as much a curse as it can be a blessing is all.”

“ _Hey boys.”_ It was Sophia.

_“Mrs. Bassett is heading your way.”_ Mrs. Bassett was one of the 3 suspects, an older black woman who (surprisingly) had a military background. She was 55, had been single her whole life, no children, and no real reason to suspect she was a butterfly branding murderer.

_“Still no sign of the other 2 suspects though, I’ll keep you updated.”_ She said. Zayn waved over the bartender and ordered 2 glasses of some fancy red wine. After she went off to grab it, I turned on Zayn.

“So…I want a little more info on the killer.”

“Alright.” He said, waiting patiently for my questions.

“So how long exactly have the attacks been going on for?”

“3 months.” Zayn replied.

“Just one victim at a time?”

“No, the time frame isn’t a pattern. The first 4 at the first bar all happened within a week, the 4 at the second bar happened in a span of 2 weeks, its only this bar when the abductions turned violent, 2 were taken 4 days ago, 1 was taken 2 days ago, its being kept out of the papers for now so people don’t panic…”

“Did any of the still alive victims say anything? Remember anything?”

“Not really, apparently they were all extremely drunk at the time of abduction.”

“Anything relating any of the victims?” He frowned.

“Not really, all of the ones left alive were doctors, a couple scientists, and a pharmacist, all of the dead ones I don’t know.” I nodded.

“Kind of odd, wonder if they knew they were doctors and scientists.”

“When we catch them we can ask.” Zayn chuckled as our glasses were dropped in front of us.

“Thank you love.” The bartender blushed and walked away. I laughed.

“She likes you.” He gave me an odd look.

“So?” I shrugged.

“Just…mentioning it.” He frowned at me.

“What, you want me to ask her out, get her to come back to the room?” I stared.

“What? No, I just...”

“Maybe I will.” He chuckled, eyeing her up.

“She’s certainly cute.” I felt heat rise in my cheeks, anger filled my chest. Whoa, what the hell was this feeling?

“It would be easy enough, I mean the face I’m wearing right now with the face watch certainly isn’t bad looking, could probably…”

“No!” I hissed at him, a bit louder than I meant to be. A couple a few seats from us gave us a curious stare but looked away. He gave me a curious grin.

“Whats wrong?”

“I…” I downed my drink and stood.

“I’m using the bathroom.” I walked away, trying to ignore the gnawing feeling in my stomach.

**Zayn**

He got jealous… _he got jealous._ Just the thought of me hooking up with someone got him that fizzled. He had looked so cute, but he had also seemed confused. Maybe he didn’t realize he was jealous? Ah well, this was a good sign, I think I had mostly earned his forgiveness. By the time we were getting ready and done with our little training session, he was laughing at my jokes, smiling more, and just generally seemed more comfortable around me. Can’t fight destiny I guess.

“Excuse me sir, do you mind if I sit here?” I was pulled out of my thoughts and turned around; it took all I had to not show how shocked I was to see the suspect, Mrs. Bassett, standing in front of me. The military background didn’t surprise me; she was quite muscular for someone who was 55. She looked different from her picture; she now had slicked back black hair with a single streak of white down the left side. She was wearing a large stylish black wool coat and tight fitting black leather pants. To finish off the outfit were a pair of high heeled boots that went halfway up towards her knees. I had to give it to her, for 55 she oozed sex, the picture we had of her didn’t do her justice in the slightest.

“Not at all.” I said, gesturing.

“Thank you love.” She sat down and sighed, her black hoop earrings jingled and she took off her coat, leaving her in a maroon red blouse that showed off her arms and her (admittedly) admirable cleavage.

“So, you’re Yaser’s son.” My body went rigid, I thought for a second maybe I had misheard her, but she continued to stare right at me, no doubt in her eyes.

“So…you’re ‘The Black Butterfly’ I assume?”

“Such a stupid name, honestly I don’t see why it has to be about race.” I frowned.

“I…I’m pretty sure it’s because of your power, not your skin color.” She laughed.

“Oh, probably. Just a little joke to ease the tension.” She waved the bartender over.

“Your finest white wine please. I’ll leave that decision up to you.” The bartender smiled and nodded.

“Of course Mrs. Bassett.” Bassett smiled sweetly.

“Oh, you remember me, that’s sweet of you.” The girl smiled and nodded then left.

“So, you know my father?” I asked. She shook her head.

“I know of him, from what I’ve been told, well…if I ever see him I’ll probably kill him.” She said, smiling sweetly at him. I gave her a curious smile.

“And who exactly have you been talking too?” She smiled.

“All in due time love, much too early to be giving away all my little secrets.” The bartender brought over the white wine and Bassett took a sip, grinning.

“Oh that is just divine. Another for my friend here, you _must_ try this, it’s _to die for!_ On me of course.” The girl nodded and left again.

“So what’s to stop me from setting you on fire and dragging you to prison?”

“Oh no! Not prison!” She giggled, giving me her best faux fear face. Prisoners with gifts went to their own prison, a prison that suppressed there powers and made them useless.

“No, but if you take me now, you’ll never get your questions answered. Like, why did I kill some of the people, and not others? Or why, my dear Zayn Malik, I even showed up here tonight, knowing perfectly well you, Louis Tomlinson, Sophia Cowell, and Niall Horan would be here tonight?” She smiled at me, looking the picture of calm. I frowned; she didn’t mention Liam, why? Unless…she didn’t know about him.

“So, someone’s been feeding you information about Dirge I take it?” She nodded.

“Very astute of you Zayn, now before we begin, I want to propose something to you. Now don’t interrupt until I’ve finish talking alright?” I nodded.

“Fair enough.”

“ _Zayn, what’s going on? What are you two talking about?”_ Sophia rang in my ear. Shit, couldn’t say anything with her right there.

_“Oh…Louis, listen in on Zayn, I think…he’s talking to the Butterfly. Liam, Niall, be ready in case she decides to run.”_

“So, Zayn, tonight things can go one of two ways.” The bartender walked over and handed me my wine. Bassett thanked her and the girl wandered off to someone waving her down.

“The first way is the good way, and believe me I would prefer this option. You and I have a nice chat over wine, I’ll answer some of your questions, you answer some of mine, and then I leave tonight. Trust me, I’ve been here for 3 months and I’m sick of it.” She took a sip and smiled, I looked over her shoulder for a second and saw Liam walking around and sitting by Louis, a worried look on his face. Louis looked passive, whispering things under his breath, presumably telling the others everything being said.

“The second way is…a bit more violent, and sadly more people will die. My marks are more than just tattoos, and the people I’ve marked _will_ die if I wish it. Now, I’d rather not have to do that, and if you let me go I can make the marks disappear before I go. All it takes…” she snapped her fingers.

“…is a little snap of my finger and this can go either way, so please, let’s talk.”

“ _Zayn, we can’t let anyone die…just play along, and when the opportunity rises the 3 of you can take her.”_ Sophia said. I nodded.

“I think I’ll take the first option.” She smiled, her teeth a brilliant white.

“Good, now how about I start eh?” She leaned in, her eyes glittered.

“So, where are you keeping the son? Mr. Liam Payne.” I smiled.

“And why do you want to know that?”

“I’m just curious as to what happened to him, after that whole mess of trouble in New York.” She grinned, taking a sip of her wine. I took a small swig and smiled back.

“He’s safe, he’s in New York.”

“I’m surprised; I figured you in particular would want to keep him close, what with your _destiny_ together.” I stared at her.

“How do you know about that?” She grinned and wagged her finger.

“Ah ah ah, I was just being nice before and answered but you already asked your question, it’s my turn again.” I frowned but nodded.

“Fine.”

“How’s Harry?” She asked. I frowned.

“Wait what?”

“I said, How’s Harry?”

“He’s…fine, as far as I know.” I said. She nodded.

“Alright, your turn.”

“ _Zayn I know she’s…extremely well informed, but we need to get the important questions out of the way first, ask about the murders.”_

“How…why did you start killing people?” She smiled.

“Because, they started trying to kill me.” I frowned.

“But what about…”

“How are your sisters?” She asked. My frown deepened.

“They’re fine, both going back to school in a week or two I don’t remember when.” She nodded.

“Why did you attack the scientists, doctors, and the pharmacist?” She frowned.

“Sadly I can’t tell you about that.” I glared at her.

“Can’t even play by your own rules?” She smiled.

“I should have warned you some things I couldn’t answer…listen, to make it up to you, go ahead and ask 2 questions.”

“One power or 2?” She smiled.

“2.”

“Why are you in St. Louis?”

“I’m here for information, I had already gotten what I needed a while ago, but sadly my means of leaving have been…delayed.” She took a sip of wine before continuing.

“My turn…”She grinned suddenly, swishing the drink around in her glass.

“What’s ‘Black Water’?” I felt my body go ridged, how the fuck…did she know about that?!

“What’s…what?”

“Black Water, what is it?”

“I…I don’t know.” She frowned.

“Darn, worth a shot I suppose.”

“ _Zayn, I know you want to ask but you need to keep…”_

“How do you know about that?!” I hissed, ignoring Sophia’s voice in my head. She smiled.

“Doniya told me.” I heard Sophia gasp in my ear; I noticed the shocked expressions on Louis and Liam’s faces.

“S-she…what?” I said, unable to keep the shock off my face.

“Doniya, she told me all about it. Your mother mentioned it didn’t she? Before she died? Doniya knew, told me about it, told me a lot of things…she’s why I’m here you know.” She put a finger over her mouth.

“Oh, whoops, shouldn’t have said that. Ah well.” Her phone suddenly started ringing; she laughed and pulled it out.

“Speak of the devil.” She pulled out her phone.

“Oh hello darling…yes…yes…oh don’t say too much love, Louis is nearby eavesdropping…oh he’s just across the bar. Alright…yes. See you soon.” She hung up and smiled at me.

“Now my dear, I’m afraid I must be leaving you.” She poked my nose.

“Now remember our agreement. You really don’t want those poor people dead I hope.” She pulled on her coat and waved over the bartender. The girl came over and she handed her a hundred dollar bill.

“Keep the change love, I’m afraid I have a ride to catch out of town.” The girl nodded, looking disappointed.

“It was nice to meet you Miss.” She walked away and Bassett smiled at me.

“Nice to meet you Zayn, I doubt this will be the last time we meet.” She stood but I quickly grabbed her arm.

“I’m not done with you yet. Where the hell is Doniya? What have you done to her?” Bassett grinned.

“Oh my dear…I’m afraid you and I are done for now. You know, you really shouldn’t have drunk that wine.” My eyes widened, I felt my body turn to lead.

“W-what…”

“Those people weren’t drunk love, I drugged them. You know, please don’t blame the barkeep, she didn’t even realize she was helping me.”  She gently pried my hand off and smiled at me.

“So long Malik.” She patted my cheek, and I felt black overtake me.

**Liam**

My eyes widened as Zayn collapsed forward onto the bar.

“Shit!” Louis hissed.

“ _DO NOT LET HER ESCAPE.”_ Sophia yelled in our ears. She strolled towards the exit, I watched Louis stand and get right in her way.

“Ah, Louis dear. Nice to meet you. Doniya said you were a hot head, now is that true?” He snarled at her and she smiled.

“Oh come now, none of that.” He charged her, she flicked her hand and a butterfly flew from her hand, slamming into his chest and throwing him across the room and through the glass door, someone screamed and people started running away from them.

“Now, stay down love.” She kept walking; Niall was suddenly in front of her.

“Look lady, I’d really rather not have to hit a girl.” Bassett laughed.

“You poor little boy, can’t even recognize a woman when he sees one.” Another butterfly flew from her hand, he disappeared behind her and his fist flew.

And then giant black wings erupted from her back

No, I’m not joking, giant black butterfly wings. The force threw Niall across the room and slamming into one of the TV’s sitting in the corner of the room.

“Oh my, I should have mentioned perhaps my second power.” She giggled, continuing her stroll towards the exit. I held out my hand and the door froze shut, a pillar of ice right in front of the door. She stopped, for once the calm was gone and she looked…shocked, surprised.

“What…” She turned and looked at me; he eyes glittered as one emotion became dominant on her face…

Excitement

“Liam…Payne? Is that you?” I took off the face watch, she laughed.

“Oh my! It IS you! Well I must admit this is a surprise! I never would have expected _you_ of all people here…”

“ _Liam, be VERY careful, she can do way more with those butterflies than I expected. Just keep her busy until Louis or…”_

“Oh, whats wrong? Is little Sophia whispering things in your ear?” She took a step towards me, her wings fluttered behind her.

“Come now Liam, we had made a deal, and now everyone’s going back on it…do you want those people to die?”

“Shut up, you can’t kill anyone if I freeze you to death.” She laughed.

“But you won’t, will you? Because you want to know what I know…” She took another step towards me, I stood my ground.

“Oh…are those power tattoos?” She asked. She suddenly moved so she was in front of me, she snatched my arm and stared at the arrows on my arm.

“Oh I love these…” She held out her hand and I gasped as they suddenly started burning like fire.

“Oh…does it hurt?” I screamed, I snatched my arm away and it stopped. She smiled at me.

“It burns from prolonged power usage right? Well…” She stepped towards me again, I stepped away.

“What If I could make it so it never hurt you again…” She smiled.

“I could do that you know. Black tattoos are my domain, and you have 4 of them on your arm…” I snarled at her.

“Liar, you aren’t leaving and if you try to hurt me again I’ll destroy you.” She laughed at that.

“Big words from such a small boy…” She held out her hand and 4 black shapes shot past me. I twisted, 4 black butterflies covered the glass wall behind us.

“I’m afraid this is goodbye then, so long little boy.” She snapped her fingers, the glass suddenly shattered, people screamed and she dove past me and flew out into the open air.

“HEY!” I screamed, running out to the edge of the building.

“ _Liam leave her, there isn’t anything we can do…”_ I pressed my finger to my ear, pressing the tiny button so she could hear me.

“No, I can catch her.” I said.

_“No Liam, you need to make sure people are…”_  I concentrated, my body glowed blue as the snow melted around me, turning to water and covering my body, my armor covered me. I floated up into the air, my eyes set on Bassett as I flew over the side of the building and the chase began.

**Present**

“Is it ready?” a voice, a boy, that boy who knocked me out.

“It will be soon, she said give her about 10 minutes.” Bassett’s voice, my eyes fluttered open.

“Oh! Look whose up.” I looked all around; we were in what looked like some kind of warehouse or something. Large crates and boxes were everywhere, it was too dark to really be able to see, the only light was coming from the twin flash lights of Bassett and the other boy, Ashton she had called him.

“What…” I groaned, my head was killing me.

“Sorry about that bruh, its gonna hurt for a little.” I stared at him.

“Oh, sorry. Names Ashton Irwin, can just call me Ash if ya like.” I struggled, they had me tied up to a chair, rope unfortunately couldn’t be frozen and broken as easily, especially rope so thick.

“Sorry about tying you up, had to be sure you didn’t try to attack us before our ride got here.” I frowned.

“You’re getting picked up in a warehouse?” She smiled.

“It’ll make more sense in a few minutes.” She stretched and kneeled in front of me.

“So, you’re Liam Payne…” Her smile turned sad.

“Sad to hear about your parents, your mother _is_ gone right?” I nodded and she sighed.

“Ah well, can’t be helped I suppose.” She stood and stretched.

“I was friends with them you know.” I stared at her, no, she couldn’t be serious.

“Liar.” I said. She laughed.

“Whatever you want to think kiddo, I remember sitting in your house, having a nice cup of tea with your mother and father and talking about how they were expecting a little boy.” She ran a finger over my chin.

“Have your fathers chin, and your mothers…”

“Eyes.” I said. She smiled.

“It’s been a long time Liam. You probably don’t remember me; I’ve only met you once, when you were just a little babe crying on your mothers shoulder…they had high hopes for you.” Tears fell down my face.

“Gonna tell me what a failure I’ve become? All those hopes and now I’ve betrayed them…” She laughed.

“Oh no love, those hopes were quite founded, they would be incredibly proud of you…you took on 2 of the most powerful gifts ever in the span of a few months and haven’t lost complete control of yourself. Hell, you seem to have your father’s gift pretty well mastered, though I figured you would. Your mothers gift however…” She frowned at me.

“Good luck with that one love, your mother was terrified of her gift you know. She knew what it could do, if she ever lost control…but she always figured you would be able to handle it.” I felt my body freeze up.

“She…she knew I was getting her power? They…they planned on me taking them?” She nodded, her eyes deathly serious.

“Oh, of course love, they always planned on you to take their power. They knew of your destiny love.” I stared at her.

“You know, people keep fucking saying that. They keep saying Zayn and I have a ‘destiny’ together, what the fuck does that even mean? What destiny?!” She looked surprised.

“No one’s told you about your destiny? What you have to do? What you’re destined to do?” She shook her head in anger.

“Seriously, does no one tell anyone anything over there?!”

“JUST TELL ME!” I snapped at her, ice shards flew around my head. Ashton took a step forward, electricity sparked from his hands but Bassett raised her hand and he stopped.

“Liam love, do you know who Trisha Malik is?” I nodded at her.

“Yes, Zayn’s mother.” She shook her head.

“Well, she could see the future, she saw peoples…”

“I already know what she could do.” I said. She nodded.

“Well, right after you were born, she saw the future, your future. You…you’re a funny boy Liam Payne.” She stood up and stretched.

“To put it simply, she saw two futures. Whichever one happens, when the time comes, will be completely and totally up to you. She gave no details, saying she couldn’t reveal any of that. Only that you will make a choice. One choice saves the world, the other choice destroys it.” My blood froze in my veins, goose bumps ran up my arm. She gave me a sad smile.

“She did say one other thing, see you and Zayn will be sharing this destiny…you had the dreams right?” The images of Zayn, his eyes black and destroying everything filled my head.

“Yes.” I said. She nodded.

“I was told about the dreams, Doniya told me about what Zayn saw…” She kneeled in front of me and smiled.

“Black eyes, crying black tears…”She gave me a sad smile.

“Liam Payne….you’re going to destroy the world.” My body shook.

“What…did Zayn see?” She smiled.

“He saw you, standing on the edge of a roof, watching the world freeze and die below you.” I kept shaking, tears fell down my face.

“Then you turned around…” Suddenly light exploded behind her, a large square appeared, the inside was black, and the border was glowing brilliant neon green.

“Rides here, let’s go!” Ashton said, jumping into the blackness.

“Well love, that’s my portal I have to catch…” She patted my cheek.

“I’ll be seeing you again real soon ok?” She started walking away.

“WAIT!” I screamed.

“I turned around…and then what?!” I already knew the answer, it was a mirror image of my own dream, but I had to hear it, I needed to hear it. She laughed and kept walking.

“Then you turned around, and your eyes were as black as night and you threw Zayn off the roof. You…had a demon in you.” I screamed and orbs of light appeared around me. The ropes snapped off as the light burnt through it for me and I ran at her. She turned around and snapped her fingers. Suddenly my tattoos burnt like fire, I screamed again and collapsed as my arm throbbed like fire.

“Oh that just won’t do love.” She grabbed my arm and held her hand over the tattoos.

“This is going to hurt so bad you’ll probably pass out, but no worries love, I had Ashton send a message to Sophia so they’ll find you…” The pain in my arm doubled, I screamed even harder and tried to move away but I was immobilized by pain.

“No worries love, after this they’ll never burn again, I need you to not have anything holding you back…because I know you had a dream about Zayn, and it could very well be him who you have to stop and not the other way around…” I screamed as the pain tripled, I had never been in so much pain in my life. Imagine the  worst pain you’ve ever felt, times one hundred, all located in your arm. My throat hurt from screaming, tears flowed from my eyes.

Then the pain was gone

Just like that, like it had never been there in the first place. She let go of my arm and I held it against me, sobbing.

“I’m so sorry love, don’t worry, you’ll thank me one day.” She patted my cheek.

“So handsome, you’re mother and father would be proud.” She stood and turned towards the portal.

“Dark days are coming Liam, not all of them will be bad…but they are coming, I promise you that.” She turned her head.

_“_ _Regarder vos Amis._ ” She laughed. 

“Sorry, my French isn’t very good.” She stepped through the portal and suddenly it was gone, and I was left alone, sobbing quietly as I held my arm.

Zayn found me some time later; I don’t know how much time had passed. He questioned me but I couldn’t speak, not yet, not after everything that had happened, that had been said…

Her words echoed in my head, she knew my parents; she knew I had a destiny, a destiny…to destroy or save the world. I…I might destroy the world; I might become the demon that terrified me as a child.

“Liam…” I had been sitting in the hotel bed for who knows how long, Sophia and the others kept asking questions but Zayn told them to shut the hell up and to leave me alone, I would talk when I wanted. Then he had simply lain next to me while I quietly cradled my arm, it felt like we were there forever.

“Liam…can you at least tell me what happened to Bassett?”

“A…portal opened up, she stepped through it.” I said. He frowned.

“A portal?” I nodded.

“Any clue where…”

“No, the inside was just…black.” He sighed.

“Not your fault love, she could do way more than we expected…” He groaned and rubbed his eyes.

“We weren’t prepared, she knew I had a chance at stopping her,  is why she drugged me and knocked me out before the fight even started…” he looked at me sadly.

“Told my father everything so far, he wanted me to tell you he apologizes profusely and hopes your ok. And he’s contacted the mayor and he’s taking care of the people and the mess up at the bar. Even though we didn’t catch her he still thanks us for getting rid of her…”

“You heard her, she only stayed for us, and she was leaving anyway…” I said, shaking my head.

“All of this was for nothing…”

“No…no not for nothing.” He said, his eyes suddenly steely and serious.

“My sister is still out there, I don’t know if she’s a prisoner, or if she’s helping Bassett…but I know she’s out there, and I’m going to find her.” I nodded.

“I know you will…” I stared at him, my body shook.

“Why didn’t you tell me about my destiny?” He frowned.

“What?”

“My…destiny, about the choice. I’m supposed to…make a…choice.” He looked confused.

“You mean about you and me? How we’re supposed to…be together?” I frowned; did he not know what I was talking about?

“I...yeah, I mean, never mind. I’m sorry she said some...weird stuff, I think she was messing with my head is all.” He nodded.

“Wouldn’t be surprised.” I’d keep that to myself, including the stuff about my parents and how she knew them, and me. I started telling him an abridged version of what happened. I told him about Ashton and the portal, but I shortened it a bit and all she did was talk about the dreams, attack my tattoo, say something to me in French, and then left. He frowned at the last part though.

“That’s an odd thing to say, I wonder…ah well, we can ask Sophia later, she speaks 7 different languages and French is one of them.” I laughed a little, because of course she does.

“Hey, I got to go tell the others about all this but…you just get some sleep eh?” He reached out and stroked my cheek; I tensed a little but didn’t try to stop him.

“Get some sleep Liam.” He stood up and walked out of the room, my eyes started watering…of course, it all made sense now.

I had started developing feelings for him

Earlier, when he was talking about inviting the bartender to the room, I had felt jealous, I can see that now. He was just so damn charming, caring; he made it clear all he wanted was to be with me. He was attractive, funny, loved a lot off the same things I did, he was a great teacher, could be a bit hot headed sometimes (no pun intended), and…he truly, honestly, cared about me.

Did I care about him? Yes, I couldn’t deny that.

Did I love him? That’s another question I couldn’t answer yet.

I felt angry tears fall down my cheeks, it didn’t matter what my feelings were though, because her words were rattling around in my head like someone threw a bouncy ball in a tiny enclosed room. The dreams banged around in my head, what he saw, what I had seen for months…

One of us was going to have to kill the other one, I know that now.

That’s what it meant, that’s my destiny, our…our destiny. One of us was destined to destroy the world…and the other was meant to save it.

And how could I love someone I was going to have to kill?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, so I felt like I threw a ton of stuff at you guys so next chapter I'm gonna have a bit of fun :] Anywho, hope you enjoyed!


	5. "Fuck you for smiling!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright well first off, I finally figured out how to put pictures on here (I'm slow, sue me) so this is just how I imagine Zayn and Liam looking in the fic. Secondly, this is a VERY big (as in important) chapter because ...well, you'll see. Anyway, please enjoy and hey, if you don't its ok, you got another excuse to stare at two stupidly attractive people. I call that a win!

 

 

 

 

Chapter 5: “Fuck you for smiling!”

**Zayn**

It was like all that hard work, all the progress I had made with Liam, had evaporated into thin air.

“Liam…” I mumbled next to him. He turned and looked.

“What?”

“You ok?” He nodded and looked back out the window, not seeming to want to talk. I frowned, he wouldn’t look at me, didn’t seem to even care that I was desperate for his attention. Why? Why did he not want to talk? Why was he so…disinterested suddenly? Maybe I was over thinking all of this, maybe he just needed his space, and he _had_ been through a traumatic experience, I should just give him his space.

“When you’re ready to talk.” I mumbled, squeezing his arm. He flinched when I touched him, I had to ignore the pain in my chest when he did and stood and left him alone in his seat, choosing instead to walk to the front of the plane and sit in the co-pilot seat.

“It’s like he hates me again.” I said, closing the little door so we could talk privately.

“He went through some shit Zayn, just give him time.” Sophia said. I sighed.

“Yeah…”

“Watch your friends.” I turned to stare at her with a questioning look.

“What?”

“That’s what she had meant, what Bassett said to Liam in French, ‘watch your friends’.”

“Why would she say that to him?” She flicked a couple buttons on the plane.

“Maybe she wants him to not trust us, messing with his head. Or maybe…”She suddenly looked at me with a steely glare.

“Zayn, she knew we were coming, she literally stayed to talk to us, I mean…you get it right?”

“Someone fed her information.” I said. She nodded.

“We have a spy in our group. Someone telling her everything she knows…” I frowned.

“And Doniya told her the rest…”

“Louis said he couldn’t hear who was on the phone very well, like they were using something to distort their voice, so he couldn’t tell who it was…” I shook my head.

“It was Doniya. Bassett all but told me…”

“Or maybe she just wants you to think its Doniya to fuck with your head…” She looked forward, a concerned look on her face.

“You don’t think…Doniya is working for Bassett do you?”

“I don’t know…it’s possible, she didn’t leave on the best of terms. Or maybe she’s been kidnapped and being held hostage somewhere. Either way, we need to find her.” I said, looking out the window.

“We _have_ to find her.”

**Liam**

I couldn’t help feeling surprised by how hard it was to ignore Zayn. Somewhere in St. Louis he had managed to worm his way in, made me see him as a friend, a close friend. But now, I didn’t want to have feelings for him, I didn’t want to feel anything more for him, I know now one of us is going to have to kill the other one, and if I let these feelings grow, I know in the future I won’t be able to ‘stop’ him. As awful as it sounds (and makes me feel) I kind of hope its him who turns, because I know he already has deep feelings for me, and if it turns out he is going to have to ‘stop’ me, then I honestly don’t think he’ll be able to go through with it either. At least with me, the world has a shot…

When we got back home, I ignored everyone and left for my room, not really in the mood for talking.

“Oh, Liam!” The elevator opened, Harry was standing on the other side.

“Hey, glad you’re back…” I walked forward and hugged him, he laughed.

“Missed you too.”

“My room done?” I mumbled. He groaned.

“Err, well, almost. Taking longer than expected, Zayn was surprisingly thorough with the burning of stuff. Give it another day or two.”

“Then can we go back to your room?” I mumbled again. He laughed.

“Course love.” He let me go and we both got back in and went down a floor and walked quietly to his room, no one seemed to be around. We got in and I slumped into bed, his bed, ignoring my sort of uncomfortable bed on the other side. He slid in next to me and gave me a sad smile.

“Heard what happened…want to talk about it?” I shook my head.

“Not really.”

“Fair enough.” He chuckled, moving so he was on his back.

“Want to cuddle, eat ice cream, and watch an awful movie?” I couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“I…yeah, ok.” He smacked my stomach playfully.

“Alright then, let’s do this.” And so 10 minutes later, I was in-between his legs, using his chest and stomach as a big pillow, holding a gallon of strawberry flavored ice-cream, watching the worst mistake of a movie ever made.

“I honestly don’t know why they thought doing this to Dragon ball would be a good idea.” He said, shaking his head.

“Why is he in high school, I don’t understand.” I said, confused.

“Because someone thought they could make money with this monstrosity.” He grumbled.

“I didn’t watch much of the show, just like some episodes of DBZ, but I don’t remember it being anything like this.”

“Yeah…it wasn’t, that’s the fucked up thing.” He said, reaching around and taking a big scoop of ice cream. I smiled, this was just what I needed, a nice distraction from…everything. I didn’t want to think about Zayn, my destiny, Bassett, any of it. I just wanted to sit here, eat ice cream, and relax with Harry. I wanted to ignore all of it, my emotions were fucked enough as it was. By the time the movie was done, the ice cream was half empty.

“So, like I promised, awful.” Harry said. I looked up at him and he was smiling sweetly at me.

“So, what now?” I sat up and gave him a small smile.

“Well…I did decide I liked weed.” He grinned.

“Alright, should we invite anyone or…”

“Just you and me.” I said immediately. He laughed.

“Alright, pick a movie and I’ll get things set up.” I sat up and stretched, he followed suit. I grabbed the controller and turned on Netflix while he walked into his closet. I finally decided on an old classic, ‘Gladiator’, when he walked out with a small baggie and a silver and black colored pipe.

“Wide bowl, nice hits.” He grinned at me. I nodded, about to ask him why he didn’t just blow smoke like he did last time when there was a knock on the door. He frowned and quickly hid the stuff and the pipe in a drawer before walking up to the door and looking out the little eyehole.

“It’s Zayn.” He mouthed to me, I grimaced, I really didn’t want to do this right now…but if I don’t now he’s just going to come back later.

“It’s fine.” I whispered. He nodded and opened the door, his trademark smile already plastered on his face.

“Zayn! How was the trip?” Zayn frowned at him.

“You know how it was.”

“Yeah…Doniya huh?” His fist tightened a little.

“Yeah, you can’t find Bassett either?” He shook his head.

“She’s cloudy, same as Doniya. Can’t find the guy who was with Bassett either. They have to have someone blocking me out as far as I can tell.” Zayn nodded, and then looked behind Harry right at me.

“Hey, Liam.”

“Hey.” I said, looking away.

“You mind…can we just talk for a minute?” He looked cautious, like he was afraid he was going to say something wrong and break me.

“Yeah, sure.” I said, standing up and walking over to them. Harry moved out of the way and patted my back as I walked out. He closed the door and I sighed, just the two of us in the hallway.

“What?” I asked. He frowned.

“I’m…I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have anything to apologize for.” I said. He shook his head.

“No, I’m apologizing for this.”

He suddenly took a step towards me, and before I could even react he kissed me.

My eyes widened, his lips were soft, warm, I didn’t fight him but I didn’t kiss back. I waited until he was done, ignoring the pain in my chest. He was in love with me, that’s what this kiss told me. He was in love with me…but I couldn’t, I couldn’t do this knowing what we were destined to become, what we were destined to do to each other…

I know I could fall in love with him, I know that, I feel that, the pain in my chest tells me that…but I can’t do this. He pulled off of me, his eyes shimmered like glass. I gave him a steely glare, my own eyes starting to water, I felt like shit.

“Don’t ever do that again.” I said, my voice cracking. He stared at me.

“I apologized for taking you by surprise; I won’t apologize for loving you.” He said, his fists balled at his side.

“What’s changed? You at least liked me before, now every time you look at me you either try to ignore me or look at me like you want to cry.” I stared at him, my lips tight together and my eyes getting wet.

“Just leave me alone.” I said, shaking my head.

“No Liam, I won’t. I have to protect you.” I scoffed.

“Protect me from _what_ Zayn? Huh?” He shrugged.

“Life, I’m going to make sure you never get hurt again, I’m going to make sure you never get lonely, never…”

“Oh fuck you Zayn!” I snarled. Tears streaked down my cheeks. The dam was broken; I couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“Fuck you for smiling!” I snapped at him. He looked surprised.

“What?”

“Fuck you for smiling!” I repeated.

“Fuck you for smiling at me like I’m the best thing ever! Fuck you for making me not hate you! Fuck you for saying something so fucking sweet and cheesy like that! Fuck you for making me feel like I feel right now!” I sobbed angrily but continued.

“Fuck you for kissing me, wanting to make me feel special, wanting to love me…” I sobbed angrily again, he reached out but I slapped his hand away.

“Fuck you Zayn Malik, for making all these fucking feelings for you bloom up. Fuck you because I want to fucking hate you but I…I can’t fucking do it, I need to fucking hate you but for some fucking reason I can’t. Fuck you Zayn, FUCK YOU.” I smacked him hard across the face, and then I kissed him.

God I hate myself for being so fucking weak

He leaned into the kiss; angry tears fell down my face as he pressed a hand against the small of my back and pulled me against him. His tongue dipped into my mouth, he moved us around so I was pressed tightly between him and the wall.

“Jesus you two get a fucking room.” Niall called suddenly. I ignored him and kept kissing him, I didn’t feel like I could stop for some reason.

“I think it’s pretty hot.” Harry chatted.

“Eh, if you’re into that sort of thing.” Niall said. Zayn stopped kissing me and turned to glare at the two of them.

“OY! Would you guys FUCK OFF?” He turned back around but my senses were my own again, I pushed his chest and he took the hint and let me go. I quickly stumbled down the hallway, ignoring Niall’s surprised stare.

“Whoa mate, sorry I wasn’t tryna…” I felt ice cover my arm, I glared at him and he jumped a foot.

“Ah, yeah, sorry…” I kept walking, ignoring Zayn calling my name. I got in the elevator and pressed the button, the door closed and I waited before pressing the elevator stop button, falling onto my ass, curling up into a fucking ball, and sobbing.

I don’t really know how long I was sitting there; my mind was so jumbled from so many different things running through my head I honestly didn’t even know where to start. Zayn had me so fucked up emotionally I couldn’t really process anything. Why did I kiss him? It was like I couldn’t control myself, I just wanted him so bad, no matter how hard I tried I just couldn’t get myself to hate him…the first kiss had been what did it, so much emotion in just one simple action, it overwhelmed me, the feelings I had been trying to ignore suddenly were shoved right back into my face, and saying he wouldn’t apologize for loving me…he fucking loves me.

How could he love me? We’ve only been together for a couple weeks and he didn’t speak to me for half of it. He looked at me though like I was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and I know he wasn’t lying when he said he wanted to protect me. His feelings for me were bloody overwhelming; I had never had anyone love me (who wasn’t family) so hard before. I sat up, feeling cried out and angry suddenly, fuck him for making me…feel this way about him. Why did he love me? Why did I get this feeling every time he entered the room, this hurt in my chest and butterflies in my stomach? I stood and pressed the button, knowing immediately where I wanted to go.

The training room was bright, and fairly big. Large lights hung overhead; there was various workout equipment scattered throughout the room, and smack dab in the middle was a Duel Cube. It looked fairly smaller than the normal cube, about the length of a football field still but not nearly as tall. I suppose it _was_ in the building, they probably couldn’t make it fit otherwise. The room was currently empty, besides one guy who was currently doing pushups…someone I would rather not have to have run into.

“Oh, hey.” Louis said, standing up.

“Don’t mind me; just want to use the cube.” I said, walking past him.

“Oh, well, there are options for like, moving targets and stuff, so…yeah.” He stopped paying attention and went back to doing pushups; at least I wouldn’t have to deal with him. The interface asked me for my name, I gave it and it asked me who I wanted my opponent to be. It gave me the option of human or AI, I picked AI and then various options appeared. I could basically fight holograms. The holograms were faceless human shaped blue beings (or another color if I wanted) that stood still, moved in a pattern, or moved irregularly. Then there were the more…violent options.

The holograms were divided into 2 colors, black and blue (or once again, whichever color I wanted) and given weapons. The blue were given hand weapons (what looked like police batons except a little bigger) and the black were given ranged weapons (what looked like some sort of laser gun). The weapons would hurt me but couldn’t kill me or anything. I picked this option, then it asked 2 more questions, how difficult and how many. The difficulty went from 1 to 10 stars, 10 being the most difficult; the option for how many went from 3 to 300. I picked 5 stars, and picked 100.

“Oh mate, 5 stars might be a bit much for your first time. They aren’t as easy as they look like they’ll be.” Louis said. I turned around and glared at him, he got just shook his head.

“Whatever mate, hope you enjoy getting hurt.” I ignored him as the last question popped up, how many at a time? I picked 5 and soon the door swung open. I didn’t have anything on me so I hit the button and just walked right in.

“Match will start in 30 seconds!” a cheerful GLADOS sounding voice said. I stared ahead of me, letting my power build up inside me, I always noticed I seemed to be more powerful when I was emotional…and god knows I felt emotional right now.

3

2

1

5 shapes appeared in front of me, 3 blue 2 black. I shot a shard of ice at the black one, it jumped to the left and I missed. I rapid fired a dozen at all of them, most managed to jump away but one blue hologram was not so lucky and I got him right in the head, he made a sound like shattering glass and dissolved into nothing. Suddenly blue beams shot past my head, I jumped to the left and missed one aimed right at my chest. The blue ones were almost on me; I made a sword and blocked a blow at my head. I pushed it off and slashed at its waist, it shattered and dissolved. I let my armor cover my body and dove for the last blue guy, I stabbed it in the throat and it was gone. Suddenly a blue beam got me right in the leg. There was no physical damage, but I felt sharp stinging pain where I was hit, despite the armor.

“Dammit, guess armor doesn’t matter.” I mumbled out loud. I propelled myself forward and the black one tried to jump away, but much too late. I cut off its head, it shattered and was gone. I turned on the last one and shot my sword at it, it flew through the air and rammed right into the holograms chest, it dissolved and my sword kept going and flew into the cube wall, shattering. I let my armor dissolve and called my broken sword back to me, letting it reform in my hand.

“Round 2!” That cheery robotic voice chimed. 5 more appeared, all of them blue. I flicked my hand and all 5 were impaled on sharp pillars of ice, they all dissolved at the same time.

“Round 3!” The voice chimed. Suddenly 10 appeared and I felt surprised. I had expected 5 the whole time…ah well. I flung my sword, 5 black 5 blue; have to get the black ones first. I controlled the sword while it flew through the air, it rammed into the back of one of the black ones and kept going, and I managed to get half before I had to move. Blue beams were coming at me rapidly, I could barely dodge them.

This continued for a while, it stayed at 10 until my 100 was up. I had only gotten hit 2 more times, both just barely grazed me. I walked out, feeling pretty satisfied. Louis stopped doing crunches and nodded at me.

“Did well, got to admit it.”

“Thanks.” I said, turning to look at the screen again. I wanted a challenge, I still felt restless even after all of that.

“You’re going again?” He asked, surprised. I nodded at him.

“Yeah, why?”

“Nothing, so…I take it its true then? Your tattoos don’t burn anymore?” I stared at him in shock, it hadn’t even occurred to me but…yeah, they didn’t even tingle, and by the time that was all over they should have been at a dull throb at least.

“I…yeah, I guess it’s true.” I said, staring at my arm.

“That’s some power Bassett has I’ll give her that.” He said, rubbing the back of his head. Just hearing her name made my blood boil, that bloody woman, causing me the most pain I had ever felt in my life, telling me she knew my parents, telling me…about Zayn and I…

I turned on the screen and typed in information, deciding this time on 10 stars and 200 enemies.

“No!” He said, looking stunned. I stared at him.

“What?”

“Not…10 stars mate, 10 stars is like playing the most difficult video game ever made on the highest difficulty. At least do like 50 enemies…”

“No, this will be fine.” He shook his head.

“Hey, you do this I’m calling Zayn so he can grab your unconscious body after it’s over.”

“Whatever.” I said, walking into the room. I felt sweaty; I took my shirt off, and kicked off my shoes and socks, leaving me in just sweats. I walked into the arena then turned, I could make out Louis on the phone, watching me, bloody hell I didn’t want anyone here, I just wanted to take my emotions out on training dummies…ALONE.

“Whatever.” I mumbled to myself.

3

2

1

I let ice form in my hand, a sword formed. I waited, nothing was appearing. I frowned, what the hell where…

A beam hit me in the shoulder

I grimaced; this pain was 5 times worse than before. I looked up at the ceiling, 50 black holograms were standing on the ceiling.

“Clever.” I chuckled, letting my armor form. I flew up at them, dodging the shots and managing to take 3 out in a single swing. I flew through them, swinging my sword and firing icicles at anyone too far away. I took two shots to my right arm and the pain was awful…but I had experienced worse, I could take it. I managed to get them all and flew back down.

“10 seconds till round 2!” a voice chimed.

“Liam!” I heard Zayn yell. I turned and glared at him.

“Leave me alone.” I snapped at him. I noticed Niall, Harry, Sophia, Eleanor, and 2 people I didn’t recognize were with them. It took me a second to realize who the other 2 were, Zayn’s sisters Safaa and Waliyha. I had yet to meet the two of them, they had been visiting some family member when I had arrived, they must have just got back.

“Liam mate, you’re doing 10 star, you really don’t know what you’ve signed up for.” Niall yelled.

“Round 2!” I turned, suddenly a blue baton rammed right into the side of my stomach. I gasped out, it felt like I had been hit by a baseball bat (don’t ask how I know what that feels like).  I stumbled away, 50 blue guys were rushing me. I raised a wall of ice, blocking me in the corner but now none of them could get at me. I could hear them banging their batons against the ice, it would hold for now but they would break through eventually. I took a deep breath, had to concentrate, breath…remember what Zayn…

I felt my emotions flux just at the thought of him, pain in my chest as I remembered kissing him, loving the feeling of his tongue in my mouth. Him being so fucking close to me when I kissed him, but knowing I might have to kill him…

Fucking Bassett, why did she have to tell me fucking anything?! I felt the anger grow in my chest, new energy in me. I snarled and slammed my fists together, my armor shifted, my father’s armor covered me. The sword disappeared and razor sharp claws took the place of my hands. I willed the ice wall to blow forward and it did, taking down quite a few of them. I charged forward, slashing wildly and taking them down one by one. I felt hits to my back, my sides, but I could barely feel them. My father’s armor was on another level, the hardest ice I could possibly make. I finally eviscerated most of them, only one was left. It swung at me and I caught the baton and snapped it in my hand, I rammed my claws into its head and it shattered and dissolved. I stood, my breathing heavy, feeling tired. Ah well, it should be fine, just 2 more rounds and…

“Final Round!” A cheery voice chimed in. I froze, what the hell? I thought…I had asked for 200, I had only killed 100…oh.

Suddenly I was surrounded. 70 black holograms covered the walls and ceiling, except now they all had 2 gun arms. 30 blues were in front of me, all of them now had 2 blue batons.

“Shit.” I said. Alright, had to get the black…

A barrage of blue beams suddenly came at me in all directions, I tried to propel myself away but a few hit me, I cried out as pain filled my chest, legs, hips, and arms. I shot away, the blues were suddenly incredibly fast and way more powerful, they caught me and one slammed both into my stomach, knocking the breath out of my body. I felt a beam ram right into the side of my head, I screamed in pain.

“LIAM!!!!” I heard Zayn scream. I sat there, shaking like a leaf as more blows came to my back and shots were taken at me. I started becoming numb to it, my body frozen, unable to move…I felt like I was going to die…this couldn’t kill me…could it? I felt the black sipping into my vision, my armor melted and the blows from the blues got even worse, ah well, I should have listened to Louis…

“TURN IT OFF.” Zayn snarled.

“I can’t Zayn, he has to surrender!” Sophia yelled.

“Liam! Surrender and it’ll end! Surrender!” I head Zayn yelling, and what sounded like banging against the cube. I cried, surrender? Yeah, just had too…

‘ _A Payne never surrenders, never gives in…remember that eh?’_

My dad’s last words before I killed him rang in my ear, the blood from where I had stabbed him, the blood, so much blood…

‘ _I love you sweetheart; I promise this is the proper thing to do love. I love you.’_ My mother’s last words before I stabbed her, blood, so much blood…

Mom? Dad? Why did I have to kill you?

All I could hear was a ringing noise and what sounded like screaming in my ear, it took me a minute to realize I was the one screaming. My vision returned, I felt my body moving, doing things but I couldn’t control it, like I was watching through someone else. I kept screaming, orbs of light formed around me and I screamed as they flew through the crowd of them, taking out some blacks on the walls. I watched my arm wave in front of me, light flew from my hand and the blues simply evaporated. An orb of light formed in my hand and I watched as I flew through the air and fired orbs of light into the crowd of blues. I watched the orb fire into the air, and grow, and grow, and then grow even more. It was massive, I felt my body fly into the orb and suddenly everything was light, all I could see was light, blinding and white. I started twirling in mid air, I couldn’t see but I knew I was destroying the holograms, I don’t know how but I just knew. I felt the pain disappear, the light flowed over my skin and I could feel it taking away the pain, the frustration, the sadness.

Suddenly it was like…everything was clear, I wasn’t questioning everything anymore, I felt…calm, in a place of complete serenity. I know what I wanted; I wasn’t going to fight it anymore. When the time comes, when Zayn or I have to decide the fate of the world…that can be a road I’ll cross when I get to it, but for now, I know what I wanted…and I wasn’t going to torture myself anymore.

 I felt myself being lowered onto the ground, the orb growing smaller and smaller around me until I could see again, it was just a small orb again, I watched it absorb into my skin and disappear.

I looked around, all of the holograms were gone, the voice told me I had won but I ignored it and walked to the entrance. I got in the room and put my shoes and shirt back on. The healing gas started but I ignored it and opened the door, I didn’t need it anymore. I walked out, ignoring the shocked stares of everyone and the stunned silence. I walked right up to Zayn, grabbed his hand, and dragged him after me.

“L-Liam…” I got him to the elevator and the door closed behind us. I turned finally; he was giving me a look I didn’t quite have a word for.

“What?”I asked.

“What just happened?” I shrugged.

“I took out my frustrations and anger out on some holograms. I feel much better now.”

“That’s…good.” He said, looking baffled.

“The light…helped me alright? I don’t…really understand how, but it did. It took away the pain, it took away anything causing me pain and…like I said, my mother didn’t even know what it could do, I don’t know what else to say.” I shrugged. He nodded.

“If it helped you then that’s all I care about.” I stared at him.

“I…also wanted to apologize.”

“You never need to apologize to me…” he started. I pressed a finger to his lips, he stopped talking.

“I should tell you something, you don’t seem to know but I need to tell you now.” I quickly explained what Bassett had told me about how one of us might have to take the other one out to save the world.

“My mother never told me about that…” He started, I quickly shook my head.

“She didn’t tell you that because she didn’t want it to affect how you felt about me.”

“How do you know that?” He asked, looking surprised. I laughed.

“I don’t, but I know it’s what I would have done…” I sighed.

“I started trying to push away these…feelings that had popped up in me because I knew this and I didn’t want to love you, because…what if I have to kill you one day? I knew I wouldn’t be able to do it, but…Zayn, I don’t care anymore. Who knows if it’s even going to happen? And if it does…we can beat it, I know you and I can do that.” He nodded.

“If it happened to you…I would find a way to stop you and save you from yourself.”

“So would I.” I said, nodding at him. He stared.

“So…you’re done ignoring me?”

“More than that…” I shook my head.

“Don’t know how you did it but...I…” I blushed.

“I…care about you Zayn; I care _a lot_ about you.” He got a mischievous grin on his face.

“Oh? Would you go as far as saying…”

“I don’t…want to go as deep as saying love.” I said. He didn’t lose his smile.

“Not concerned, I’ll get you to that point eventually.” I nodded.

“And I’m ok with you trying.”

“So…can I flirt with you in front of people now?” I smiled.

“Sure.”

“Can I stand uncomfortably close to you, like I’m talking constant skin on skin contact…”

“Sure.” I repeated, laughing. He suddenly walked right up to me.

“Can we pick up where we left off earlier?” I bit my lip playfully and let my finger drag across his jaw.

“At least buy me dinner first.”

“How about I promise you dinner later tonight and we do this now?” I shrugged.

“I guess that’ll be ok.” He grinned and leaned into me, his lips drug up my neck and I groaned as he pressed me against the elevator wall.

“I love you.” He said, grabbing my hand and drawing circles on my wrists.

“I know you do.” I said right before he kissed me.

* * *

 

**3 months later**

**Zayn**

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No, I refuse.” He grumbled. I grinned down at him.

“But Leeyummmmm.” He gave me that cute little glare of his.

“No.” I gave him my best puppy dog eyes.

“Come on, you said last night I could.”

“I…yeah, I did, but I was also under the influence of medical marijuana.” I shrugged.

“Still said yes.” He sighed and reached up and drew the outline of my tattoos with his finger.

“Fine.” I grinned and reached over onto the bed side table and started shaking up the can.

“Listen, it’s gonna taste good for me, and you’ll enjoy it too.” He sighed.

“I already said yes.” I grinned at him.

“Alright, off with the shirt.” He took his shirt off, I grinned and ran a finger over his tough little body, he had been working out a lot lately, we both had. I straddled his waist and bent over him as I sprayed the contents of the can on both of his nipples.

“Can’t believe I’m letting you put whipped cream on me.” He said, shaking his head. I ran a hand over his buzzed haircut and smiled down at him.

“Shhh, no talking. Only moaning is allowed.” He shook his head some more and I smirked at him. I bent down and licked at his nipple, the taste of whip cream filled my mouth. I nipped and bit at the nipple, he moaned as I licked then blew on it.

“How’s that?” I mumbled against his jaw.

“Not…bad.” He groaned. I went down on the next one, giving it the same treatment while my hand was on the other nipple, pinching it lightly and tugging at it. I felt his hard on pressed against my leg, I pulled off and laughed.

“Seems you’re enjoying it.”

“Didn’t say stop.” He said, eyes closed and mouth hanging open. I laughed and started sucking on this particularly nice red spot on his neck, had to keep that love bite nice and visible so everyone fucking knew this boy was taken, this boy was fucking mine.

I kissed him and soon we were twisted around and he was straddling my hips, my favorite position (his as well). He stared down at me, letting his hands rest on my bare chest.

“I’m telling ya, you would be more comfortable naked.” I commented. He giggled.

“Underwear not enough?”

“While I do think you look sexy right now, I’m just concerned you aren’t at the peak of comfortable, you should really go all natural.”

“Didn’t know you were Casanova.” He smirked. He stood up (I immediately missed his weight on top of me) and shimmed out of the last of his clothes. I grinned at him and he started making this adorable pouty face.

“Zaynnnn.” This was how it started, how he managed to get me to do just about anything.

“What babe?”

“I feel really comfortable right now…but you still have pants on, you should be comfortable too ya know.” I chuckled.

“Then help me out of them love.” He grinned and started tugging at my sweatpants. I lifted my ass up and helped him push them off of me; my hard on flopped against my stomach when I came back down.

“Alright, now come back I’m cold.” He grinned and sat his beautiful self right back on top of my cock.

“Feels nice.” I said, putting my hands on his hips. He grinded himself against it, I let out a weak laugh.

“Fuck babe, don’t tease me.” He smiled down at me and spat on his hand and sat himself up. He grabbed my cock and rubbed it down with his spit, I was nice and slick now and god damn it felt good when he was jerking me off.

“In a rush love?” I asked, smiling sweetly at him. He smiled shyly.

“You got me really turned on with the whipped cream thing, you need to take care of me, take some responsibility.” I laughed.

“Fair enough.” I felt him line me up with his pucker. I let out a loud groan as he slowly lowered himself onto me; he was so fucking tight, so fucking hot. He kept going, not seeming to want to stop until I was completely in him.

“Fuck babe.” I groaned, squeezing his hips. When I was finally balls deep in him, he let out a low moan and steadied himself on my chest. We sat like that for a minute, for a second the memory of the first time we made love popped into my head, and I remembered how I had lasted only like, a minute before creaming in him. I was still amazed at my resolve to last a bit longer than that now if I was honest.

“Feels nice.” He echoed my words, his eyes already dropping like he had been fucked nice and proper.

“Already got that ‘I just got fucked’ look in your eyes babe, let’s see how you look once we’ve both cum eh?”

“Gonna cum in me right?” He asked, his voice a low whisper. I smiled.

“Course love, you know I refuse to do it anywhere else now.”

“Course.” He giggled. I smiled.

“Well love, want me to fuck you or you wanna ride me a little?” He bit his lip, looking fucking sexy as all hell.

“Lemma ride a bit, and then you fuck me till I can’t walk for a while.” I grinned, he could be absolutely filthy and I loved it.

“Then get to it.” I grinned, giving his ass a playful smack.

“Can you pinch my nipple…” my grin got even wider.

“Ah, liked it babe?”

“It feels nice.” He said, suddenly lifting off and lowering himself back on my cock. I grabbed his ass and squeezed and released while my other hand reached up and started pinching and pulling on his nipple. He moaned as he started a rhythm, pressing his hands against my chest to hold himself up while he moved up and down on my cock.

“Ahh, fuck babe you’re so fucking sexy.” I groaned out, he moaned loudly.

“Z-ayn…”

“What love?” He moved faster up and down, his eyes shut and his mouth hung open.

“C’mon love, gotta use your words.” I chuckled, fuck he felt amazing.

“You…” He gasped, his eyes shot open, and I grinned to myself as I knew I had found that little bundle of nerves inside him.

“What’s that love? Didn’t hear you.” I suddenly slammed up once into him, he gasped out.

“Oh god fucking fuck Zayn fuck.” He got the mouth of a sailor when I fucked him, it was wonderful.

“What love? Fucking say it.”

“Feels so fucking good Zayn fuck.” He gasped. I grabbed his hips, unable to help myself, and started fucking up into him, he started moaning so fucking loudly.

“Fucking moan for me.” I growled, he kept moaning.

“Fucking louder Liam.” He started moaning even louder. I felt the precum slicking up my cock, his own heat adjusted and lubed and taking all of me in. He started jerking himself off but I slapped his hand away.

“Not yet, you cum when I say you can.” He kept groaning, his cock looked so swollen, it slapped against my stomach and I grinned at how wet the tip looked.

“G-gonna cum.” He whined.

“Hold it in.” I commanded, he whined louder.

“C-can’t, keep hitting…oh fucking god Zayn fuck I can’t…” I smiled, it was fine, I was reaching my peak as well.

“Is fine love, gonna cum myself soon.”

“Zaynnnnnn.” I started ramming myself into him, my balls slapped against his skin and the room was filled with slapping noises, his moans, and the bed creaking.

“Gonna make you cum love.” I growled, grabbing his cock and masturbating it furiously.

“Fuck Zayn, gonna…can’t…” Suddenly white streams started exploding from his cock, I picked up the pace even farther to make sure  I was hitting his sweet spot as much as possible so his orgasm was as good as I could make it. His ass restricted when he came, making it even tighter as his muscles convulsed around me, willing me to cum in him.

“Gonna cum in ya love, hope fucking everyone knows so they know who’s boy you are.” I growled. He moaned in response.

“I’m yours, your boy, cum in me please…” I made one final thrust, and it was over, it was done. I came hard in him, my cum filling him up. His body took it eagerly, squeezing and convulsing and milking every last drop out of me.

“Fuck Zayn.” He moaned, as I slowly rode my orgasm out inside him.

“Fucking hell I love you.” I groaned, the orgasm finally coming to a close.

“Love you too.” He whimpered. I grinned, he looked so properly fucked, I couldn’t help the pride rising up in my chest knowing I had done that too him. He picked himself off of me, and then collapsed onto the bed right next to me. I smiled and reached over the bed to grab a T shirt and cleaned myself off before turning and pulling him against me.

“Wanna take you out now; let everyone know you’ve been fucked.” He giggled and I kissed him, just a quick peck on the lips.

“Now keep it all in you love, don’t want any leaking out.” I grinned against his jaw, he laughed.

“I know…wanna keep it all in me anyway.” I kissed his nose and he got a sleepy smile.

“Do we have to go out? I’m tired, and probably gonna be a little sore later.” I smiled.

“Well, it’s only 6PM, should probably go get some dinner, and we told the others we would be there for movie night at Harry’s.”

“Harry and Niall are cooking right?” I nodded and he smirked.

“Ok, better shower then.” I laughed.

“No love, you just get dressed, I told you I like it when they know.” He frowned a little.

“Louis got pissed last time because I ‘stunk of it’.” I shrugged.

“Eh, it’s at Harry’s so he probably won’t even be there. Sides, I like when you look like this, like you’ve just been fucked.”

“Cuz I have just been fucked.” He giggled. I kissed him.

“C’mon, let’s get dressed. Then I promise after the movies done we can come back here and do whatever you want.” He got a mischievous grin on his face, I could practically read his mind, but decided to play along anyway.

“What?”

“Maybe when we get back let’s go for round 2.” I laughed at that.

“Whatever you want babe.” I got up and held out my hand and helped him up. I pulled him up against me and kissed him, loving that he was just 2 or 3 inches shorter than I was. I smacked his ass and grinned at him.

“Get dressed, wear some of my clothes.”

“Yes sir.” He grinned, kissing me again and turning. I smacked his ass again as he walked off, he just turned and grinned at me as he kept walking. I pulled my sweats back on and walked over to him and came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his chest and pressed my lips against the back of his neck.

“Maybe I should put another mark on you.” I said thoughtfully.

“Oh? Where? The one on my neck is already obvious enough.” He asked. I shrugged.

“Dunno, maybe I should make that birthmark even bigger eh?”

“Do it.” He said, twisting around in my arms. I grinned and started my assault on his birthmark, sucking and nipping at the skin while he gasped my name.

“Z-Zayn…” He was already hard again; I felt it pressed up against my own groin, which was managing to get hard again in response.

“God Liam, just doing a little marking, no need to shoot your load again.” I grinned devilishly. He shook his head.

“Is your fault, you take care of it.” I laughed and spat on my hand, then started tongue fucking his mouth while I began masturbating him again. He whined in this cute little high pitched voice while we made out, I stopped kissing him and laughed.

“You’re fucking horny babe.”

“Don’t I know it.” He said, wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling me into another kiss. I picked up the pace; loving the little noises he was making and how fucking tense he was getting.

“Gonna cum for meh Leeyum?” I growled against his jaw.

“Y-yeah, m’ close.”

“Cum for me.” I said, attacking the new mark on his neck. He whined loudly, his breaths coming in rapid bursts, he tensed even more. My other hand wrapped around and grabbed his clenched ass and yanked him even closer. Suddenly hot cum shot from his cock, it had been right in between us and I felt it covering my hand and I know it covered both of our stomachs. He cried out when he came, his body jerked into me a little when he did. I didn’t stop milking him until I was absolutely sure he was done. When I knew I let him go and hugged him against me, not really caring about the mess in between us.

“Feel good love?” I chuckled as he hugged me. He pulled his head back, he looked spent.

“Yeah.”

“Good, now let’s get dressed before I decide to fuck you again and we miss the movie.”

“I’d be ok with that.” He grinned and I smirked, my boy could be bloody insatiable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How was it? Good right? RIGHT??! O_O lol but yeah, the time jump I apologize for if it seemed sudden, it was needed I promise. Anyway, please review and I hope you enjoyed!


	6. “None of them were Liam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite a long chapter, so enjoy!

Chapter 6: “None of them were Liam.”

**Liam**

“ _I won’t mind, even though, I know you, you’ll never be, mine…”_ I mumbled his song to myself while I was being led to the entrance to the arena. I could hear screaming, yelling, and what sounded like roaring.

“Shut up prisoner.” The man growled behind me. I just smiled.

“ _Don’t look around ‘cause love is blind…”_

“I said shut the fuck up.” The man snarled. I laughed.

“Would you prefer some Katy Perry?”

“I’d prefer you shut up prisoner.”

“I’m not a prisoner; I’m just a guy you got in shackles.” I said. He laughed.

“Yeah, keep that confidence in the arena, see how you fair.” I smiled at him.

“You wouldn’t happen to know where your leader is, do you?” He glared at me.

“He’s watching the fight, like he always is.”

“Good, I needed to talk to him.” He scoffed.

“Yeah, good luck with that.”

“It doesn’t bother you that I’m not worried in the slightest?” He shook his head.

“The African heat has gone to your head, obviously.”

“Obviously.” I mimicked, loving the annoyed look on his face.

“2 minutes and he’s up.” I heard a voice say behind me. I tried to turn but I was shoved in the back.

“Turn around again I cut your arm off.” He snapped.

“Yeah yeah sure sure.” I giggled.

“You know how illegal this arena is right? Pitting people with powers against each other gladiator style…its barbaric.”

“Yeah, but who’s gonna question ‘The Lion’ eh?”

“Dirge.” I said, smiling. I could practically hear his frown.

“Who?”

“Oh, just the worlds number 1 police force. Haven’t heard of us?”

“No.”

“Good, if ya did we wouldn’t be doing our jobs right. When something bad, like, say, a gladiatorial style death arena in the wilds of Africa, pops up? We come in and stop it.” He scoffed again.

“Yeah, sure.”

“And if said arena is being run by a guy who is notorious for only showing his face at said arena…well, what better way to get at him that to let one of our members pretend to be captured and taken to the arena so we can capture the mother fucker while he’s out in the open?” I turned, he looked stunned, I just laughed.

“Just kidding!” Another guard came in and unlocked my shackles. The large metal door swung open and I was pushed out into the open.

The arena was big. It (not surprisingly) reminded me of the Colosseum in Rome, though not quite as big, like someone had crudely tried to imitate it. The African sun was beating down on me and the fact that I felt drenched in sweat after being in it for only 10 seconds should tell you how bloody hot it was, god I missed New York, it was rain season right now. I scanned the arena, nothing but dirt, and another metal door on the other side of the arena. 3 large stone pillars were standing in a triangle dead center in the arena. The stands were absolutely _packed_ with people, screaming and yelling nothing of real note except one thing… _Titan._

_“HELLLLOOOOOO DEATH BATTLE FANS!!!!!”_ A voice roared over what sounded like some sort of speaker system. The arena grew even louder. I just grinned; at least this wouldn’t be boring.

_“Cause we are who we are, when no one’s watching…”_ I sung quietly to myself, I could practically hear his beautiful voice in my head…who would have thought he could sing? I most certainly didn’t, and he wrote his own music…

“WHO IS READY TO WATCH THE FIGHT OF THE CENTURY?!?!” Another roar in response, I just laughed, the guy knew how to rile up a crowd.

“IN THE LEFT CORNER, WE HAVE A SPECIAL GUEST! HE KILLED HIS PARENTS AND STOLE THEIR GIFTS! IT’S FROSTY HIMSELF FOLKS! LIAM PAYYYYYNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!” I heard screams, I head boo’s, I heard a variety of different noises. I ignore them all though, instead deciding to seethe to myself that he called me ‘Frosty’…bloody hated that nickname. I twirled around until I finally found him, sitting in his own private booth. The African warlord himself, a man everyone simply called ‘The Lion.’

“Lion!” I screamed, staring up at him on his literal throne. His skin was black as night, he had 2 large angry scars running down from his jaw to below his neck and into his shirt. He was quite muscular, and he had a litany of scars covering his arms. He wore a black tank top and a pair of dark black sunglasses, a blood red cane rested in-between his legs and his hands were resting on the top. He simply grinned at me and made a gesture with his hand. A man crept out from the shadows and handed him a microphone.

“Silence” He said. The crowd died instantly, I had to respect a man who could do that, even if it was by fear.

“You think, you can come here, and expect to steal from me?” I smiled and shouted back.

“How else was I going to get your attention?”

“Normally boy, I would gun you down where you stand…but I want to see those gifts of yours in action.”

“I’m sorry Mr. Lion, but I have to suggest you end this now, if you come peacefully, you won’t be in jail for the rest of your life.” He scoffed.

“Oh? And what if you do put me in your pitiful jails? I am known for my patience…you must always wait for the moment to take the kill.”

“Last warning.” I yelled. He shook his head and banged his cane down.

“BRING OUT THE TITAN!!!!” The crowd exploded into screams of excitement.

“I tried.” I said, shaking my head.

“LET’S SEE HOW LONG YOU CAN LAST BOY!” He grinned into the microphone. I twisted my head, the other doors suddenly started to slowly open.

“Here we go.” I grumbled. Come on Harry…find me. The doors opened. I squinted but I couldn’t see a damn thing. Suddenly, a very muscular white guy with blond hair and blood red eyes came walking out, the crowd went fucking mental. I frowned, now what could this guy do? The guy ripped off his shirt, showing his impressive abs off.

“What? Trying to distract me? I have a guy 10 times better.” I said, laughing at him. He said nothing, he looked angry, shit.

“I do something to offend you?” I asked. The guy shook his head and yelled back to me.

“Not you, your father. He destroyed my father’s life by beating him in a duel and bringing shame on my family.” I hadn’t expected such a thick Russian accent, nor had I expected a Russian in here of all places.

“What? You’ve been waiting for me?” He shook his head again.

“Niet, I had been here, winning battles for the Lion, you being here is just fate smiling on me and allowing me a chance to kill you.” I sighed and held out my hand and tried to form a sword. I managed it but it wasn’t as strong as it should have been, the dry heat was killing a lot of the water particles in the air….shit. I pointed my sword at him.

“Good luck then.” He nodded.

“You as well.” He suddenly slammed his fists together…and he started growing.

Literally, he started getting bigger.

His muscles bulged and grew bigger and bigger, his whole frame got thicker, he started getting taller as well.  I watched in shock as his arms got as thick as tree trunks, he had thighs that could choke a hippo, and he had to be at least 10 feet tall.

“Oh.” I said, suddenly understanding why everyone called him Titan. He suddenly let out an inhuman roar that would make Hulk jealous; I could feel it vibrating my bones.

“Shit.” I said. His somewhat normal face had become deformed, big forehead, odd chin, like a caveman’s except not as hairy. He suddenly started bull rushing me. I tried to run but he was so damn big it was near impossible. I quickly tried to form my armor but there wasn’t enough water, I could only cover my legs. He was almost on me; I quickly flung to the left and let myself be propelled through the air, only a short distance but it was enough to dodge the unstoppable force threatening to run me over. He kept going but managed to stop right before he rammed into the wall, I looked around quickly and noticed chunks missing out of various other places in the stone wall, I suppose that made more sense.

So, when he did that it was hard for him to stop, perfect. He twisted and glared at me, he looked fucking pissed. I used the ice on my legs to fly myself to the top of one of the stone pillars, which were about as tall as he was. He stomped his feet like he was getting ready to charge again. I let my sword shatter and started gathering as much water out of the air as I could. I gathered it in a ball of ice in my hands, and it very slowly grew bigger in my hands.

“Titan, I have to ask that we end this!” I yelled. He stomped his feet again and I kept gathering, it was the size of a basketball now.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry my dad ruined your father’s life, I’m sure that wasn’t my father’s intention.” He just roared at me.

“But please, I don’t want to have to kill you. The group I am part of, you would be a welcome addition. You could help people, save lives…” He just roared again and I shook my head.

“You aren’t even listening are you? Fine…” He started stomping his feet even harder, he was going to charge, not seeming to care about the pillars. The ball of ice in my hand was the size of a watermelon, he started running at me.

“Fine.” I mumbled. I waited, waited; he was close, too close to dodge. I shot the ice ball from my hand, it flew and rammed right into his chest. He slowly was covered by my ice, he kept trying to get closer but the ice was spreading too quickly. He screamed, only a few feet away but it was at his legs now, I watched grimly as he turned into a giant icicle.

“Sorry.” I said. I looked up at The Lion; he looked more amused than angry.

“That all?” I yelled at him, he shook his head and grinned, it was unsettling.

“You should really learn to finish your food off…it’s not always dead.” I quickly covered my legs in ice and stared at Titan, he had started shaking.

“Shit.” I grumbled. I flew off the pillar right as he suddenly broke out and rammed his fist into the pillar I had just been standing on. I stumbled onto the ground and turned, only to have to fly away as a pillar was literally thrown at me. It slammed into the ground and made the loudest bloody noise ever. I growled in anger, dammit I couldn’t do anything in this heat, my ice was too weak and he was built like a tank. I really didn’t want to have to use my light but if I had too then I had too…dammit Harry you better have found me already!

I formed a couple ice daggers and shot them at the beast, one bounced off and the other shattered and did literally nothing. Wait…I was an idiot! I quickly looked around the arena, into the crowd…and finally I found what I had been looking for. Water bottles, a lot of people seemed to have them…perfect. I flipped off the beast, which just snarled and looked even angrier. I moved so my back was against the stone wall, he started charging me but I stayed where I was, had to time this perfectly. He was almost on me, 15 feet, 10 feet. I flew out of the way, he rammed into the wall and I could practically feel the wave of force from where I was standing. I ran across the arena and held out my hand, time to try a new move I had been working on.

I sighed heavily and concentrated, gotta let the power flow out and grab exactly what I needed, not force it, just relax and let it come to me. I held out both my hands and let the power flow, I could feel the water from the crowd exploding into the air, I could see people screaming and yelp in surprise as it all flowed towards me, not a shit ton but enough. I gathered it into my hand and formed a basketball sized orb of ice, then dropped it on the ground. I kept forming them until I was of out ice. 10 balls of ice were soon hanging in the air around me. By now he had recovered and was turning around. I grinned at him.

“Last chance Titan.” He roared and charged me. I flicked my hand and one of the orbs flew at him at blinding speeds. It rammed right into his stomach, his eyes practically bulged out of his head and he flew backwards into the wall.

“That was a blunt one…don’t make me make them sharp.” I yelled in warning. He screamed at me and threw the orb back at me, I caught it and laughed, the idiot was giving me ammo back. He charged at me again and I shot the orb back at him. To my surprise, his hand came out and he knocked it away, it broke up and landed in pieces a few feet away as he continued his charge. I reformed the orbs; the sides were now pointed and sharp, like drills. I fired 2 more at him, he deflected one but the other caught him in the shoulder and stopped his advance. I flicked my hand again, hating that I had to do this. It started twirling into his shoulder; he let out a scream as it literally drilled through him and out the other side. There was now a hole in his giant shoulder, he gripped at it and screamed in pain. I flinched; fuck me I didn’t want to have to do this.

Before joining Dirge, killing people hadn’t been an issue for me. It was either me or them, and I chose me…but now, I didn’t see people I had to kill to survive, I saw people with gifts who could maybe join up, make us stronger…maybe even be friends. Titan only hated me because of what my father apparently did…I know with time I could get him to forgive me, it didn’t have to end like this. Titan roared, his body suddenly started to glow a deep hue of yellow. Oh shit.

He kept roaring, the hole in his shoulder slowly started to heal, I watched in amazement as the wound closed, you couldn’t even tell I had hurt him. I watched in astonishment as he grew even bigger than before, 15 feet tall, his body even hulkier than before. I stared, steam was coming off his body, his eyes were completely white, not even a hint of color. He stopped screaming, he was breathing in quick little bursts. He stopped glowing but steam still flowed off his back.

“T-Titan…” I started. His head suddenly shot up, he looked right at me. I felt a chill run over my body, the look he was giving me…I don’t think he had any control over himself anymore. He suddenly sprinted at me, I wasn’t prepared, he was way quicker than before. I fired a ball at him, it rammed into his stomach but it didn’t even slow him down. I fired 3 more, one rammed right into his chest, the other two got him right in the stomach…but again, it didn’t seem to do anything. I took the remaining orbs and covered my body in my father’s armor, I flew out of the way just as he barreled pasts me. I landed as far away as I could and quickly gathered the last remnants of broken orbs around me. He stopped running and turned to stare right at me…shit, I was out of options. He let out the loudest roar I had ever heard in my life. I covered my ears and I felt my body shake, fuck me.

Then, my earpiece suddenly came to life

_“Sounds like you’re in a pickle.”_ Sophia chimed in my ear. I cleared the ice off my ear and sighed.

“Yeah, not enough water in the air, and he’s sort of become unstoppable.”

“ _Love a good challenge.”_ Another voice suddenly said in my ear, a voice I would recognize anywhere.

“About fucking time!” I snapped. He just laughed in my ear.

“ _Hold him off for another minute babe, see you soon…and no matter what, we cannot let Lion leave you got me? Turn him into a Popsicle if you have to.”_ I nodded before remembering he couldn’t see that.

“Yeah, I know.”

“ _See you soon love.”_

“ _You two make me nauseous.”_ Sophia chimed in. I created an ice wall from my last orbs and fired it at Titan. It rammed into his legs and managed to knock in onto his face. I lifted it over his head and flicked my hand, it then proceeded to brutally ram into the back of his head over and over before his arm came up and caught it. I let the melt and cover him in water. I waved my hand and the water started hardening back into ice, freezing him into the ground. He started thrashing on the ground, trying to shaking off my ice that was nothing but a distraction for him. He managed to get back up and I gulped, trying to form more ice but unfortunately not really getting much. He roared once again and came flying at me. I flew up and tried to get away, but too late. He managed to grab my leg and flung me against the wall, if it wasn’t for my armor I’d probably be dead or every bone in my body broken.

He pinned me against the wall and screamed in my face, I couldn’t help the fear that filled my body…shit. He pulled his arm back, ready to punch the upper half of my body and kill me. I knew I couldn’t hold back anymore. I let the orb of light form right in his face; he stopped his punch and stared at me, looking stunned. I let another orb form, then another, and another, until I was surrounded by a dozen flying orbs of light. He snarled, apparently not caring. I let the one in his face suddenly explode like a tiny sun, he screamed and let me go, pawing at his face. I let the orbs fly around his head, he batted at them but it was light, not exactly something he could bat away. I let one fly into his stomach, the skin started to bubble and blister and he screamed as I let the orbs fly into him and start boiling his skin. He fell onto his back; I quickly lifted myself and flew off. The orbs should have been burning holes through him, but I guess his skin was just too damn tough. The light wore off, I watched his skin already starting to heal as he stood back up, and somehow managing to look even more pissed than before. He lunged himself at me…but an arm slung itself over my shoulder.

“You seem to be in some trouble mate.” Suddenly we were across the arena, I turned around and Niall was grinning at me.

“Sorry mate, had a bitch of a time finding this place.” I let my armor melt and I grinned.

“It’s cool, you have great timing.” I heard people in the audience screaming it fear as suddenly things started catching on fire, they all scrambled to get the hell out but I just laughed.

“Awesome.”

Zayn was standing at the top of the arena, laughing his ass off. He was wearing those really sexy sunglasses I got him and a black tank top to show off those amazing tatted arms of his. His skinny jeans clung to him and his new black boots he just got looked good as well. He flicked his hand, and The Lion’s booth caught on fire. He suddenly jumped off the top and his arms caught on fire. He propelled himself right over to the two of us and landed right in front of me. He extinguished his arms, put his hand behind my head, and pulled me into a kiss.

“Sorry I took so long babe.”

“It’s ok, you got here just in time, like always.” He grinned and kissed me again, I kissed him back eagerly.

“Remind me to blow you later.” I mumbled, he just smirked.

“I won’t forget.”

“Gross, but um, guys, got bigger issues.” Niall warned. We both turned, Titan was already charging us. Zayn just grinned at me.

“Watch this babe. Gonna show off for you.” I fanned myself.

“Oh my, just for me?” He laughed and pointed his finger at Titan. Fire suddenly exploded from his finger, hotter and brighter than I had ever seen. The force must have been immense, because the second it hit Titan he flew back and rammed into the wall. Zayn calmly walked forward as fire flowed from him. Titan screamed in pain but Zayn didn’t relent, he looked the picture of calm. I walked forward with him and held his hand, he didn’t seem to mind. He suddenly stopped and blew his finger, I laughed while Niall rolled his eyes.

“Fookin show off.”

“Ok 'St Louis Streaker'.” Zayn smirked. He shrugged.

“Hey, I have a big dick, not my fault.” Titan was covered in deep looking burns, his eyes were shut but his chest was moving up and down so at least he wasn’t dead. He slowly shrunk back down until he was normal sized, his pants must be some sort of special material because they were still fitting him.

“Ok, one down…” Niall grabbed Zayn and teleported him up there, I flew myself up to Lion’s booth myself. He hadn’t moved, still sitting with his staff right in between his legs…but his legs were shaking, he couldn’t hide the fear on his face.

“So, congrats, you got me.” He said, his voice quivering. I let a sword form in my hand and pressed it against his neck, Zayn let his hand ball into a fist and catch fire and pointed it at him.

“So, before we take you to jail, just have 1 question.” Zayn said. The Lion gave him a cautious look, his voice shook as he asked.

“W-what?”

“We are looking for the woman you helped a week ago, the woman who came to you looking for someone…”

“Where’s Bassett?” I asked, already feeling annoyed thinking about her.

“And I swear to god, if you lie, no one would blame us for cutting you down.” I finished.

**Zayn**

“Well, that was an experience.” He mumbled, looking up from my lap with those puppy dog eyes of his. I nodded and stroked his hair absentmindedly. It was night time as we flew back to New York, our latest mission a complete and total success…well, almost. After we got all we could out of ‘The Lion’, we took him back to the proper authorities and they assured us he had racked up enough crimes that he wouldn’t see the outside of a prison cell for a _very_ long time (rest of his life actually). After St. Louis, Yaser had leaders of countries and there resources on high alert for anything related to Bassett…turns out not a lot of people knew anything about her. 3 months of nothing, before this job came up…and the rumor that she had been seen, looking for someone. When we learned that she had visited The Lion, well, in exchange for learning anything he had to know, we agreed to bring him in.

Unfortunately, he didn’t know much.

She apparently came to him with another boy (who we assumed was that Ashton kid who knocked me out) and inquired about a boy with a gift who was apparently part of The Lion’s crew, his name was Luke Hemmings. He had shown us a picture, he was 19 and fairly attractive, but he looked sad. Lion told us he adopted the boy into his group after he learned what he could do, but the boy was never happy with them. He only had one gift…but it was a hell of a gift. He could create illusions; make you see things that weren’t really there. According to Lion there had been a few times he had driven people in his crew mad by showing them ‘indescribable’ things. Apparently after some discussion, threatening, and a lot of money, he parted with the boy, and the three of them hadn’t been seen since.

Why she had wanted the boy, he had no idea, but she had been ‘adamant’ about taking him, saying ‘she needed him for later’. Sadly, that’s all he knew. I asked about Doniya but he had no clue who that was. Afterwards we had taken him to jail, and noticed that Titan was gone, he was missing from where we had left him and have no idea where he is now.

“First we hear of her in months and all we know is she has a kid now who can make illusions.” He said. I shrugged.

“It’s fine. At least when we catch up to her again we won’t be surprised, we will know now to watch out for illusions.” I said.

 “Yeah, real useful.” He mumbled sarcastically. I smirked down at him. I was just in my underwear, he was naked. I kept stroking his buzzed hair. We were in the back of the plane, the little door was locked and it was our turn to have the bed area (we took turns each trip). He looked up curiously at me.

“So…remember when I said I owed you a blow?” I smirked at him, my cock already twitching at his words.

“Yeah?”

“Well, I’m ready to give you one if ya want…” I looked down his body; he was half hard and getting harder. He was giving me the most innocent of smiles; I ran my thumb over his lips.

“You’ve got a dirty mouth.” He laughed.

“I try.” I was half hard now; he seemed to notice and gave me a curious look.

“You’re getting hard Z.” I nodded.

“You did that babe.” He twisted onto his side and pawed at my growing bulge. He found my tip and started mouthing it through the fabric. I got hard pretty quickly after that. He undid the little button on the front and my cock sprang out. He licked up and down the shaft and I thought about how I loved how fucking filthy he could be.

“You’re filthy Liam.” I grinned. He smirked at me.

“Just for you honestly.” I nodded and rubbed his head as he suddenly took half of me in his mouth.

“Want me to guide you or…?”

“Guide me a little, I like when you’re rough.” He said, pulling off my cock and making this little popping sound.

“Alright.” I said. He took me back in and I grabbed his head and forced him up and down on my cock.

“Just gotta ignore the gag reflex, like we practiced.” I said. His mouth felt fucking amazing. He was going down about half way, keeping an even pace and watching him go up and down was mesmerizing. He was so fucking beautiful. I slowly pushed him down a little more with each bob, he was alright until we were about to reach the bottom and he pulled off and started coughing, spit dribbled down his mouth.

“Sorry love.” I said, grabbing his hand and kissing the palm. He smiled weakly.

“It’s fine…” He leaned back down and licked the tip; it sent a shiver through my body.

“Want me to keep going?”

“Only if you want to Leeyum.” I said, smiling at him. A knock on the door, I just sighed.

“Yeah?”

“Hey mind if I come in Zayn? I…needed to talk to you.” It was Harry.

“Yeah, sure one sec.” I sighed and pulled Liam into a lazy kiss.

“Sorry love, gonna have to wait for now.” He smiled.

“It’s fine, I’ll go steal some booze from Niall or something.” I grinned.

“Good boy.” He kissed me and stood to pull on his clothes. I smiled when he pulled my too big sweatpants on and had to tighten then to an extreme. I grabbed a spare set of sweats and gave his butt a little pat before walking over and opening the door.

**Liam**

“Oh, sorry, I was totally interrupting something.” Harry said, giving me a smarmy grin and a little wink.

“Don’t mind me, gonna go steal some booze from Niall…and ya, I was practicing my blowjob powers.” I grinned. He smirked.

“You know I still owe you a blowjob Leeyum.” I felt a little huff behind me and an arm wrapped around my stomach.

“You’ll have to talk to my _chahnay waali_ about that.” Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Is that Urdu?”

“Yeah…Zayn’s teaching me some.”

“Means lover. He kind of messed up pronunciation but eh, work in progress.” He chuckled against my neck. He kissed my neck and pulled me back up against his chest and I blushed.

“You two are so cute it’s mildly infuriating.” Harry commented.

“But, back to business. Zayn…?”

“Yeah yeah come on in, go get the whiskey, or the tequila if you want to make horrible mistakes.” He said into my neck, patting me lightly on the butt (bloody loved when he did that, ever since I told him I liked it he pretty much did it all the time now).

“Whiskey me thinks.” I giggled, walking past Harry. Harry walked into the room, the door was closed soon after. I looked around, Louis was passed out in his seat, Niall was sitting across from him and also passed out (he was stupidly drunk a half hour ago so I suppose I shouldn’t be too surprised) and I could see Sophia’s hand fiddling with stuff in the cockpit. I walked up and grabbed two glasses and one of Niall’s half empty bottles of Irish Whisky, also deciding to grab another full bottle of Jack Daniels because why the hell not, Niall still had like 5 different bottles of various types of alcohol anyway. I filled one of the glasses with the Irish stuff and decided to go visit Sophia because I had to assume Harry and Zayn weren’t done talking about…whatever it is they are talking about.

“Hey.” I said, sitting down in the co-pilot seat.

“Oh, hey.” She said, looking up and putting her phone away. I laughed.

“It ok to be texting while…flying?” She laughed.

“Auto – pilot does most of it to be honest, I just have to sit up here to land and make sure nothing fucks up.” I took a swig and grimaced.

“Fucking Christ Niall.” Sophia laughed.

“Yeah, Niall doesn’t fuck around with his alcohol.”

“Yeah…so who ya texting?” I immediately regretted asking that, not sure why I did in the first place to be honest.

“Oh, shit sorry, that was really rude…” She smiled sweetly.

“It’s fine Liam, was just texting Eleanor is all.” I nodded.

“Oh, how’s she doing?” She shrugged.

“Fine, she’s just a little bored is all.” I nodded.

“I actually have wanted to ask you something about her, but I think I kinda already figured I knew the answer and was sort of afraid to ask.” She gave me a curious look.

“You can ask me anything Liam, I have no problem filling you in on the crew, just don’t ask me to divulge any dirty little secrets.”

“Well, I wanted to ask how it was Eleanor was a part of Dirge, even though she doesn’t have any powers…but then I remembered what you said about how her and Doniya…dated and sort of figured it had to do with that. I know Doniya can be…a touchy subject. I mean, I’ve even asked Zayn about her but he doesn’t like talking about it…” Sophia nodded.

“Well, you already know about what happened. She left after she wanted to try to bring her mother back…” Images flashed of that awful day in the hospital when I was…confronted by the ghost of Trisha Malik (or banshee if you believe Harry’s theory).

“Yeah, I know.” I nodded, trying my best not to shiver at the memory.

“Well, before all of that…they were in love. The two of them were really quite adorable actually. Doniya absolutely doted on Eleanor. See Eleanor was actually hired as Mr. Malik’s intern first, but one day the two met and…sparks. They fell hard and quick for each other…kind of like you and Zayn to be honest.” She smiled to herself.

“I kind of wonder if it’s just in the Malik gene pool to fall head over heels ‘love at first sight’ over someone. I mean, honestly I think Doniya fell harder for Eleanor, but that’s not saying much. Those two were as bad as you and Zayn, no offence.” She shrugged.

“But, I digress. The two were together for a while, Waliyha and Safaa loved her, Mr. Malik loved her, Zayn loved her, and Trisha loved how happy she made Doniya…though I’m sure Trisha knew Eleanor would come around, she knew pretty much everything as you can imagine…” She got a sad glint in her eye.

“When Doniya left, it broke a lot of hearts. It was mostly how she left that broke hearts, just…it was so sudden, she didn’t tell anyone, not even Eleanor. Everyone was already grieving over Trisha, not even a week later Doniya is suddenly gone as well…she might as well have died too. Eleanor took it the hardest, she had wanted to leave actually but Yaser begged her to stay, I think mostly because the girls didn’t need to lose 3 loved ones like that ya know? And by that point she was considered a family friend, so she agreed to stay, she still had the room she had been sharing with Doniya but I saw how lonely she was, how the memories were hurting her being stuck in that room, so I convinced her to bunk with me, the  rest is history.” I nodded, suddenly feeling…awful for her.

“Explains a few things.” I commented sadly.

“She’s so quiet, and…she seemed nice when I first met her but I notice sometimes she has this sad little glint in her eye.” Sophia nodded, not really saying anything else on it.

“Hold on.” A thought suddenly occurred to me.

“When I first got to Dirge, when I was still in the hospital, I had noticed she was in the hospital with me.” Sophia got an odd look in her eye, I didn’t quite understand it.

“Oh, she gets like that sometimes…she developed depression after Doniya left. A lot of the time she has it under control but…sometimes she has bad bouts and suffers from times of extreme exhaustion. You just unfortunately happened to catch her on an off day.”I nodded.

“Poor girl.” She nodded as well.

“You know, when suffering from depression they say smoking weed can make it worse in some cases but it actually really helps her out. Harry’s weed is pretty…dank.” I frowned.

“That word is awful.” She giggled.

“Yeah I know, I keep seeing it on the internet though so I guess it fits.” She gave me a curious look.

“So, on a different subject…how’s Zayn in the sack? I’ve always been _really_ curious.” I blushed and she laughed.

“Oh come on, _please?_ I mean, everyone knows you two are shagging like, all the time. Poor Louis keeps making comments about how he can smell it, and Harry just seems to know when people have just done it. And you’re always walking around with some sort of mark on you, and Zayn always looks damn proud of it whenever someone comments on it. AndI mean, he’s so bloody attractive and so bloody fit…”

“I…he’s pretty fantastic.” I said, looking away. She giggled.

“Oh I bet he is! How big…” I turned a deeper shade of red and she grimaced.

“Oh, um, yeah too personal.” She turned on me suddenly, a small smile on her face.

“Want to hear a funny story? Help distract you from the awful embarrassment I just brought you?” I nodded quickly and she laughed.

“Well, long time ago, this is before Doniya left mind you…” She tapped her lip.

“Oh where to start. Doniya, Eleanor, Zayn, and I were all going to go to this club downtown to celebrate Zayn’s 20th birthday, this was just a couple months before Doniya left and Trisha died. Anyway, so the 4 of us get to the club right? We get in, and we decide we wanna get Zayn laid for his birthday.” I frown and Sophia laughed.

“Doniya thought it was hilarious and never going to happen, I think she mostly just played along for Eleanor’s benefit.  Anyway, so we know Zayn swung for guys, so the whole night we are finding gay guys thanks to me, because not to sound snobbish but being super smart, it’s really easy to learn how to pick up all the little tics that someone show’s when they are interested in boys. Anyway, so I’m picking out hot gay guys left and right, we let Doniya have final say on who is quote ‘worthy’ of the sex symbol that is Zayn Malik. Now after deciding on guys, it was super fucking easy to convince them to go for Zayn because…well fuck Liam, one look and a little encouragement that he needed someone to warm his bed on his birthday and they were all over that shit. But you know something? 15 different guys, and he turned them all down. Danced with a couple, had a great time, but when it came to anything remotely sexual he shot them down. Jesus one was practically ready to blow him right then and there, and he turned them down, just like Doniya said he would…” She grinned to herself, a far off look in her eyes at the phantom memory.

“Finally, El and I just went up to him and demanded to know why he wanted to just sit there drinking alone and dancing with random strangers but unwilling, and these guys were super fucking willing, to go any farther. And you know what he said? As fucking cheesy as it sounds, you know what he said?” She smiled at me.

“None of them were Liam.” I blushed at that, my heart did a little flip flop in my chest and I felt butterflies dance around in my stomach.

“El and I knew about all that stuff, how you and he were ‘supposed’ to be together forever and what not…but we never realized until that moment how absolutely dedicated he was to you, a boy he had never even met in person.” She smiled.

“And again, as cheesy as it sounds…well, I’m glad he waited. You two really are perfect together.” I was blushing crimson and looked away, she giggled.

“Oh don’t be so embarrassed, you have an improbably attractive guy who looks at you like…just, damn. Never be embarrassed by that.” She patted my leg.

“I hope it makes a bit more sense now I guess, I hope you can really see why he, early on, did the things he did. He’s been waiting for what seemed like forever for him. To finally see you…he reacted piss poorly at times for sure, but in his own fucked up way I think he was attempting to show you how… _into you_ he was, I guess.” She shrugged and looked out the front of the plane.

“I’ve lost what I was trying to say but you get the point.” I nodded, thoughtfully playing with the glasses in my hand.

“Thanks…thanks for telling me that.” I said. She turned and smiled at me.

“You’re welcome.” I twisted my head, as the door opened and Harry stepped out, looking kind of distracted, I noticed him sit in one of the chairs and kind of stare at Louis’s sleeping form a bit.

“Now what the hell are we going to do about those two.” I asked thoughtfully. She turned and laughed.

“Ah, those two are going to get together no worries, just gonna take a little time. They’ll get there eventually.” Zayn was standing in the door’s entryway, giving me a fond smile and suddenly the butterflies were back in my stomach.

“The sex symbol beckons.” Sophia laughed. She patted my knee.

“Go on, I’ve got Harry to keep me company.” I smiled and stood up.

“Oh, and haven’t measured but it’s like 8 and a halfish if I had to guess.” She grinned.

 “About as big as Harry’s then, good to know.” I gave her a curious look and she shrugged.

“What? Harry and I have done stuff before. Are you that surprised? He could shag the Queen if he really had a mind too.” I giggled and walked off and offered Harry the bottle of Jack Daniels, he laughed and shook his head.

“Thanks, but I’m more of a smoker than a drinker.” I shrugged and walked past the other two unconscious boys and right up to Zayn. I blushed, what Sophia told me still fresh in my head.

“So…what did you boys talk about?” I asked as he pulled me inside and closed the door behind me. He pressed me up against the door and kissed my jaw, his hands traveled under my shirt and over my body.

“Gonna drop the bottles and glasses if you don’t quit.” I said in a tight whisper, he had started pinching at my nipples, he knew how I loved getting those pinched.

“Oh well.” He said, nipping at the fading mark on my next over my birthmark.

“Gonna have to mark you up again.” He said, licking at the spot.

“Ever gonna answer me?” I grinned. He pulled off and took the bottles from my hand and smiled.

“Louis problems, just wanted my advice on something.”

“What, they have angry sex or something?” He chuckled.

“Hit the nail on the head there babe.” I shook my head.

“Those two are ridiculous.”

“Yeah, Louis walked in on Harry just getting out of the shower or something, one thing led to another and…yup, you get the gist. But now Louis won’t talk to Harry and Harry just wanted my advice on what to do.”

“What you tell him?” He poured he and I glasses of Irish whisky and smiled.

“Told him to force Louis to talk to him when we got back. Corner him in the elevator or something.”

“That wise?”

“Eh, he asked for my advice and I gave it. I’m sure Sophia will give him much better advice.” He downed his drink and I downed mine.

“So…Sophia told me a story about you.” The butterflies and that feeling in my chest returned, I blushed deeply at him. He tugged up on my shirt and I took it off for him, he pressed his bare chest against mine and rested his hands on my hips.

“Yeah? What she tell you love.”

“Your 20th birthday celebration.” To my surprise he grimaced.

“Oh, told you about all those guys they tried to set me up with right? I mean yeah I danced with a few of them but I swear…” I pressed a finger against his lips and smiled.

“None of them were Liam. Right?” He blushed, I blushed as well.

“It…when she told me that, I got this fluttery feeling in my stomach. You…really cared for me then didn’t you? You didn’t even know me but…” He smiled softly and said.

“I still do, even more so now to be honest, now that I got you.” I kissed him and he kissed me back, his mouth tasted like alcohol and him.

“Love you Li.” He said, running his thumb over my cheek, his other hand in my pants gently rubbing my bare hip.

“Love you too.” I said, leaning into his touches. I pushed at his pants I had borrowed and he took the hint and shimmied me out of them, leaving me nude under his gaze.

“So fucking beautiful.” He groaned against my jaw, his scruffy short beard rubbing me raw but I loved it, loved the feeling too much to ask him to stop (or shave).

Maybe this was why Eleanor took it so badly when Doniya left. Maybe she had been in my shoes, so fucking loved…if Zayn suddenly left me tomorrow, I don’t know how I’d react either, maybe I’d become depressed. I mean, from what Sophia said the two of them were completely in love with each other…

But Zayn would never leave me like that…but then…

Why would Doniya?

_“Doniya absolutely doted on Eleanor.”_

_“I kind of wonder if it’s just in the Malik gene pool to fall head over heels ‘love at first sight’ over someone. I mean, honestly I think Doniya fell harder for Eleanor, but that’s not saying much. Those two were as bad as you and Zayn, no offence.”_

A conversation from months earlier popped into my head, something only Sophia, Louis, Niall, Zayn, and I knew about. The 5 of us talked in private after the mission in St. Louis. Sophia and Zayn had both come to the conclusion that we had a spy in Dirge who fed Bassett information. And we also knew Bassett was somehow involved with Doniya, either as a prisoner or an ally. We never told anyone outside of the group, simply because if it got out, the spy might get scared and run off, and said spy would probably, most certainly, know where Bassett was calling home…

What if Doniya _was_ working with Bassett…and what if she did tell someone she was leaving?

The someone who she loved as much as Zayn loved me?

I let out a startled gasp, my eyes wide and Zayn stopped kissing my neck.

“What? Liam? What’s wrong?” He only really used my name anymore if he was either seriously concerned about me or he was being very serious about something.

“I…kind of think I may know who the spy is.” I said, my eyes bore into his. He gave me a questioning stare but one look at how serious I was and he knew not to question me.

“Who?”  I gave him a heavy look.

“Zayn…I think Doniya is working with Bassett…and who did Doniya love more than anyone?” He gave me a skeptical glare.

“You don’t…you don’t seriously think Eleanor? Babe that’s mental.” I stared at him in surprise.

“What? How is that mental? Zayn it makes perfect sense. Doniya leaves right? Doniya leaves, but doesn’t tell anyone, not even the girl Sophia literally just told me she was as in love with as you are with me. If the roles were switched, if we were in there position…” He suddenly adopted an angry glare on his face.

“Don’t even fucking suggest that. I would never just fucking abandon you like that.”

“Exactly! And you really think Doniya would just abandon the girl she was madly in love with like that? Not even tell her where she was going? Hells not even take her with her?! It doesn’t make sense Zayn…I think she left her here on purpose, because she needed someone on the inside, someone everyone loves and trusts…” He shook his head.

“This is all if Doniya is even working for Bassett. And Li…I think it’s really impressive that you could come up with something like that…but you didn’t see Eleanor after Doniya left. No one is that good of an actress, she was _broken_ Liam…I mean god Liam she got depression it was so bad. It’s certainly a thought, but I’m telling you there is just no way.” I shook my head.

“It’s the only one that makes sense Zayn; no one else would have any reason to spy for Doniya.” He shook his head.

“Look, for you babe I’ll…I’ll keep an eye on her, but I’m telling you I just don’t think she would do it. And what reason do they have to spy on us? Petty revenge because dad cremated mom and wouldn’t let Doniya…” He got silent, I touched his cheek.

“I’m…sorry, don’t mean to bring up bad memories.” He shook his head.

“It’s fine…look let’s not talk about this anymore eh? Or at least wait till we’re home…just come here.” He kissed me and I didn’t fight him, but the theory was still sitting in the back of my mind…Zayn said he would keep an eye on her but I doubted it. Everyone seemed to have just way too much love for her toeven _suspect_ her.

But I wasn’t exactly close to her yet…I’d find out if my theory was true one way or another.

**?????**

I heard him talking through the door, saying he suspected Eleanor and he gave his reasoning. It was sound reasoning, some details were a little off, but he had seemed to figure it out for the most part. I looked around the cabin, Niall was still passed out drunk, and Harry and Sophia were chatting in the cockpit…about me. I felt my hands tingle a little, remembering how good Harry tasted in my mouth. God I fucking loved him, it was hard being around him though, after a while…smells get too sweet, tastes get too hard, and it was hard to control myself around him…fucking hell I got so horny if I was near him too long. I was working on it though, slowly but surely I was working on it…one day love, one day…

But I had a certain girl to call first

I stood up, putting on my usual angry look and walking right up to the cockpit.

“Oy, I don’t give a shit if you talk about me but at least close the door so I don’t have to listen.” Sophia looked embarrassed but Harry didn’t, he just gave me those easy eyes that sent my chest into spirals and a fever in my bones that made me ache to touch every fucking part of him.

“Sorry Louis, thought you were still asleep.” Sophia said. Harry didn’t say anything, he just kept…staring at me with this look I had forced myself to call the Harry look because I honestly didn’t have a word for it.

“What?” I snapped at him. He smiled fondly, like I had just told him he was the most beautiful creature in the world…and fuck me he was, who was I kidding?

“Nothing.”

“Good.” I slammed the door shut, already feeling guilty about being angry towards him…I don’t know why I acted like that. I had to chalk it up to my already out of whack hormones, or maybe I just got so angry at him because he was so fucking beautiful but I couldn’t be around him for too long without feeling like I was going insane? And maybe I resented him for that…

But again, I had a girl to call first

I checked Niall again, he was snoring softly, the drunken bastard…loved him, but he was a bloody drunk. I pulled out my phone, sitting down in one of the seats and quietly scrolling through the contacts until I found one under the name ‘Malik’. If anyone ever happened to see it (not that I let anyone touch my phone anyway), I would just claim it was Safaa or Waliyha. I called. The phone rang once, twice, thrice, then finally it stopped, silence met me on the other end.

“Liam knows. Not exactly the right details but he knows about Eleanor. Tried to tell Zayn but Zayn doesn’t believe him.”

“Good.” Bassett chuckled on the other end.

“Want me to do anything?”

“Warn Eleanor when you get the chance, but for now just keep doing what you’re doing. Really grateful for all of this I hope you know.”

“Well just remember, she promised me…” Images, flashes in my head, blood, losing control, my heart beating in my head...

“She promised me I could talk to my mom again.” I whispered. Bassett didn’t say anything for a minute, but soon her pity filled voice responded.

“She says she will, and her sympathies for bringing up those bad memories.”

“Yeah.” I said. Silence for just a beat.

“Remember Louis darling, this is all for the best.”

“Yeah, I’ll call you back when I get something else.”

“Alright, I’ll text you the next burner phone number. Goodbye darling, and remember… it’s for the best.” The line went dead and I sighed and put my phone away. The cockpit opened and I was drawn out of my memories by the sweet smelling boy I was so in love with it fucking hurt. He gave me an odd grin before walking over to Niall and shaking him.

“Hey, Niall.” His eyes opened, half lidded and looking bloody out of it.

“Eh?”

“Sophia was wanting some company, wanna go sit next to her up front?” He grinned sleepily.

“I knew she wante meh.” He slurred in that thick Irish accent of his, even harder to understand with him still being hammered. Harry helped him up and he went into the cock pit and Harry closed the door.

“Yeah, let the drunken Irishman in the cockpit, no possible way that could go wrong.” I said, eyeing him up. His top few buttons were undone like usual; I could see his dark nipples and the birds on his chest. He sat down next to me and pushed his hair back, I wanted to run my fingers through them, they probably felt like god, he was so fucking intoxicating.

“Ah he’s probably just gonna pass out again anyway. And hey, Sophia said I got her horny so who knows, maybe Niall will get lucky.”

“She isn’t a whore Harry. She isn’t just gonna sleep with the nearest guy.” I said, annoyed. He smiled.

“Why are you so angry Lou?” It was the same question, every time, and I always gave the same answer.

“You know why.” He nodded, his eyes just a little wide, innocent, yet could become so fucking filthy on a dime.

“So, you got me alone, what do ya want?” He shrugged.

“Dunno, just wanted to…talk I guess.” I said nothing for a minute before I realized he wanted me to respond.

“Well, talk then.” I said. He frowned.

“About…the sex before the mission.” Memories flashed in my head, I had topped him this last time. I had only showed up because I wanted to borrow one of his movies, maybe snag a little weed as well, and suddenly there he was, naked except for a towel. I was just gonna leave, I had just enough self control for that…but then the dirty fuck cheated. He dropped the towel, I saw his semi, and it was over. The last bit of self control I had evaporated. I closed the door behind me and I fucked him up against a wall. After I came in him, the lust turned to anger and I yelled and screamed at him for doing that, making me lose control again. He got mad and then the argument turned physical…as in this time, he ended up fucking me and we both ended up with cum in us and I left feeling confused and defeated.

“What about it…you played on my self control and got me to fuck you, then we argued, you fucked me, and that was it. Angry, stupid, sex.” He frowned.

“I…ok yeah, I did trick you a bit.” I had to say I was a little surprised, wasn’t like him to admit he was wrong.

“A bit.” I scoffed. He sighed.

“I…I have an excuse though.” I turned, oh this should be good.

“Yeah?” He looked embarrassed, nervous…I frowned again, this most certainly wasn’t like him. He was someone who had always had this air of confidence, seeing him look…nervous, that was new.

“I…” He stopped, started playing with a strand of his hair.

“Out with it Haz, fuck.” I said, already regretting calling him his pet name without thinking about it.

“I missed you, is all…” I glared at him.

“Yeah, sure…” I grimaced, his scent was bloody strong, he smelt...fuck me, he smelt fucking _incredible._ He suddenly got that sly smile on his face.

“Yeah, didn’t think you’d buy something like that.”

“Then why even bother?”

“The slim chance it would work.” He giggled. He loved teasing me, fucking with me a bit…he knew his effect was strong on me, he loved how _hot_ I got for him. But I knew I had some power over him…he couldn’t hide those screams of pure joy when I fucked him, got him so worked up I could make him cum with just a few slams of my cock into that sweet little bundle of nerves in his body. I could already feel my cock fattening up, remember this last time we fucked. He felt so fucking good, so fucking tight it just…fuck, it had been too long, and glad I got to cum in him though…my silent way of warding off others from him.

He noticed how hard I was getting, he looked into my eyes and probably saw how horny I was getting…fuck it was too late to go back now, no control over this…I wanted him, _bad._ He unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way, letting me see his hard stomach, the elastic of his underwear…and the growing outline in his pants.

“Lou…” I growled, my powers sort of kicking in…felt animalistic, only thing on my mind was breeding this fucking god among men. Me, only me. I undid his belt, unbuttoned his pants and he was breathing heavily.

“Lou, don’t have to do this if you don’t want too.” He whimpered. I chuckled darkly.

“I don’t get options when it comes to you.” I yanked his pants and white boxer briefs down to his ankles and took him in my mouth.

To quote a famous cowboy on a broken mountain…

I wish I knew how to quit him

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Also I feel I should mention I am starting a new job soon so I may be a bit more erratic in posting but as I've said, it shall all be posted! Please comment, kinda curious how everyone feels about the Louis reveal...also the kind of really fucked up relationship he has with Harry :S


	7. "You two are gods among ants"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I managed to finish they waaaaaaay quicker than expected, so please enjoy!

Chapter 7: “You two are gods among ants.”

_  
_ ‘ _We did not choose to be the guardians of the gate, but there is no one else’_

_-Lyndon B. Johnson-_

**Liam**

I woke up from a bad dream, my body a cold sweat, my heart racing a mile a minute.

“Babe? What’s wrong love…?” He sat up and caressed my cheek; his thumb ran over my lip. I reached up and grabbed his hand, giving him a small shake of my head.

“Just…bad dream, don’t really remember it to be honest.” He nodded and a little ball of fire sparked into the air in front of us, illuminating our bed room.

“You wet the bed.” He said. I stared in surprise.

“What?!” I turned around, the bed was absolutely soaked. He laughed a little.

“Kidding, pretty sure it’s just sweat.” I shook my head.

“I feel properly disgusting.”

“Go shower, I can change out the sheets.” He said, giving me a small peck on the lips. I nodded and we both crawled out of bed. I walked quietly into the bathroom and jumped into our glass shower big enough for 2. There was a small seat in there as well, Zayn told me he wanted it mostly for shower sex…it was a good idea. I let the hot water run over me for a minute, struggling to remember the contents of my dream…but the only things I could remember were fire, screaming, and blood.

“Sheets are good; just remind me to do laundry tomorrow.” I opened my eyes, I felt his hands wrap around my stomach and kisses being planted on my spine.

“I’m sorry; you don’t have to stay up because of me…”

“You know I don’t mind.” He responded immediately. I smiled weakly.

“What time is it?”

“3 AM.”

“Fuck, Z you should go back to sleep…”

“Naw, don’t want to sleep till you’re in bed with me.”

“That’s dumb Zayn.”

“I’m a dumb guy Liam.” I could practically feel him smiling.

“Sides, gotta ward off your bad dreams.” I laughed.

“Oh? How you gonna do that?”

“Fuck you and give you sweet dreams.”

“Oh?” I grinned, deciding to be cheeky.

“Maybe I raise an ice wall and hold you off…” He suddenly twisted me around and gently pushed me up against the shower wall. He pressed both his hands on either side of my head and crowded up on me, his hard on rubbed against my groin and I started getting hard.

“Then I’ll just melt through eh?”

“Maybe I make a ball of light and blind you eh?” I giggled. He chuckled.

“Maybe I…” He got quiet, I frowned.

“You ever gonna tell me what your other gift is?” He chuckled.

“I’ll show you one day, but not yet…though it should be fairly obvious what it is love.” I frowned.

“Not to me…guess I’ll have to beat you in the duel cube and make you show me.”

“Ha! Cheeky fuck, that’s cute.” He suddenly grabbed my left thigh and lifted my leg up, I had to wrap my arms around his neck to stop from falling.

“Gonna have to punish you now for being so cheeky.”

“What you going to do eh?” I said as he pressed our foreheads together. Every little movement made his cock grind up against my own, the friction was intense, felt like fucking heaven.

“Maybe I fuck you and don’t let you cum eh? Maybe I just edge ya for a bit...” I blushed, that sounded amazing…except the no cum part.

“N-no.” I said, unable to stop myself. He laughed at that.

“You look so concerned Li, so fucking adorable…” He pressed our mouths together and his tongue forced its way into my mouth. He started slowly grinding himself against my hard on; I moaned and whimpered into his kisses. I tightened my hold around his neck and tried to pull him even closer even though it was physically impossible. He finally pulled off and looked me in the eye.

“Make yourself a little ice chair you can sit on.” He commanded. I stared in surprise but nodded. I made a small stool and sat myself down on it, using the cool tiled wall as my backrest. He stood just out of reach, watching me in silence. I waited a few seconds, squirming at how hard I was, the precum leaking from my cock. His own cock was rock hard, seeing him like that was fucking indescribable.

“Finger yourself.” He suddenly said. I blinked, blinked again.

“Oh…ok.”

“That’s your punishment…finger yourself till I say stop, and no cumming.” He walked forward and pulled me to the edge of the stool. His cock rested on top of my own, his hands were rubbing my hips.

“Well? Go on, start fingering.” I let out a small whimper.

“But…”

“But what?” He chuckled. I gave him the saddest look I could.

“But I don’t have any lube…” I let my right hand travel up; I pressed my index and middle up to his lips.

“Do you mind?” He just grinned.

“Cheeky.” He took them both in his mouth; his tongue danced around them, one of his hands started running circles around the head of my cock, his thumb felt incredible. He finally let my fingers go, and stopped rubbing my head and returned his hand to my hip. I cautiously reached down, we had to reposition a little so I could lean back but soon I was pressing a finger into myself. I was so tight, it stung a little bit but I adjusted quickly. He just watched my face, not saying a word but I could feel his cock twitch.

“Love watching you do this.” He mumbled. I said nothing, I was struggling, trying to find…

I gasped, my eyes widened and he smiled.

“There it is…keep rubbing it Li.” I moaned, sparks of pleasure danced in my eyes, my mouth hung open a little bit, and my heart rate spike.

“Keep going Li, but remember, no cumming.”

“Z-Zayn…” I whimpered. He grinned.

“Yeah love? What is it?” I moaned loudly.

“Gotta have that discussion again love? Gotta use your words Li.”

“It f-feels good, c-can you please, please…” I gasped out again, my cock twitched under his cock, he smiled.

“Yes love?”

“R-rub my head? Like b-before?”

“Oh…” He got a mischievous grin.

“Well…I suppose…add your other finger first.” I nodded and quickly jabbed my finger inside, it hurt a little but it went away quick enough. I had thought one finger was good…two made it even better.

“F-fuck me!” I gasped, he just smirked.

“Don’t worry, I will in a little bit love…” His cock twitched when he said that. I kept fingering myself, a constant stream of moans dribbled out of my lips like water from a leaky faucet. A minute of this passed before I had had enough.

“Zaynnnnnn.” I moaned, he smiled.

“Yes love?”

“M-my head…” I whimpered. He nodded.

“Sorry love, got caught up watching you, must of forgot.” He said. He reached down and slowly started rubbing the head of my cock with his thumb, I shivered at his touch and he kissed my jaw and let out a little smile.

“Now babe, you’ve gotten so wet…and I know that’s not water.”

“Z-Zayn.” I said, it felt fucking incredible.

“Liam.” He said, smiling. My leg started shaking lightly, an uncontrollable spasm in my leg. The feelings were insane, my insides felt amazing and my cock had gotten so sensitive I could hardly stand it.

“Gonna fuck you so hard babe, gonna make you cum just from me fucking ya.” He growled against my ear. His hand suddenly came up and he started sucking on two of his fingers. He spat them out rather quickly, they were dripping.

“Fingers, out.” He said. I did as he asked, and soon two of his fingers were inside, his were much more skilled, he found my spot almost immediately.

“Fuckkkkkkk.” I hissed, pulling myself closer into his fingers.

“Yeah, fucking moan for me Liam.” He snarled, his fingers moving at a very quick, even pace. His other hand wrapped around me and started stroking me up and down, always ending with him encircling the head and rubbing it all over with his palm. I started gasping, my hands gripped his arm for dear life.

“Z-Zayn, f-fuck me. Please, fuck, fuck me please, fuck…”

“So fucking ready for it.” He groaned against my jaw, the pleasure threatening to send me over the edge.

“Want me to fuck you Liam?!” He said loudly.

“F-fuck me!” I almost screamed.

“Beg for it.” He growled.

“Please. Please fuck me, pleasssseeeee.” I said, my voice cracking at the end. Suddenly his hands were gone; an involuntary whine escaped my lips, already missing the feeling. He shut the water off and quickly spat on his hands and lathered his cock up as quickly as he could. He started rubbing the head against my heat and I started letting out these high pitched little cries without meaning too. I almost started begging again but he suddenly pressed his head into me and I gasped as he slowly entered me. I wanted him all in me now but I knew if he took it any faster the pain would be awful. He was halfway in then stopped, giving me time to adjust.

“Feel fucking good babe.” He said, grabbing the side of my head and forcing it back, exposing my neck to him.

“Gonna have to mark you again.” He said.

“Where do you want it?”

“A-anywhere you think it’ll be most visible.” I whined, he chuckled.

“Good answer boy.” I shivered; I loved it when he called me boy. I had never thought I would be into something like that…but it made me feel a bit submissive to him, I had been slowly starting to realize I was _really_ in the whole dominance/submissive thing. I found nothing sexier than him kind of…well, taking command, dominating me in the bed room. He suddenly leaned forward and started sucking at the bottom of my neck, almost on my chest. I moaned, it hurt but yet I found it so incredibly arousing. He suddenly started pushing in me again, I gasped in shock as he was suddenly buried completely in me.

“Oh, fuck Zayn, fuck you feel so fucking…fuck!” I let out. I got the mouth of a sailor when he fucked me, I thought it was embarrassing but he told me he loved it, said it told him he was doing a good job…a really good fucking job.

He bit hard into me and I groaned. He pulled off and smiled.

“That’ll last a while.” His hands rested on my hips and he suddenly pulled out about half way before slamming back into me. I cried out a single fuck and he just smirked and did it again. He started a very quick rhythm, knowing I liked it slow sometimes and quick other times…he always managed to know which speed I was wanting at the time, now was the latter.

“Feel good boy?” He said, his chest puffed out a bit as he fucked into me.

“Fuck yes, fuck you’re fucking hitting it fuck!!” I cried out, it felt like fucking fireworks going off inside me, the feeling was so good it was mind blowing.

“Damn right it does.” He said. He reached out and grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

“Tell me who’s making you feel so good.”

“Y-you are.” I moaned.

“Want me to fuck you harder?”

“Y-yes!”

“Fucking say please.”

“Please!” I whined. He suddenly picked up speed, and started ramming into me with incredible power. It took all I had to freeze the stool into the ground when it started rocking and threatened to knock over.

“Fuck you’re tight.” He said, his hand returning to my hip.

“Jerk yourself off but you hold off on cumming until I do boy.”

“Yes sir.” I moaned out, he just grinned.

“Never called me that before, I kind of like that, Sir.” He looked right into my eyes.

“Want me to cum in you right boy?”

“Please!” I whimpered, starting to jack myself off, my head still feeling bloody sensitive to the touch.

“Please what?”

“Please sir.” I said, my voice cracking again. He laughed.

“Good, cause gonna bust in you soon boy.”

“P-please Zayn, please cum in me.” I begged. Fuck I wanted his cum, I was so fucking hard it hurt and all I could think about was him cumming in me. He groaned, his fingers tightening into my hips.

“Z-Zayn.” I moaned, the pressure building in my stomach, my hand quickened, I wouldn’t last much longer.

“I’m gonna…gonna cum Zayn.” I whispered. He groaned.

“Fuck, me too, so fucking tight Liam. Cum for me. You have my permission, just fucking cum for me.” I let out a high pitched moan, the pressure increased; I felt it building up, faster and faster. The feelings from him slamming into my prostate escalated, getting more and more intense. The coil was breaking, my cock felt like it was gonna explode, point of no fucking return. I cried out his name, white lines blew from my head, I tightened involuntarily around his cock, he groaned.

“Yeah, tighten just like that.” He was staring at me as I covered myself in cum.

“You look so fucking beautiful.” His eyes suddenly shut tight, his mouth hung open.

“Fuck, here it comes…” He let out a loud moan, he gripped my hips painfully tight but I didn’t care in the slightest.

“Fuck, Liam.” He choked out as he came. His thrusts slowed, more deliberate. I shivered as I felt his cum filling me up, every little shot of cum I could feel. He worked it in and out of me, making sure to milk it till he was dry. After a minute he finally stopped and pulled out once he started to soften some. I smiled at the little bit of cum still sitting on his slit. I sat up on shaky legs and let the custom stool melt back into water. He reached out and pressed his hand into the back of my head and pulled me close, I pressed myself up against him and he kissed me deep, it felt wonderful after everything that just happened.

“That may have been our best sex ever.” He said after finally pulling his lips off of me, our foreheads pressed together.

“That may have been our best sex ever _so far._ ” I corrected, he just chuckled.

“Good point.” He turned the shower back on and we both cleaned up quickly. We stepped out finally and he dried me off with a towel, refusing to just let me do it myself (not that I’m complaining). We were soon back in bed, cuddling and both feeling fantastic. He kissed me on the nose and whispered sweets somethings in my ear until I finally fell back asleep, I didn’t have another nightmare.

**Few hours later**

“Looking good Niall!” Eleanor called. Niall grinned at her from the bench press.

“Oy! You’re supposed to be helping them with homework! I mean, can’t really blame you for wanting to stare at this perfect body…”

“Oh of course I couldn’t help it! I’m having to fan myself over here!” She laughed, Safaa giggled next to her and Waliyha just smirked but didn’t look up from her notebook. He stood up and started flexing for her, she just laughed into her hand.

“Niall, inappropriate.” Zayn chuckled next to me.

“Yeah, says the guy standing next to the walking hickey. Fall down the stairs again Liam? Fairly big bruise on your neck…” He waggled his eyebrows at me, I blushed and looked away. Zayn glared at him and he just grinned. We were in the training area; Niall, Zayn, Harry, Louis, Sophia, and I were all working out. Eleanor was sitting up in the bleachers helping Zayn’s young sisters do their homework (she always helped them when needed, she didn’t mind). This was how it usually went though. Between helping the girls, Eleanor and Niall would play flirt and when Niall (inevitably) got too dirty someone would scold him and he’d just laugh it off. It was mostly for Safaa’s benefit, she _was_ only 12 after all. Niall and Harry were bench pressing, Louis was doing some sort of balancing thing where he held himself just an inch or two off the ground with just his hands, Sophia was on the treadmill listening to music and reading a book, and Zayn and I just finished doing pushups.

“Whelp, I’m finished!” Waliyha suddenly said, standing up.

“Who wants a duel?” Zayn seemed surprised, Harry just laughed.

“I’ll duel ya Wally!” She shook her head.

“Oh no! Gonna throw smoke at me!” He pouted.

“Don’t underestimate the power of smoke little girl, maybe you haven’t seen all I can do with it!” She scoffed.

“No thank you! I want a real challenge…” She turned on Zayn and I and grinned.

“Hey big brother, how about you and I go at it eh?” Zayn scoffed.

“I don’t think that would be particularly fair do you?”

“Then just use one power! I only have one, seems fair don’t you think?” Zayn chuckled.

“Alright, guess that would be fair…but I’m going easy on you.” She walked over to Zayn and smiled suddenly.

“Also, no fire powers. Don’t want you burning my hair off by mistake.” Zayn lost his smile; his face became a hard mask.

“No.” She frowned.

“Oh come on! You never use…”

“I said no.”

“I actually like this plan.” I giggled, grabbing Zayn’s hand.

“I’ve wanted to see what else you can do anyway.” He shook his head.

“No.”

“No fun more like.” She said, looking annoyed.

“Let me talk to him.” I said, smiling at her. She laughed.

“If anyone could get through to him it's you.”

“Right here guys.” He said, frowning. I drug him a couple feet away and frowned at him.

“Why not?”

“Because, I don’t like using it.”

“Why?”

“It’s too…powerful.” I shivered a little, I had seen the things he could do with little to no effort with his fire gift…his second gift was something he thought was ‘too powerful’?

“You’ll have a pin in since it’s a duel, it’s not like you could actually kill her or something if that’s what you’re scared of.” He shook his head.

“That’s not what I’m concerned about; I have perfect control over it.”

“Then what? Please, Zayn just tell me…we’re supposed to trust each other.” I looked over his shoulder and noticed Louis staring at us. I glared at him and he just glared back but looked away.

“C’mon…just a little bit, end it quickly if ya want.” He looked conflicted, he was biting his lip and I smiled.

“Please?” He sighed heavily.

“Fine, but it’s gonna be over in about a minute.” I laughed.

“Awfully confident yeah?” He didn’t smile, he kissed me suddenly, it surprised me.

“Be ready to leave after…don’t want to stick around, and tell Harry I want a little weed for later.” I nodded in surprise.

“I…ok.” He turned but I quickly grabbed his arm, he turned back to look at me.

“Zayn…if you’re this concerned about it, please don’t let me pressure you into doing this. I don’t want to cause you any pain…” He gave me a weak smile.

“No, it’s fine Liam…I’ve been needing to show you this for a while anyway.” He kissed the palm of my hand then let me go.

“Alright Waliyha, let’s do this.” She grinned excitedly.

“Awesome!” Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned.

“Err, Zayn mate…” It was Niall.

“It’s fine Niall, won’t take long.”

“Stop being so confident Z.” She said as they started entering their information into the machine.

“So, what can Waliyha do?” I mumbled next to Harry. He turned and smiled at me.

“She can fire like, little metallic needles from the palms of her hands. It’s pretty cool actually, she can rapid fire that shit.” I nodded.

“And Zayn?” He didn’t say anything for a minute.

“He…you’ll see in a minute mate.”

“Oh, he wanted me to tell you he wanted a little weed for after the fight.” He laughed.

“Course he does, don’t blame him.” I frowned.

“Why does he not like using it?” He shook his head.

“I have a guess; don’t know if I’m right but it’s just a guess…he hates it. Hates what it does to him.” I frowned.

“It…it doesn’t hurt him does it?” He laughed.

“No, doesn’t hurt him...” Waliyha walked around to her side, Zayn entered the little room. I watched him take off his shirt, leaving him in just his grey sweatpants and shoes.

“Listen, Li, just…don’t treat him differently afterwords alright? I’m sure the reason he’s been holding off showing you is because he doesn’t want you to be afraid of him.” I stared in surprise.

“What? I…I could never…” He shook his head.

“Just…make sure you reassure him after ok?” I nodded; I couldn’t treat him differently, I loved him too much…but I couldn’t help the Goosebumps running up my arms.

“Match starts in 30 seconds!” That GLADOS sounding voice said. I watched his shoulders tense, I moved closer to the cube.

“Zayn…” I mumbled quietly to myself. He turned around, there wasn’t any way he could have heard me but he looked at me anyway and gave me a weak little smile. He mouthed ‘I love you’ and I mouthed it right back to him. He turned around and took a deep breath. I could see Waliyha on the other side, she was yelling something at him with this cool smirk on her face, I watched Zayn’s shoulders shake a little as he laughed.

“Now…like I said, don’t be too surprised.”

3

2

1

I watched black lines travel up Zayn’s back; they went higher and higher and over his shoulder. Other black lines traveled up from the back of his hand and up his arms, meeting with the other lines.

And then, darkness

The entire arena suddenly was filled with darkness; I couldn’t see even a wink inside.

“What….what the fuck?!” I said loudly. I turned around; everyone was staring into the arena, silent.

“Harry.” I said, walking up to him.

“What the fuck?” He just sighed, a frown on his face.

“You know, it really was kind of obvious what his second gift would be. I mean…mate, you control ice, he controls fire. You control light…”

“He controls dark.” I finished, turning around to stare at the blackened arena.

“What’s…going on in there?” Harry shrugged.

“This is just part of what he does. Surrounds you in darkness and…well, I’ve never experienced it, can’t say for sure.”

“I have.” A voice said suddenly. Louis was standing next to Harry, his eyes not leaving the cube.

“He...it was when I first got here. I was still a bit of an asshole, didn’t play well with others.” He shivered.

“I…to be honest, I got sick of hearing about him talk about pretty much nothing but you.” I blushed a little but said nothing.

“Challenged him to a duel, if I won he had to stop talking about you constantly, at least when I was in ear shot…he didn’t even bet anything, he told me he was going to win and it wasn’t worth making me lose something. Pissed me off as you can imagine…” He shuffled his feet.

“Fight started, before I could even move…the tattoos appeared on his body.”

“Those black markings you mean?”

“Yeah, they always appear on him…you just saw his back though, should see him from the front…bloody terrifying. Anyway, so the markings appear…I go to make a move but suddenly just…darkness. I couldn’t see, couldn’t smell, nothing…even with my heightened senses, it was like I was in the dark just…being. I couldn’t even see my own hands when I tried to look down at them. I tried to yell, but it was like my voice couldn’t even carry…but then I finally felt something, this…creeping feeling, like I was being stalked, like something was watching me…” He took a fist and slammed it into his palm.

“Suddenly I was punched in the face, kicks, and more punches, like I was surrounded by people who were just wailing on me. I was in a lot of pain, I tried to fight back, to swipe out…but it was like I was hitting nothing. I couldn’t fight; I just…had to take it. Finally, after what felt like an eternity of this, I hear his voice in my ear, asking if I wanted to surrender. I swiped at him again but once again I hit nothing. I finally said yes, I surrender. The darkness was suddenly just…gone, I found myself sitting in the middle of the arena, he hadn’t even moved from his spot. The machine said I had surrendered and…well, ever since then he’s been boss man ya know?” He shivered.

“He’s my best mate…but that power of is terrifies me.” He suddenly let out a dark laugh.

“You want to know the fucked up thing? He told me after that was just the bare minimum of what he could do, that…that was him going easy on me.” He turned and looked me in the eye.

“You’re powerful Liam. That light of yours is…it’s something else. But I have to thank god or gods or whoever is up there that you have pretty much no control over it. Because he has control over the darkness, and if you had complete control over your light…you two could destroy the world together mate.” His eyes darkened, I felt a shiver run over my body at his words…did…did he…did he know about what Bassett told me? About how one of us was supposed to…

“You two are gods among ants.” He finished, unable to hide the bitter that tinted his voice.

“Stop it Lou.” Harry said, giving him an annoyed look.

“Match is over anyway.” He suddenly said, turning and walking away. I turned around; the darkness was quickly receding from around the cube.

“Surrender accepted!” The robotic voice chimed. I ran up to the cube wall, the darkness seemed to be seeping back into the man who didn’t look like he had even moved an inch. Waliyha was still standing where she had been before, but now there was one major difference.

She looked scared

I looked at Zayn, his back was still to me, the black tattoos were still on his back. He turned around, my jaw almost dropped. The tattoos continued onto the front, going over his body and almost creating what looked like suspenders on his skin…except right in the middle of his chest, was a circle, the circle was filled in, completely black. Black circles covered the back of his hands, and the lines traveled up from the circles and met with the suspenders like lines. I also noticed the tips of his fingers were completely black, and seemed to slowly fade away as they went up his fingers, ending at his knuckles.

But that wasn’t what really struck me

His eyes were black orbs in his head, not a hint of any other color just…black. Traveling down from his eyes were smaller tear sized lines that went down past his jaw and ended somewhere under his chin. He…

He reminded me so much of the first time I ever saw him, in my dreams.

The boy and his demon

But it was a little different; I didn’t sense or even feel a demon or anything of the sort inside him…just him, just Zayn. He walked to the door, got inside and pulled on his shirt, ignoring the gas and stepping out. He looked over at Eleanor and Safaa. Eleanor was tight lipped and Safaa…she looked terrified but said nothing. He looked over at Niall, who gave him a very weak, very forced smile. He looked at Harry, whose face was impassive. He looked at Sophia, who gave him a weak nod but I noticed her hands were tight at her side. He looked at Louis, who gave him a grim look but didn’t seem as ‘phased’ as the others. Then suddenly, he was looking at me. His eyebrows were creased, even with him looking like that he looked…hurt, a little scared. I suddenly realized why, why he was so reluctant to show me this gift, why he held off. It wasn’t because he had little control, it wasn’t because he was afraid of what it could do. He held off, because he knew how powerful it was, he had total control over, he held off…

Because it absolutely terrified everyone, and he hated that it did.

He walked up to me; I didn’t know what sort of face I was making. Had to remember what Harry said, try not to treat him differently.

“Sorry Liam, after I use…it. After…” He slipped on his words, he looked nervous.

“Afterword’s, I’m kind of stuck…looking like this. Don’t worry; I’ll be me again in about 10 minutes. Just a side effect.” I nodded.

“It’s ok, Zayn…but, hey lets…head back to the room eh? We should talk privately.” He nodded.

“Don’t want everyone to have to keep looking at me, I’m terrifying poor Safaa.” I could hear the pain in his voice at that, he hated so much that his own sister was terrified of him, I couldn’t blame him. He turned around and looked at Eleanor.

“No worries El, I didn’t even hurt Wally. Just…scared her a little, she’ll be fine.” I looked over and noticed Waliyha was just now getting out, she still looked a bit traumatized.

“Yeah, didn’t think you would.” Eleanor replied. He looked at Safaa, who flinched under his gaze. He looked so hurt by this but said nothing, he just held out his hand. I took it and the two of use walked out, I could practically feel everyone’s gaze on us as we left.

Silence filled the space between the two of us, he just gripped my hand tightly and I just couldn’t find the right words. He suddenly reached forward and pressed the elevator stop button.

“Zayn?” I said in surprise. I notice his back shaking slightly, he turned around and a sob suddenly broke through his mouth. Tears dribbled from his black eyes (regular tears mind you not more black lines or anything) and I swear my heart broke into a million pieces.

“Zayn.” I said immediately, quickly walking forward and pulling him into a hug. He leaned down a little and pressed his face into my neck and just…sobbed. He had his arms wrapped around my chest, I had one hand behind his head stroking his hair while the other rubbed the side of his stomach. We sat like that for a minute or two before I finally spoke up.

“Babe, Zayn, babe its ok…”

“I…I’m fucking sorry.” He said between sobs.

“I…it just…I hate this power. I hate that…that it makes everyone fucking terrified of me. I hate that they’re fucking scared of me. I’m still fucking me Liam! I’m still fucking me; I would die for any of them but all they see…” He pulled his head back and gestured to his face.

“All they see is this; they look at me like I’m a demon or something. The fuckin devil himself.”

“Well I’m not scared of you.” I said immediately. I let out a weak laugh.

“I’ll admit you surprised me, but you don’t scare me. I know under…” I gestured at my own face.

“This. You are still you, the man I’m completely and totally in love with. The guy I get to spend forever with. So if nothing else, fucking remember that I love you Zayn Malik.” He sniffled a little and smiled.

“I love you too Liam. I…thank you babe.” He wiped at his tears with the back of his hand.

“Can…can I get a kiss love?” I laughed loudly at that and hit the button to get the elevator moving again.

“Course you can dummy.” He pressed his forehead against mine and kissed me deeply, I kissed him back with gusto. I had to make sure he knew that I truly didn’t care about the tattoos or his power, they’d wear off and I knew he had total control over it, he would never hurt me on purpose or accident.

“And look…” I started, pulling off the kiss but still letting him hold me against him.

“I think it just…surprises everyone is all. It’s a gift they just really don’t ‘get’ you know? I don’t think they are honestly like, terrified of you…and Safaa will get used to it when she gets a little older, it’ll all make more sense to her…” I smiled a little at him.

“Maybe you should start using it more eh? I mean, after a while everyone will get used to it and stop being so bloody terrified of it. Just a theory.” He nodded thoughtfully at that.

“Yeah, maybe you’re right. Let’s discuss this more in bed, naked, and high eh?” I giggled and leaned into another kiss.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” I said, grinning from ear to ear.

**1 hour later**

Once we had gotten to the room, we just…talked. After about 10 minutes in, the ‘shadows’ (as he liked to call the black markings on his skin) disappeared into his skin, his eyes turned back to normal and he didn’t even seem to notice. Talking was mostly just him explaining what his gift could do, while I stayed quiet and only asked the occasional question here and there. Shadows. Shadows, the dark, all of it was under his will. He could bend your own shadow to harm you, when he surrounds you with dark he can eliminate all your senses. He said he can even teleport; use the shadows to travel wherever there was darkness (which was a pretty damn broad spectrum of places).

“This is the coolest part though.” He said, holding up a finger.

“I can mark you with a little black line…” He smiled and pulled down my pants a little, exposing my bare hip to him.

“It stings a little bit during, but once you’re marked…I’ll always know where you are. You just rub it and say my name, I’ll hear you, and I’ll find you.” I smiled at him.

“Go ahead.” He looked surprised.

“Really? Can I?” I laughed.

“I just told you too…and what if I get lost? Then you’ll always be able to find me.”  He smiled weakly.

“I…should mention something. It’s not that the mark is permanent or anything its just…once I’ve marked you, you’re stuck with it for about a year, I can’t remove it or anything…sorry, it’s just part of it.” I laughed.

“I don’t care, a year is nothing.” He smiled.

“Alright, like I said it stings a little bit…” His fingertip suddenly turned black like before, he pressed it onto my hip and immediately a dull stinging pain where he touched.

“Ah that’s not too bad.” I commented as he ran a finger down my hip. He let off and a small black line about the size of a finger was left on my skin.

“So I just rub it and say your name?” He nodded. I gave him a curious look.

“I thought all of you got the markings when you used your power?” He nodded.

“I do, but if it’s something tiny like that it doesn’t happen. If I tried to teleport or something then yeah I’d change but marking doesn’t do it.” I nodded.

“It’s a cool power Zayn, I wonder if I’ll change like that when I get more control over my light…” He shrugged.

“Possibility but you shouldn’t hold your breath or anything, every power is different…” He smiled at me and rubbed my cheek.

“I was frightened you’d be scared of me Liam. After…” I pressed a finger to his lips.

“No, I love you too much for that and I know you love me too much to even consider hurting me.” He smiled.

“I love you Liam.”

“I love you Zayn.” He pressed a hand on my chest and forced me flat on my back. He leaned over and drug his lips over mine, never quite kissing me just dragging his sweet lips over my skin.

“Gonna try to give this morning a run for its money?” I asked. He grinned.

“If you want, though now I’m in a smoking mood…” I grinned.

“Already told Harry, I can go grab it real quick if you want?” I smirked.

“While I go grab that, you…maybe we can try those straps you bought eh?” He grinned wickedly.

“Oh, you read my mind…” He rubbed my groin and smiled.

“Already half hard thinking about me tying you down eh?” I blushed.

“Yeah, I am. Already imagining you tying my hands above my head and fucking me into the mattress.” He groaned at that and smirked.

“Fuck babe, you hurry up and go grab it, I’ll be ready once you get back.” I leaned into another kiss and stood up, having to adjust myself a little so my boner wasn’t too obvious. I was about to walk out when suddenly he was pressed up behind, squishing me between the door and himself. I could feel his hard groin pressed against my ass, it was fucking incredible feeling.

“Or maybe I pull down your pants and fuck you right here.” He said in a husky whisper, his breath hot against the side of my neck. I grinded my ass against his cock and he groaned.

“Yeah? Maybe we can do that for round two.” He smirked into my neck and bit me lightly.

“Hurry up, don’t think I can wait too long.” He spanked me lightly and let me go. I turned around and kissed him quickly before practically sprinting out the door, I could hear him laughing a little as I left. I got to the elevator, and pressed the button.

“Oh, Liam!” A voice suddenly said behind me. I turned around; Eleanor was standing just a few feet away with her phone in her hand.

“Where ya off to? Is…Zayn ok?” I smiled.

“Off to see Harry, and yeah he’s fine…he was a little upset after but…”

“Oh, Harry’s at Sophia and I’s room. Yeah he was…well Sophia invited him over to smoke a bit, I think he has his stuff with him if that’s what you wanted.” I gave her a curious look, she looked genuine but…for some reason I couldn’t get this weird feeling off my chest. It was probably because I was already suspecting her.

“Oh, well then that’s fine it’s not a big…”

“Oh no! You should totally just come over, won’t be a big deal…” She grinned a little.

“Sides, I’ve wanted to smoke with you. I feel like you and I haven’t really gotten a chance to talk at all and you’ve been with us for over 3 months now…” I smiled.

“I mean…I can stay for a little but I can’t keep Zayn waiting, we…have plans.” She laughed and wiggled her eyebrows.

“Oh I gotcha, c’mon promise I won’t hold you up.” I smiled at her.

“Alright, sure.” She smiled excitedly and pulled her phone out.

“Who…” I started to ask. She smiled.

“Oh just texting Sophia, letting her know we’re coming.” We started walking down the hall, Sophia’s and Eleanor’s room were fairly close to Zayn and mines.

“So, probably a stupid question, but how’s Zayn treating ya?” I smiled warmly.

“Great, he…I’ve never felt so loved ya know?” She laughed, but her eyes showed a glint of unmistakable sadness.

“Yeah…yeah I know.” I frowned.

“I…I’m sorry I didn’t mean…” She raised her hand and smiled at me.

“Don’t worry Liam, everyone kind of tiptoes around it but I really don’t mind talking about her. I’m…over it now, yeah? I got a great job, get paid stupid amounts of money, get to help take care of Safaa and Waliyha who I just adore…I don’t have a lot to complain about.” I nodded.

“I’m glad you’re happy.” She smiled.

“I am, and thank you…” We got in front of her door, she smiled.

“Before we go in, just got a quick question…it’s a little personal but I just…I have to ask.” I nodded, she had an odd look on her face…her eyes showed fear, why was she scared?

“After…after you killed your parents…” I tensed a little, she stopped but I quickly nodded at her.

“Go ahead.” I said quickly. She nodded.

“After you killed them…what did you feel like? Once they were both gone, how did you feel?” I stared ahead, not quite looking at her as their images appeared in my head, both of them dying, bloody, telling me there last words…my mother…thanking me.

“I…I felt relief.” I said quietly. She looked a little surprised.

“I felt relief that I could…that they…they both were happy.” She nodded.

“They both died with smiles on their faces yeah?” I felt a chill run over my arms; she reached behind her and twisted the door handle.

“How…did you know that?” The door opened, the inside was empty, Sophia and Harry were nowhere in sight.

“I’m…sorry about this Liam.” She said, she looked like she meant it. I twisted around, Louis was standing right in front of me.

“Sorry mate.” He said. He suddenly shoved me, I went flying through the open door and crashed into the floor. The two of them quickly walked in and she closed the door.

“Just hold him for a minute.” Eleanor said. Suddenly Louis was on top of me, his hands on my head and he growled.

“I see even a glint of light or a hint of ice I snap your neck right now.”

“FUCK YOU.” I snarled at him. He dug his knee into my back.

“Don’t fucking yell again.” I struggled desperately against him but he wouldn’t budge. Eleanor was standing a few feet away, her hand held out in front of her and her eyes pulled tight in concentration.

“What the hell is she doing?” I snapped at him. He sighed.

“She’s taking you somewhere that’ll open your eyes mate.” I stared up at her, she suddenly started to grow a bright neon green.

“I thought you didn’t have powers, _spy._ ” I hissed. She flinched at my words but said nothing.

“And you.” I said.

“I can’t even fucking believe you Louis…I knew you were too much of an asshole to be a good guy.” He scoffed.

“I am a good guy mate, you just don’t know who’s good and who’s bad.”

“Harry would be fucking ashamed of you.” I snapped. He snarled, his fingers tightened and he dug his knee farther into my back.

“Fuck you, I’m doing this too fucking save Harry.”

“What?!” I said. Suddenly the air in the room changed, Neon green light filled the room. A portal, a portal that looked exactly like the one I saw Bassett jump through in St. Louis was suddenly right in front of Eleanor.

“It’s open! Get him through.” She snapped.

“Eleanor?!” A voice suddenly said. All three of us froze and looked at the door, Sophia was standing in the entranceway, looking completely shocked.

“Lou? El? What…” Suddenly my head was slammed into the ground, my vision went blurry and I felt disoriented. Louis’s weight was gone, I watched in horror as he suddenly grab Sophia and pulled her inside and closed the door, his hand covered her mouth and I quickly stood and a dagger of ice appeared in my hand.

“Let her go or I kill you both now.” I snapped. He snarled.

“Get in the portal or I snap Sophia’s neck before you can even flinch.”

“Louis! This wasn’t part of the plan!” El said, looking shocked.

“Well! Plans fucking change El.” He said, still staring at me.

“Do it Liam, _now._ ” I looked to Louis, then to Eleanor, and finally to Sophia, her eyes filled with fear.

“Ok.” I said, letting the dagger melt.

“I…ok.” I walked over to the portal, stared into the black void inside.

“Where is this going to take me?” I whispered. I turned to Eleanor, she looked sad.

“Please, I told you…I told you something personal, at least tell me this.” She nodded quietly.

“It’s gonna take you to the truth Liam, it’s going to take you somewhere where all your questions are going to be answered. I promise, by the time you’re back, you’ll be able to forgive me, and Louis, for what we’ve had to do here.” I stared at her and gave her a dark smile.

“I hope for your sake you’re right, because I won’t have any control over what Zayn does to you two.” She shivered and I turned and stared at Louis.

“Can’t wait to tell Harry about this Louis, he’ll probably hate you forever.” He snarled, his eyes turning black, his nails growing sharp, his hair growing long.

“Don’t presume anything fucker.” He said, I just smiled.

“By the way Louis, Harry gave me a blowjob, I gave him one too. He fucked me real good; I even got to fuck him…” He suddenly roared in anger, but suddenly Sophia had the upper hand. She bit into his hand and stomped on his foot, he howled in pain. I ran forward, ready to help her…but suddenly it all went wrong. He grabbed Sophia and literally threw her at me. She slammed into me and we both went flying through the portal.

“Louis you idiot! He was just fucking with you!” I heard Eleanor yell. The portal disappeared and it was like the two of us were tumbling through darkness, floating through space, the only noise the two of us yelling as we fell through nothing.

“What’s happening?!” She yelled as we fell.

“I don’t know!” I yelled back. Suddenly neon green appeared in the darkness, another portal appeared right below us. We fell right through it and suddenly we were in a brightly lit room. We both fell onto the ground in a heap, her lying right on top of me.

“Sorry.” She said, quickly crawling off of me. I stood up and helped her up. The portal was still there, maybe we could...

Suddenly it was gone, and sitting on the other side was a woman in a chair. She looked extremely familiar but I couldn’t quite place her. I looked to her left; Bassett was standing next to her with a wicked smirk on her face. To the girl’s right, were Ashton and the boy from the picture The Lion showed us, I had to assume he was the illusion boy Luke.

“Nice to see you again love.” Bassett grinned. I shivered, unable to help but feel like we had just stepped into a nest of vipers.

“Fuck you! Where are we?!” I snarled, quickly looking around. The room was bright but bare, behind us a table with 4 chairs and old food on top, behind that a small couch and a TV. On the wall a cork board with pictures covering it. I recognized a few of the faces, Sophia, Harry, Niall, Zayn, Me…

“What the hell is she doing here?” Ashton suddenly said, giving Sophia an odd glare. Sophia said nothing, she just kept staring at the girl in the chair.

“It’s fine Ashton, I’m actually kind of glad she’s here…” She stood up and walked right up to Sophia and smiled.

“Nice to see you, it’s…been a while.”

“Yeah, yeah it…has.” Sophia said. It suddenly occurred to me what this was, who the girl was.

“Doniya.” I said. She turned on me and smiled.

“Yeah, nice to finally meet you Liam, how’s Zayn doing?”

“He’s the happiest he’s ever been.” Sophia answered for her. Doniya smiled warmly.

“Yeah, I knew he would be…” She suddenly pulled Sophia into a hug.

“Thank you so much for watching after El. She told me you moved in with her, been helping take care of her since I…couldn’t.”

“Of course.” Sophia said, looking a bit startled but hugging her back none the less.

“But…Doniya I’m so confused, what…is all of this? Why?”

“I’d like that answered too.” I said. Doniya let Sophia go and looked at the two of us.

“I apologize for the way we got you here Liam, to be honest I didn’t expect you here Sophia but I’m so glad you are…” She suddenly grabbed both of our hands and I tensed but didn’t fight it.

“First, I want to promise you both that we aren’t going to hurt either of you. The way we got you here was…messy, but I knew you wouldn’t come willingly and without telling anyone.” She smiled at me.

“It’s time to talk, I have a lot of explaining to do…it’s time we talk about your destiny Liam Payne.”

**Louis**

I stared at myself in the mirror, unhappy with the person I was seeing

I saw a boy, a child that hadn’t grown much since I left home, since I left to join up with Dirge. I had contempt, anger for the person in the mirror. This boy, this boy trying to be a man. The truth was I had no real self control, I was selfish, only ever learned to care about myself…well, myself and Harry. He was this…this thing I couldn’t understand yet somehow understood completely. The first time I ever saw him, I was in love. I was told I would get over it, that it was just his powers, which I would be able to just get used to it and after a while I wouldn’t even feel a twinge, just give it a couple months.

It’s been a few years now, I was still unable to look at him without feeling manic, obsessed…in love. I wanted him so bad…but I couldn’t, because then I started losing control again, I could never lose control again, not after…not after mom. I lied to Liam the first time I met him. I did want to fight him but not just because of his powers, or who he was. I wanted to fight him because I wanted to see his resolve, his eyes…I wanted to see if he had that same look in his eyes I did…after I lost control, after I killed…mom.

He didn’t disappoint

He hid it well I had to give him that. But you never quite lose that look, that sad look that not a lot of people notice. Killing affects you, killing your own parent…that is what really gets you though. I suppose maybe he had it worse, he had to kill both his parents and I never knew my father, the piece of shit left us when I was 2. Mom said I take a lot after him though; I always apologized when she said that because I thought I made her sad, she didn’t mind though but she couldn’t ever hide that sadness. Why he left, I’ll never know because she wouldn’t tell me, but I don’t really care anymore, it’s a mute point really.

But Liam was lucky, Liam had a choice, Liam’s parents asked him to do it…mine did not, mine just happened to be in the way.

When I first got my gift, the first time I ever used it, I killed my mom. It had been a normal day, a little humid, a little hot, but overall not a bad day. I had been in the park, playing football (or Soccer for the Americans) when it happened. Got slide tackled, I always had a bit of a temper…but it finally just sort of…snapped. My eyes went black, my hair got long, I became inhumanly fast, impossibly strong, nails like the sharpest sword…ended up killing a few of my friends in the process. Woke up from my bloodlust a few hours later, not really remembering much of what I did. I was in my room, walked out…

There was my mom, sitting in the living room looking peaceful…the blood covering her chest and the floor told me what I had done. Sitting over her was a grey sphere, I hadn’t had any idea she even had a power. I didn’t know what it would do. I didn’t know if I could become immortal, live with what I had done forever…but I took it, because I couldn’t bear to let my mother’s gift go to waste, especially after I was the one who had killed her. I ran, I gathered everything I could and ran. My powers were constantly on though, I saw things too sharply, every single smell made my nose wrinkle in disdain, things felt too good, like I was on ecstasy but I had more control over myself. And it was hard to eat…I could taste every single ingredient in great detail; I mostly just drank water and ate fruit.

I saw what I had done on the news; I killed 4 people, including my own mother. I was the main suspect of course, they thought I went on a homicidal rampage and went on the run. I have never gone to visit the rest of my living family because I couldn’t bear to look them in the eye knowing what I had done. Just as well, I had been demonized by them on the news. During this time of solitude, I happen to see on the news that Killer Frost had been killed by his own son, and the mother and boy were both missing. People quickly forgot about me, it was a relief if I was honest.

I remember while traveling having this funny fantasy of running into him, running into the other boy who killed his father and possibly his mother and the two of us becoming friends because of it. I was in the UK of course, he was in America, so I knew it was impossible but…I still held out this glimmer of hope. Maybe we could be friends, or maybe he could somehow kill me and I could be in peace. I traveled the country, ended up in London before they found me, before Dirge found me. I had been sitting in a pub when Yaser Malik and Niall Horan approached me. They bought me a drink and we talked for a while.

They told me they knew who I was, asked about the accident…as you can imagine, I wasn’t exactly open about it. After some talking, convincing, they got right down to it…join them or Niall was going to teleport me into a prison I wouldn’t be able to leave before I could even blink. They wanted to help me, help me learn to control it, my senses, my gift…I finally agreed.

Not a lot of people liked me all that much when I first got there, I was cold, rude, didn’t like being bothered…except that boy, Harry fucking Styles. He liked me, told me he thought I was cute…I wanted to be left alone but I found I couldn’t ignore him. He’d visit me every day in my room, brought me cookies and other little snacks, it was nice, a nice distraction while I worked in solitude trying to learn how to control my senses. I was bloody infatuated with him, but I didn’t allow him in, I wanted control first…I was too afraid of losing control and going on another rampage. Once I learned to control my gifts, that’s when I started letting him in. We became sexual rather quickly; we were as bad as Liam and Zayn were now. I started opening up, became best mates with Zayn, everyone else started liking me…when I wasn’t being a rough asshole I let my manic personality shine, people liked how adventurous I could be. Things were going great; I had Harry move in with me, I was something I hadn’t been in a long time…happy.

Then it all went wrong.

It was like I started gradually losing control. When I was around him for too long, I started feeling sick, like when I first got my gifts and my senses were on the fritz. I felt jumpy, uncontrollable; I started snapping at Harry for silly things, stupid things. I didn’t realize what was wrong at first…but then Harry did. He said it was his lust power, he couldn’t control it, said it was what was making me sick, said I needed to get away from him for a little. I told him no, just the thought made me feel like skinning myself. We argued, but I held him off…that night was the last time we made love as a couple. The next day, things peaked. I started hallucinating things. I felt schizophrenic, like I was going insane. I told him what was wrong; he ended things right then and there. Said he couldn’t stand doing this to me, the guilt was too much…I went insane. My gift activated, it was like the first time I ever used it.

I grabbed his throat, held him up against a wall…he hadn’t been able to move. He couldn’t speak. I never told anyone when I retold what happened, neither has Harry, but the only reason I stopped, the only reason I let him go…I stopped seeing him and saw my mother.

I let him go, fell onto my knees, and started begging her to forgive me, sobbing and banging my head into my hands. He ran out of the room, and I became numb as I started gaining control again. Sophia ended up injecting me with something before I could even react and knocked me out, woke up in the hospital a few days later feeling…better. I had total control over myself again. Harry came to visit me, told me everyone told him not too but he snuck in anyway. We talked, he said he wanted us to be friends, he forgave me…but we couldn’t be together. I was fine if I was with him for a little while, but soon I’d start going insane and we would have to be apart for a while. I became bitter, he was all I wanted but I couldn’t have him. He started seeing other people, I tried not to let it bother me but soon I started stalking him and scaring off anyone who tried to do anything. Thus our love/hate relationship was born.

Love one minute, resentment the next, sex somewhere after. I became bitter; he and I were like some Greek tragedy. I’ve been working on it, maybe one day I could get past his power…but not yet. It’s been like this for a long time, and sometimes I almost felt like I had made progress. But now Liam was here, after our fight…I was satisfied. I thought maybe my little fantasy could come true, he felt the same pain I had felt, he didn’t have a lot of control over his power either…I had found someone who could really understand my pain.

Then he fucking decided to room with Harry, who had told me he was going to get Liam to sleep with him.

Then I fucking wanted him dead.

Fuck kindred spirits, I would rip his fucking throat out if I had too…he had gotten lucky in the cube, if I had had time to use my mother’s gift I would have taken him down. I went a bit crazy again but luckily I had managed to hide it. Did threaten to kill Liam though, also threatened to fuck Harry until he didn’t have the energy to make a move, Harry had fucking loved that. He started teasing me, telling me the two of them made out, telling me Liam promised him he could blow him. I finally did show up and the two of use banged a few times in his room while Liam was out, my more animalistic instincts took over and I tried to make sure my scent was all over Harry…I knew it really wouldn’t do anything but I did it anyway.

Finally, I went a bit mental on Zayn and told him to step up his fucking game already. Now the two of them were banging like rabbits, fucking awful, the two pretty much always smell like sex now. It usually wouldn’t bother me, but it just reminded me that that should be Harry and I and I started hating Liam even more.

Then, after St. Louis, the beautiful butterfly herself called me

She managed to convince me to meet up with her in downtown New York. Met her in an apartment, windows boarded up, private, secure. I had half expected it to be a trap but no, it was just Bassett, and she had just wanted to talk. She told me things, things I honestly couldn’t believe. Things I couldn’t understand how she would know.

Like why Doniya _really_ left, why Liam’s parents _had_ to make him kill them, and why Trisha Malik _had_ to die, and why it wasn’t a suicide, she was murdered.

It all revolved around 2 simple words

Black Water

‘Don’t drink the Black Water’ Trisha Malik’s final words to her son on the day of her death…wise words.

Doniya ran away, Bassett found her, and there partnership was born. Eleanor didn’t become her asset until later, after Bassett. It worked out perfectly honestly, Eleanor was truly heartbroken after she left, no one would ever suspect her, and she was still so in love with Doniya it was easy. They needed Eleanor for two reasons…her gift, a gift only Doniya knew she had, and because she was close to the Malik family, close to the kids…

Close to Yaser, the man…no…

The puppet

Bassett told me _everything,_ everything they knew. There plan, what they needed to do, what they _had_ to do…if they failed…if they failed…

Liam Payne or Zayn Malik were going to destroy the world…and they wouldn’t have a choice in the matter.

Black water

They knew what it was, what it could do. Asking Zayn in St. Louis what Black water was had been a ploy, she wanted him to know it was important, but she couldn’t outright tell him…we don’t know who we can trust, who…who’s drunk the Black water. Telling Liam to watch his friends had been planned, they needed him to doubt, to watch everyone, and they needed him to hopefully suspect Eleanor. He needed to be trapped, he needed to meet Doniya. She finally told me what they had been doing; they had been gathering people, people who could fight…when the time came.

After Bassett was done, I found it all hard to believe to be honest…then the portal opened, then Doniya was suddenly right in front of me, and she spoke, promised me everything was true. But I couldn’t tell anyone, not Zayn, not Sophia, not even Harry. Then, it was like she wanted to insure I would go through with it the only way she knew how. Since she had been gone, she had mastered her gifts, and she…she promised me I could talk to her.

Mom, I could talk to her ghost. I could finally ask her to forgive me.

The reason they came to me was simple, they needed someone who could fill them in on Dirge’s movements, and I went on all the missions with them so I needed to keep an eye on the two of them. Make sure they never drank the water. And they needed someone who could get Eleanor out in case she was discovered by… _it._

So here I was, the quiet guardian, the boy who watches, the boy who waits. ‘It’ had been waiting for a long time for the two of them to gather together and it had been gathering up power, slowly becoming stronger. Their second gifts…protected them, fire and ice were powerful but light and darkness were just too strong, it didn’t have enough strength to be able to control something like that.But it was close now, almost enough strength, it would only have enough power to take one of them.

I stared into the mirror, I had gotten the text from El about 5 minutes ago, she said she had invited Liam over to talk, she could tell he was suspicious of her…now was the time.

Time to trap Liam

I wasn’t happy with my appearance. I had bags under my eyes, I felt…unhappy, maybe I was depressed? I sighed heavily to myself, part of me resented Doniya for throwing so much responsibility onto me. Before they had left me, Doniya told me I had a final job, a plan B. If they couldn’t find a way to stop the water…

Kill Liam Payne, Kill Zayn Malik

In combat I wouldn’t be able to stop either of them, so it would have to be quick, painless, before they even knew it was going to happen. Because they were gods and they could squish me like an ant. In this world, if someone with two powers tries to take a gift orb, the orb is destroyed, evaporates into thin air…If I killed them, I could destroy the powers forever, and then the world would be saved.

So here I was. The quiet guardian...the guardian of the world.

The boy who watches

The boy who waits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter, a ton of question will be answered, and all kinds of shit's gonna go down...oooohhhhh i'm so excited to write it already! Also I hope you enjoyed the sex, personally I have to say it's one of the best one's I've ever written. Felt bloody inspired writing this...so much fun! :]


	8. “Yeah he’s dead, but I saved Liam so I don’t care.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so yeah I just spent like an entire day just...writing. I was pumped as hell to write this chapter so...yeah, enjoy! Many questions are going to be answered...also writing Zayn like this was a fucking blast.

Chapter 8: “Yeah he’s dead, but I saved Liam so I don’t care.”

**Zayn**

“Where are you?” I growled loudly. It’s been an hour and Liam wasn’t back yet. I had already called him 5 times and he never answered. What if something was wrong? What if something bad happened? How the fuck would I know?! Dammit I should have fucking went with him. I pulled out my phone and dialed Harry’s number.

“Hello?” He said.

“Where the fuck is Liam?” I growled.

“Huh?” I sighed angrily.

“Liam went to go get a little weed from you an hour ago, he has yet to return. Where. The. Fuck. Is. He.”

“He did? I haven’t even seen him mate.” I felt my blood go a little cold, ok Zayn don’t panic….

“Find him Harry, use your power and find him right now.”

“Ok ok calm down, I’m sure he’s…” He went silent; I felt my heart rate pick up.

“Harry?”

“I…Zayn I can’t see him. It’s…it’s like…there’s a fog or something. This is the same shit that happens when I try to find …Doniya.”

“Get up here right now.” I said immediately. I hung up and quickly dialed my father.

“Hello?” He answered after a few rings.

“Dad, check all the cameras in the building. Liam’s missing and Harry can’t find him.”

“WHAT?!?” He yelled.

“FUCK! Ok, don’t panic son, I’ll have the security guys check it out. How long ago?”

“Check the last hour, call me back.” I hung up and quickly got dressed. A black Henley, tight skinny jeans, my boots, and a light red leather jacket. I walked out the door, only to run right into Louis and Eleanor.

“Oh! Hey!” Eleanor said, looking surprised.

“Have you two seen Liam?!” I asked quickly. Louis just gave me a curious look, like he was confused…but Eleanor’s eyes widened, fear suddenly crossed her face…but it was gone just as quickly.

“Eleanor?” I asked, why had she looked frightened?

“We haven’t seen him mate.” Louis said. I frowned, she was tight lipped and his hands were balled at his side.

“What’s going on?” I asked. It was extremely clear the two were hiding something.

“What…do you mean?” Eleanor asked, Jesus she was a bad liar.

“What the hell are you two hiding?” I growled. Louis shook his head.

“Nothing mate, you’re just being fucking mental because Liam probably dipped off to have a fag or something.”

“He doesn’t smoke Louis.” I said, glaring at him.

“Well I don’t fucking know, and I don’t really give a shit. So if you’ll excuse us we were going out to get food...” He grabbed her arm and turned to leave but I quickly reached out and grabbed his arm. He turned, his eyes turning red.

“Don’t fucking touch me.”

“Where the fuck is Liam Louis?” I said, flames dancing around my head.

“How the fuck should I know?” He snapped. My phone suddenly rang; I pulled it out and pressed it to my ear.

“Hello?”

“Son, the camera shows Louis shoving Liam into Eleanor and Sophia’s room; do not let Eleanor or Louis…” Suddenly Louis snarled and ripped his arm away. The phone fell out of my hand and I slammed a flame covered fist into his stomach. He gasped and staggered away.

“Zayn please! You don’t understand…” I let my shadows cover my body. I turned on her and she immediately stopped talking, she looked fucking terrified.

“Don’t move or I will hurt you.” She looked so hurt.

“Z-Zayn how could you…”

“He comes first, above anything else.” I said simply. I turned on Louis and I flicked my hand. Shadows danced across the floor and suddenly he was being held in mid air by giant black hands made from the darkness, he couldn’t move now.

“The only reason I haven’t ripped a limb off is because I loved the both of you.” I made sure to put emphasis on loved.

“Now, I’m going to ask you again…” Flames danced around my body, I was ready to kill either of them if needed. I walked forward and got right in his face.

“WHERE THE FUCK IS LIAM!?!?!?” I snarled.

**Liam**

**1 hour earlier**

“So, I suppose before we begin, if you have any questions feel free to ask.” Doniya said, turning around and sitting down.

“Well, first off I have to ask…I understand Eleanor, but how the hell did you get Louis to turn traitor?” I asked.

“He’s not a traitor ass.” Ashton commented. Doniya raised her hand.

“Ashton, don’t be rude.” She smiled.

“Sorry about that Liam. But the answer to that is a simple one. Bassett invited him to talk with her, she spoke, then I came in and spoke, and then he decided to help us.”

“You just…spoke to him, didn’t offer him anything?” She laughed, looking a little embarrassed.

“Well, I’ll admit we did offer him something but it’s private and if you really want to know, you’d have to ask him.”

“Where have you been?” Sophia suddenly asked.

“Why…why did you leave? You didn’t even tell anyone…” Doniya’s eyes flickered with sadness.

“I left because…mom told me I had too. It wasn’t safe for me at Dirge anymore.”

“She…but Doniya she was dead.”

“I know.” Doniya said quietly.

“She told me before she died.”

“She did?” Sophia said, looking confused.

“She told me before I killed her.” Doniya said. My blood ran cold, my eyes widened and my mouth dropped open.

“You…wait what?! No, it was a suicide.” Sophia suddenly said, looking as shocked as I felt.

“Made to look that way yeah, couldn’t let dad find out we had figured out how to get around the black water.”

“The…wait what!? Dad? Yaser? I don’t…” She looked so confused, I felt the same way.

“Honey, I don’t think the question thing is going to work. I think maybe we just start from the beginning eh?” Bassett commented.

“Yeah, you’re probably right…you should tell them the stuff leading up to mom’s death, and then I’ll take over alright? You tell all that way better than I do.” Bassett nodded.

“Alright.” She walked past us and grabbed a chair. She sat down in front of us and smiled.

“Liam honey, why don’t you whip Sophia and yourself up some chairs eh? This is a bit of a long story. But I do have to ask you not try to attack us…like Doniya said before, we have absolutely no intention to harm either of you unless provoked. This only turns violent when you choose for it to do.” I stared at them, and then looked at Sophia.

“Can Sophia and I talk privately for a second?”

“What, so you two can plan an escape?” Ashton commented. I shook my head.

“I want her opinion on if we should bother listening to any of this or we leave right now.” He scoffed at that and Doniya laughed.

“Very confident Liam, you’re sounding like my brother. Bet he loves it.” I suddenly blushed and smiled warmly, Zayn in my thoughts.

“Yeah, he does.”

“Judging by that massive hickey on your neck I’d say he really loves it.” Bassett laughed. Doniya started laughing as well and I felt just a little embarrassed again.

“Oh, don’t take the laughing the wrong way Liam, I think it’s adorable.” Doniya said in between the laughing.

“Not much to discuss…I say we hear them out.” Sophia commented quietly next to me. I turned on her and gave her an odd look.

“Why?”

“I…I know this is probably all a bit difficult for you but…Liam, I _know_ Doniya. I’ve known her for years, she was the first person I ever met at Dirge and my first friend ever…” She got a sad glint in her eye.

“Being a super genius when you’re really young isn’t exactly easy, having the man who owns Cowell industries as a father who hides you from the press so they don’t affect your life didn’t help either. It alienates you for better or worse…she was literally the first friend I ever had. I don’t…talk about my childhood much because it was awful and I’d rather not think about it…but Doniya never cared about how smart I was, she called me a dork but did so lovingly. So…please, I want to hear her out.” I sighed.

“That…alright.” She grabbed my hand and smiled.

“Thank you.” I flicked my hand and ice started to gather underneath us. I saw Ashton and Luke tense, a little electricity danced in Ashton’s fingertips, but Doniya raised her hand and they both relaxed a little, Bassett didn’t even seem to notice or care as she stared at her phone. Two chairs were formed right in front of them and the two of us sat down.

“Alright, we’ll listen.” I said. Doniya nodded and turned on Bassett.

“Alright B you can start.” Bassett looked up and smiled.

“Oh alright, sorry was playing one of those little games for your phone.” She stretched and got a thoughtful expression on her face.

“Oh where to begin…” She looked right at me.

“Now, I apologize Sophia darling but originally we just planned on Liam being here so sorry if you feel excluded when we don’t talk about you.” Sophia laughed.

“Jeez Doniya, did you tell everyone I was shallow or something?” Doniya giggled.

“No, just that you’re the smartest person ever…according to you.” Sophia smiled but said nothing.

“Anyway.” Bassett interrupted, but smiling herself. Her expression turned a little dark suddenly, the smile gone.

“Now Liam, there are a couple things you need to know…first off, you need to know what Black Water is.” I leaned forward a little.

“Black Water is…it’s what we call it because it’s the best way to describe it. It looks like this black liquid that swirls and moves on its own…but the thing you need to know about the water is…it’s _alive._ ” I stared at her.

“How? How could it…” She raised a hand and I became silent.

“Sorry darling, this is going to sound rude but save the questions for once I’m done talking, it’ll just be quicker and easier that way.” I nodded and she continued.

“I bet you didn’t know your parents were actually part of Dirge, did you Liam?” I stared in surprise, they…were? I shook my head and she smiled.

“There was an old team Liam, an old team consisting of your parents, Trisha, and Sophia’s father Simon.”

“He was?” Sophia blurted out, but quickly covered her mouth. Bassett laughed a little.

“He had you join up love and helps fund it, it shouldn’t come as too much of a surprise.”

“Well…yeah, I guess that makes sense. He just never talks about it is all…” She nodded.

“I don’t blame him love, after what…happened.” She shivered.

“So, Liam. Your parents agreed to help Dirge when a man approached them, by this time they were already very famous cube fighters, and the man who approached them was the still head of Dirge…Yaser Malik.” She rubbed her arm but continued.

“You were about 16 at the time Liam, and your parents joined because, well, they didn’t want to have to duel forever…and from the way they could tell, this would basically be like dueling except much more consistent money and they could help keep the world safe in the process.” I frowned at that and she smiled.

“I’m sure you noticed when they would disappear for little periods of time eh? They weren’t off in some duel cube or date night or what have you, they were out working for Dirge…” Her eyes darkened.

“But then…they went on the mission that would change…everything.” Her eyes fluttered closed and she took a deep breath.

“They got a call to head to some little village in Russia, I don’t recall the name. The local government was scared because the village had suddenly…gone silent. They had sent a couple volunteers to go check it out…and they didn’t return. They had had to quarantine the area and block people from going in. Dirge was called in to investigate. The whole team had gone, even Yaser though he didn’t have any powers of his own, not even sure why he went to be honest. Anyway, your parents and Doniya’s all went into the village to investigate. Simon stayed behind in the city to coordinate all of them I believe. What they found was…something out of a horror movie. The village was empty; nobody on the streets, no animals, not even a bird could be heard…” She shivered again.

“Then…they came for them.”

“They?” I said, surprised.

“The people of the village…but they weren’t right, it was like they had become super human. I was told before they appeared Trisha told them all they had to leave, but they ignored her…Yaser was taken down by these…beings. They were stronger and faster than normal humans, they knocked him out and drug him off almost immediately, your father covered Trisha in an ice dome to protect her while they fought off the onslaught. There was one thing they came to notice while they took these things out…they all had black eyes, and were crying black tears…” I shivered; the dreams from when I was younger suddenly appeared in my head. Zayn, black tears running down his face…

“They finally managed to take all of them down; the piles of bodies were…there was a lot of them.” She said.

“They freed Trisha and immediately began searching for Yaser…but they didn’t search long. He reappeared, alone, and seemed normal enough. They questioned him but he just shrugged and said they let him go and came running back here, he assumed they came back to help their friends. Your parents believed him…but then Trisha had one of her visions. She yelled at them to get away…but too late. Yaser’s eyes were suddenly black, black tears rolled down his cheeks. He started taunting them, saying this was all planned; he wanted them to show up…so he could take over your mother’s body Liam. He could sense the power, knew how strong her gift was, and knew he could take over the world with it. He fired a black mass at them, your father stepped in the way and it knocked him away, and absorbed into his skin. He fired again, but this time Trisha stepped in the way and took the full brunt of it, it absorbed into her skin but she didn’t budge. The former Yaser laughed at that and suddenly, Trisha was under his control, and she was forced to move out of the way.” She took a deep breath and continued.

“This next part is a bit…fuzzy; at least it was for your mother Liam who told me all of this. Yaser went to attack your mother, it hit her…but light exploded out of her palms beyond her control. It absorbed into her skin but Yaser was sent into this…ball of light. He had started screaming in pain, telling her to stop but it was too late. Your mother collapsed and the ball suddenly disappeared, and Yaser collapsed, your father and Trisha also became unconscious. They all woke up in a hospital bed almost 3 days later. Trisha, and your mother and father all remembered…but Yaser had no recollection of any of it. Simon did a bit of research and found the…thing, inside Yaser.”

 “They started calling it Black Water, a ‘parasite’ that takes over your body and controls you body and soul. Yaser had the main body inside of him. This thing essentially puts its brain inside a host, and from there, it spreads little pieces of itself into others and controls them, like puppets. Your mother and father and Trisha all had little pieces of it still inside them, but the brain was inside Yaser. Yaser had no clue, and they never told him because they were afraid if they did make him aware it might….wake up. See, whatever your mothers’ gift did to it, it seemed to make it…dormant, knocked it out almost, weakened it to the point that it couldn’t control the three of them, or Yaser. They thought for a little while maybe they could just ignore it and eventually it would go away. Your parents quit Dirge, deciding they wanted to be at home more for you Liam, and they pushed it out of their minds. A year passed. Then, Trisha had her vision. She had two actually, the dreams.” I stared quietly at her, trying my best to process all of this.

“The dreams…you mean the ones I had when I was 17.”

“Yes, she saw them first. Saw what her son could become, saw what you could become…she quickly contacted your parents, telling them the Black water would return, it just had to gather its strength…she told them she had noticed Yaser acting strange lately as well, like he was slowly…being retaken by it. They contacted Simon, and he started doing experiments on the three of them…then he found the way out.” Her eyes turned dark, her breath shallow.

“He managed to extract a tiny piece of the black water and put it inside a rat. He tried various drugs and other things. Simple things like penicillin to fucking LSD…nothing worked. Then…he killed the rat.” My heart rate jumped, suddenly I knew where this was going, but I really didn’t want to hear it.

 “Come to find out.” She said, sounding almost bitter.

“That when the host dies, the black water dies with it, evaporates into…nothing.”

“I don’t understand, why not just kill Yaser?! Kill the brain, the rest dies with it…” Sophia said. Bassett nodded thoughtfully.

“You are completely right love, kill the brain and the rest dies with it…but we don’t know how to kill the brain. But I’ll get to that in a little bit. Where was I…”

“Oh yes.” She said.

“Simon figured this out, figured out that by killing what was hosting the water, the little piece inside died with it. But they managed to get a little piece of the host in Yaser and tried again…” She frowned.

“It would seem the same rules didn’t apply to the head honcho. The rat died, but the host piece lived on, it simply left and tried to find another body. It ended up leaving and returning to Yaser. They knew how to kill the pieces that would control them, but not the brain. True they could simply kill Yaser…but it wouldn’t solve anything. The thing is a parasite that would just move on down the list…and we all know who would have been next on the list.”

“Zayn.” I said. She nodded.

“Zayn. Trisha couldn’t allow that, and she still loved her husband too much to simply let them kill him, and thus...they tried to find other ways to get rid of the brain. They worked tirelessly, but nothing they did seemed to work. By this time, your parents, Liam, contacted me and told me everything, they needed my help. I’m an old family friend you see, grew up with your mother. You’ve never met me because I like my solitude, don’t bother asking why.” She chuckled.

“So I’ve been traveling the world, trying to find people, different minds who could help find a ‘cure’ if you will. But then…the demon in Yaser started waking up. It started taunting them, sending the three of them images, terrible things…part of Trisha’s foresight gift was that she could actually send images of her visions into others heads in the form of dreams…I’m sad to say that’s why you had the dreams Liam, and Zayn. The black water started on Trisha first, slowly consuming her and forcing her to do it, taunting your parents and her with what it planned on doing to one of you.”

“It had a harder time taking over your parents though. Your mothers gift was so strong, it was like it was holding it back from taking her over, not stopping it mind you just…slowing the process. Your fathers’ gift was slowing it as well but frankly he wasn’t as strong, it was quicker with him. The three of them knew they couldn’t hold off anymore, they were…out of time.” She sighed heavily.

“They managed to figure out that killing a piece of the brain hurt it, weakened it. Trisha was terrified it would try to take over Zayn soon, so she did the only thing she could do to help prevent it…she died.”

“Mind if I take over?” Doniya suddenly said, Bassett nodded and Doniya got a distant look in her eye.

“My mother came to me, and told me everything. Everything that had happened, that dad was going to become a puppet, that it was going to go for Zayn soon…and that I had to kill her. See the black water wouldn’t let them kill themselves, literally. If say Liam, your mother tried to shoot your dad with a gun, well, she wouldn’t be able to pull the trigger, she physically wouldn’t be able to. It wouldn’t let them because it had your mother, and soon it would have Zayn, who was born with enormous power…” She shook her head.

“It would be able to rule over the world…killing all those villagers and whatever your mothers light did to it, it held it off for a long time.  But it was slowly taking them over, they knew the time was close…so I killed my mom, made it look like a suicide so no one knew but…I think it knew. It had been upsetting, letting Zayn find her like that but…had too, no other choice.”

“About a week later, it occurred to me that maybe I could raise mom’s ghost and her body and bring her back. She had died, the black water inside her was dead now…maybe I could bring her back. But then…that thing told me it cremated her already, destroyed her body…I was furious, we screamed at each other and I…well, that night I left.”

“Wait…you talked to the…’brain’?” I asked.

“Not…exactly, it was like…my dad’s actions were being manipulated and he had no idea. He truly had no clue he was even…infected.” She shook her head.

“Sorry, I’m gonna continue. I traveled for a while…and then I heard just a few weeks later, Killer Frost was killed by his own son.” My hands were shaking in my lap.

“So…that’s why they wanted me to kill them.” I said quietly.

“Yes Liam, your father had to die first. He was close to losing control…it’s why he died with a smile on his face, because he knew he was going to be free of it.” Bassett said.

“Why didn’t they just…let you kill them or something, why me? Why did I have to be the one?!” I said, tears dribbling down my cheeks.

“Because you had to be the one to take their gifts Liam. True, it might have been easier to just kill them and destroy the gifts and take them from the black water forever…but then it would still have Zayn, who was already born with the gifts inside him. If the light was gone, darkness would destroy the world and there would be literally no one to stop it.” Doniya said.

“Your mother was taking longer to be consumed, so the two of you went into hiding, and then when she was close, she asked you to take her gift as well.”

“Why wouldn’t they just…tell me all of this? Why hide it from me?” I asked. Bassett smiled weakly.

“Because Liam…maybe they were afraid you wouldn’t understand, maybe they didn’t want it to affect your feelings for Zayn. I honestly can’t answer that, they never told me and I never asked.”

“I have a guess.” Sophia said suddenly. She turned on me.

“I think they never told you because if they told you all of this, maybe they were afraid you’d try to kill Zayn? Those dreams already had you afraid, you hated him. If you found out he was suppose to destroy the world, you’d try to kill him. And what if you succeeded? Then guess what would happen…”

“The black water would take me over instead, and I’d destroy everything and no one could stop me” I said quietly.

“Exactly. When I told you about your destiny, you already had feelings for him, so despite trying to hate him, you couldn’t. If you were told all of that before even having feelings for him…you wouldn’t have hesitated, you would have tried to kill him.” Bassett said.

“And whoever won, one of us would be the host to the black water.” I said. Doniya nodded.

“Killing those pieces inside them weakened the brain in Yaser even more, it’s lost a lot of its pieces…but it’s been slowly gather itself together, regaining its strength. When it gathered you up Liam, brought you to Dirge, we knew it must be close. It’ll only have enough power to take one of you, and clearly it wants to keep its options open.”

“I found Doniya soon after I found out she had left, and the two of us have been searching for a way to destroy the host. All the while, recruiting people like Ashton and Luke here, to help…fight when the time comes.” Bassett said.

“We have had Eleanor watching Yaser, keeping an eye on him but when you showed up in St. Louis Liam, I have to say I was very much caught by surprise. After that, we realized we needed someone in the core team who could inform us of your movements, hence why we came to Louis. Sorry darling but we couldn’t have you capturing us and bringing us right to Yaser…he’d probably infect us with Black water, or just straight up killed us. Probably the latter if we’re being honest.” Bassett finished.

“So why were you in St. Louis to begin with? Why did you kill those innocent people…” I started but she interrupted me with a laugh.

“The people I attacked but left alive were people who worked directly under Yaser. Ashton and I were…interrogating them, figuring out if they knew anything. The people I killed were people already infected by the black water. It seems people without gifts are affected MUCH quicker than people with gifts, and don’t take nearly as much black water to infect, I doubt it cost Yaser much.”

“And? What did you find out? You said you already found what you wanted. At least that’s what you said in St. Louis.” I asked. She smiled.

“I found the name of a man in Africa who could help, a physician named Andy. Turns out, he is from Russia and was at the village when the black water took over, he worked for the CDC and I guess was there visiting family or something. Turns out, when the black water took over, it avoided him and didn’t even attempt to take him over. He managed to escape though and went into hiding for fear of his life. Now, why would it do that? Why would it…avoid him? Tracked him down and was going to bring him to Simon, who is still helping us mind you, and he’s going to see if he is somehow immune, and if so if it can be turned into a ‘cure’. We were going to leave, but I happen to hear a rumor about a boy who could make illusions, and I figured that would be extremely useful, and so now we have Luke.” Basset finished.

“I think that just about covers everything.”  Doniya said.

“If you need a minute to process I understand.” She said quickly.

“Just take your time and ask anything you want to know…” I sighed heavily and buried my face in my hands. So much was swirling around in my head I felt dizzy, I felt slightly ill. Everything I thought I knew wasn’t true; the worst part though was …a lot of it made sense. It explained why my parents asked me to kill them, it explained why Doniya left, it explained St. Louis…

“So…let me get this straight.” Sophia said suddenly.

“You’re telling me, that Yaser is being controlled by some parasite you call Black Water. This thing is using him basically as a control hub. He infects others and controls them, and the only way out of the control and to destroy the piece of him is to die?” Doniya nodded but Sophia continued.

“But those same rules don’t apply to Yaser, and by killing him all we would do is release the brain and it would just...what, travel until it found another host?” Doniya nodded and Sophia continued still.

“But killing the pieces of it and whatever Liam’s mom did weakened it, and it didn’t have the power to completely take control over Zayn or Liam, because there powers protect them?”

“Essentially, yes. So it’s just been…biding its time.” Doniya said. Sophia frowned.

“Then why not just let Liam and Zayn try to kill it? They are clearly more powerful than it.”

“Well for one, if we had just flat out told those two to kill it, you really think either of them would have listened? I mean…that’s our dad Sophia. And plus, yeah maybe they do destroy it…or once again, it simply escapes and tries to take over one of them. It’s been too long, maybe when it was weaker but Zayn had just lost mom and Liam doesn’t have nearly enough control over the light. If we had an opportunity we certainly missed it.”

“So, you’re pinning all your hope on this, Andy guy. This guy who was ‘ignored’ by the black water?” Sophia’s eyes darkened.

“Did you ever fucking think, maybe he _was_ affected? Did you ever think maybe you were lied too? What if he was affected? What if maybe he isn’t infected, but he wasn’t attacked because the black water was too weak and he just didn’t have the strength and chose to ignore him and he really is just some guy who got lucky?”

“Sophia love, we’ve thought of all of that already.” Doniya said. She smiled.

“We know how to detect it in a person now. We know if someone is infected.” We both stared at her in surprise.

“What? How?” I asked. She smiled and turned to Ashton.

“Ashton here got a second power while we were out and about.”

“If he can touch a person, he can detect if that person has a power and what it is…turns out, this also applies to the black water. All he has to do is touch you and he can see if you’re infected.” I frowned, why did that power sound so familiar?

“He…can?” Sophia said, surprised. He nodded and walked forward and suddenly grabbed my hand. He jumped about a foot and let go.

“S-sorry mate, you’re powers are just so…” It suddenly occurred to me, I had seen this before, like déjà vu.

“He didn’t develop a second power! You stole it!” I stood up and they all looked surprised.

“What?” Doniya said.

“There was a girl, when I first got to New York. She owned a bar, Niall brought me there. Her name was…was…” I struggled for a second before it popped into my head.

“Perrie! Perrie Edwards, she could do the exact same thing…” Doniya’s eyes widened in fear.

“WHAT?! When you were at the bar, did you drink anything?” She suddenly walked forward and gripped my arms.

“DID YOU DRINK ANYTHING?!?”

“No!” I said quickly.

“I didn’t drink anything…why?” She sighed in relief and gave me a serious tone.

“Love, Perrie Edwards is dead because she was infected with Black Water. We think he infected her because he knew she could detect it. We…had to take it from her; death is the only way we know how to free a person and that gift was too invaluable.

“You killed her?! How could you just…”

“Love, there was no helping her.” She said, her eyebrows furrowed.

“I know it seems harsh, but it was the only way.” My eyes widened at that.

“But…Niall drank there all the time.” I said, frowning. Doniya frowned.

“Then…there is a very real possibility that he’s already infected.”

“How do I even know any of this is true?!” I snapped, shaking my head.

“How do I know you’re even telling me the truth? That all of this isn’t some, like, elaborate lie…”

“I’ll prove it to you friend.” Ashton suddenly said. He pushed Doniya and me out of the way and stood in front of Sophia.

“Ashton? What the fuck are you doing?” Doniya said. Electricity covered his hands.

“I’m showing Liam here the truth.” He suddenly grabbed Sophia’s arms and electricity shot into her body.

“NO!!” I screamed. Sophia screamed loudly, her whole body shook. I slammed into him and he let go, Sophia collapsed onto the floor.

“Ashton WHAT THE FUCK?!” Doniya screamed. I quickly ran to Sophia and grabbed her wrists, I pressed my head to her chest, and I waited, desperately listened for anything…

It was futile; her heart had stopped beating…

_Sophia was dead_

“She was infected, I’ve been feeling odd around her ever since she got here, but when I checked Liam, I got a closer feel to her…she was infected with it.”

“Sophia…” Doniya sobbed, tears streaking down her face as she sat on the other side, holding her limp hand and crying.

“I’m sorry Doniya…” he started.

Suddenly Sophia’s eyes opened, her eyes were completely black. Doniya jumped about a foot, I immediately let Sophia go as she started convulsing.

“Oh god you were right Ashton.” Doniya said, holding a hand over her mouth. I stared in horror as her head turned and black liquid dribbled out of her mouth, as soon as it left it started to evaporate. This continued for a few seconds until her eyes returned to normal color and she stopped convulsing, the liquid stopped.

“It’s….it’s all true.” I said out loud.

“This is what we’re fighting Liam.” Doniya said grimly.

“This is Black Water.” I quickly turned on Ashton and slammed him against a wall.

“BRING. HER. BACK.” I snarled. He looked surprised.

“What?!”

“You control electricity, restart her fucking heart NOW.” I snapped. He looked stunned.

“I…I’ve never really done anything like that before. I’m not a human defibrillator mate.”

“I don’t give a fuck, do it now or I swear to god I will kill you.” I said, already letting my sword form behind me.

“A-alright mate, I’ll…try.” I let him go and he quickly kneeled over her.

“You can do it Ashton.” Doniya said, looking bloody terrified.

“Alright….here goes…” I watched the electricity zap on the tips of his fingers. He took an unsteady breath and pressed his fingers to her chest. Her chest popped up but she stayed unconscious.

“Again.” I said, gripping my sword tightly in my hand. He did, the same result.

“Again.” I said. He did it again, still nothing.

“AGAIN.” I screamed. He did it once again…

Sophia suddenly shot up, gasping, her eyes blown. Ashton fell back in surprise and Doniya gasped and fell down and pulled her against her.

“Oh Sophia, oh thank god…”

“WHAT THE FUCK?!?” She snarled. She shook off Doniya, pulled off her shoe, and starting hitting Ashton with it.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?” She roared.

“I’m sorry girly!” He said, covering himself.

“Girly?! FUCK YOU!” She snapped, Bassett was laughing loudly and I had to admit, I felt bloody relieved.

“Sophia!” Doniya said. She stopped and turned.

“WHAT?!” She looked startled but quickly explained what had happened. By the end Sophia looked…violated.

“I…I was? How…when…I didn’t even know!”

“This is how it can happen, you could be infected and not even realize it.” Bassett said seriously.

“I can’t believe…ugh, I feel so…” She shivered and rubbed her arms, Doniya hugged her against her.

“It’s ok, it’s out of you now…right Ashton?”

“I don’t sense it in her anymore.” He confirmed. Doniya gave me a serious look.

“So…you believe us now right?” I nodded, feeling sad.

“I just…if you just had to die like that, I just wonder why my parents didn’t do something similar, or Trisha.” Doniya shook her head.

“Maybe they just didn’t think of it? Or maybe they knew you needed to have the gifts. You were born without gifts Liam, but you were born to wield there powers.” She looked sad.

“And my mother…she was already unhappy, she saw the future…she saw a lot of horrible things. I’m sure death was a relief.”

“So, you say he got Liam to ‘keep his options open’. But it’s been three months….what the hell is he waiting for? Shouldn’t he have tried to take one of them over by now?” Sophia asked.

“I can’t answer that. Our best guest is he is still too weak…but if he’s gotten Liam now, we have to assume he must be close. He gets a little stronger every day.” Doniya said. I frowned.

“Why me though? Why tell me all of this and not Zayn? Shouldn’t he be here to hear all of this?” She shook her head.

“I honestly don’t feel he would believe me, or any of us. I figured you would be more open minded…Eleanor told me after I left so suddenly, I left a bitter taste in everyone’s mouth. And say I told Zayn all of this and he did believe me, you know him. He’s, no pun intended, a hot head. He would have barged upstairs and tried to kill dad…and the thing would have just taken someone else over. Could have been Eleanor, could have been Harry, could have been Safaa or Waliyha…”

“That’s stupid, you’re his sister, of course he’d believe you…”I laughed a bit.

“I’ll give you he can be hot headed though.” Her eyes sank suddenly.

“He…he’ll never forgive me for what I did to mom.” I laughed.

“No Doniya, look I believe you. What I just saw happen to Sophia proves that.” Sophia nodded.

“Trust me, he’ll listen to Liam. You should see these two they’re so bloody infatuated with each other.”

“Listen, just let me bring him here and let you explain everything you’ve told me.” The four of them looked a variety of different emotions. Skeptical and worry were the prime emotions.

“I…I don’t know Liam.” Doniya said.

“Nonsense, I can bring him here right now.” I said, giving her a confident smile. I pulled my pants down a little and found the little black line on my hip.

“What is that?” Bassett said, confused. Doniya suddenly looked scared.

“Wait, Liam don’t…” I rubbed the line and said in a clear voice.

“Zayn.”

**Zayn**

“Tell me where he is or I swear to god I’ll…” I froze, suddenly a beacon going off him my head.

“ _Zayn.”_ I heard his voice in my head, I knew where he was.

“Never mind, I know where he is…” I was surprised, he sounded…ok, Liam didn’t sound in distress he sounded…calm.

“Go back to your room Eleanor, same with you Louis. You are going to stay there until I get back…” Harry suddenly turned the corner, running down to us.

“Hey! Guy’s whats…” He seemed to sense the feeling in the air, saw my shadows.

“What’s going on?”

“These two abducted Liam. They are going back to the room until I come back with Liam, I marked him and I know where he is. Harry if they try to leave, cover them in so much smoke they pass out.” Harry looked bewildered.

“I…ok, I guess.”

“I’ll be back shortly.”

“Zayn, please…” I gave Eleanor an angry look and she stopped talking.

“If you’re confident you’re innocent then you have nothing to fear and will be in the room when I get back.” She nodded.

“Ok, I’m…I’m sorry.” I glared at Louis; he looked pissed but said nothing.

“You’re one of my best friends Louis; I really thought more of you.” He looked hurt at my words but continued to say nothing.

“Don’t tell my father anything till I get back, I’ll take care of it.” I produced a flame right in front of all of them, shadows danced across the floor. I walked forward and stepped into one, my powers fluxed and I concentrated on Liam as I sunk into the darkness.

**Liam**

“Liam darling, I really don’t know if that was the best idea.” Bassett said, even she looked worried.

“My brother sometimes has a habit of ‘shoot first, ask questions later’.” Doniya said, looking around the room nervously. Suddenly the lights in the room began to dim; the darkness in the room seemed to get just a little bit darker.

“He’s heeeeeeeeere.” Ashton chuckled nervous. Suddenly, hands shot out from the darkness. One grabbed Luke and wrapped him up in a giant fist. Another shot out and grabbed Ashton and pulled him over to Luke, holding him in a vice grip.

“Do I need to grab you too Bassett.” His voice ringing from the darkness.

“No need, I don’t plan on fighting you.” She said, sitting calmly down in her chair.

“Good…” He stepped out of the darkness, his eyes black and the shadows covering his hands.

“If I see even a spark of electricity or a single fucking illusion I’m killing you both now.” He said, his black eyes resting on the two of them. They both nodded, looking scared shitless. His twisted his head, they landed on Bassett but she remained the picture of calm. He turned and saw Sophia and nodded at her.

“You here with Bassett or Liam?”

“Liam.” She said. He nodded.

“You ok? They hurt you?” She laughed weakly.

“A bit, but under the circumstances it made sense.” His eyes suddenly found Doniya, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Doniya.”

“Good to…see you Zayn, how’re…”

“You already had Bassett ask me that in St. Louis. The girls and Harry are fine.” She laughed a little.

“I figured you’d pick up on that. I thought if I had her ask how El was it would be too obvious.”

“It would have.” He agreed. Suddenly he turned on me, his eyes softened.

“C’mhere.” He said. I quickly walked over and he pulled me into a hug, his hand resting on the back of my head and our foreheads pressed together.

“Did they hurt you.” He asked. I shook my head.

“No, I’m fine Zayn.”

“Are you sure, I swear if they fucking hurt you…” His grip tightened a little, I watched a little bit of flame dance across his knuckles.

“We’ve just been…talking.” He pulled off.

“Oh?”

“I actually only called ya here because…there’s a lot of stuff to talk about.” I said. He nodded.

“I thought it was odd, I heard your voice, and you sounded calm.”

“I am…a lot of things make sense now. I…I know what Black Water is.” His eyes widened.

“Oh?”

“Just…listen, let Doniya talk, I promise by the time she’s done everything is going to make sense.” I said. He nodded.

“For you, I’ll listen…” He kissed me deep, pretty sure I heard Sophia groan.

“They always like this?” I heard Doniya mumble.

“Pretty much, they’re so fucking into each other it makes you want to throw yourself off a roof.” Sophia confirmed.

“Oy! FUCK OFF.” Zayn snapped, turning back to me and kissing me again. He pulled off and turned to look at Doniya.

“You have 20 minutes.”

“Probably gonna take longer than that.” Doniya said, frowning.

“It’s…it’s a long story.”

And so, Doniya and Bassett quickly re-explained everything. How I had to kill my parents to free them from the black water, how Yaser was basically the one hosting the head brain that controlled everyone infected, how (as of right now) the only way out of it was death, how he or I was next on its list of people to control, and how it could only take over one of us and how it wasn’t going to be picky on who it was. Then she explained how Trisha had asked her to kill her after telling her everything, how she had left it up to Doniya to find a way to kill it, which is why Bassett found her because she was doing the exact same thing. How as of right now, they had found that Physician Andy who was for some reason ignored by the water, and how he might somehow be immune to it.

“Ok, let’s say all of this is true.” He said, looking like he was also trying to wrap his head around all of it.

“Why wouldn’t mom tell me?”

“Because she knew you’d try to kill him, and she knew when you did there was a strong possibility it would either take you over, or if it wasn’t strong enough, take over someone else. As of right now…we don’t know how to kill this thing.” He sighed and sat down in one of my ice chairs, the shadows had disappeared from his skin and he had let Ashton and Luke down a while ago.

“How the fuck do I know any of this is true?” He said. I shook my head.

“Z, I saw them kill the stuff that was inside her like, 5 minutes before you got here…this isn’t a lie, and it’s all true.” His eyes darkened.

“Liam love, they have a boy who creates illusions. How do we know any of what you just saw was even real?” I opened my mouth, but immediately closed it.

“Zayn…” She kneeled down in front of him and grabbed both his hands.

“Please, I swear to you. I swear to god in heaven, I swear…on moms’ grave. I swear to you, that I am not lying, that everything we’ve just told you is true.”

“Easy to swear on the grave of someone you murdered.” He said. She flinched at his words but shook her head.

“I did what I had to do…she asked me to do it, and I’m not lying.”

“Zayn…she’s not lying.” I said.

“Maybe the black water was an illusion but…I can see in her eyes when she talks about her mother, the pain…I know it, I feel it whenever I think about my…” I chocked back a sob, Doniya looked on the verge of tears himself. He looked me in the eye and wiped away the tear that fell down my cheek. He looked to Doniya, stared at her for a second, and then sighed heavily.

“Fuck killing it.” He suddenly said. Everyone looked surprised, including me.

“What?” I said, confused. He shook his head.

“So we don’t know how to kill it, oh well. Why don’t we just go back to the tower,  beat the living fucking hell out of him, and then lock him up in some tiny, inescapable prison, and then throw away the key?” Doniya laughed a little but shook her head.

“We don’t know who all has been infected, mom told me he could kill anyone infected if need be…sure we capture him, but everyone infected with the flick of a wrist. No, we have to just kill it.”

“I could burn it to temperatures hotter than the sun?” He said, annoyed. She frowned at that.

“We have no way of knowing if…”

“Oh fuck that.” He said, leaning back and wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

“Just let me kill him.” Doniya frowned.

“Zayn…underneath it all that is still dad we’re talking about. If we could find a way to kill it while saving dad…” He shook his head.

“He is a threat to Liam’s life, just let me burn him into ashes and be done with it.” Doniya sighed.

“See, this is why I wanted to tell Liam and not you, you’re a bloody hot headed idiot.”

“And you’re not thinking of the greater good. And…” He took a deep breath.

“Yeah he’s dead, but I saved Liam so I don’t care.”She shook her head.

“God dammit…alright look. If this Andy thing doesn’t…doesn’t pan out, and we can’t find a cure…then El is going to open a portal and _all_ of us are going to storm his office and take him by surprise, and you can try to burn him to ‘temperatures hotter than the sun’, you fucking show off.” He sighed.

“Fine, you have a week. I’m not risking him getting stronger while you fiddle with something that’ll probably not even pan out.” She shook her head.

“Just…if worst comes to worst, we have to make sure Safaa and Wally get to Eleanor, she can get them out. We don’t know exactly what sort of power…”

“Ya ya of course.” He said, shaking his hand. He stood up.

“Alright, let’s head back. Need to apologize to El and Louis…” Doniya frowned.

“What did you do to them?” He shrugged.

“They wouldn’t tell me where Liam was, threatened to kill them.” She shook her head.

“You’re fucking unbelievable.”

“So, should I shadow back or is El opening a portal?”

“Up to you I guess.” Doniya said.

“How do we get in contact with you?” I asked. She pulled out a little card and handed it to me.

“Current burner phone number, you’ll be texted if it changes…”

“Remember Doniya, you have a week.” Zayn said. She nodded at him…but frowned suddenly.

“I have to admit Zayn, I didn’t…expect you to trust us so easily.” He shrugged.

“Liam believes you, which is good enough for me.” He smiled darkly.

“And c’mon, if it does turn out this is all some weird, elaborate lie. Well, I’ll have no problem destroying all of you for lying to Liam.” She laughed shakily.

“That’s…comforting?”

“If I have any more questions, I’ll call you.” I said. Doniya nodded.

“Alright, like I said earlier, it was wonderful finally getting to meet you Liam. The boy Zayn never shut up about.” She held out her hand and I shook it. I turned on Ashton and he shrugged.

“Yeah, and sorry about St. Louis mate.” I turned on Luke.

“It was…nice meeting you.” I said. He didn’t say anything, he just nodded. Finally I turned on Bassett and she smiled weakly at the two of us.

“Once all this is over, I hope you and I can have a long discussion about your parents. Oh I have stories. And Zayn, I hope you don’t have any hard feelings about St. Louis.” He shrugged.

“It’s fine; I probably won’t burn _all_ of your stuff.” She laughed shakily, she probably couldn’t tell if he was joking or not.

“Alright Sophia, ready to go?” I asked. She shook her head.

“Sorry guys, I’m not going back there…” She turned on Doniya.

“Can you get Eleanor to open a portal here? I need…I need to speak with my father; we have a lot of things to talk about. And I figure we have a week, so he’s going to need help with Andy. Two heads are better than one you know.” Doniya nodded.

“Of course love.”

“You sure Sophia? What do we tell everyone?” I asked. She shrugged.

“Don’t worry about it, I can cover. Dad’s sick, emergency plane ride to visit him, I’ve got it covered.” Doniya already had her phone out.

“Yeah…don’t worry El it’s all ok, they’ll be back soon, just open to…”

“My dad’s office, she’s been there.” Sophia said. Doniya nodded.

“Her dads office, yeah, ok…love you.” She hung up and nodded at her.

“Should be open in…” Suddenly a neon and black portal opened up right in the middle of the room.

“Man, she’s getting better at that.” Bassett commented. Sophia quickly pulled Zayn and I into a hug.

“I’ll see you two in a week; maybe less if luck would have it…just…” Her squeeze tightened.

“Please, be careful.”

“See ya soon.” I said. Zayn nodded at her and she turned and quickly pulled Doniya into a hug.

“See you soon…in a week this’ll all be over.” She said. Doniya nodded.

“God willing.” Sophia turned, took a deep breath, and jumped into the portal. It closed a minute later.

“Alright, you two should be heading out. I guess just shadow back, best place would probably be El and Sophia’s room.” Doniya said. Zayn suddenly frowned.

“Small…issue. Harry is in the room with them, I told him to watch the two of them when I left.” Doniya bit her thumb.

“We don’t know if Harry’s been infected yet.”

“You could take me with you.” Ashton suddenly said. They all turned on him in surprise.

“Ashton, you sure?” Bassett asked. He nodded.

“Listen, we know a sort of way to kill the black water in people…I can tell if he’s infected. If he isn’t, then good. El can just send me back here. If he is…I can do to him what I did to Sophia.”

“Louis would kill you mate if you failed to bring him back.” Zayn commented. He nodded.

“I…shit yeah; I guess let’s just hope he’s clean eh?” I laughed.

“Maybe all that weed killed it.” Zayn chuckled next to me.

“We can only hope…glad I don’t have to explain all of this _again._ I’ll let you guys do it I’m tired of talking.” Doniya said, rubbing the back of her head.

“Then c’mon Ashton, time to leave.” Zayn said, the shadows already appearing on his skin. He grabbed my hip but I quickly walked forward.

“Actually…Doniya? Do you mind if we…talk privately for a minute? I just wanted to ask you something.” Zayn gave me an odd look but I smiled and kissed him.

“Promise its nothing bad just…yeah.” He nodded.

“Alright, I trust you love.” I turned and Doniya smiled weakly.

“Let’s just walk over here…” She gestured and I followed.

“So Zayn…could you like, burn someone from the inside out?” Ashton asked curiously as we walked away.

“What is it?” Doniya asked. I frowned at her.

“When I first got to Dirge, I was in the hospital wing for about a week courtesy of Zayn.” She shook her head.

“I heard, bloody fucking idiot…”

“But…well, I woke up one day and decided to head to the training room…” I felt Goosebumps rise on my arm as I told her about Trisha Malik’s ghost, her eyes widened at all of this.

“So…I guess I was just wondering if that was you? You never mentioned it so…”

“What exactly did she say?” Doniya asked, her lips tight and her eyes deathly serious.

“I need to know _exactly_ what she said.”

“She…she said ‘I know you’ a couple times, then ‘I saw you in a dream’, and then ‘You and my son’ but she suddenly stopped talking and started screaming and suddenly she flew through a wall. Afterwards Harry found me, told me he had seen her too. Said he thought she was a banshee. When he found me…he said I froze the locks on the wheelchair so I couldn’t move, but I don’t remember doing that.” She took a deep breath.

“Only you and Harry have seen her?”

“Yeah.”

“Who all knows?”

“Just Harry and Sophia but Sophia didn’t believe him, told him he was an idiot and such…”

“Good, let’s hope Harry really isn’t infected…because if he is then Yaser knows…we know Sophia was infected but that’s ok, she just put it off as him being high or something.” She took a deep breath before continuing.

“Liam, if Harry isn’t infected. First off you need to find out e _xactly_ what my mother said to him. Secondly…the two of you need to go back down there and find her again.” I stared at her in shock.

“What? Why?”

“Liam, I never raised my mother’s ghost.” I felt the Goosebumps return.

“W-what?”

“I just left; I never tried to raise her ghost Liam. Back then I wasn’t very good with the power…” She shivered.

“I have no idea how or why she is still down there…but you need to find out, you have to find her again, and find out anything she might know…” She shook her head.

“I know I would be the one much better suited for this but…second I enter that building I’m sure he’ll find me. I can’t go back…not yet. It’s up to you two...” I nodded.

“I’ll…I’ll try.”

“Take Zayn too I guess if you get scared.” She chuckled weakly. I laughed.

“Yeah, I’ll probably do that…” She hugged me suddenly, I was surprised but returned the hug.

“You’re gonna be the best brother in law ever.” She said. I froze against her and pulled back.

“What?” She looked surprised.

“Oh, um, nothing. Don’t worry about it…” She quickly pushed me over to Zayn.

“…no seriously, I melted the tires off a car in a car chase.” Zayn said. Ashton laughed.

“Dude that is s _ick._ ”

“Alright Ashton, you checked everyone in the room and El gets you out. I expect you back here in at least 10 minutes.” He nodded.

“I gotcha Doniya.”

“Be careful kid, I’ve gotten fond of you.” Bassett chuckled. He nodded.

“Love you too Momma B.” He turned and smiled weakly at Luke.

“I’ll be back soon baby.” Luke didn’t say anything, but I noticed his fists tighten a little bit.

“Alright, let’s go.” Zayn said. He nodded at Doniya.

“See you soon D.”

“See you soon Z.” Doniya replied. I felt the shadows suddenly pulling us in, we started sinking into the floor.

“Oh wait! I have one last question.” I suddenly said.

“How are you guys blocking out Harry? He said whenever he tries to find you guys it’s like there is a fog…” Doniya smiled and pulled out a small cube from her pocket, it looked almost like a little folded up cell phone.

“To sum it up, a Harry psychic power blocker. You can thank Simon for that one.” I nodded.

“Good to know, it was driving Harry crazy.” We sunk into the darkness and the last thing I heard was Doniya say with a laugh.

“I bet it was.”

**Doniya**

They left; I found I was already missing my brother. I wanted to talk to him more; there was still so much we needed to talk about…

“So, remind me again why we lied about Andy, specifically about the fact that he exists?” Luke suddenly said, those were his first words all night. He was a quiet kid, didn’t really like to talk, and barely said five words to anyone…sides Ashton. Ashton kept pestering him until he finally opened up, though only to him, Ashton was pretty good at that.

“Because, if they knew what I had actually discovered in St. Louis, what we actually went to Africa for…they would never allow us to use it.” Bassett answered.

“But, you let Sophia go talk to her dad…”

“And once he explains the situation, she’ll understand and keep quiet. She’s a smart girl, she’ll know this is the right thing to do…I’m just glad Ashton noticed the black water in her, if it wasn’t for the Harry blocker; Yaser would know everything right now.” Bassett said.

“Yeah, lucky break…” I sighed heavily and sat down in the chair.

“You alright love?” Bassett asked.

“I just…I hated lying to them about that is all.” I said. Bassett nodded.

“I understand love, but just remember, we didn’t lie about anything else...true, Andy and all that cure stuff was bullshit but everything else was true and now they know, they’re informed.” I nodded at her.

“Yeah, guess you’re right…I just wish they knew is all.”

“I know, and if we’re lucky we won’t have to use it. Maybe Zayn _can_ actually incinerate him.”

“Not an it, right here ya know.” Luke commented, sitting down across from me.

“I know…you wanted to save your father love, but either way, he’s too lost now. Killing him will be a blessing.” I nodded.

“Yeah…and maybe…” I sighed heavily.

“Maybe I can finally sleep at night.”

“You will Doniya, I promise.” Bassett said, rubbing my shoulders. I watched her look up and smile at Luke.

“And I hope you’re ready Luke, because if Zayn fails in killing Yaser, if Louis fails in killing Zayn and Liam if they get infected by the host…you’re going to have to save the world.” He laughed.

“Well, me and Horan.” She nodded.

“Yeah, you and Niall Horan."

"Liam had said he had been drinking at the bar...he's probably infected you know." I said.

"Send a text to Ashton and El. When she opens a portal to return him here, actually have her open one to Nialls room and he can wait there. He has a Harry blocker so Yaser won't know who did it, and Niall can be free, if he's even infected. We can take him back here and explain the situation, what...he's going to have to do if all else fails." I nodded.

"Yeah...god I hope it doesn't have to come to that." I pulled out my phone and started sending the text to the two of them.

"Well...all I know is, I hope he's ok with a suicide mission." Luke said quietly. I laughed bitterly.

"Yeah...better go shopping, I know he likes to drink...and he's going to need one."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! So! I tried my best to answer a bunch of questions, all the while leaving a couple mysteries open. I tried my damndest to make it as not confusing as possible but if there are any like, questions or anything feel free to ask and I'll try to clear it up. Sorry, I threw a lot at you guys I know but just know...things are going to get interesting now :]


	9. "Sorry mate, he said please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! So you may have noticed I finally put an end date on the story...so after this, only 3 more chapters and the story will be done. Not quite as long as I anticipated originally but just be aware...the last couple chapters are gonna be looooooooooooooooooong. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy!

Chapter 9: “Sorry mate, he said please.”

**Liam**

“Um…so who is this guy again?” Harry said, staring at Ashton, who immediately (as soon as we stepped out of the dark) grabbed Harry’s hand.

“He’s clean, not infected.” Ashton said after a minute. Harry just raised an eyebrow.

“I certainly hope so, I mean I sleep around a lot but I shouldn’t…” He pulled out his phone and stared at it.

“Alright, time to leave, El?” Eleanor put her phone away as well and held out her hand, she immediately started to glow green and soon another portal opened up.

“What the fuck?” Harry said, looking so bloody confused. Ashton looked around and nodded at us all.

“See you guys soon.” He jumped through and the portal was gone, him with it.

“Ok…what?” Harry said, glaring at everyone in the room.

“What the hell is going on? I am so fucking confused right now and someone better say something or I’m filling this room with so much weed smoke you’ll all be high for _days._ ” Zayn rubbed the back of his head, laughing a little while I sighed heavily.

“It…it’s a long story Harry.” Zayn said.

“So…before you start all of that shit, you fucking apologize to El and I.” Louis suddenly growled at Zayn, he looked really pissed off.

“No. Doesn’t change the fact that you still lied to me, you knew exactly where Liam was.” Zayn growled back. Louis just shook his head.

“Fucking prick.”

“You’re one to talk.” Zayn snapped. Louis stood up, his eyes red and his teeth bared. He started stomping forward…but suddenly Harry was in the way, a firm look on his face.

“Lou.” He stopped right in front of him, his eyes conflicted.

“Haz.”

“Tell me what’s going on.” He said. He frowned.

“Gotta save the world Haz.” Harry just sighed loudly.

“Yeah, sort of figured it was something like that.” Suddenly there was a knock on the door, everyone froze solid.

“Hello?” I felt my blood freeze in my veins, Yaser Malik’s voice echoed from the other side. I quickly walked up to Harry and hissed quietly in his ear.

“Don’t say anything, we’ll explain once he’s gone but _do not say anything._ ” He looked into my eyes, saw how deathly serious I was. He turned on Louis, who nodded in confirmation. He sighed and went to go sit down.. Zayn walked up and turned on Eleanor, who looked at him and Zayn nodded. Another knock, El quickly walked forward and opened the door.

“Oh, hey Yaser!” El said, smiling sweetly.

“Hello sweet heart, mind if I come in…?”

“Of course!” She said, giving him a big grin. She’s been around him a while knowing what he was, probably came natural for her to fake it.

“Oh, hello all!” He said, smiling sweetly. If I didn’t know what he was already, it would be practically impossible to tell that he was infected with the Black Water…even now it was hard to believe.

“So…does someone please mind telling me what the hell all that was earlier?” He asked, his tone suddenly seriously, the smile gone.

“It’s…”El started.

“It was a prank.” Louis suddenly said. He got a coy look on his face, his eyes suddenly mischievous. I was a little taken aback, I had never seen Louis like this, a lot of the time he just seemed angry, and sad. Seeing him look like a little shit that just got away with setting an enemy frats couch on fire was…disarming.

“Yeah, tired of these two nutters…” He pointed at the two of us.

“Making out all the time and just generally being a soppy lifetime movie mess. So…” He suddenly moved over and wrapped an arm around Yaser, who looked a bit surprised.

“El convinced Liam to come over, I pushed him in here and Niall teleported him up on the roof for a spell and left him there. You know Niall, promise him a little booze and he’ll play dead like a dog for you.” He said, laughing at the last part.

“Now, what I didn’t anticipate…” He pointed at Zayn.

“Was this crazy asshole going on a rampage and acting like the boy fell into a black hole or something. Told him where he was, he teleported up on the roof and we waited in here for him to come down. Now we’re all just sitting in here chit chatting, getting this hot headed bastard to apologize and what not. Guess he forgot to call and tell you.” He chuckled, working a charm I honestly didn’t know he had. He looked down at the Louis and then looked up at me.

“This true?” I frowned.

“I didn’t know where I was, it was bloody windy and dark. Just glad Zayn found me…and honestly I get it. Zayn and I are…kind of all over each other.” I said, blushing and looking away. He frowned.

“I saw Sophia come in too though, where is she? And for that matter where is Niall?” Louis was about to answer, but suddenly Niall was suddenly right in the middle of the room.

“Alright, back from dropping off Sophia…oh hey Yaser!” Niall said, grinning and holding a bottle of Whisky.

“Niall?” He said, surprised.

“Louis was just telling me…”

“Oh about the prank? Yeah, didn’t expect Zayn to go all wumbo crazy, bloody nutter…” He strolled over and roughly patted Zayn on the back.

“This boy is way to in love with this boy.” He laughed, patting my back and causing just a little pain.

“Louis wanted to mess with them, and you bloody know I’m always down for a prank.” He grinned.

“I…yeah I do.” Yaser said. He quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Where did you take Sophia?”

“Oh, teleported her over to Simon’s. Poor guy is sick as a dog, asked me if I could get her over there, I’d do anything for that girl.” He laughed. Yaser raised an eyebrow; he looked around the room and everyone. There was this tense moment when we all waited, seeing if he would buy into this elaborate lie.

Suddenly, he just stared to laugh. He laughed _voraciously_ , only stopping because it became hard to breath.

“Good lord.” He finally said, his laughter dying down.

“You all had me so damn worried…I should have known it would be something so ridiculous.” He patted Niall on the shoulder.

“Niall, you really should stop helping Louis with his little pranks alright? I swear, first the streaking thing and now this…”

“Well, the St. Louis thing was for money.” He laughed. I turned on Louis.

“That was you?” Louis shrugged.

“Yeah, didn’t think he’d actually do it, lost 50 bucks.” Yaser just laughed.

“And as for you Louis…” He walked over and patted him roughly on the back.

“You know I don’t mind your pranks, hell sometimes they can be pretty damn entertaining…but please, next time just…tell me ok? That way I don’t bother the security guys and don’t have a heart attack with worry.”

“Of course sir, wouldn’t want that.” Louis said, smiling weakly. He suddenly turned on the two of us.

“I’m sorry Liam…” He walked up and patted my shoulder, I tensed a little but Zayn’s little squeeze around my waist reminded me and I relaxed.

“I am very sorry about Louis, I’m afraid his little pranks are just something you’ll get used too. Honestly I’m surprised it’s taken him 3 months.” He looked at Zayn and smiled.

“Son, you still got the shadows on you.” Zayn shrugged.

“Had to go up there and get Liam.”

“I know son, but…please, next time? Don’t jump the gun on these things, it was only an hour. You know I don’t mind your relationship but please, I saw on the camera. You scared Eleanor and Louis to death, you overreacted a bit and next time I expect you to, once again, not jump the gun, alright?” Zayn sighed and nodded.

“Yea, sorry dad, Malik thing right?” For just a split second, just a tiny fraction of a second (blink and you’d miss it), Yaser Malik looked…confused, like he didn’t know what Zayn was talking about, before he suddenly smiled.

“Yes son, we Malik’s love harder than anyone else in the world.” Zayn nodded.

“Then you should get it dad, Liam is…” Yaser raised a hand and smiled.

“No need son, you don’t have to explain, I was the same way with…” His eyes flickered with sadness but just as quickly it was gone.

“Anyway, I’m glad everyone is here sans Sophia…” He clapped his hands together and moved to stand in front of the door, so he could look at everyone and everyone could look at him.

“As you all know, it’s going to be my birthday soon. Now this isn’t me saying I expect a present from all of you…” El laughed a little and he grinned at her.

“Though I won’t be opposed of course.” Niall took a swig from his bottle and laughed at that.

“But I’ve decided what I _really_ want for my birthday is a grand birthday dinner! And of course I want all of you there. I’ve invited quite a few of our…sponsors, and it’s all being held at the ball room in that nice hotel The Roosevelt. Many of our sponsors want to meet the team, and all I ask is that you all be there, it’s a tuxedo and dress affair of course. I promise you all it is _not_ going to be boring.” He grinned.

“When is it?” Zayn asked. He smiled.

“This Friday.” He looked surprised.

“But, it’s Monday. You’ve already…” He laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

“Well, I’ll admit I’ve actually been planning this for the last 3 months. It’s sort of a…” He sighed heavily and suddenly was looking right at me.

“Many of our sponsors are very much interested in meeting you Liam.”

“Me? Why?” He shook his head.

“My boy, do you really need to ask that?” Zayn shuffled, his grip on my waist tightened.

“I don’t think I’m ok with you showing off Liam dad.” Yaser quickly shook his head.

“Oh this is nothing of the sort son! It’s more of a…look, let’s be honest here. They just want to meet Liam because of who he is, and these people sort of pay most of our paycheck’s so…sorry.” I nodded.

“No, I get it Yaser, we’ll be there.” He grinned and clapped his hands together.

“Excellent! Now, if any of you need help with tailors and what not, just ask Eleanor and I’ll have her set things up, all on me of course. I expect each and every one of you there…” He turned and opened the door.

“I promise, it’ll be a lot of fun for everybody.” He said, turning and giving us all a smile before leaving. The tension in the air left as soon as he was gone, I felt my knees shake a little and Zayn noticed.

“You alright love?” He asked, moving around and stroking my cheek.

“Y-yeah…Zayn, he’s been planning this since I got here.” I said, my eyes deathly serious.

“This…this could be it; this could be when he plans on doing it.” Eleanor said, looking…stunned. Louis quickly raised his eyes at her and she looked surprised.

“Erm, maybe not the best time with Niall here…” He said quickly. Niall just laughed.

“Oh, don’t bother mate, already know everything, Doniya told me, turns out wasn’t infected so…alls good!” Everyone suddenly looked at him.

“Wait what? When the hell…”

“Oh like, 5 minutes before I showed up. That Ashton dude got me, checked me out, and asked me to take him to some place. El was there, gave me the quick notes version, came back here and was about to walk in when I heard Louis here making up some lie to Yaser. Waited for my queue and bam, here I am.”

“How the hell did she explain everything so quickly?”

“Like I said, sparknotes version, took her like 5 minutes.”

“And…you just believed everything she said.” He shrugged.

“Yeah, shame too I didn’t really get to flirt with her. And she bought me my favorite booze so, you know, all good.”

“I am so fucking confused.” Harry said, shaking his head.

“It’s ok mate, I’ll explain.” Niall said.

“So Yaser is actually not Yaser, he’s being controlled by some freaky alien black parasite thing called Black Water. Liam’s mom or summat used her freaky magic shit to fuck him up but she and daddy Payne and also Zayn’s mom all got infected. He got all weak and stuff and like, fell asleep or something. Anyway, turns out only way to get rid of it is do like, die I think. Anyway that won’t work on master brain or whatever in Yaser, so they’re trying to find a way to kill it I think. But its end game is to take over Liam or Zayn and rule the world or something; I don’t know why I guess just because he’s a fucking cunt. Anyway it only has enough power to control one of them so it’s probably going to go for Zayn because Liam’s a bit of a pussy and if it came to a fight Zayn would dominate the shit out of Liam, like we all know he does in the bed room. Buuuut anyway, so that’s pretty much the gist. Yaser bad, Doniya good, that sexy black lady Basset is good, and now I guess he’s gonna try to take over one of them at the dinner Friday. Oh and also they have a little cube thing that blocks out your power which is why you can’t ever find Doniya, oh and El can poop out portals or something. Oh and Doniya promised me a kiss from Sophia.” Harry’s mouth dropped, everyone else just stared at Niall and he just took another swig of his whisky and grinned.

“But anyway, I’m tired so good night!” He snapped his finger and was gone. The room was silent as we all tried to process Niall’s…interesting take on everything that had happened.

“So…wait what.” Harry said, looking so lost.

“I don’t poop out portals.” Eleanor said, looking almost insulted.

“Alright, so I’m fairly sure Niall was…drunk. C’mon Haz, I’ll give you the _actual_ explanation of everything…” The two of them walked out and I frowned at Zayn.

“I…I’m not a pussy am I?” Zayn shook his head.

“Babe, I’m pretty sure he was plastered. Or he’s just insane; I’m not really sure which. But come on, it’s late let’s go to bed…” He looked over at El and gave her a sad look.

“I’m…I’m sorry I ever doubted you El.” She smiled weakly and nodded.

“It’s ok just…have a little faith next time eh?” He nodded and led me out of the room. We got back to the room and we both fell onto the bed, I felt bloody exhausted.

“Today has been…fun?” I said. He worked his coat off and kicked off his shoes.

“That’s a word for it.” He suddenly had me twist over and started unlacing and pulling off my shoes.

“What you doing?” I asked. He smiled up at me.

“Getting you ready for bed love.” He pulled my socks off and suddenly reached up and unbuttoned and unzipped my pants. I blushed a little and felt a little heat rush down to my cock as he pulled my pants and underwear off. He just smiled at me and pulled my shirt over my head, I was naked now. He pulled his own clothing off and soon the two of us were in bed, under the covers and naked.

“I…I have to ask.” I mumbled as he pulled me against him.

“Yeah?” He whispered into my forehead, kissing it and stroking my head with his hand.

“You went a bit…crazy when I went missing. What exactly was going through your head at the time?” He laughed.

“Should be obvious love, I was only thinking about if you were ok, that I had to find you…”

“It was only an hour Zayn.” I said. He shook his head.

“A lot can happen in an hour Liam.”

“I _can_ take care of myself you know.” I said. He smiled.

“Course you can…but I just know you’ll be safer when I’m next to you.” I watched the shadows disappear and his eyes suddenly turn back to normal. I smiled and kissed him.

“Thanks for that, I guess.” He frowned a little, and rubbed little circles on my cheek.

“Tomorrow, just you and me.” He suddenly said. I stared at him in surprise.

“What? But Zayn, we should be trying to like, find out more information, try to prepare for…” He pressed a finger against my lip, his eyes flickered with sadness.

“I…don’t know what the hell is going to happen Friday, but I know I sure as hell just want a day, just you and me, smoke a little weed…” He rubbed my cheek, his eyes bore into mine.

“I just…I need you to know how much I love you, I need you to know that I’m going to protect you, I won’t let you become…” He pressed his mouth against mine and held me close to him. He let off and I laughed after a good minute of snogging.

“I…ditto.” He smiled.

“Too lazy to repeat?” I just smirked.

“Eh, sure I could repeat it but does it really matter? You know I’m going to protect you, you know I refuse to let anything bad happen to you too…and you know I love you.” He nodded and kissed me again.

“Yeah…so I take it you’re fine with it just being you and me?” I nodded but smirked.

“Well, we can go out and get something to eat and go to that tailor so I have a suit for Friday. Then we get back here, get a little weed, and just…stay here.” He kissed me again, his tongue dominating my mouth for a few seconds before he let go, smiling.

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

“Well, actually I do have just one small thing to do with Harry but it shouldn’t take long.” He raised an eyebrow.

“This have to do with that thing you talked to Doniya about?” I nodded.

“Yeah.” He frowned.

“You don’t seem to want to tell me what that is.” I blushed.

“I…I can’t Zayn, it’ll just cause you pain and I don’t want that. I promise it’s nothing life threatening or anything though.” He sighed heavily but nodded.

“Ok, I’ll trust you.”

“Then let’s sleep already, I’m bushed.” I said. He grinned and started nipping at my neck. I giggled and he pulled back and closed his eyes, acting like he had just immediately fell asleep. I smiled and curled against him, he stroked my cheek until I fell asleep.

**Zayn**

I could probably do it now; I could probably go down a few floors to the private floor with his bedroom and kill him.

It would be easy; he’d be asleep right now. Then we could just end it all and be done with it. I needed to talk to Doniya tomorrow, once we were up, tell her what was planned…we had to do it before Friday now, we couldn’t wait, had to do it when he least expected it for the element of surprise. I stared at the boy asleep in my arms, he snored softly and I could feel his breath against my chest. I kissed his forehead and he shifted a little but didn’t wake.

I couldn’t let him get hurt, I couldn’t let him become…

He was too precious to me, I loved him even more than I ever could have imagined. He was just so beautiful, so sweet, and as crazy about me as I was him. He had mentioned a month ago he wanted to get a tattoo, on the back of his hand and up his arm a little. I had wanted to get a mandala tattoo anyway, we could go at the same time, and it would be a perfect gift to celebrate…killing dad.

I frowned, I had just learned my father was this…monster, and I barely felt anything. I had no qualms about killing him that was for sure, I could barely even say I cared. But…he was my father, I should care…right? Under normal circumstances it would be extremely difficult, I don’t know if I could go through with it. But…he was a threat to Liam, and just that thought made any pain from having to kill my father…insignificant. I had been waiting for this boy for what felt like forever and I couldn’t let anyone threaten that. I promised I’d protect him no matter what…and that’s what I intend to do.

I hope Doniya is ready; this is going to end soon.

**Niall**

“So glad you agreed to show up.” Doniya said across from me.

“Oh, you know me, a pretty face and a drink are all I need to hear.” I said, grinning. God Doniya was pretty, always had a thing for her. I mean….yeah she and El were scissor sisters, but I had always held up hope that we could totally have a three way.

That would rule

“Um…Niall?” Doniya said, giving me a curious look.

“Huh? Oh you say something?” I downed a shot of whisky and she laughed.

“No just…you look like you kind of dazed for a second. Anyway, I need to explain a few things real quick…” She explained everything, how everyone pretty much knew sides Zayn’s little sisters and Harry, about Black water, what Yaser was, and a bunch of other stuff. She didn’t really explain all too well and she was talking REALLY fast but I got the gist of it.

“So…yeah, that’s pretty much everything.” She said, looking a little nervous. That hot girl (or woman as she’d prefer) from St. Louis, Bassett, was sitting next to her. Some quiet dude was leaning against a wall and that Ashton kid was standing next to him, I noticed he was really close, must be gay or something.

“Ok.” I said. She raised an eyebrow.

“So…you believe me?”

“Yeah sure, you don’t seem to be lying.” I said, picking at my teeth with my pinkie. Had a piece of meat in there, don’t even remember eating any meat…

“So…there is another part, and you can’t tell anyone.” Her eyes got deathly serious, I frowned at that, serious didn’t look all that attractive on her…now Sophia on the other hand...

“Ok, shoot.”

“So…if Zayn can’t kill him, and Louis can’t…take them down.” Doniya said.

“We sort of have a….plan C.”

“Oh?” I asked, taking another swig.

“Yes…Luke here…” She gestured to the other one leaning against Ash.

“He can do more than make illusions.” She said, her fingers playing with a ring. I frowned, she looked really nervous.

“That’s…nice?”

“His second gift is…he can sort of...give his strength to people.” I raised an eyebrow.

“What?” She sighed and pressed her fingers to her nose.

“How far can you teleport Niall?” I shrugged.

“Dunno, never really tested it before. Farthest I’ve gone is New York to some shit place in Florida.”

“Ok, ok…” She gave Bassett a hopeful look before turning back to me.

“Look, you want this in simple terms?” I nodded, I liked things simple, this complicated shit was just…bleh.

“Luke can supercharge your powers, doing so takes a ton of energy out of him and I’ve seen it knock him out, but he can do it.”

“Oh…oh.” I said, suddenly knowing where this was going.

“If all else fails…we need you to teleport this being…somewhere else.”

“What, like Russia? Just toss him in a car and he’ll probably die in a car crash.” I cackled. Doniya laughed nervously.

“No you aren’t thinking…far enough.” I raised an eyebrow.

“What? Antarctica?”

“No Niall, a bit…”

“Oh I get it, Ireland right? I know a good place to drop him, we’ll beat the fuckin piss outta him and drown him in alco…”

“Niall…not on Earth.” I sighed heavily and took another drink.

“Yeah, I kind of figured.”

**Zayn**

He was still asleep when I woke up. I twisted my head, it was 8 AM, what the hell was I doing being awake at this ungodly hour?

I rubbed my nose and sat up, taking a quick survey of our room. I found I felt a bit paranoid, afraid someone could have come in while we were sleeping or something. But nothing was different, nothing had changed, our room was still…ours. I got up, the room a bit chilly for my nude form but I didn’t much care. I pulled out the phone and dialed her number as I walked into the bathroom, taking a last glance at Liam before closing the door. The phone rang as I turned on the shower, didn’t want Liam, or anyone, to hear this conversation. I mean, I doubt the bathroom was bugged or anything but I didn’t want to take any chances…

“Hello?” Doniya said, she sounded tired, yet still alert.

“Hey it’s me.” I said. Doniya sighed a bit.

“Didn’t expect you to call so quickly, whats up?”

“Did El tell you yet about the dinner Friday?”

“Yeah…he’s been planning it since Liam got there eh?”

“You and I both know that’s when he’s making his move…we need to hit him before then.”

“Ok.” She said. I laughed a little.

“Oh? Suddenly you want to listen to me eh? I thought you wanted to wait till you were done with Anthony.”

“It’s going to take too long, Simon says Anthony…err, wait…”

“You never were a very good liar Doniya.” I said.

“You got everyone else but I could always tell when you were lying, just like you can always tell when I’m lying…there is no ‘Andy’ is there?” She was quiet for a minute; I almost thought she hung up before she said in a small voice.

“No there isn’t.”

“When you were telling me about him, I could tell something wasn’t right. Then I find out you tell Niall and I thought that was weird. What are you planning? And why did you lie to everyone?”

“It’s nothing bad it…look, we are just taking precautions…and if everyone knew then everyone would freak out and try to not let him do it…”

“What are you talking about? Look, are you still at the same place? I’ll come over and we can…”

“No, we moved already. We usually only stay in the same place for a couple days then move again as a precaution.”

“Has he been sending people to try to kill you guys?”

“Yeah, had to fight a guy who could throw sludge at us once…it wasn’t a fun fight, smelt fucking awful.”

“Funny.” I chuckled

“Then just tell me…why did you lie?” She sighed.

“Because we didn’t want you to know about Plan C, because if you knew about Plan C, you wouldn’t let Niall go through with it.”

“And that is?” She took a deep breath and told me, I was baffled.

“You…wait what?! How do you expect Niall…”

“He’s already agreed to do it.” She said.

“But listen, this is the backup, backup plan. If we’re lucky we won’t even have to use it.”

“I…”

“Come on Zayn, you know this makes sense.” She said.

“If all else fails, we _have_ to do this.”

“The chances of Niall surviving are tiny, you just said…”

“I know Zayn, but it’s a couple lives VS the world, and we have to choose the world. If you get taken over and Liam can’t stop you, or vice versa, this is our only option.” I was silent for a few seconds.

“And you know this’ll kill it?”

“It has too; there is no way it couldn’t.” She said.

“Kind of surprised you guys don’t just do it now.” I said. She laughed.

“There’s a chance you and Liam can kill it still and we don’t have too risk Niall or Luke’s life. But that’s funny because Niall offered to do it right after he agreed. I told him to wait. He took the plan…well.”

“I’m sure he did.” I said quietly.

“He’s got to be the toughest person I know.” She said. I laughed into the phone.

“Yeah, he really is.” Silence, we were done talking about it but I suddenly just…didn’t know what to say. It had been so long since the two of us had spoken, and so much had happened since yesterday. 2 days ago I didn’t even know what had happened to her, but suddenly here we were, on the phone, talking about a dumb Irishman I really fucking loved.

“So…how’re Safaa and Waliyha doing?”

“Good, Safaa hates school of course; Wali is still a bloody wiz at math.”

“Good, Wali always was smart. Safaa will get over it.” She chuckled. Silence, she took a deep breath. Her voice cracked when she spoke again.

“I’ve really missed them, I really missed you too Zayn. I had to leave, I didn’t want too but I had too. I…I think about you guys every day.” Her voice broke again, she sounded like she was tearing up.

“Do…do you think they’ll forgive me? For mom I mean, do you think they’ll forgive me for leaving and mom…”

“You know I don’t like lying to you…so I have to say I honestly don’t know Doniya. Once we explain everything to them I think Wali will be ok, she’s smart she’ll realize you didn’t have a choice. Safaa might be upset but give her a bit and I’m sure she’ll be ok.” She sighed heavily.

“I…ok, thank you Zayn. I…I can’t sleep really anymore. So much constantly on my mind, as ironic as it sounds I feel like a zombie some days. I just…I keep having this image in my head, of everyone I love standing in front of me, asking me question and badgering me with accusations. ‘You could have saved mom, why didn’t you?’ ‘Why did you leave?’ ‘How can you live with yourself for what you did to mom?’” She sobbed quietly into the phone; I let out a loud sigh and said.

“Doniya, everything is going to be ok, I promise you. This all ends…tomorrow.” She didn’t respond, probably composing herself.

“Tomorrow? You want to do this tomorrow?”

“We have no reason to wait, we might as well strike when he least expects it. Delaying just means he gets stronger.”

“Yeah…true…” She sounded so unsure, I smiled quietly to myself.

“Hope you’re ready love, you’re coming home.”

**Liam**

I woke up to an empty bed, but I heard the shower so I wasn’t concerned. I looked over and frowned, the hell was I doing up at this ungodly hour? I sat up quickly and stretched, my legs popped a little and I sighed in satisfaction. I pulled on a white T shirt and jeans, slipping on sneakers and looking myself over in the mirror. I pulled out my phone and called Harry. He didn’t answer so I breathed heavily and quickly walked over to Zayn’s desk. I wrote him a quick note and left it on the pillow, letting him know I was off to see Harry. If we were lucky it wouldn’t take long.

Though finding a ghost might take a while…oh well, had to try.

I walked out the door and quickly got to the elevator. It opened…and Yaser greeted me.

“Oh, hello Liam!” Yaser said, giving me a big grin. I felt my body tense but I forced myself to relax, I couldn’t have him suspecting me.

“Hi Yaser!”

“Was just heading back up to my office…where are you off too today?”

“Oh, just going to Harry’s. He’s supposed to go with Zayn and me to the tailor for our suits…” He laughed and raised a hand.

“Ah, perfect! I’m glad you boys are getting right on that.” I got in the elevator and hit the button, the doors closed.

“So, I feel like we haven’t gotten to talk in a while Liam. How do you like Dirge? I hope my son is treating you well…”

“Oh, I love it. I’m so glad you got me here, I love everyone and I have to say I’ve never been happier! And yeah, don’t worry Zayn is treating me with the upmost respect, he’s a proper gentlemen. He can be a bit hot headed sometimes but yeah, he’s been wonderful.” Yaser grinned.

“Excellent. I am glad you are so happy with him.” He smiled and looked away.

“You two remind me of how Trisha and I used to be, before she died and we had the kids. Not to say she and I became unhappy once we had kids, but we were just…so in love.”

“Malik’s love harder right?” He turned and gave me a raised eyebrow.

“Sorry? I…” Suddenly he shook his head and smiled.

“Oh, yes, sorry of course.” I gave him a curious look.

“You ok?” He laughed.

“Oh yes, sorry I just thought you said something else.”He looked away, I frowned internally. That was a lie, he had had no idea what I was talking about. I wonder if that was the Black Water, maybe it was making him forget things, or maybe it just…I shivered, a scary thought popping into my head. Which one was I talking to?

Yaser, or the Black water?

“Ah, that’s odd it seems to have taken us to my stop first.” He said, the doors open to the waiting area before his office.

“Ah well…” He smiled and patted my shoulder.

“I really am glad you’re here Liam, truly.”

“I’m glad to be here Yaser, honestly I really am.” He smiled and walked out, I hit my button again and the doors started to close.

But before they closed, his hand suddenly shot in-between the doors.

“Yaser?” I said, surprised. His demeanor was suddenly very different, like he was…I couldn’t explain it, he just seemed...odd, unfriendly, dark.

“Are you ready to make your choice?” He asked, his eyes flickered black for just a second.

My blood went cold

“W-what?” I said, stunned.

“Could you stop Zayn?” He suddenly shook his head, removing his hand, he seemed ‘normal’ again.

“Sorry, what did you say Liam?” I quickly shook my head.

“Huh? Oh, nothing.” He nodded.

“Oh, well alright then. See you later!” He smiled and walked off and the doors closed. I moved back against the elevator wall and slid down it, my legs giving out as I shook. What the hell just happened? It was like…like it took him over, like…

It was taunting me

But…it couldn’t know that I knew. How could it? We had all been so careful, there was no way. I stood up, quickly brushing myself off as the elevator door opened and I got out. I had to appear normal on the cameras; I couldn’t say or do anything…yet. I walked to Harry’s and knocked then waited.

“Harry, it’s Liam…” The door suddenly jerked open; Harry was standing right in front of me…naked. I blushed and looked away.

“Oh! Hey Liam, come on in!” He grinned, stepping out of the way, his cock swayed a little and god dammit Liam stop looking. I quickly walked in and he smiled as he closed the door.

“So, come for that blowjob? Bored of Zayn already?” I shook my head.

“That’s not…” I frowned as I heard the shower in his bathroom turn on.

“Is someone here?” I asked. He smiled.

“Louis, but don’t worry I already told him we were just going to talk, but if you’re quick we can get you that bj…”

“I’m good, maybe another day, after you get Zayn’s permission.” I said. He sighed heavily.

“Fiiiiiiiine. So if you aren’t here for my mouth, what are you here for?”

“It’s about…Trisha. I need your help, I need you to go back down there and find her with me.” I said. He looked surprised.

“What? Why?” I quickly explained how Doniya hadn’t summoned her, and that we needed to find out how she was created and what she knew.

“Huh, well there goes my theory about Doniya making her.” Harry said, frowning.

“She never said anything to you right?” I asked. He smiled weakly.

“Not really, both times I saw her she just said ‘he’s coming’ and left before I could ask. Though after Louis explained everything last night I think it’s pretty obvious who she was talking about.” I nodded.

“Yeah, Yaser.” He laughed.

“No, you Liam. “My eyebrows rose.

“What? Why me?” He shrugged.

“Just a feeling, Liam you and I are the only ones who have seen her. She came to me to tell me ‘he’s coming’ and appears to you and say’s waaaaay more. I think she wants to talk to you Liam, she wants…you Liam.” I shivered a bit.

“Well then…want to go give her what she wants?” He laughed.

“Hell yes, I’ve been wanting to figure this shit out for a while.” He quickly got dressed, a loose shirt that showed off his tattoos on his chest, very tight skinny jeans, and a headband holding back his hair.

“Alright, let’s go catch a ghost.” I frowned suddenly.

“But Harry, what about the cameras?” He smiled.

“Ah, don’t worry about that.” He pulled out his phone.

“Oy! Jessie it’s Harry. Yeah man, I need a favor…well yeah you owe me one man, I’m not asking much. just…yeah use the loop footage for the hospital wing, want to make sure it looks like we aren’t even there…thanks man, we’re even now…ok yeah I’ll get you some kush.” He hung up and grinned.

“He’s the security camera guy, he always works Tuesdays.” I smiled.

“Kind of a huge thing he’s doing for you, what did you do for him?” He laughed.

“Sex mate, sex.” He knocked on the door.

“Hey Lou I’ll be back, gotta go catch a ghost with Liam.”

“What?!” Louis yelled.

“Yeah don’t worry about it, shouldn’t take too long hopefully. I’ll be back.” He opened the door and we were gone, and soon we were down the elevator and in the hospital wing.

“Alright, so where do you want to start?” He asked. I frowned as I looked around; I hadn’t been down here since Trisha had appeared.

“I…don’t know. Where did you usually see her?” He shrugged.

“First time in one of the rooms, second time in this hallway…” I nodded.

“This is where she came to me too…” He smiled weakly.

“Alright I guess let’s start with the rooms.” Soon we were walking around, checking each and every room for…anything. A chill in the air, anything that could show she had been there. But after an hour of checking…nothing. Zayn had texted me like 10 times, asking where I was but I hadn’t replied until Harry got annoyed by the buzzing and texted Zayn, telling him we were looking for a ghost and to bugger off for fuck’s sake. That had just confused Zayn more and he started ignoring his own phone buzzes. Finally we reached the last room, the room I had been in my first week here, and still…nothing.

“Dammit, this is hopeless…” We walked out of the room.

“Trisha! Show yourself already!” He yelled. I smacked his stomach and he shrugged.

“What? Worth a shot.” He cupped his hands over his mouth.

“Trisha! Liam is here! He really wants…” Suddenly, I felt eyes watching me; a chill ran over my body. His words died in his mouth as he felt it himself.

“What…” I twisted my head, and shivered.

She was standing at the end of the hallway, her wrists covered in blood and she was floating just a foot off the ground.

“Trisha.” He said next to me. She floated towards us; I could suddenly see my breath in the air. I shouldn’t be able to feel cold because of my gift…but I did, I was shivering.

“ _I know you.”_ She whispered, getting closer.

“ _I know why you’re here…”_

“Trisha, we…how are you like this? We know Doniya…” Harry started.

_“Doniya? Doniya did not do this, I did this. A second gift I didn’t know I had…oh I have seen things, things that no one should know, but I have seen it…”_ She stopped right in front of us, floating and her eyes stared at me…no, it was like she was staring _into_ me, like she was staring right into my soul.

“P-please Mrs. Malik, anything you can tell us…” Harry started. She looked at him, she shook her head.

_“No, not you, you aren’t the one.”_ She waved her hand, and suddenly Harry collapsed next to me.

“H-Harry?!” I said, shocked. I turned on her; her eyes were back on me.

“ _My words are not for him.”_ She whispered. She suddenly pressed her hand through my chest; it felt like my insides were freezing.

“ _You aren’t ready, the fight for everything is tomorrow and you aren’t ready…”_ I stared, my words failed me, so many questions but I couldn’t speak, it felt like my mouth was frozen shut.

_“He isn’t what you think he is, Yaser is not what you think...”_ I still couldn’t move, she shook her head.

_“Do you want to save the world? Or let it die…are you ready to die for the world? Are you ready to kill Zayn? To end yourself?”_

“I…I need to be ready.” I whispered.

“H-help me become ready. For him.” I whispered, praying she knew who I meant.

“Please, I beg you…for him.” She stared quietly at me, her eyes studying me.

“ _And what will you give me Liam? What would you give up to protect him?”_ Another tear, another tremor in my body.

_“Anything.”_ I said. She smiled suddenly.

_“I will unlock your potential, complete control over your light, the power to protect Zayn…but this is your payment, someone close to you will die.”_

I shuddered, no that wasn’t…

_“They will die by your hand.”_ No! No that wasn’t…

_“You have agreed.”_ She said, I gasped.

“W-what? No I didn’t…” She shook her head.

“ _You and Zayn have much in common; you are both willing to sacrifice others to protect each other. You may not think you have accepted, but I can see your soul Liam Payne, and you accepted without hesitation.”_ Suddenly she screamed, the sound was ear piercing and I felt it shake the core of my being. Suddenly I gasped as power flowed through me; I felt my body glow with light. It was everywhere just like the day I was in the cube fighting those training holograms. I felt knowledge flow into my brain, my body was covered in light, I screamed…

And then it was gone. Trisha was gone. I fell onto my knees and stared at my arms…

Markings, just like Zayn’s but golden and glowing, covered my arms.

“Ah, Liam…” Harry sat up, holding his head.

“Fuck I have a headache, what…” His eyes widened as he stared at me.

“Um…mate…”

“What…what do my eyes look like Harry?” He was quiet for a second before answering.

“They…They’re glowing, just…light man.” I suddenly felt weak, my body collapsed forward and I was unconscious.

**Zayn**

I sighed heavily, ghosts? Really? God dammit Harry you stupid...

“Hey so…” I twisted around quickly; Niall was standing right in the middle of Liam and I’s room.

“Niall? What…”

“Yeah so…you need to come with me, Liam is…not in a good way.” I felt my heart drop and I quickly walked forward and grabbed Niall.

“Take me to him, RIGHT NOW.” I snarled. He nodded and suddenly we were in the hospital wing, in one of the rooms. Harry was sitting next to the bed…

And Liam was lying in the bed, unconscious.

“ _What the fuck happened!?”_ I snarled, quickly walking forward, fire already collecting in my hand.

“Woah! Calm down, he’s alright…I think.” Harry said.

“YOU THINK!?!” I screamed. He flinched.

“Look mate let me just explain…we came down here to find Trisha.” I tensed up a little bit.

“What? My mother? She’s dead Harry.”

“No mate, her ghost has been down here in the hospital wing.”

“What? Did Doniya…” He frowned.

“No mate, I thought the same thing but…Doniya told Liam it wasn’t her, and she wanted him to come find out what it was…” He then explained the encounters he personally had had with her. The encounter Liam had had with her when he first got here.

“He never told me…” I said, staring down at Liam.

“He probably didn’t want to hurt you, knowing your mom’s ghost was down here…but listen Zayn. She literally just told us she was down here because of a second gift she apparently didn’t know she had. I tried to ask more but…but…” Harry shivered.

“She said something, I can’t really remember what, and then she waved her hand and I just…it was like she knocked me out or something. I woke up and Liam was…glowing.” I raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

“He was glowing, markings on his body. He…he looked like you do Zayn, when you use your dark power and you get covered in the shadow markings. Except his were glowing and made of light. His eyes…it was like they were made of light. But then he suddenly just passed out and the markings disappeared and I haven’t been able to wake him up. I called Niall and told him to get you and…yeah, that’s the gist of it.” I growled and stomped my foot.

“God dammit Liam, you should have told me…” I turned on Niall.

“Find El, bring her down here, we need to talk to Doniya.”

And so, thirty minutes later, we on the other side of New York in a tiny abandoned apartment, with Doniya, Bassett, Ashton, Luke, Harry, and Niall.

“Shit…ok, I swear to Christ I didn’t expect all of that to happen.” She said, rubbing her hands nervously. Harry shook his head.

“Yeah, me either…”

“It’s fine.” I said.

“We can just watch the camera footage and see what happened after…” Harry suddenly looked nervous again.

“We…can’t actually.” I raised an eyebrow.

“What? Why not?”

“Because…I may have sort of convinced the security guard to play an endless loop while we were down there, therefore there isn’t any footage…”

“Why the fuck?!” I snapped at him. He shook his head.

“Look, I had to! I didn’t want Yaser to be able to know what we were doing! You think I expected all of that?! Because I didn’t, I didn’t in the slightest.” He said, rubbing his eyes with his hands.

“I’m sorry ok? I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” I said, shaking my head.

“It’s not your fault…I just don’t understand why mom would do something like this. Why would she knock you both out like this?”

“I don’t know, it certainly doesn’t sound like Trisha.” Bassett commented. I sighed heavily.

“Doniya, we need to talk to her.” She looked surprised.

“What? Zayn, you…do you mean you want me to raise her ghost?” I stared at her and nodded.

“Yeah, yeah I do.”

“Zayn…I’d have to go to the hospital wing, I can’t do it here. And it…it takes time Zayn, we’re talking about raising a ghost, a spirit from the dead. It’s going to take at least an hour, maybe two.”

“Fine. We need answers Doniya; we need to know what the hell happened.” She shivered.

“Zayn, you know I can’t go back there, the cameras…”

“We could just teleport you to an empty room; just make sure no one enters while you work. The hospital rooms don’t have cameras.” Niall piped in. She looked nervous, she rubbed her arms.

“I…I don’t know…”

“Look, in and out. Second something bad happens I grab you and we’re gone.” Niall assured her. She took a deep breath…and then nodded.

“Ok, this is partially my fault anyway. I shouldn’t have sent him…ok, I’ll tell El.” 5 minutes later Harry, Niall, Doniya, Liam, and I were in one of the empty hospital rooms. Doniya looked nervous as hell.

“I don’t feel safe here…god the thought that that man is just a few stories up…”

“Focus Doniya, we have to hurry.” I said. She nodded and sat Indian style on the bed closest to the window.

“Ok, I need to concentrate…this takes a lot of energy and I have a lot of…spirits to sort through, just make sure no one comes in or out, and try to be quiet.” She closed her eyes…and her body suddenly started to glow white. She sat there quietly while she concentrated, Harry peaking out the door every once in a while but luckily no one ever really visits the hospital all too much. An hour passed in silence, I felt increasingly more and more anxious. I occupied myself with stroking Liam’s head in the bed opposite Doniya and hoping to god this wasn’t all too serious. Liam better be ok, if he wasn’t ok…

“Got her.” Doniya said suddenly. Her eyes opened, they were completely white and her arms suddenly jerked up, pointing right at us.

“Come to us.” She said, her head jerking upwards. Her arms shook, and suddenly an image began to form right in front of us. A shimmering of light, almost misty looking. The image went from blob to human shaped; the image began to become clearer.

My mother was floating right in front of us

“Holy shit.” Niall said, his eyes wide. Doniya stopped glowing and her hands fell, her eyes became normal again and she slumped forward a bit but caught herself.

“ _You shouldn’t push yourself so hard Doniya.”_ My mother said, staring at her. She looked up and gave a small laugh.

“Yeah well, you were a hard woman to find mom.” Mother shook her head.

“ _You shouldn’t have even tried, I was not meant to be brought back here. After I was done with Liam I was supposed to be left in peace…”_

“And what the hell _did_ you do to Liam?” I snapped, standing up and walking towards her. There was a definite chill in the air, I could see my breath but I ignored it, the cold never really bothered me. She turned, I felt my throat tighten, my own mother was standing right in front of me…

“ _I haven’t seen you in a very long time, and that’s the first thing you say to me?_ ” She suddenly laughed, her body shimmered like a pebble being thrown into a clear lake, but it ended once she stopped laughing.

“ _Oh I would expect nothing less; you’re exactly as you should be, the perfect opposite of Liam Payne. His guardian, his lover, his shield…”_

“I…” I didn’t know what to say, words were failing to come out of my mouth. She just smiled.

“ _Don’t worry my little fire starter, I haven’t harmed Liam and he will wake in time. His mind is just…processing, adjusting.”_ I felt my chest tighten at her use of the nickname she called me. She started calling me ‘her little fire starter’ after I accidentally burnt down a cabinet when I was younger, she had found it hilarious and always called me that in the most loving of ways. The way only a mother can…

“Processing? Adjusting?” Doniya asked. She nodded and turned to look at her.

“ _When I died, I learned I had a second gift…I became a very powerful spectral being. I could knock people out, make others lose control of their gifts...and I could jumpstart others. If I could simply touch a person’s soul, I could unlock the true potential of their gift. They would instantly learn complete and total control…but I’m afraid it comes at a price for both parties. I am...destroyed, in a way. Banished from Earth and I have to…how you say, ‘ascend’ into…wherever the dead go when they die. I was on my way there when you suddenly called me, so I’m afraid I cannot stay long, I will have to leave soon.”_

“So…you touched Liam’s soul, and I take it helped him to be able to control his Light?” I said. She nodded.

_“Correct.”_

“You said both parties pay a price…what is Liam’s?” Doniya asked. She shook her head.

_“I am afraid I cannot tell you, because if I did it could alter the future and that is something I cannot do. Things are to happen how they are to happen, I’ve told both of you this about my future sight. I could tell you certain things, but some things are just…I cannot.”_ She said.

“Can you at least tell me if it’s going to kill him?” I asked, my fists balled, my fingers digging into my palm. She smiled.

_“No, no harm will come to him from taking this deal._ ”

“So…why have you been down here?” Niall asked.

_“Isn’t it obvious? I was waiting for Liam, waiting for this moment when I could unlock his gift for him and I could finally rest in peace.”_ She said.

“Then why didn’t you do it the first time you saw him?”  Harry asked. She frowned and looked at him.

_“It was not the proper time; it would have been too early. Liam and Zayn were not in love yet and did not yet know about…my husband.”_ Her form shimmered.

“ _I cannot say more on your father, if I do then I will be breaking my rule and I will have to go. Just know I only revealed myself to Liam because I knew he would tell Doniya, and thus you would tell him to come back here and find me…and now here we are.”_

“You can’t say anything about father? Can you at least give us…I don’t know, a clue or something? Something to help us fight him…” I said. She sighed heavily.

_“Only two things, things I told Liam as well…Yaser is not what you think he is. And tomorrow…tomorrow is the fight, the fight for…everything.”_ She suddenly flickered, her image started to slowly disappear.

_“It’s time for me to go my loves…”_

“N-no! What did you mean about dad? Mom please…” Doniya said, tears in her eyes.

“Mom…” I whispered. She looked at the two of us and slowly started floating away, towards the window.

_“Goodbye, I love you both…be strong my loves, you can save this world…but…”_ She suddenly looked...sad.

_“Please you two, just…remember what I said…before I died…”_ She was halfway gone now, like a dissipating mist.

_“Don’t drink the black water.”_

Then she was gone…but suddenly Liam shot up, gasping for breath and grabbing his chest.

“Oh!” He said, his eyes wide as he breathed.

“Oh! Oh that’s…oh!” I quickly ran over to him.

“Liam? Liam!” I said, quickly forcing him to look at me, he seemed completely surprised.

“Oh! Zayn! I…um…” He looked around the room, his eyes darting left and right.

“Are you ok?” I said, concern filling my voice. He turned back to look at me, his breathing heavy.

“Y-yeah! I’m fine, I just…whoa, I just…holy shit.” He held out his hand and aimed it at the open window. The light around it suddenly began to bend, and very slowly seemed to dim. His fingertips suddenly began to glow a golden yellow, slowly getting dimmer and receding completely as it traveled up his fingers and ended at his knuckles. The back of his hand suddenly began to glow; a mark began traveling up his arm. It was exactly how mine was except it glowed a golden light.

“Liam!” I snapped. He yelped in surprise and suddenly the light around the window returned to normal, the mark stopped traveling up his arm.

“What? I was just…I don’t know exactly, yet, but it felt _right_ yeah?” He jumped off the bed, his left hand still glowing as he looked around the room.

“I…I feel…super energetic, like I just got pumped full of sugar or something. Holy cow! I…I need to go somewhere and let out some energy. Like, I need to just...” He suddenly strolled over to Niall and grinned at him.

“Take me somewhere I can blow stuff up with my light and not get into trouble for it.” Niall just laughed.

“Oh fuck yes you are speaking my fucking language.”

“Niall don’t you fucking dare!” I snarled.

“Oy! Calm down! You can punish me sexually in the bedroom later! Right now I need to let off some juice!” He said, waving his hand at me but not looking at me. I was taken aback, he was like a 10 year old who just drank his first soda, he was practically jumping out of his skin.

“Um, Liam…” I said.

“Pleeeeeeeeeease Niall?” He begged. Niall just grinned at him, and then looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

“Sorry mate, he said please.” He grabbed Liam’s hand and suddenly the two of them were gone, and I was left feeling…feeling…

Pissed

“God fucking dammit!” I cursed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, 3 chapters left and let me just tell you...shit is gonna get cray cray bae's. (that was awful). ANYWAY! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I have just got to say, I really fucking enjoyed writing from Niall's POV. I can just be...reckless! And he's so damn cute and just...god damn this band! Anyway, done ranting, hope you enjoyed!


	10. “Because I’d do anything for him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so...this is huge, this whole chapter is just...yeah. Anyway, please enjoy and I reread this one like 20 times so if any grammar and spelling mistakes then sorry!

**Chapter 10:** “Because I’d do anything for him.”

**Zayn**

“Where the hell is he?” I said, my temper flaring. It was now 6 PM. Liam had disappeared with Niall this morning. I had called, texted, but neither of them were answering their phones. I was currently pacing the floor in our room; I was sick and tired of waiting and was half tempted to fly around the city looking for him.

“Did you see that guys face?! He was like ‘Um, WHAT?!’” I turned around to find Liam and Niall standing next to each other, laughing voraciously over…something.

“I really didn’t mean to do that.” Liam giggled.

“Ah it’s fine mate, its fine. I have to give it to ya you hold your alcohol better than I expected.” Niall grinned. He giggled and stumbled a bit and grabbed onto the couch.

“Y-yeah, god I feel…woo.” Liam said, smiling happily.

“You two went drinking.” I said, being careful not to show how angry I was. They both looked over surprised, but Liam grinned and stumbled a bit over to me. He hugged me and I hugged him back but damn, he smelt like a brewery.

“I missed you.” He mumbled, hugging me tighter.

“I missed you too; wish one of you would have at least called me. You know, to let me know you were OK.” I said, glaring at Niall because I know this was entirely his fault. He just shrugged.

“Hey, he let off some juice in some junk yard and then we went drinking. You’re just lucky we’re back by now. I could have kept going but he wanted to come back, this one got drunk and started whining about how much he missed you…” He walked up and patted Liam’s back.

“Was fun though! I’ll see you two tomorrow.”

“Yeah, it was fun! Bye Niall!” Liam slurred a bit when he spoke, he looked at Niall with bleary eyes and a big grin. Niall just smirked and suddenly he was gone. I pulled Liam back and he just smiled dreamily at me.

“I’m sorry. Niall said we should ignore you because you’d be a buzz kill. I didn’t want to but he took my phone and I couldn’t get it back…” I frowned.

“You couldn’t get it back.” He giggled.

“I was a little drunk and every time I tried he just teleported away. It’s ok though, I’m here now…” He suddenly pulled his shirt off and I felt a bit surprised as he started taking his pants off.

“Um…” I moved forward and covered his hands, stopping him from taking them off.

“What are you doing?” He giggled and fell against me, I stroked his head and he looked up at me and smiled.

“Was gonna shower I think, I bet I smell like bar.”

“Yeah, you do.” I chuckled in agreement.

“And after, I gotta take any punishment you wanna give me, I told you that earlier.” He smiled. He grabbed my hand and pushed it into his crotch, he was half hard.

“You want me to punish you huh?” I asked, grabbing his chin and making him look at me.

“Please sir.” He mumbled, tugging on my shirt a little. I grinned.

“Fine, we can talk about everything later, when you’re…sober.” I reached down and unbutton his pants then just tugged a little and they fell off. I pulled his underwear off and quietly walked him to the bathroom. I led him into the shower and sat on the counter, watching him.

“Shower.” I commanded. He nodded and turned the shower on. I watched him silently as he showered. He’d look up every once in a while, see me looking at him, then would turn a light little shade of red and look away embarrassed. Finally he was done and walked out, wet and looking sexy as fucking hell. I grabbed a towel and quietly dried him off. Once he was dry enough for my satisfaction, I grabbed his wrist and drug him behind me. I had him stand in front of our couch while I sat down.

“Unbutton and unzip my pants.” I commanded after a minute. He walked forward and fell onto his knees in front of me. He did as I asked.

“Pull my pants and underwear down but not completely off, down to my thighs.” I lifted up a bit to help him as followed my orders. I was half hard now; he was staring at it and blushing.

“Suck.” I said. He took it in his mouth, sucking and working his tongue around the head and getting about halfway down.

“So eager.” I chuckled, letting my hand rest on the back of his head. His mouth felt fantastic, so wet and hot and just…wonderful. Perhaps if he wasn’t so drunk I’d be willing to get him down farther but I didn’t want to risk making him throw up or something, which would be…a bad situation.

“Hey Zayn.” A knock on the door, it was Harry.

“Yeah?” I said.

“Was needing to…oh, sorry didn’t realize you were busy.” He said, laughing quietly to himself. I cursed his psychic ability and had Liam pull off, who hadn’t even seemed to notice Harry.

“Go ahead and get under the covers on the bed love.” I said, kissing him.

“Did I do good?” He asked, standing up and looking a bit confused.

“Yeah, you were perfect. Harry is here is all.” He shrugged.

“Oh, ok. I don’t really care if he sees me naked though.” I laughed and tossed him a large blanket.

“Wrap up and sit on the couch then.” He did as I asked and I quickly pulled my pants back up and adjusted my boner before walking to the door.

“What.” I said, he had a grin on his face.

“Oh well you know me Zayn, I always hate to interrupt a good blowjob. So…sorry?” He walked in past me and I sighed and closed the door.

“Oh my, look who spent the day with Nialler.” Harry said, eyeing Liam’s wrapped up form.

“I’m kind of drunk.” Liam confirmed, Harry smiled.

“Yeah, I figured. Anyway Niall came by and told me he brought you back, so figured I’d bring you that weed you were wanting.”

“Great, thanks.” I said, wanting to hurry this along so I could get back and attend to my drunken boyfriend. Harry looked a bit apologetic.

“Listen, this one is on me yeah? I feel bad about earlier…”

“You have nothing to apologize for!” Liam slurred.

“You helped me out and what hap…happen wasn’t…yeah don’t apologize!” Liam giggled a bit at that.

“If anything, we owe you one!” Liam finished, nodding his head. Harry had a bemused expression, he turned and gave me a mischievous grin and I got an odd feeling in my gut, he most certainly had a plan.

“Oh? Well, if you really want to pay me back…”

“I’ve sorta had this fantasy of one of you fucking me while the other one puts it in my mouth.” Liam suddenly blurted out. I just stared at Liam, my mouth hanging open and my eyes widened. Harry looked as shocked as I felt, where the hell had that come from?

“Oh shit did I say that out loud?” Liam giggled, letting his head fall against the couch cushion.

“Well…that’s nice.” Harry laughed; he turned and gave me a curious look.

“So? Want to make his dream a reality?” My eyebrows furrowed, I got a stern look on my face.

“No.”

“Aw come on Zayn.” Harry said, looking disappointed.

“Yeah Zayn!” Liam said, giggling quietly to himself.

“No because you’re drunk as shit and really aren’t in any condition to be making decisions. And no because I’m the only one who gets to put anything in your ass.” I said, glaring at Liam.

“Aww come on Z. You can fuck his back while I take the front, I mean come on its not like you haven’t blown me before, and plus I’ve blown you a couple times.” Harry said.

“Yeah see that should be fine, I wanna do it.” Liam said, grinning. I shook my head; I couldn’t believe this was even being discussed right now.

“Listen; let’s talk privately for a second.” Harry said, walking up to me.

“Stay there Liam don’t…pass out or anything.” I said.

“I’m gonna tumble.” Liam said, grabbing his phone off the table.

“It’s called Tumblr love.” I corrected as Harry pulled me to the side.

“Who cares it’s awful anyway.” Liam said, smiling to himself as he looked at his phone. We walked to the corner of the room and he wriggled his eyebrows at me.

“C’mon Zayn, he wants it and I am most certainly willing to provide. I won’t cum in him or anything if that makes it better…” I gave him a fond smile.

“Harry, how long have we known each other?” He looked surprised.

“You guys took me in when I was 15, so…7 years?”

“And how many times have you offered to suck my dick?” He got a thoughtful expression.

“Dunno, at least a hundred times.”

“And how many times have I accepted?” I asked.

“10 times, and 4 of those you weren’t sober.”

“How many times have I sucked your dick Harry?”

“10 times, same circumstances.” He suddenly shrugged and gave me a confused look.

 “Right…so what’s the point of all of this?” I smiled at him.

“My point is, you know I have no problem doing minor oral sexual things with you. Liam is down obviously, and under normal circumstances you know I’d say yes. But…”

“But…right now you just want Liam to yourself”.” Harry said, smiling. I nodded.

“Maybe another night Harry but right now…with everything going down tomorrow I just…I want the night to just be about us, just Liam and I.” He grinned and patted my shoulder.

“Alright Zayn, it’s cool, I get it. But once this is over I’m going to remember this conversation and you and I are going to have to surprise him with it, make a big event out of it or something.” He giggled. I smiled fondly, I loved this kid…got on my nerves at times but I loved him.

“Alright, we can plan something.” I chuckle. Harry got a thoughtful expression.

“Maybe something with whip cream, or strawberries. Louis really enjoyed the strawberries while I fucked…”

“Ok get out.” I said, very lovingly pushing him the hell out of the room because I had a very horny better half to attend too.

“Ok fine geez.” Harry giggled, handing me a baggie full of weed and smiling at Liam as he walked to the door.

“Have a good night Leeyum!”

“Aww you’re leaving?” Liam said, looking disappointed. Harry just laughed.

“Yes love, but don’t worry Zayn’s gonna stay and fuck the living shit out of you.” Liam just grinned.

“That makes it ok then.” Harry was gone and I smiled and turned on him, he put his phone on the table and smiled back. He laid flat on his back and spread his legs a little, giving me a very good view of just about everything. He leaned a little farther back and gave me a perfect view of his twitching pucker, just begging to be filled.

“Zayyynnnn.” He said, looking surprisingly flustered as a little precum dribbled from his erection.

“Ya love.” I said, unable to stop staring at him, looking like a sinful little angel.

“Please come touch me or summat…” He mumbled, his cheeks a rosy red.

“Just…god I’m enjoying the view.” I said, my cock was fucking aching in my pants. It hurt, and I knew the only way to relieve the pain.

“Well…c’mon Z I’m fucking _aching_ for it.” He said. I walked around and stood over him.

“Can’t even count.” I said quietly. He gave me a curious look.

“Huh?”

“Can’t even count the number of things I’m gonna fucking do to you.” I clarified, loving the lusty look he had on his face.

**Liam**

I was being pressed against the wall; he was deep inside and thrusting. His hands were digging into my hips and his chest was pressed against my back, he was so fucking hot I was sweating.

“Fuck! Oh fuck Zayn fuck!” I gasped, the weed making it more intense as I palmed myself. I was quite drunk still, the weed made sure of that, and everything just seemed to be happening in fast forward. I was suddenly cumming against the wall and with a shuddering breath he starting filling me with his seed.

“Fuck Liam.” He groaned, a shiver running down his body as he lazily fucked the last of his cum into me. I moaned and he had to put an arm around me to prevent me from falling over. We sat like that for a minute before my legs began to shake a bit and exhaustion took me. He pulled out and helped me onto the bed. I just smiled at him as he quickly cleaned up the wall and himself. I must have passed out for a second because everything went black and suddenly he was standing over me holding a bottle of water.

“Drink this love, then sleep.” I nodded and tried to lift my head up but I just collapsed back down with a giggle. He smiled fondly and shook his head.

“Never let you get drunk again I guess.” I smiled.

“M’not that bad…” He helped me to sit up on the bed and let me down half the water bottle before putting it on the nightstand and rubbing my cheek.

“So…you feel up to talking or you just want to pass out?” He asked. I nodded.

“No I can talk, I think.” He kept rubbing my cheek as he spoke.

 “So…you have control over your light then?” I shook my head.

“Sort of, it’s like…I learned about a lot of stuff I could do yeah? But not everything…it’s all just sort of coming to me slowly. Probably for the best, all of it at once and it might be too much…” I felt that familiar feeling from earlier pop into my head. After I had woken up it was like…I just _knew_ things involving my powers. Even now new things just suddenly pop up. I can control the visions I sometimes get now, and earlier I suddenly just realized I could concentrate my light into a beam, like a kid with a magnifying glass.

“The knowledge just…pops up, and after I just have this moment where I’m like ‘oh, well of course I can do that, I knew that’. It’s…weird, but it feels normal. Sorry I feel like I’m not making much sense.” I said, another wave of exhaustion hitting me.

“Yeah…it’s ok. So…what did my mother say to you exactly?” I gave him a serious look.

“She…she said it all ends tomorrow, says Yaser isn’t exactly what we think he is but she didn’t elaborate…” I stopped, should I tell him about…the other thing?

“That’s all?” He asked. I looked away, my fingers twitched and I gripped the cover hard.

“Liam.” He said. I turned; he was giving me a serious look.

“I…I made a deal with her. I…” I shivered, tears threatened to escape my eyes.

“I…I did something bad.” I said.

“What happened?” He said, looking very concerned.

“She…she said I wasn’t ready. She said everything ends tomorrow and I wasn’t ready…so I asked her to help me become ready. She offered me a deal…she said she would unlock my light gift for me. But the price was…someone close to me would die. By…” Tears slipped down my cheeks.

“By my hand.” He took a sharp breath; his hand froze against my cheek.

“You accepted?” Was all he said after a minute.

“No! Or…I wasn’t going to. But…she said I accepted. She said she could see into my soul Zayn, and she said I accepted the moment she told me the terms. I...I’m selfish Zayn, apparently I’m going to kill someone close to me and I did it without hesitation.”

“No, that’s not the kind of person you are. You wouldn’t…” I looked him right in the eye and his voice died in his throat.

“Zayn…I know she wasn’t wrong. I accepted, she knew it and deep down I knew it too. I…I’d give anything to make sure you’re safe.” I said, rubbing my arms. He leaned forward and kissed me; I was a little taken aback but obviously didn’t fight him. He pulled off and pressed his forehead against my own.

“Don’t worry love, I’m just rubbing off on you is all…I know what kind of person you are, and you aren’t a monster.” He laughed, he almost sounded bitter.

“I’m a monster.” I was going to protest but he pressed a finger to my lip and I stayed quiet.

“The minute I knew you were missing I panicked. The minute I learned Louis and El had something to do with it…I didn’t even hesitate. I would have killed them both. I have known both of them forever, I have known them longer than you and yet…none of it mattered. They had something to do with you missing; I was going to destroy them if that’s what it took to find you.” He kissed me again.

“Zayn…” I mumbled as he kissed me yet again.

“I’m selfish Liam, I only think of my own needs. You’re my world Liam, and the thought of you not being in my life…it’s too much. I’d destroy anything that tried to take you from me. You’d think having to kill my own father would be a heavy toll on me but…it’s not because he’s a threat to you and I can’t allow that.”

“If you’re a monster, what does that make me?” I asked. He just shook his head.

“You’re Liam. You’re my boy, my…my…” He laughed a little.

“You’re the one who cools me off when I get too hot headed and crazy. You’re the light in my dark.”

“The yang to your yin.” I said, smiling.  He nodded.

“I’ll protect you Liam, forever and ever.” I leaned forward and kissed him. He pulled me down into bed and we cuddled, thinking about forever until we fell asleep.

**Louis**

“I don’t fucking care.” I snapped at him, he looked mad but I didn’t care.

“What I do with my body is my fucking choice Louis.” He snapped back.

“I don’t fucking care.” I repeated.

“It’s not like you fucking own me Louis.” Harry growled. This argument again, it’s always this argument.

“I…” I stuttered because as much as I hated it, he was right.

“We aren’t even dating Lou; we’re just…fuck buddies.” I felt a twinge of pain in my chest but I pushed it away, ignored it like I did everything else.

“If I want to play around with Liam and Zayn I will.” He huffed. I had overheard his conversation at Zayn and Liam’s. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop I just happened to be looking for him and followed his scent and well…yeah. So maybe I was angry because I heard all of it, I was already pissed at Zayn for the whole Liam kidnapping overreaction, hearing him agree to have a threesome with Harry was just another slap in the face.

I could forgive Zayn eventually for the Liam thing; simply because I know if I was in his position and it was Harry I’d probably go crazy too. But agreeing to the threesome when he knows damn well how I feel about him…it stung. So naturally I drug Harry here and we had been arguing for the past half an hour.

“I love you.” I whispered, my hands shaking a bit. His eyes furrowed in pain, he gave me a look that said ‘pity’ to me.

“You know why we can’t…we can’t be together, not like that, not like we used to be…I love you too much to hurt you like that. Maybe when I learn to control it but until then, I need some freedom Lou. I want to be able to…” His words just sort of flew over me, I wasn’t really listening anymore. There was a pounding in my head, I felt nauseous.

“Lou?” Harry said, giving me a curious look.

“I’m fine just feel a little sick is all.” I said, shaking my head. I gave him one last look before sighing heavily.

“Look, just…do whatever you want Hazza. I won’t…I won’t stop you.” He seemed surprised.

“You aren’t going to try to stop me? Just like that? Why?” I laughed bitterly; I had a sour taste in my mouth.

“You were just arguing with me over it. I give you want you want and suddenly your questioning me…” I walked forward and rubbed his cheek. He leaned into my hand and I took a deep breath, god he smelt amazing. The throbbing headache got a little worse but the nausea went away.

“Good night love.” I said, turning to walk away.

“Lou wait, are you ok?” He was concerned.

“Yeah…” I felt like I was in a daze, the headache was so bad and I felt…hollow, not in control of myself. I gave him one last look before walking out. I found myself strolling towards the elevator, not really knowing where I was going but not really caring either. It didn’t occur to me that something could be wrong, that the headache was getting even worse still as the elevator took me up…wait what?

I blinked, I blinked again. When did I get in the elevator? Why was I going to the top floor? To Yaser’s office? Suddenly the headache intensified, I screamed and grabbed my head as pain wracked my body. I feel onto my knees and suddenly the nausea was back. I started vomiting on to the floor of the elevator…

Black liquid escaped my mouth

I stared as the liquid started evaporating into nothing, it smelled god awful and threatened to make me want to vomit again. But I stood and quickly pressed myself to the corner as it continued to evaporate into nothing. It was gone, and I was smart enough to know exactly what that was. The door opened, the waiting area was empty and his door was open. Yaser was sitting behind his desk, his eyes black and a wicked grin on his face. He waved for me to come and I did, my hands shaking at my sides.

“Come in Louis, have a seat. Close the door behind you, we have a lot to talk about.” He said, his black eyes trained on me.

“How did…when did you…”

“Oh I infected you when you made up that elaborate lie about that prank. It wasn’t very much though, just enough for me to take control for a minute or two, it’s why you threw me up on the way up here. Don’t worry you are no longer infected.”

“Tell me why I shouldn’t kill you.” I said, closing the door. He smiled darkly.

“Well for one, you wouldn’t be able too. And two, even if you managed to kill this body I’d simply slip through the cracks until I found Harry, and then he could be my new host.” I snarled at him, my nails grew but he just continued to smile.

“Don’t worry Louis; I have no intention of harming you or Harry. In fact…” He leaned forward and grinned.

“I want you to do something for me, and if you do this thing for me…well…” He pulled out his tablet and held it out for me to grab. I cautiously took it and stared down, then quickly looked up at him in confusion.

“I don’t get it; it’s just a picture of an island.” He smiled.

“Indeed. It’s yours.” I stared at him.

“What?” He grinned.

“Sit down; we have a lot of things to discuss.” I sat down and my hands shook.

“Why? What do you want me to do?” He smirked.

“My boy, if you do this I can personally guarantee that you and Harry will be on that island forever and I will never touch you when I take over the world. But only if you kill someone for me.” I stared at him.

“Who?” He suddenly pulled out a gun and passed it across the desk. I stared at it and then at him.

“You’re going to kill Zayn Malik for me.” He said, that dark grin crossing his face yet again.

**Zayn**

Today was the day, today was the day we end everything. I got up, my love was still asleep and I didn’t have the heart to wake him up. I started walking towards the bathroom…but I stopped. I had a weird feeling, like…

I twisted my head to the front door, I could see shadows under the door, and someone was standing on the other side. I let a ball of fire hang in the air as I slowly walked over to the dresser and pulled on black jeans, a black undershirt, and my boots. I grabbed my red leather jacket and pulled that on as well, the shadow still hadn’t moved. I made another ball of fire, then another, until 15 of them hung in the air around me. I walked over to Liam and quickly shook him.

“Huh?” He opened bleary eyes and gave me a quizzical look, I quickly pressed a finger to my lips and I guess my serious look was enough because he got wide eyed and nodded.

“Get dressed; walk slowly, someone’s on the other side of the door.” I whispered so low I was almost afraid he didn’t hear me. He nodded and got out of bed and slowly made his way across the room. I followed behind him, my hand on the small of his back as we walked across the room but my eyes never left the door. He pulled on jeans, a long white T-shirt, and a blue hoodie. He managed to a shoe on before they attacked. The door suddenly burst open and guys with guns were screaming at us to get on the floor, they looked like swat team members or something. I let my fire balls fly into them, they got all of them right in there faces and they screamed as their helmets melted. One took a shot but suddenly a wall of ice was in the way, blocking it.

“Thanks love.” I chuckled as he got his other shoe on and quickly stood up next to me.

“Of course. Who the fuck…” One of them came around the corner and I quickly slammed him in the chest with my finger flamethrower. He flew across the room and was thrown into the wall, he fell down, unconscious.

“Don’t know, maybe my father found out somehow and sent these guys.” I walked around the wall, Liam was holding onto the back of my coat as we walked past the 5 swat guys in front of the door (one of whom was still writhing on the floor in pain).

“Just stay behind me, we need to get to everyone else.” I said.

“Who first?” He asked. Suddenly Eleanor’s room opened and she was being drug out, one of the swat guys had a knife pressed against her throat.

“Come peacefully or I’ll kill her.” The man said. I just smiled, my fingers becoming black.

“You know, your first mistake was having a shadow.” A shadow hand popped out from the shadow behind him. It reached around and grabbed his hand and forced him to let go by snapping his arm like a twig. He screamed and El quickly ran over to us. I wrapped him up with my shadow hand and slamming him into the wall until he stopped screaming.

“You ok?” I said, Eleanor nodded.

“I…I’m fine. I was just sleeping when suddenly he barged in and put a knife to my throat….who the fuck are these guys Zayn?!”

“I don’t know, this might be my father’s work. Maybe he found out about the plan somehow.” I said, shaking my head.

“But first, we need to find everyone else…” Suddenly Niall was standing next to us, Harry was holding onto his shoulder.

“Oh hey guys.” Liam said, surprised. Harry grinned.

“Glad you guys are alright, we got attacked but Niall and I sorted them out. Who the fuck…”

“Don’t know yet, pretty sure this must have something to do with my father though.” I said. I turned on Eleanor.

“Call Doniya and them, they need to get here now…it’s time to finish this.” I turned on Harry.

“Where are Safaa and Waliyha? Also where’s Lou…”

“Right here!” Louis suddenly said. We all turned and he was sprinting down the hall to us, Safaa was in his arms and Waliyha was running right behind him.

“What’s going on?!” Waliyha said, looking at the unconscious guy and the men in Liam and I’s room.

“It’s a long story, but right now you and Safaa need to go, it isn’t safe here.” I said.

“But Zayn I can help! And what about dad?!” Waliyha asked. I flinched, shit this was going to be hard to explain.

“Ok, see you in a minute.” Eleanor hung up and she took a deep breath as she looked at Safaa and Wally.

“Girls, don’t freak out or anything. I swear when we have the time we will explain everything but we are short on…”

“GET ON THE FLOOR NOW!” a voice screamed. We all turned as swat team guys came pouring from around the corner. There were at least a dozen. El held out her hand and suddenly a portal was opened right in front of her. The one who had yelled took a shot but Liam raised a wall and blocked them out, all we could see was the faint green from the portal.

“BLOW IT DOWN!” the guy yelled.

“Shit everyone get back!” I yelled. I pushed Liam in front of me and our group moved quickly away from the wall. We only got a few feet before suddenly the sound of screaming filled the hallway and I turned back around.

“Wait guys!” I said, everyone stopped.

“Why are they screaming?” Wally asked. Eleanor just laughed.

“Backup love.” The screaming stopped and suddenly someone knocked on the wall.

“Liam love, do you mind lowering this?” Bassett’s voice chuckled. Liam waved his hand and the wall was gone. The portal was closed and almost all of the soldiers were dead. Ashton was trickling with electricity and Bassett’s wings were jutting out from her back. One soldier was left; he was cowering in a corner as Doniya and Luke were both standing over him.

“Who do you work for? If you don’t answer me Luke here is going to make you see the most terrifying thing’s you have ever seen.” Doniya snapped at him. He just flinched and suddenly started to convulse. Black liquid dribbled from his mouth and Doniya just shook her head.

“Guess that answers that.”

“Shouldn’t be too surprised I suppose.” Bassett commented. The four of them looked at our group, and suddenly there was an awkward silence.

“H-hey guys.” Doniya said, I noticed her hand shaking a little.

“Doni?!” Safaa suddenly said. She ran forward and jumped on her, Doniya looked completely surprised but she closed her eyes and hugged back anyway.

“Hey Saf, you look so much older…”

“Where have you been?! Why did you go?!” Safaa said, suddenly crying and I felt my heart break a little. Doniya sucked in a sharp breath and seemed to struggle to find the proper words.

“I…It’s a long story love. I promise I’ll explain but we don’t have time right now.” She stood up, and looked past me, to Waliyha.

“Hey Wally…” Waliyha strolled forward and pulled her into a hug. I walked up with her and rubbed Waliyha’s back as she sobbed.

“I’m so glad you’re ok.” She whispered, Doniya let a few tears fall but she laughed a little.

“Yeah, I’m glad you’re safe too love.” They let each other go and Bassett gave us a fond smile.

“Trisha would be so happy right now.”

“Yeah…” Doniya shook her head as the others all walked up to us, Liam grabbed my hand and I squeezed it.

“Ok though, we need to get you two out of here…” Doniya said. I nodded in agreement.

“Right, Niall can you teleport these two out of here?” I asked.

“No, let Eleanor.” Doniya suddenly said. Eleanor looked surprised.

“What? Why?” Doniya shook her head.

“Because someone needs to watch out for these two and I’m not putting you in danger.” Eleanor looked shocked.

“What?! No I have to be with you…” Doniya shook her head.

“No El, it’s not safe and I won’t put you in danger…in fact…” She looked over everyone and took a deep breath.

“Anyone who doesn’t need to be here, you need to get out now. Because if we fail, you are going to have to tell people what’s…what’s coming.” She gave me a steely look before shaking her head.

“The only ones going up are Zayn, Liam, Bassett, Ashton, Louis, and myself. The rest of you are leaving.”

“Wait what? You’re fucking crazy if you think I’m leaving…” Harry started before suddenly being tugged away by Louis. The two started whispering to each other and Niall just frowned at us.

“Doniya, you sure you don’t want me there for the…” She shook her head.

“That’s why Luke is going with you, just in case this goes…really bad.” He nodded.

“Alright.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Eleanor said, Liam mirrored her confused expression.

“Don’t worry it’s not important right now…what is important is that you leave right now. He’s probably going to be sending more of these morons soon so you need to leave.” Doniya said. She walked up to Eleanor and pressed a hand to her cheek.

“Please, El I can’t…I can’t risk losing you, not when we’re so close to being able to be together again…” Eleanor reached up and grabbed her hand. I pulled Liam away and pressed him up against the wall.

“Zayn?” He said, surprised. I sighed heavily and pressed my forehead to his.

“Liam, if we can’t…if we can’t kill it you need to run. I’ll hold it off but you need to get the fuck out, just don’t bother with anyone else just…run. You fucking run until your legs give out, then you fucking run some more.” He looked stunned.

“If you think I’m leaving you then you’re stupid Zayn.” I smiled weakly.

“I’m a stupid guy Liam…and you are going to leave.”

“Well you’re coming with me.” I shook my head.

“Can’t, he’ll just chase us.”

“Then we’ll run forever. I don’t care as long as you’re with me.” He mumbled, his eyes twinkled a little bit as they got watery. I rubbed his cheek and kissed him.

“I’m always gonna be with you love…just stay behind me, I’ll keep you safe alright?” Suddenly a portal opened, Luke jumped through, followed by Safaa and Waliyha. Harry walked up to us and pulled me into a hug.

“Don’t die ok?” He whispered, I hugged him back.

“If I don’t make it out, take care of Liam for me eh?” He pulled back and nodded.

“Yeah.” He hugged Liam next, he whispered something and Liam giggled as a tear fell down his cheek.

“Yeah, even if Zayn says no.” He said. I raised an eyebrow and Harry just grinned at me.

“Hey Doniya…” He pulled her into a hug and Doniya laughed.

“Don’t worry love, when this is all over you and I can smoke each other out again.” Harry just laughed at that and let her go. He turned and was about to jump through but stopped and stared at Louis. Louis didn’t say anything, his fists just balled up and he had a hard look on his face.

“See you soon.” Harry said to him before he jumped through. Niall was next and just grinned at all of us.

“Whelp, Doniya you know my number, just tell me when and where.”

“Yeah, I…ok.” She said. I gripped Liam’s hand harder when he looked at Liam and I.

“Be safe you two, I don’t want to see you guys get hurt eh?” He was about to jump through, but stopped and turned on Bassett.

“Hey, you’re Bassett right?” She looked surprised but nodded.

“Yes I am, why?”

“You are hot as fuck, just thought you should know that.” Bassett just laughed at that.

“Oh, I like you.” He grinned and jumped through. Eleanor was last. She gave us all a look, not really saying anything until she got to Doniya.

“I love you.” El whispered to her, pulling her into a kiss before jumping through her portal and it closed. Doniya took a deep breath.

“Ok…I hope you’re all ready.” She looked at me.

“Don’t hesitate Zayn; you put all of your fire power into destroying him ok? You hesitate and we could all end up dead.” I nodded, I wouldn’t hesitate.

“We may not have the element of surprise, hell I’m not even sure how he found out about the plan but…it doesn’t matter, we have to finish this.” She said, looking around at all of us.

“Today, we have to save the world.” Doniya finished. Bassett laughed at that.

“Oh I’ve been looking forward to this for a long time, let’s go say hello to your father eh?”

 

* * *

 

 

The elevator was a little uncomfortable what with 6 of us, but the only thing more uncomfortable was the silence. No one said a word as we rode to the top, all of us knew what was at stake and you could practically cut the nerves in the air with a knife. Liam was squeezing my hand, his palm was sweaty. I looked over everyone, Ashton and Bassett looked calm but Doniya looked scared and Louis looked…I don’t know honestly, he had an odd look on his face that I didn’t have a word for.

“You alright mate?” I asked. He turned and looked at me and gave me a quiet ‘fine’ before turning back around. I frowned but decided not to push it, must just be the nerves. Another minute and the elevator was about to reach the top.

“Alright guys, remember we need to be prepared for anything.” Doniya mumbled. I noticed the electricity flare from Ashton’s fingertips, I watched a couple butterflies move across Bassett’s skin. I squeezed Liam’s hand and made him look at me.

“Remember what I said.”

“I…yeah Zayn. I love you.” I nodded and kissed him.

“I love you too.” The doors opened, Ashton and Louis ran out first but the room was empty, my father’s office doors were closed.

“Come on in!” A voice suddenly called from the other side. I flinched, my father. Everyone was frozen but his laughing voice suddenly yelled.

“Oh come now, I’m unarmed I swear!” Ashton gave Doniya a look and she nodded. He walked forward and opened the door. The office was empty besides my father, who was sitting behind the desk playing with his phone.

“One second, finishing up a text.” He said, not looking up. I stared as we all walked into the room, his eyes were black orbs and what looked like black tears had stained his skin under his eyes. He closed the phone and looked up, a grin on his face.

“You all took so long to get up here I got bored!” He turned on Doniya and smiled.

“Hello dear, it’s been a while.”

“Dad…or should we call you black water?” She asked. He laughed.

“Call me whatever you want, Black Water…honestly.” He suddenly looked at Bassett.

“Oh my, and look who we have here… the Payne’s own lap dog herself.” Bassett smiled and flicked her hand. Suddenly my father was covered in black butterflies.

“Now now, no need to call me a dog Malik.”  He didn’t even seem to care…in fact, he looked excited.

“Are you going to kill me then? Blow me up?”

“That’s the plan.” She said, smiling. He grinned evilly.

“But if you do that, how will you save poor Yaser Malik?” I shook my head.

“My father is dead; he’s been dead for a long time.” He turned, his eyes wild.

“Oh! If it isn’t you, and…” He looked at Liam, I felt him shiver next to me.

“Liam Payne.” He said. He smiled.

“Oh, I have been waiting to meet you for a long time. Of course I’ve seen you but I couldn’t reveal myself too early could I? Oh the stories I could tell you of your parents…” He stood suddenly and everyone flinched.

“Sit down.” Doniya commanded. He turned and grinned at her.

“No. Make me.”

“With pleasure.” Bassett chuckled. She snapped her fingers and suddenly a loud ringing noise filled the room as the butterflies blew up, he was suddenly covered in holes like a piece of cheese. He stumbled back into the chair and the chair slowly rolled backwards and hit the window.

“Bass!” Doniya said, stunned. She shook her head.

“It’s the only way.” She looked at me.

“Now Zayn, finish this.” I nodded and squeezed Liam’s hand one last time before letting my hand become fire and taking a step forward. I held out my arm and let the fire consume him. He screamed in agony but I didn’t relent, fire is ever consuming and I let it devour him until I waved my hand and the fire was gone, all that was left were ashes.

“We…we did it.” Doniya said, stunned. She ran over to me and hugged me.

“We did it! We…”

**_BANG_ **

I flinched, I looked to my left and Ashton suddenly had a bullet hole in his chest.

“Oh.” Was all he said before collapsing.

“Ashton!!” Bassett screamed. Another shot, Bassett collapsed as blood dribbled from her leg.

“Ugh, I’m afraid I’m not a very good shot.” A voice suddenly said. We all turned, and I couldn’t quite believe what I saw.

Eleanor Calder was standing at the door, her eyes black and a gun sitting in her hand.

**Liam**

“E-Eleanor?!” Doniya said, stunned. She strolled past Bassett and smiled calmly as she patted Louis on the chest.

“Now love, be ready.” Louis took a shaky breath and suddenly pulled a gun out from behind him, he aimed it right at Doniya, Zayn, and I.

“Louis?!” I said, stunned. His hand shook.

“I…I’m sorry.” Suddenly he fired; the bullet zipped and luckily missed but grazed Zayn’s shoulder just a little.

“That hurt you fucking asshole!” Zayn growled. Eleanor just shook her head.

“You’re an awful shot Louis, fuck.” She pointed the gun at Doniya but I quickly moved in front of her. She lowered the gun and smiled.

“Oh, come now Liam you know I won’t shoot you.”

“What the hell is going on?!” Doniya said, quickly running over to Ashton who let out a heartbreaking death rattle.

“We’ve been tricked that’s what.” Bassett chuckled, who was leaning against the wall now and holding onto her leg.

“Correct, I’m afraid I moved out of Yaser a few hours ago. Actually right after that horrible prank fiasco. Eleanor seemed like the perfect candidate. Poor girl had no idea I was in her.” She said, grinning madly.

“So, you’re the brain or whatever.” I said. She laughed.

“Indeed.”

“Let me introduce myself.” She said, her voice sounding slightly distorted, like another voice was speaking quietly under her own.

“I’m Black Water. And would you like to know why I’m doing all of this? Why I want to destroy everything?” She strolled over and sat on the desk and pointed the gun right at me.

“Because of your father Liam Payne.” My eyes widened.

“W-what?” She grinned.

“You’ll never recognize me, hell I wouldn’t even be surprised if you don’t know my name. But I know your father Liam Payne…” Suddenly her voice changed, I could still hear her but it was low as the other voice was suddenly a bit louder, more manly and accompanied by a thick Russian accent.

“And you may know my son.” She pointed at the door, and suddenly the elevator pinged open…and a boy I recognized walked out.

Memories flooded into my brain, an gladiatorial style death battle in Africa and a giant behemoth of a man trying his best to kill me.

The Titan

“Hello again Payne.” The boy said, walking past us and going to stand next to Eleanor. It suddenly came back to me, something Titan had said in the arena but I hadn’t even really paid it much attention at the time.

_“I do something to offend you?” I asked. The guy shook his head and yelled back to me._

_“Not you, your father. He destroyed my father’s life by beating him in a duel and bringing shame on my family.”_

“You…you’re doing all of this because my father beat you in a duel?!” I said, stunned. Black Water laughed.

“Not only beat me, he destroyed me. It brought shame to my family; I lost sponsors, fame, fortune…” She slammed her fist into the desk.

“I LOST EVERYTHING BECAUSE OF THAT MAN!” Black Water took a deep breath before continuing; now seeming to be calm.

“Your father was not truly famous yet, he was just starting his career you see…and at the time I was at the top of my game, one of the motherlands most promising duelists…and then suddenly here comes this rookie, this nobody, this insignificant little fucking ant. He beats me in seconds, exposed a weakness in my gift…and soon all my opponents knew the weakness in my gift, I started losing more and more and soon I lost everything. My family and I were forced onto the streets, my wife and youngest daughter died to disease…and that was when I discovered my true gift. Black Water, I could control others by infecting them, taking over their minds…and I knew what must be done. I lured your parents to a village and tried to take them over, but your mother she…she did something and I lost my way, dormant inside that oaf Yaser. But I am a survivor, the pieces of me can die but I cannot…” Her eyes sparkled.

“I woke up, but I was weak and growing stronger every day. I had infected your mother and while I couldn’t control her, I was able to explore, I was able to see just what she is capable of…and that’s when I knew I must have her. Trisha tried to stop me, she had you kill her Doniya and it weakened me. Humans are easy to infect, insignificant, but the gifted are much harder to control and take so much more, killing an infected gifted certainly weakens me…” She smiled at me.

“But then you killed your father, and then your mother…that was unexpected, I was scared at first but then…I realized now they had created the perfect vessel. But I needed time, time to grow strong so I could control you…but I’ve come to realize something after watching your powers in action.” She laughed loudly.

“I could never take over you!” I flinched in surprise.

“W-what?”

“Well of course! You’re much too strong for me! Same with you Zayn. Both of you are so strong if I tried right now, I would surely wither and die…” She smiled wickedly.

“But then, I discovered a very interesting boy by the name of Luke Hemmings.” I raised an eyebrow.

“What? What does Luke…”

“NO!” Doniya gasped. Eleanor just smiled and waved her hand. Suddenly a portal opened and Luke, Harry, Niall, and the girls walked through along with 3 swat guys with guns pointed right at them all. The girls eyes were black, Luke’s eyes were black, but Harry and Niall’s eyes looked normal and they both looked terrified.

“You see Liam, as I’m sure you have not been told yet, Luke here has another gift. You see, he can amplify a person’s powers, give them strength way beyond that of a normal gifted. It doesn’t last for long, but it will be enough for me to be able to…overtake you.”

“Originally it’s why I was in Africa in the Arena. I had come for Luke but then I got sucked into the Arena and Bassett and the others took him before I could get to him, they didn’t even know why we needed him, it was just bad luck on our part…” Titan said. Eleanor smiled.

“But after I took Eleanor over, I learned quite a few interesting facts and details. Like how everyone had come to discover what I was, where I could find Luke and the others…and that you all had this lovely plan to try to destroy me. Stupid, but quite lovely I must admit. That was a nice kiss by the way Doniya, I could really tell how in love you were with this girl.”

“El…” Doniya said, tears falling down her cheek. Eleanor clapped her hands.

“So! Now that everyone is here, how about we take any questions you have before I take over the world eh? I’m having much too much fun to let this end so quickly!”

“Lou?” Harry suddenly said, looking confused.

“What are you doing?” he asked. Louis shook, the gun in his hand was shaking.

“I’m…I’m doing this for us Hazza, she…he…it promised we would be left alone if…if I killed him.” He said, pointing his gun at Zayn.

“What?! Lou how could you!” Niall snarled at him. He flinched at that.

“I…”

“Fucking traitor!” Zayn snarled next to me.

“I…I can’t forgive you for this.” Harry said, tears streaking down his cheeks. Louis looked like he was breaking into a million pieces.

“H-Harry…” Louis said, his hands shaking.

“Fuck this!” Niall suddenly snarled.

“Kill him!” Eleanor snapped. But too late, suddenly Niall was gone.

“Dammit! I knew I should have taken him over, the fucking drunk.” She lifted her gun and pointed it at Doniya.

“Alright, I’m tired of this shit now. Liam Payne and Zayn Malik.” She looked at the both of us.

“You are going to make a choice. One of you is going to come here and be my new host, if you don’t I’m going to be wiping 3 Malik’s off the face of the Earth.” I stared in stunned silence, oh god what should I…

And then he started laughing

I turned on him; everyone in the room looked surprised. Zayn was sitting there laughing like he had just heard the best joke in the world.

“W-why are you laughing?!” Black Water said, looking confused as hell.

“You fucking idiot.” Was his response, he was shaking his head.

“You really think that’s going to stop me from killing you?” He said, laughing. She looked stunned.

“W-what?”

“Get out of Eleanor.” He suddenly said, the laughter suddenly gone and his eyes turned black, the markings covered his body.

“Show me what you really look like you fucking coward.” Suddenly the room was gone; all I could see was darkness.

“Zayn!” I screamed. Gunshots, I heard screaming but I couldn’t tell from whom. Another scream, it sounded like Titan. I crouched on the ground and fumbled around, I couldn’t see anything. All I could hear were gunshots and screaming. Suddenly the noises died.

“H-hello?!” I yelled. Nothing, silence. And then as soon as it had appeared, it was gone. The room was a mess, and people and dead bodies were everywhere. The three swats who had come through the portal were dead, two of them ripped in half and one’s head was missing. Safaa and Waliyha were gone, along with Bassett. Louis was cowering in a corner, covering Harry with his body in an attempt to protect him. Doniya was where I had last seen her, huddled over the dying (or possibly dead) Ashton. Luke was simply lying on the floor; I couldn’t tell if he was dead or just knocked out. Eleanor and Zayn were in the same positions as before, but Titan was now impaled by what looked like a black spear made of shadows on the wall, it was right through his head and he wasn’t moving. Eleanor was shaking; her gun was in shambles in her hand, like Zayn had broken it into a million pieces.

“So, now that you can’t threaten anyone anymore…how about you get out of Eleanor, I would really rather not have to kill her. In fact, it’s the only reason you are still here now.” She looked over her shoulder at Titan, the boy simply hung against the wall, limp.

“You…you killed my son.” She said, the male voice cracked.

“You…you…” Zayn strolled forward and slammed a fist into her face. She stumbled backwards and suddenly let out an inhuman snarl. Black liquid started to seep out of her mouth.

“Fine! See my true form!” She vomited violently, the black liquid seemed endless and went on forever until she finally stopped and the black was gone from her eyes.

“H-huh?” She looked confused and stumbled a foot away before collapsing.

“El!” Doniya screamed, running over and pulling her away from the bubbling black liquid on the ground. The black liquid suddenly started to shift, bubbling and churning as it began rising into the air, taking shape. It continued until the form was suddenly human, thin yet muscular. The water seemed to almost solidify and a human shaped black being was in front of us. No hair, no eyes, only black.

“Black Water I presume.” Zayn said. The being cackled, it sounded deep yet in-human. When it spoke it was as clear as day but it didn’t seem to have any sort of mouth…or facial features at all, just black.

“Indeed, and I’m afraid this is the part where I win.” He strolled forward; fire erupted from Zayn’s hand and blasted a hole right through the creature. You could see through it…but soon enough it began to reform, and soon it was like nothing had happened.

“I’m afraid that like this, I simply cannot die.” It said, strolling forward still. I raised a wall of ice and sent it hurtling towards the creature. It was slammed into the wall…but suddenly the ice began to turn black in the center, and soon the creature seeped right through the ice and was standing right in front of it.

“I’m afraid that will not work.” Suddenly its arm stretched and reached over and grabbed the back of Louis’s head.

“Move.” It said, tossing him away.

“Lou!” Harry said. He stood and ran but suddenly the Black Water grabbed his hair and dragged Harry over to him.

“Now, let’s try this again. Either be absorbed by me or this curly haired stoner is going to die.” Luke was suddenly up and moving and grabbed Black Waters ankle.

“All is ready; now make your choice boys. Who wants to be my vessel?!” Zayn raised his finger and pointed it at Black Water.

“You aren’t taking Liam. Sorry Harry.” Black Water cackled.

“That’s perfectly fine.”

**_BANG_ **

Zayn looked over at me with stunned eyes.

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!?! YOU FOOL!” Black Water screamed. I stared in surprise; I felt pain in the side of my body, why…

I looked down; a bloody spot was forming on the side of my body, right on the side of my chest. I gasped as blood dribbled down my lips.

“LIAM!” Zayn screamed, he sounded far away as I slowly stumbled, catching myself on the wall.

“Lou what did you do?!” Harry cried. Louis was shaking but he kept the gun pointed right at me.

“I…I couldn’t let you die Harry. And I can’t let him take over the world.” Louis stood and fired again, another shot of pain in my side, this one was lower but the pain was just as bad. He turned the gun on Zayn…but too late. Zayn screamed and suddenly Louis was picked up by a giant hand that was made of shadows and fire and he was tossed out the giant window, the sound of shattering glass filled my ears as I collapsed. Black Water suddenly screamed and Harry was thrown at Zayn, the two of them slammed into the wall and the creature was standing over me.

“No, you don’t get to die Liam Payne; this world is going to be mine. And you are my vessel.” Suddenly I felt liquid seeping in through the bullet wounds, the bullets clattered to the ground and my world was over taken by black.

**Zayn**

I groaned as I woke up, Harry still lying right on top of me passed out.

“Zayn?! Zayn!” I heard someone yell over me. I looked up; Doniya and Eleanor were both leaning over me. Doniya helped move Harry and I stumbled up, leaning against her.

“Vas happening?” I groaned, my head was killing me. Suddenly it all came back to me; I quickly pushed past them…

But Liam was gone

“Where is Liam?!” I screamed at them, my eyes wide in fear. Doniya looked terrified.

“He…he went upstairs.”

“How is he moving? How…”

“Black Water…is in him now.” Eleanor said, her hands shaking.

“What?! But...Liam was shot.” I said. Doniya simply shrugged.

“I guess he managed to heal him when he entered his body.

“Ah, what’s going on?” Luke said, looking up from his position on the ground.

“Luke! You’re ok! Are…are you still…” Doniya started.

“No I…I don’t think so. I just remember Eleanor teleporting us to the roof but there were guards up there and she took me and the girls over but I don’t think she had enough power to take over Niall and Harry. When I was infected I could…it was like I could see everything but I had no control. He used me to give him power but even with my amplifying gift, I think it took everything he had to take over Liam. I think it killed his control over anyone else, not that he probably really cares now though…he has what he wants. I’m…I’m so sorry, it’s all my fault.”

“No, it’s ok you had no control.” Doniya said. She looked up at me.

“After he took over Liam…he said to tell you to meet him up on the roof of the building Zayn…” Suddenly screams could be heard. I quickly ran to the open window and I could see balls of light and giant balls of ice flying from the roof, slamming into cars and buildings.

“It’s just like your dream isn’t it?” Doniya suddenly said next to me. I twisted to look at her, the shiver that ran up my body probably answered her question.

“Zayn…you’re the only one who can stop him now. This is probably why he wanted Louis to kill you, he knows you can stop him and with his only threat already dead…” I nodded, not saying a word.

“Zayn…I know. I understand. But…Zayn.” She cupped my face with her hand, her eyes deathly serious.

“You cannot hesitate; if you lose we’re all dead. He’s going to destroy everything. You…you have to stop him.” I felt pain fill my heart, my nightmare was coming true, my worst fears realized…

“You have to kill him to save us all.” She said, her eyes boring into mine.

“I love him.” I said quietly, a tear falling down my face as pain filled my entire being.

“I know you do.” She said. I shook my head.

“I love him too much for him to be a puppet for that monster…I’ll do what I have to do.” I strolled towards the elevator and turned around, El was standing over Harry and the other two were staring at me.

“Earlier, I moved Bassett and the girls to the hospital downtown.” I said. I stared at Doniya.

“You go grab them and run Doniya. And You…” I pointed at Luke.

“Wake up Harry and find Niall…if I fail, you two are our only hope.” Luke nodded at me. I sighed heavily and held out my hand.

“None of you happen to smoke do you?” Luke pulled out a pack of cigarettes and tossed them to me. I plucked one in my mouth and tossed them back.

“Well…goodbye.” I lit the cigarette with my finger and got into the stairway and began trudging up the stairs.

You have to steel yourself Zayn; you have to do whatever it takes to protect the world. You have to prepare yourself to do whatever it is you have to do. I failed. I failed to protect him like I said I would, I failed and now he was host to some evil creature that wanted revenge for losing everything. I took a long drag and the smoke billowed from my mouth. I concentrated on my power, letting it fill me up, building my strength as I let my soul crumble piece by piece. I had to lose my emotions, I had to become dead inside so I could save him from this fate, so I could protect him from himself. I kicked open the door of the roof and took a few steps out so I could face him.

He was standing on the edge of the roof, a hundred feet up, and watching the world freeze and die below him.

He turned around when he saw me, his face still so beautiful but his eyes were now black and his skin was stained black with what looked like tears below his eyes.

“So, was wondering when you’d wake up. I was keeping myself busy with testing out my new powers…” He held out his hand behind him and black colored Ice formed in his hand and he fired into the city below. I heard more screams and what sounded like a car exploding.

“So...can you do it? Can you kill me? Even when I look like this…” I took one last drag before dropping the cigarette and flicking it towards him, it landed at his feet.

“If it means saving him, then…” A shadowy fist suddenly came flying up from his shadow and slammed into his stomach; he gasped and stumbled backwards onto his ass.

“Yeah, I can do it.” I said, the markings covering my body.

“So…you know you made a grave mistake.” I mused, strolling towards him. He was gripping his stomach in pain, his eyes fearful.

“You see, you might think Liam is more powerful…but you see, we’ve dueled quite a few times. And true, he’s beaten me…but let me tell you something. Those times he beat me? I was holding back, mostly because I liked letting him win. Made him happy you know…” I stood over him and cracked my knuckles.

“You’re biggest mistake was not going for me, so how about I show you what I can really do? How about I beat you until you willingly leave Liam’s body eh?” He looked stunned.

“You…you wouldn’t dare harm hi…” I slammed my foot into his side and he gasped. I picked him up with a giant hand that was made of shadows and tossed him across the roof.

“If it means saving him, then yeah I’ll break you.” I said as he stumbled up.

“Because I’d do anything for him.” I snarled, tossing off my jacket and my arms became covered in fire. The armor of ice covered his body and he charged me, and I charged him. The only sound was our screams and the sound of my heartbeat in my ears, sounding like the drums of war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo yeah, a lot of shit just went down. And next chapter is the climax, the battle of the ages, the fate of the world and what not. This is the big one, everything has been leading up to this. Things are going to explode, people are probably gonna die (spoilers, everyone dies but then sudden Inception BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM and turns out it was all a dream...Just kidding that won't happen probably) and shit is gonna go down. I really hope everything made sense and as I've said before, if any questions or ur confused about something please message me and I'll be more than happy to talk about it! Thanks for reading!


	11. “So? Who wants to see a magic trick?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I am sOOOOOOOOOOOO FUCKING SORRY! I have been so fucking swamped with so many bloody fucking things in my life it's so fucking overwhelming just fucking UGH!!!!  
> .....  
> ....  
> Ok I vented, anyway I'm sorry this took so long. It's actually a bit shorter than I meant for it to be but eh it should be ok. I proofread but I just bloody know I probably missed something and I feel so bad for making yall wait I wanted to get this out as soon as possible.  
> But guess what, this is it. The final chapter before the epilogue. Please enjoy, and I love all of you!

**Chapter 11:** “So? Who wants to see a magic trick?”

_Some say the world will end in fire,_ __  
Some say in ice.  
From what I’ve tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favor fire.  
But if it had to perish twice,   
I think I know enough of hate  
To say that for destruction ice  
Is also great  
And would suffice.

_-Robert Frost-_

**Liam**

It was like I was floating on the ocean, but I was blind. I felt like I was dreaming, yet I felt like I was awake. I couldn’t see anything, just an endless void of black that I was floating down, lost in the waves of time and space.  I wondered if I was dead, maybe this is death, just an endless floating in a sea of nothing. My thoughts turned to Zayn, my beautiful man who I’d do anything for. I wanted to see him again, I missed him. Floating through nothing wouldn’t be as bad if I had him with me. I don’t really remember how I got here, just that I was here now, this was my life…

Suddenly light bloomed in the dark, a single point of light that seemed so far away.

“ _Because I’d do anything for him.”_ A voice whispered. I recognized that voice, I recognized his voice. I needed to get to the light, I need to move, I needed to find him again. I felt my body lazily drift towards that far off light, that golden point that would lead me to him.

‘ _On the way’_ I thought quietly to myself. I kept moving, closer and closer, but suddenly the darkness started to grab at me, hands clinging to my legs and arms and pulling me away from the light. I screamed and struggled but a voice just cackled in the dark and pulled me back.

**Louis**

“You look like shit mate.” A voice chuckled. I felt hands on my chest, they were warm and soft, and I’d recognize them anywhere. My eyes popped open; Harry and Niall were standing over me. I could see Doniya, Eleanor, and Luke behind them. I felt something washing over me; I honestly couldn’t believe I wasn’t dead. If it wasn’t for my mother’s power I suppose I would be.

“Haz?” I groaned, smoke was slowly drifting from his finger tips.

“Calm down Lou it’s healing smoke, it’ll keep you alive.” Niall said. I stared at Harry.

“Didn’t realize you could absorb healing smoke.” Harry smiled weakly.

“It’s smoke isn’t it? And…Lou, I’m not…I’m not mad. I know why you did the things you did but…” Niall suddenly smacked me across the face, I flinched but didn’t get angry, I bloody well deserved it.

“…you sort of deserve a good smack across the face.” Harry finished. The smoke disappeared, I felt perfect again. I sat up and let out a loud sigh.

“So…what did I miss?”

“You’re little attempt to kill Liam failed, Black Water is in Liam now…” Doniya said.

“And Zayn?” I asked. She sighed and shook her head.

“They’re currently fighting right now; Harry managed to find you and Niall. El brought us to Niall and then we came to make sure you’re dumb ass wasn’t dead.” Doniya said.

“Zayn needs help, I don’t know who would win in a fight but he does have a big advantage.” Niall said.

“Oh?” I said. He grinned.

“Black Water doesn’t have any friends, Zayn does.” I nodded and stood up.

“Alright guys, let’s go save the world eh?”

**Zayn**

“Because I’d do anything for him.” I snarled, tossing off my jacket and my arms became covered in fire. The armor of ice covered his body and he charged me, and I charged him. The only sound was our screams and the sound of my heartbeat in my ears, sounding like the drums of war. I sidestepped at the last second and he ran past me. I used my finger and fire exploded from the tip, slamming into his back. He was thrown forward and rolled across the ground. He stood up but now parts of his armor were melted. He took a step forward but I waved my hand and a giant black shadow hand slammed into him and he flew off the side of the building. I let fire cover my legs as well and soon I was floating in the air.

I flew over the side and I could see him falling. I started flying at him but soon ice daggers were flying past me. I dodged left and right, one grazed my arm but it didn’t matter. Soon I rammed into him and fire exploded from my mouth, shooting him down even faster. He rammed into the ground and I managed to stop myself, floating about 20 feet above him. I let fire gather in one of my hands, a ball of fire slowly getting bigger and bigger. I watched him quickly stumble up onto his feet; I was impressed he was still moving, the shitty remains of his armor must have been what saved him.

“If it wasn’t for my armor I’d be a red mist right now!” He yelled, confirming my thoughts.

“I thought you wanted to beat me till I chose to leave his body eh? How am I supposed to do that if you destroy this bo…” He never finished that thought as I let the giant ball of fire fly into the ground, it looked like a miniature sun and covered just about everything. I flew off and onto the street, people were screaming and running away but I ignored them, I held out my hand and the ball of fire suddenly exploded, the noise deafening but I didn’t mind. Smoke billowed up into the sky, I waited. Black light suddenly shot through the air towards me, I jumped to the left and it missed and hit some random person in the back, leaving a neat hole in them. I looked around the car I had been hiding behind, Black Water was limping out of the fire, an extremely pissed off look on his face. I noticed parts of his clothes were singed, he had a bad burn on his neck and his leg (hence the limp) but other than that he looked fine.

“You know, I really am tired of going easy. How about I start fighting back eh?” He waved a hand and ice pillars exploded all around him, sending cars and a variety of other items flying into the air. I concentrated on my gifts and soon I was sinking into the ground before his pillars destroyed where I was just hiding. I slowly rose behind him, using his shadow to my advantage. He quickly turned but too late, my flame covered fist connected with his cheek. He stumbled back and I kept up my assault. Fist after fist connected with his face and stomach. A scimitar of ice appeared in his hand and he took a swing, I dodged at the last second and continually jumped back as he swung again and again. I absorbed shadows into my open palm and a broad sword made of the dark appeared in my hand. I absorbed a blow with the sword. He swung and I dodged to the left, he stumbled past me and I swung out, leaving a deep cut in his back. He screamed and swung out wildly; I easily sidestepped and left a quick cut to his side. He swung and I blocked with my sword, but suddenly his fist was covered in ice and his fingers were now razor sharp talons. He made a stab at me and his fingers dug into my shoulder and I gasped in pain as they pierced the skin and right out the other side. I let fire explode from my mouth and he was sent flying backwards.

I gasped and gripped my arm, he had gone right through the bone, and he must have shattered it because I couldn’t move my arm. He stood up quickly, a huge burn mark right in the middle of his chest. He was gasping for breath and I found my breath heavy as well, not just from the pain but I felt weak, a bit tired.

“You know, in hindsight, I really should have just killed you a long time ago.” Black Water growled.

“Why didn’t you?” I yelled back. He shook his head.

“I don’t know to be honest; I guess I just wanted to keep my options open.” He said. Ice covered his body again, but it was Liam’s father’s armor this time. He let one of his clawed hands scrap across a nearby car, cutting right through it like butter. I held out my one good arm, my sword pointed right at him.

“I hope you’re ready.” He said. I let the shadow marks grow, until my entire body was black, writhing, like moving shadows.

“Ditto.” I chuckled. He charged me but a giant fist of shadow exploded from my chest and grabbed him. I repeatedly slammed him into the ground, finishing by tossing him into the air. As he dangled in the air I created a spear of shadow and covered the tip in white hot flame. I let it fly and as he just began to fall, the spear slammed right through his left thigh and pinned him into a pillar of stone in front of another skyscrapers entrance. He screamed in pain and I flinched, he sounded just like…

No, stay cold Zayn; otherwise you won’t be able to save him

“You bastard!” He screamed, his armor dissolving around him. I blinked and the spear was suddenly gone, he fell a few feet and landed on his side, groaning in pain and gripping his leg. Suddenly he twisted his head to look at me, he looked furious. Balls of light appeared around him and they fired through the air, I sunk into the ground and managed to hide behind another car a few feet away, watching him.

“STOP HIDING YOU COWARD!” He roared, stumbling up and leaning against the pillar.  More light bloomed around him and the lights started ramming into random objects, probably hoping to find where I was.

“Hey there buddy, looking a bit tuckered out.” A voice suddenly said behind me. I turned and Niall was grinning at me.

“Just a bit.” I nodded in confirmation. He looked at my arm and frowned.

“Looks painful.”

“You should see the other guy.” I chuckled. He looked past me and frowned.

“Oh, I am don’t worry…what’s the game plan boss?” I frowned.

“You all stay out of the way while I beat the piss outta him till he willingly leaves Liam’s body.”

“Not an option I’m afraid, see we all care about Liam just as much as you do and would hate to have to kill him, plus there is one of him and a shit ton more of us.” He smirked.

“So, sit back and let Harry heal you up a bit with his healing smoke, and Louis and I will distract him for a bit, then you come in and finish’m  eh?” He was gone, and a second later he was back with Harry.

“I take it I don’t have much of a choice.” I commented. Harry smiled.

“No mate, let us help eh?” Niall was gone yet again and back a second later, this time Louis was with him.

“Hello Louis.” I growled. He flinched but looked at me with sad eyes.

“Zayn, I’m…look we don’t have time but I just want to say I’m sorry and I did what I thought was best at the time. I know you won’t forgive me but I still want to help, I have to make this right.” I hummed quietly and sighed.

“I tossed you out a skyscraper window; let’s just say you and I are even now. You still have to earn Liam’s forgiveness though.” He nodded.

“Yeah, I figured, and I will.” I nodded back and sighed.

“Alright boys, the name of the game is ‘Beat the shit out of him but don’t kill him’. We need to cause him serious pain, enough that he’ll leave Liam’s body.” I looked over the car and he was still rampaging down the street, destroying everything with balls of light.

“Alright, we got this.” Louis said, fist bumping Niall.

“Hurry up Haz; I can’t be out for long.” I said, grabbing my throbbing shoulder that was bleeding profusely. Harry nodded and smoke billowed out of his mouth, covering my body.

“Alright, let’s go, I have an idea.” Niall said.

“Oh this should be good.” Louis chuckled. Niall grabbed his arm and the two were gone.

**Louis**

“Ok, for this to work you gotta use that second power of yours. Be ready.” He said. I nodded and he teleported me a few feet behind Black Water. He disappeared and I felt my hair grow a little longer, my nails grew and became razor sharp.

“Hey Black Water!” I yelled. He stopped walking, the lights disappeared and he slowly turned around.

“Well if it isn’t the love sick puppy, come to cry about Harry?” He laughed.

“No, I’m here to beat the shit out of you.” He scoffed and light shot at me. I easily moved out of the way. I took a deep breath before looking him in his black eyes and smirking.

“Did you know I have a second power?” He gave me a quizzical look.

“Yes?”

“Do you know what it is?” He frowned.

“No, you’ve never shown it to anyone, not even Yaser.” I smirked.

“Well, you’re about to see it for yourself, hope you’re ready to be in agonizing pain.” My body began to glow grey, I felt it covering my skin, seeping into my pores. I smirked and pulled out a small diamond ring out of my pocket.

“This was my mothers.” I said as my skin slowly changed.

“You see, my mother could do something pretty damn cool. I didn’t even know she could do it until I took her power. See, she can change her body into whatever material she can touch…” I felt the aura drift away; my skin was now made of one of the hardest materials in the world, diamond. I put the ring back in my pocket and smirked at his gawking face.

“So, ready to get beat into a giant blood ball?” Niall was suddenly next to me, and soon we were 50 feet in the air.

“Good luck!” He yelled, letting go and disappearing. I quickly dropped through the air, my arm extended as I fell. I could see him quickly cover his body in ice but I just laughed, that was adorable. I slammed right into him and I broke parts of the armor right off of him. I felt ice slam into my side, knocking me off but I didn’t feel a thing.

“That the best you got innit?” I laughed. He growled and fired light at me; it simply shone through me, harmless.

“Light doesn’t work on me.” I said, running for him. A pillar of ice shot up in front of me but I barreled through and kept coming. He raised another but I burst through and grabbed him by the arm. I twitched my hand and I felt the bone in his wrist snap out of place. He screamed and pulled away, cradling his arm.

“Sorry mate, you need to get out of Liam now.” I growled, slamming my foot into his stomach, sending him tumbling a few feet away.

“P-Please.” He whined. I picked him up by his neck, squeezing him.

“Get out of Liam, or I break every bone in your body.” He just gasped in response and I just smirked.

“And if you still refuse even after all of that? Zayn is going to burn you, first a sun burn, then a first degree…” A pillar of ice slammed into my chest and I was thrown a few feet and slammed into a car. I jumped out of it, not even feeling pain, and stared as he stumbled up and took a step back. He cradled his arm to his chest as he took another step back.

“Damn you Louis, I knew I should have killed you.” He growled, I just smirked.

“Yeah, I really don’t think you could have.”

“Maybe, maybe not. Guess we will never know will we?” I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck.

“Mate, please just leave Liam’s body, I really don’t want to have to break you into little pieces.”

“I’ve spent years waiting for this; you’ll have to kill me if you want me to leave.”

“Could be arranged.” I said. He laughed.

“I’m not so easy to kill.” Suddenly Niall and Zayn were a few feet behind him, he didn’t seem to notice. I just smirked.

“Oh…really? Because from where I’m standing, it looks to me like you are.” Suddenly fire slammed into his back, he screamed in pain as he flew forward. I grinned as he came flying at me, I stepped to the right, balled my fist, and as he flew towards me I slammed my fist into his stomach. The fire stopped immediately and he collapsed onto the ground. His eyes were wide, his body shaking, and he was gasping for air.

“Get out of Liam.” I snarled. He said nothing in response.

“I’ll break your arm Black Water.” I snarled.

“Or maybe Zayn comes over here and burns your front…” Suddenly he was covered in ice armor; he flew into the air and flew off.

“Dammit!” I snarled.

“I’m going after him! Try to keep up Louis!” Zayn yelled. I just laughed.

“I’m fast as fuck mate, don’t underestimate me.” He nodded and his arms and legs caught on fire and he flew after Liam. I ran up to Niall and he grabbed onto my back.

“I’ll grab Harry once we catch him.” Niall said. I nodded and took a deep breath.

“Hold on Niall, you fall off and it’s going to hurt like a mother fucker.” Then I became a blur.

**Liam**

I struggled against the shadows, it seemed like every time I managed to get one off another replaced it.

“ _Let go of me!”_ I snarled. I suddenly fell on my stomach, the weight returned to my body. I stood up and started sprinting for the light. Shadowy hands grasped for me but I ducked and dived to avoid them. I ran as fast as I could, the light was getting slowly closer and closer.

**Zayn**

I could see him just a few feet in front of me, he was dodging in-between buildings trying to lose me but I was too close now. I reached out a hand and the marks spread to the palm of my hand and they shot out, a giant hand snatched him out of the air and I threw him towards the ground. We were in the middle of Times Square now, he slammed into the ground and screams filled the air as people ran back. The place was crowded but I landed anyway. I suppose it was public knowledge that something was happening anyway, might as well not let it hamper how I was dealing with Liam.

“Get up!” I snarled, storming towards him. He staggered up but a fist of shadow curved into the air and slammed him back into the ground.

“Get up so I can knock you back down!” I flicked my hand and he was hit again and again. Louis was suddenly next to me. Niall jumped off his back, disappeared, then reappeared a minute later with Harry.

“Zayn!” I heard behind me. I twisted my head to see Doniya, El, and Luke all standing a few feet away.

“GRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Black Water suddenly screamed. His body suddenly began to glow an ice blue color. He roared again and suddenly giant shards of ice began forming in the air, pillars the size of buildings.

“Everyone get in here, you’ll be safe!” I twisted my head; Eleanor had opened a portal and was currently getting as many people out as possible.

“I AM DONE!” Black Water suddenly screamed. Black tears welled down his cheeks.

“TIME TO DIE!” The pillars suddenly exploded into billions and billions of tiny shards. I gasped and quickly turned around.

“HIDE BEHIND SOMETHING, GET DOWN NOW!!!!!” The shards began to twirl in mid air, like tiny drills. Louis dived after Harry to shield him, I saw Doniya El and Luke dive behind a large bus. Suddenly the shards went in all directions. I raised a wall of fire to melt them before they got close but a few managed to get through. I felt one stab me in the leg, another cut my cheek, and the last managed to cut me deeply on my left shoulder. I lowered the wall, Harry and Louis looked ok, the other 3 were ok…

“Oh, guess he got me.” a voice suddenly called, a voice I didn’t want to hear. I twisted my head; Niall had two large shards sticking out of his chest. He pulled them both out, gasped out blood, and suddenly collapsed forward.

“NIALL!!!” Harry screamed, running after him. Suddenly a wall of ice was in his way and then another, until he was in a prison of ice.

“Harry!” Louis yelled. He ran for him but a hand of ice caught him and threw him, he flew through a building and disappeared. I quickly turned, Black Water was gasping but he had murder in his black eyes.

“I have to admit you’ve done a number on me, but we are done now Malik.”

“N-Niall…” I heard Doniya cry to my right.

“Yeah, lets end this eh? Time for you to leave Liam.” He laughed weakly.

“You still think you can save him? He’s gone now, I’ve killed him.” I felt pain rip across my heart but I ignored his words, he was just lying to fuck with me.

“No he isn’t. I’m going to save him.”

“How can you be so sure?! I don’t understand it.” He said, looking genuinely curious. I just smirked.

“Because I promised him I would...because I love him.” He flinched, I frowned at the sudden pain on his face but it was gone just as quick. What was that? Was that…oh.

Suddenly it made sense; suddenly I knew what needed to be done.

“Liam, come back to me eh? Come on Liam…” I started walking forward; he flinched again but continued to stare at me.

“What? Liam is dead boy!”

“Did you hear something love? Sounded like a right proper nutter to me…c’mhere Liam, c’mon babe I love you…” He flinched again, his hands twitched.

“Shut up boy!”

“Liam love…”

**Liam**

The shadows suddenly grabbed my arms, trying to pull me back, trying to pull me back into the darkness.

_“LET ME GO DAMN YOU! HE’S WAITING FOR ME!”_ I screamed. I thrashed as the shadows pulled me back, the light was so bright, so close now…and I was losing it, I felt despair fill my whole body. I couldn’t lose, I couldn’t let this monster beat me…

_“…I love him.”_ His voice was suddenly clear as day, right in my ear, like he was standing next to me. I felt new strength fill my being, a fire in my belly. I slammed my feet into the ground and took a step forward.

_“…c’mhere Liam, c’mon babe I love you…”_

Another step, I felt more hands shoot out and grab onto my legs and arms but they couldn’t stop me, nothing could stop me. A Payne never surrenders.

“ _Liam love…”_

_“LET.”_ A step forward.

“ME.” Another step, so close I could taste it.

“GO!” I roared, blinding light filled my being as I flew forward and right through the light.

**Zayn**

“NO! GRAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!” He suddenly screamed in pain, his body began to glow, markings that looked just like mine suddenly covered his skin, except his were made of a bright glowing golden light. His eyes glowed golden, his body shook as he became brighter and brighter.

“THAT’S MY BOY! FIGHT HIM!” I roared.

“Zayn!” I heard my love yell. Suddenly the light died, the air was filled with a crackling sound like thunder as Liam flew to the right, and Black Water flew to the left, looking like the black humanoid form from the office.

“Liam!” I yelled, running over to him. He tried to sit up but fell back down.

“I am in so much pain right now.” He whimpered. I held him up and kissed his cheek.

“I’m so sorry love; we were trying to get him out of you. I hurt you I’m so sorry…” He giggled weakly.

“It’s ok; I know you did it for me…” His glowing eyes met mine.

“Your eyes are black.” He commented. I smiled weakly.

“Yours are glowing like little light bulbs love.”

“Woah really?” He looked down at himself, just now seeming to notice the markings.

“Holy shit that’s cool!”

“You think…you’ve won…” Black Water struggled; he was standing up and staring right at us.

“You may have got me out but you won’t kill me you fucks, I will have my revenge.” He started walking towards us.

“Fuck you, fuck you for thinking you can beat me.” He snarled. I let fire shoot out from my hand and it blew a hole through his chest, but he just kept walking towards us.

“That won’t work; I’m invincible like this…”

“Are you?” Liam suddenly chuckled. He held out his hand, suddenly glowing yellow prison bars surrounded Black Water. He stopped walking and tried to reach out but the second he did light zapped his hand and he recoiled in pain.

“So, is this your plan? Lock me up like this forever? You can’t keep me in here, I’ll escape eventually.” He growled. Liam didn’t respond. I turned and noticed the look of deep concentration on his face.

“I’m low on power.” He mumbled next to me.

“I can’t keep this up for too long, I’ll run out and he’ll escape eventually.” Louis appeared next to us.

“Oh, glad to see you’re back.” Louis said. Liam glared at him.

“I’m punching you later for shooting me.” Louis nodded.

“Fair enough.” Lou ran over and broke down the ice wall so Harry could get out. Harry grinned at us.

“Liam! You’re back!” He ran behind him and immediately healing smoke covered Liam.

“This is nice and all but what are we going to do about Black Water?” Louis said.

“Indeed, what are you going to do about me? I can practically see the energy slipping from Liam’s face as we speak.” Black Water cackled. Liam’s hand started to shake a little but he said nothing.

“He’s right, I can’t keep this up.” Liam whimpered. I kissed the side of his head and sighed.

“Maybe Luke can super charge me eh? Might be enough to take him down.” I said.

“I’m afraid that’s not an option.” Doniya suddenly said. We all turned, Doniya and Eleanor were standing over Luke, he had a large shard of ice sticking out of his chest.

“Shit!” I growled. Black Water just cackled.

“Oh no! Whatever shall…”

“Oy! He didn’t die for nothing!” A voice suddenly growled. Every head twisted to the left, Niall was standing on top of a car, grinning like a mad man.

“Niall! You’re alive!” Harry said, looking relieved. Niall just laughed.

“Before he died, Luke shot me up full of energy, it super charged my healing…along with my teleporting.” He jumped off the car and strolled over to us.

“So, Liam, time to let Black Water go eh? Time to let me take care of this.”

“Niall…” I said, realization crossing my mind.

“You don’t have to do this Niall.” Doniya said quickly. He just laughed at that.

“Don’t be stupid, of course I do.”

“What? What’s going on?” Liam asked, giving me a quizzical look. I took a deep breath.

“Niall is going to get rid of Black Water.” Niall walked right up to me and smiled.

“You know, this is probably going to be a one way trip, dunno if I can get out fast enough, or if I’ll have enough energy to get back even…” I pulled the Irish fuck into a hug, emotions running rampant in my chest.

“You better make it back you hear me?!” I growled at him.

“What the hell is going on?!” Liam said. I let go of Niall and kissed the side of Liam’s sweating head.

“Got my teleportation gift super charged Liam; I’m betting Black Water won’t be able to survive being thrown into the sun.” He laughed. A panicked look filled Liam’s face.

“B-but you’ll die Niall!” He shrugged.

“Eh, it’s fine; I’ve had a good life.”

“Don’t talk like that!” Harry said, tears welling up in his eyes. Niall pulled him into a hug.

“You always were one of my favorite people Harry. I’ll see you in another life right mate?” Harry laughed weakly, tear streaming down his face.

“Y-yeah Niall, yeah.” He turned and rubbed Liam’s head fondly.

“You’re a good guy Liam, proper responsible. Watch over this group of clowns for me mate.” Liam nodded, tears dribbled down his cheeks.

“I…I will.” He turned to Louis, who was tight lipped and staring.

“I know what you’re going to say...” Niall started. Louis just growled at him.

“You’re an idiot Niall! A god damn idiot!” Niall just laughed.

“C’mon Lou, you and I can tear shit up later eh? And listen…just bloody stop being so mad all the time, I miss fun Lou man.” Louis laughed, wiping at the tears on his cheeks with his hand.

“Yeah man, ok, yeah.” They embraced tightly and Niall sighed.

“Gonna miss you man.”

“I’ll miss you too Nialler.” Louis mumbled. Niall let him go and turned to Eleanor and Doniya, who were both openly crying.

“Aw come on girls, I hate making beautiful ladies like yourselves cry.” He said. Eleanor shook her head.

“I can’t let you go out like this…” She pulled out her phone and pressed it to her ear.

“Hey! Listen a portal is gonna open, just go through ok? This is the most important thing you can do right now.” She hung up and held out her hand. A portal suddenly opened right next to her.

“What are you doing?” He questioned. Tears streaked down her face as she smiled weakly at him.

“We owe you a kiss right?” Suddenly Sophia was stumbling through the portal, a bewildered look on her face.

“What…is going on?” She said, surprised. Niall took a deep breath.

“Dammit…” He walked forward and pulled her into a hug.

“Niall?” She said, surprised.

“Hey I’m…going to have to go away for a while.” He said, emotion thick in his voice. She looked surprised.

“What? Where are you going?”

“Probably a one way trip to the sun.” He said weakly.

“We got Black Water but…we don’t have any way to kill him, this is sort of the only option.” She looked stunned.

“N-no, no you can’t just…Niall no!” He suddenly pulled her into a kiss; she looked stunned but quickly kissed him back. He pulled off and laughed.

“I’ve always wanted to do that. Sophia you’re the smartest person I know, so I’m sure you knew how bloody crazy I was for you.” She laughed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“I didn’t have to be smart to know, you’ve drunkenly told me like 5 times.” He grinned.

“Yeah…guess I did.” I noticed Liam suddenly flinch, his arm shook.

“Guys I can’t hold this up much longer.”

“If you think this is going to work then you’re all idiots!” Black Water growled, but he couldn’t hide the fear in his voice.

“Alright everyone!” Niall said, strolling over to Black Water.

“Take care of each other eh? And don’t forget about me right away!” Tears streaked down my face as the little Irish idiot gave all of us a gigantic grin.

“So? Who wants to see a magic trick?” He turned and smirked at Black Water.

“You do this you die too!” Black Water snarled.

“Motherfucker, you think I’m scared?!” Niall laughed.

“I’m Irish motherfucker, I don’t feel fear!” Suddenly the wall of light was gone, Niall jumped on Black Water, and then...

Poof

Gone

“That idiot!” Sophia sobbed, El and Doniya quickly ran over to her and rubbed circles along her back.

“I know this is hard but we need to leave, we shouldn’t…” I started. Police sirens suddenly filled the air, flashing lights and cars were flying towards us.

“Shit! El open a portal!” She waved her hand and a portal opened up. Everyone jumped through and we tumbled through the darkness, the only noise were quiet sobs as we cried.

**Few days Later**

**Liam**

“I can’t believe this is still happening.” I said. He smiled weakly in front of me as he fixed my bowtie.

“I know babe, but after everything that happened, the people who help fund us need a bit of reassurance that we haven’t gone mental.” Before he had died, Yaser had set up a large birthday dinner in New York. It was suppose to be a chance for him to celebrate and for the ‘investors’ of Dirge to meet me, apparently I was a hot topic.

After the battle, things went batshit crazy.

Dirge’s faces were plastered on every news channel, people wondering who we were, asking how Zayn and I were involved, asking why he and I duked it out and destroyed parts of New York, so many questions. Of course the leaders of the world who funded us tried to contact Yaser, not knowing that he was dead now, and to everyone’s surprise it was Bassett who answered them. She explained who she was, what had happened, and that everyone should still show up to the dinner on Friday so they could meet us, and a few things can be explained and the future of Dirge discussed.

Niall was still gone

He had never reappeared like many (whom I kidding all of us) were hoping, and as the hours turned to days we let it slowly sink in that he wasn’t coming back. Everyone had mourned in their own way, Zayn and I kept to ourselves. He wanted it to just be us for a little, mostly so he could keep apologizing for hurting me even though it was unnecessary. I was recovering fine (though good portions of my skin were missing body hair from the fire) and Zayn had recovered thanks to the healing smoke. We had all decided to hold the funeral after the party Friday. An Irish wake, we all planned on getting absolutely hammered. In his honor of course, it’s what he would have wanted.

“What if…Zayn there are people on the news who want me arrested, I mean…I didn’t mean for all of it to happen…” He kissed me slowly, a thumb rubbing my temple in that relaxing manner he knew I liked. He pressed his forehead against my own and stared into my eyes.

“No one is going to take you ok? I’ll kill anyone who even tries to touch you love. You are the most important thing in my life and I want you to know that no matter what happens tonight…you and I are going to be together forever, for infinity and beyond love.” I smiled, nodding.

“Ok I…yeah, ok.” I took a deep breath as Bassett suddenly strolled up to us; she looked gorgeous in a long flowing cherry red dress and a pair of high heels.

“Oh come now you two don’t start going at it now, save it for later when we don’t have to stand in front of about 50 people, a few of whom I’m pretty sure are presidents and prime ministers…” She sighed heavily.

“Sorry just…surprisingly nervous is all. I need a joint to calm my nerves.” We both stared in surprise.

“You smoke?” I asked. She shrugged.

“I’ve been around for a long time Liam love, so…yeah, I smoke.”

“Should of told us before we got here, Harry grows his own.” Zayn chuckled next to me. She scowled.

“God dammit seriously?! He and I are going to have to have a word after this…” She took another deep breath and peeked around the curtain of the stage.

“Everyone is out there waiting, dammit where is Don…” Suddenly a portal appeared next to us, Eleanor and Doniya both stepped out from it, Doniya wearing a simple blue dress and Eleanor a matching dress but in a leaf colored green.

“Sorry, we were having some…issues.” Doniya said as the portal closed.

“You can just say ‘hey sorry we were making out’ no need to lie.” Bassett chuckled. Eleanor blushed and Doniya just frowned at her but didn’t respond.

“Alright El go ahead and run around and take your seat…” Doniya said.

“Good luck you guys.” Eleanor said, kissing Doniya before walking away. Bassett took yet another deep breath.

“Alright you three, I hope you’re ready. You three remember everything we talked about?” All three of us nodded and she nodded back.

“Good, good…” She turned around and huffed.

“Alright Bass, you’ve been through worse…” She waved her hand at someone and suddenly the curtains were being raised. The room immediately grew silent as Bassett strolled forward towards the front podium. The ballroom was gorgeous, bright golds and maroon reds dominated the room. Semi large round tables were set up all around the room, and all of them were filled. Along the walls were men in suits and dark sunglasses, I suppose a shit ton of security made sense considering the people here. How we had managed to get the President of the United States, the President of Russia, and the bloody fucking Queen of England (among others) all in the same room, I had no idea, but there they were and I felt my heart slam into my chest like a jackhammer. I noticed Simon Cowell as well, he had his own table that he was sharing with Sophia, Eleanor, Harry, Louis, Waliyha, and Safaa.

“ _The fuckin queen!!”_ Doniya whispered quietly to us. Zayn just smirked and I gripped his hand just a little tighter.

“Hello everyone! I believe we all spoke over Yaser’s private video line a few days ago.” Bassett said. The stage was quite small, just enough room for the podium and 3 chairs right behind her. I noticed quite a few people staring at Zayn and I but I ignored them and tried to focus on Bassett.

“Now, I’m sure all of you are wondering what in the hell is going on as my hurried explanation a few days ago didn’t really answer much…” She took a deep breath before giving them all a weak smile.

“Well, it’s a very long story, so I hope you are ready because I promise you, everything I say today is true, and by the end of it I hope that everything will be clear…”

And so, Bassett told them everything. The room stayed quiet the entire time, not even a whisper as she explained everything. The Russian Village, who Black Water was, why I had killed my parents, why the battle in New York happened, every single detail. She pushed a small button and suddenly the large white screen sprung to life as a projector turned on, I felt my heart ache at Niall’s picture on the screen. Luke, Ashton, and Niall’s pictures, covered the screen.

“All 3 of these boys gave their lives to destroy Black Water. If it wasn’t for them, none of us would be here right now. Half of New York would probably be rubble by now and most of Dirge, if not all, would also be dead. So whatever your decisions today I say this to you. Under my leadership we will continue to keep Earth safe. We will give our lives if necessary for this planet, and we will protect and serve the people.” She took a small breath and smiled warmly.

“Well, no matter the decision today, I hope you all realize that no matter what, we did what was needed. Black Water is now gone and the world is safe yet again, thank you for your time. To discuss Dirge’s future, I ask that all those necessary please join me in the other room in a more private location.” She nodded once, then turned around and took a deep breath.

“Well, wish me luck.” The three of us stood up as she walked off the stage, a few people (including the bloody fucking queen) followed her into another room. I looked at Zayn.

“What are we supposed to do?” He smiled weakly.

“Eat food and mingle I think.”

“Sounds like fun.” Doniya chuckled behind him, giving us an eye roll as she walked off the stage.

The next couple hours passed in a blur, a mixture of food, talking to random people, and more food. Oh and alcohol, by the second hour I had a nice buzz going. The only constant was Zayn, who never left my side and gave anyone a death glare who asked me anything he knew I wouldn’t be comfortable answering (seriously, who asks someone they’re just now meeting for the first time to detail what it was like to kill my parents?).

“I’m ready to go.” I grumbled, leaning against Zayn and resting my head on his shoulder. He chuckled softly and rubbed my lower back.

“I know love, but we have to wait until Bassett is done.” I just huffed in response and he laughed.

“We could sneak off and make out in the bathroom if you want.” He suddenly whispered in my ear. My whole body prickled with Goosebumps and I looked at him with an embarrassed look on my face.

“ _Z-Zayn!”_ He just smirked as he kissed my temple.

“What love?”

“You and I both know it would turn into more than just making out, and I’d rather not have a ‘I just got fucked’ look on my face as I’m talking to the bloody queen and president of the united states.” He just grinned.

“I don’t care, want them to know, want everyone to know.” I smiled warmly and he leaned forward and nuzzled my cheek with his nose.

“Um…” We both looked up, one of the bodyguards had walked up to us and he had an awkward look on his face.

“Zayn Malik?” He asked. His arm tightened a little around my shoulder.

“Yeah?”

“They require you and your sister in the other room.” His eyebrow raised but he nodded.

“That’s fine, my sisters over there if you want to tell her.” He nodded and quickly walked off.

“Wonder why they want to talk to you.” I mumbled. He shrugged and stood up.

“Doesn’t matter, ‘they require us in the other room’.” He helped me up and kissed a quick kiss to my lips.

“Just hang out with Harry and them love, if anyone asks you anything inappropriate again just remember you do not have to answer…” I nodded quickly and kissed him.

“I know, better not keep them waiting.” He nodded and placed a third kiss to my lips.

“See you soon love.” I nodded as he walked off to follow Doniya and the bodyguard.

“That boy is absolutely mad about you. And from the look on your face I’d say the feeling is mutual.” I turned in surprise, a woman with blue hair with purple tips in a white dress was standing a few inches away, watching them walk off.

“Sorry, should introduce myself. Names Gemma.” She held out her hand and I grabbed it. I felt a little surprise as a breeze suddenly washed over us. She let go and the sudden wind died.

“Sorry, power. I control the winds. I have control over it but touching someone so powerful…got a bit overloaded is all.”

“Oh you’re fine.” I said. She smiled.

“So, Liam Payne eh?” She looked me up and down.

“Sorry about your parents, and all the shit you’ve gone through.”

“Oh…thank you.” I said, surprised. She laughed.

“I bet most of the people here have just prodded and poked at you eh? No one has actually given any sort of sympathy for you.” I nodded in confirmation and she smirked.

“Yeah I figured, sorry about that, in their defense you are…you’re something else kid. You and Malik.” She laughed.

“But Harry wasn’t kidding when he said you and Zayn were absolutely lost over each other…watched you both for only a minute and I could practically feel the love radiating off you two.” I stared in surprise.

“You know Harry?” She laughed.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Name’s not just Gemma. It’s Gemma _Styles,_ I’m his older sister.” I stared in surprise, suddenly remember back to my time when I was still living with Harry. I remember he had mentioned he had an older sister, she was…

I kept staring at her, suddenly remember what he had said about her.

“Aren’t…aren’t you a reporter? Like, for the New York Times.” She smirked.

“Ah so Harry has mentioned me. Yes that is my job. But before you wig out don’t worry I was invited, they figured someone familiar with a member of Dirge would be perfect for the job.” I stared at her.

“What job?” She smirked.

“The job I believe the dear Malik’s are being told about now…I could tell you but the surprise would be so much more fun.” She looked past me and I followed her gaze, the same bodyguard was walking towards us.

“Hmm, seems it’s your turn. Don’t be nervous and hey…hope you are camera ready.” I stared at her as she just smirked and walked away, a small breeze followed after her.

“Liam Payne? Please come with me, they require you in the other room.” I nodded and gave Harry’s sister one last look before following the man into the other room.

**Harry**

“You’re a beast.” I growled at him.

“I don’t fucking care Harry, that little fuck doesn’t get to touch you ya hear me?” Louis growled back at me. The bathroom of this place was fairly big but empty, empty being perfect for what I had in mind for the busboy. Managed to get him in here but then Louis showed up and probably would have killed the kid had I not stopped him.

“Oh whatever Lou.” I grumbled, looking away from him. I expected him to yell more, or start ranting about how no one was allowed to touch me but him, but to my surprise….

“I’m…I’m sorry.” I turned quickly, staring in shock at the broken look on his face.

“Lou?” I said, surprised. He sighed heavily and shuffled his feet.

“Harry how…how long have we known each other?” I shrugged, confused as to where all this was going.

“Couple years yeah?”

“And how…how long have I been trying to be with you.” I frowned.

“Pretty much since we met.”

“How long have I been unable to stay around you for too long or risk going crazy?”

“Lou…” I said. He sighed and walked forward and pulled me into a hug.

“Harry Styles, I’m so in love with you it fucking hurts. Going crazy is worth it because at least I have you.”

“Lou…” I said, hugging him back and cherishing the size difference just a little.

“Well…now…” He pulled back and he looked so fucking nervous.

“I…I have something.” He reached into his pocket and fucking he better not be proposing. To my surprise, he pulled out a tiny square device I had never seen before.

“What the hell is that?” I said, confused. He gave me a nervous look.

“It’s the Harry blocker, that thing Doniya and them had that hid them from your psychic powers. I talked to Simon and he made me one…”

“Ok? Why do you have it?” I said. He looked nervous.

“So, I knew it blocked your gifts yeah? So I thought…well…if it blocks that, maybe it blocks your attraction powers too?” I stared at him.

“If…if it did that, it wouldn’t affect you anymore, you’d be able to…”

“Yeah well…that’s if it works.” He said, staring at the device in his hand.

“He just gave it to me an hour ago, I’ve been…building up the courage to come talk to you about it but I got nervous but then I saw you wander off with that fucking…” He took a deep breath.

“It’s not on so…” I stared quietly at him.

“Lou…if this works…”

“Harry, please promise me something.” He said. Suddenly tears prickled his eyes, I felt emotion well up in my chest at the sight.

“If this doesn’t work…don’t give up on us, don’t give up on me. Even if it takes me 50 years, I’m going…I’m gonna try to be the best I can be for you, I’m gonna never lose control again, I’m going to be…”

“Louis, shut up and turn it on.” I said, my hands shaking. He nodded and popped the case open, pressed a button, then closed it.

“Ok…he said it takes a minute, has to warm up or summat.” I nodded and we waited in silence. A minute past before I tried to see him with my powers, all that came up was a fog.

“Can’t see you, must be working…Lou?” He kept staring at me, a stunned look on his face.

“What?”

“I…” Suddenly he shot forward and kissed me, I laughed and kissed him back. Our tongues battled for a few minutes before I pulled off, needing to breath.

“It’s working! It’s…I’m still attracted yeah? But it’s not so…overpowering, I feel like I’m in perfect and complete control…” I laughed.

“Good, we can finally move back in together then yeah? Go on proper dates, we don’t have to avoid each other…” He responded by leaning back forward and crushing our lips together.

“God damn Lou.” I giggled as he ran fingers all over me.

“Fucking…Harry…” He said as he pushed up into a stall and closed it behind us, the only noises in the bathroom our lips and my muffled laughs.

**Liam**

“You want me to _what?!”_ I said, anxiety dominated my entire body.

“If Dirge wants to continue, this is what is going to have to happen. They understand what we did, and that yes we had to do it. _But…”_ Doniya said.

“But Dirge has become too exposed, the government would look extremely bad if they continue to do what they have been doing after the fight…nothing. So they want to spin this in the best way possible…” Bassett said.

“But I…why me?”

“Because everyone knows who you are love.” Zayn said quietly next to me, rubbing the small of my back in an attempt to calm me.

“You are the son of Geoff and Karen Payne, everyone knows you, you’re the perfect choice I’m afraid.” Bassett said. I took a deep breath.

“And if I refuse?” She sighed.

“Dirge will be disbanded, you and Zayn will be going to prison for destroying bits of New York.”

“Last part is wrong love; you and I will be leaving the country.” He chuckled next to me. Bassett shrugged.

“Hey, I had no clue you were going to go on the run, if anyone asks anyway.” I sighed heavily. So my options were to go on the run or…suddenly Gemma Styles being here made more sense.

“I take it Gemma Styles is the one I’m going to be…talking too?” Bassett nodded.

“You are going to make a video with her, an exclusive interview before we start the other stuff.” Doniya said.

“I…alright, I’ll do it.” Bassett grinned.

“Perfect, I’ll inform them of your decision.” She left the room and I sighed heavily.

“You’ll be alright love, I’ll be there every step of the way yeah?” He pressed lips to my cheek and quietly rubbed my back.

“I’m going to be the face of Dirge…” I said out loud, not quite believing it. They were going to bring Dirge public, in a way we would become a super hero group, and I was going to be the face of it. I was going to explain everything to Gemma in an interview, and then (with Eleanor working her new cushy job as my agent) we would start talk show rounds, get the public to like us and accept what we are. We might even get new members, maybe.

“You’re going to be brilliant love.” He said next to me. I laughed.

“When I was a kid, I never really thought I’d be famous like my parents…guess I was wrong.” I said.

**2 days later**

“Nervous I take it?” Gemma asked. I laughed and rubbed my sweaty hands on my jeans.

“Y-Yeah, a bit.” She smiled.

“Don’t worry, this is all going to be pre recorded so if you fuck up on something we will just reshoot it yeah? Don’t worry you already know what I’m going to ask you…” I nodded and closed my eyes, trying to remember everything I was told, how to present myself, and to hide any fear on my face. I was sitting in a large red chair and she was sitting opposite of me in a similar chair. A couple large lights were placed around us and a large camera was pointed right at us. I looked off stage; I could see Zayn standing next to the camera guy, giving me a sympathetic stare. I’ve already told him he was required to be at every single bloody interview I was going to have to go through, he agreed without question.

“Alright Liam, it’s time, don’t be nervous.” Gemma said, looking at the camera guy and nodding her head. I looked at Zayn again quickly and he just smiled sweetly and mouthed 3 little words that always sent butterflies fluttering around in my chest.

“5, 4, 3, 2…”

“Hello everyone! I’m Gemma Styles as you all know, and tonight I have a very special guest! Would you like to introduce yourself my dear?” I nodded, and said in a clear, defined voice.

“My name is Liam Payne, son of Geoff and Karen Payne or, as they were better known, Frost Killer and Killer Light.”

“And so, my dear Liam, what’s brought you here with me tonight?” I took a deep breath and gave her a wispy smile.

“I’m here, because I have _a lot_ of explaining to do.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah, I'm sure a few of you are...upset. I'm sorry :[ It's just how these things work out, sorry Dx. He had a good death, that's all anyone can ask for.
> 
> But anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed! All that's left now is the epilogue and we're all set! The epilogue will not be very long just fyi, but everything will be resolved and I think everyone will like it ;]
> 
> Anyway though, figure this is a good time to mention I've already planned out my next story after this. It's gonna be a big one but only about 2 chapters long. The chapters will be bloody massive but yeah, I wanted to do something a bit smaller is all :]  
> Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and thank you for being so patient with my busy slow ass. 
> 
> I'll have the last one posted soon!


	12. “I can live with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty here it is please enjoy! Thank you to all my readers!

**"I can live with that"**

**Epilogue**

**Zayn**

“You ready?” I asked. He nodded at me.

“Yeah, don’t really mind if people see us in public yeah? Plus El said it would be good for our image.” It’s been a month since the fall of Black Water, a month since Dirge went public, and a month since Niall died (we’ve given up on him coming back).

After the Gemma interview, people went nuts. Twitter, Facebook, Tumblr, Reddit, pretty much all of social media (hell, the whole bloody internet) went fucking nuts. Questions were asked, we answered them. Now a month later, we were being hailed as heroes. I became the groups’ figurehead, the one who went on the Colbert show and Good Morning America and just talked, showing people what we were and assuring them that we would protect them, that we were the good guys.

Bassett had taken to her new job as the head of Dirge easily, she was a brilliant leader and any and all of us would follow her to hell and back if need be. Eleanor and Doniya were finally able to be together again and the two had never been happier. Eleanor lost that sad look that was always in her eye and Doniya had put her dark past behind her and spent most of her time either with El, helping Bassett (being her second in command of course), and making up for lost time with Safaa and Waliyha.

 Sophia was probably having the hardest time out of all of us. Losing Niall had been a hard blow to her, she spent a good chunk of time away with her dad, but eventually she did come back. She had insisted on moving out since El and Doniya were back together but the girls refused to leave her alone, especially after what happened, and she was living with them now. She recently started looking a bit happier but she couldn’t hide that sad frown that adorned her face every now and then.

Harry and Louis were bloody insatiable now. The two quickly moved back in together and had been inseparable since. All of us were extremely relieved by this, because angry Louis was long gone and he seemed to finally be back to how he used to be before Harry’s gift started fucking with him.

Liam and I had become quite the famous couple indeed

When Liam started the talk show rounds, a few of the hosts had started having a bit of fun with him and had asked him if he had anyone in his life. At first they wanted to hide our relationship but Bassett convinced them him being gay would be a big positive. And since I refused to be separated from him for more than 5 minutes at any given time, well, they quickly had the two of us photographed holding hands around New York. Tumblr started calling us Ziam and it’s all just sort of been hectic hasn’t it?

“We could use the face watches you know, it wouldn’t bother me.” I said. He smiled and ran a hand over his buzzed head.

“No, it’s fine…if nothing else we get to show off your new haircut.” I laughed and touched my white hair.

“Yeah I suppose you’re right.” He tugged on his shirt, took a deep breath, and held out his hand. I smiled and took it.

“Love you.” He said, looking at me. I smiled sweetly.

“Love you too.” I kissed the side of his head and led him outside, immediately flashing lights and endless questions surrounded us but I easily moved us past them, making sure to keep an eye on Liam as we walked to our car. Couldn’t let my lovely boy out of my sight now could I?

**Liam (Final POV Change)**

“Fun night, dinner was great I’m glad you chose that restaurant.” I said, smiling at him from the bed. I watched him kicking off his shoes in the corner and smirk at me.

“I told you it was good, don’t doubt me love.” I giggled.

“I never doubted you sir.” He strolled across our room and ran a hand up my leg. I was just in my white T-shirt and a pair of black boxer briefs. His hand stopped on my inner thigh and I could already feel my cock fattening up.

“’Sir’” He repeated, a lusty look flitting across his eyes. He squeezed my thigh and I shivered.

“Take off your shirt.” He said. I nodded and immediately pulled it off of me and tossed it away.

“Good boy.” He said, running a hand down my chest and over my stomach, ending on my growing bulge. I sighed happily as he started sucking a deep hickey into my inner thigh, one arm holding him up while the other gently rubbed and squeezed at my now hard clothed dick.

“Z.” I mumbled. I ran a hand over his hair and he looked up, grabbing my hand and kissing my palm.

“What is it love?”

“I was just wondering I guess, um…why white?” He smiled.

“You mean my hair?” I nodded and he laughed a bit.

“It’s…kind of a dumb reason to be honest, you’ll laugh.” I frowned.

“I promise I won’t laugh.” He nodded and kissed my palm again, then flopped up next to me on the bed.

“Well…I guess I wanted to show the changes you’ve made in me.” I quirked an eyebrow.

“Huh?” He smiled weakly.

“You’re the light in my darkness Liam, my one shining bright light. I guess despite my powers I wanted a part of me that showed that light, that piece of you that found its way in. So now my hair is white…like light.” He rubbed his palms over his eyes.

“Sorry, it’s dumb and probably doesn’t make any sense.” I laughed and kissed his cheek. He looked over and I kissed him square on the lips.

“No, I think I get it.” I said after a minute of making out. I rubbed a hand over his jeans and smiled.

“Someone wants out.” He smirked.

“Then let him out love, don’t be rude.” I laughed and undid the button and unzipped his jeans. I pulled out his beautiful, admirable erection and immediately took part of it in my mouth.

“Someone’s eager.” He chuckled weakly, groaning as I got halfway down and started bobbing my head.

“Just a little bit.” I giggled, going back down. He groaned loudly.

“Fuck Li, might cum like this if you keep it up.”

“Do you wanna cum like this?” I asked, pulling off and jerking him off lazily while I stared at him. He smirked.

“Dunno, I don’t think I’ve ever actually cum from one of your blowjobs, we usually just stop after a bit and I fuck you.” I smiled.

“Well, I mean…I’m not opposed to a bit of fucking yeah?” He smirked.

“Yeah, I didn’t think you would be.” I stood up and turned, he stared at me with a quizzical look.

“Gonna put on a show for me love?” I laughed and held out my hand.

“Cm’here.” He smirked and stood up, I tugged his pants and he let them slide easily off. After a minute of rusting about we were both naked, standing right in front of each other.

“So, now we’re naked.” He said, smiling.

“Yup.” I said. I blushed a bit and he suddenly got a wicked grin.

“You have no idea what to do now do you?” I laughed, feeling embarrassed. He was 100% right, I didn’t really know where I had been going with this.

“Well…if you don’t mind love, let me take over yeah? I have a fun idea.” I smiled and nodded.

“I’m fine with that.” He took a step back from me and smirked.

“Now don’t panic, I promise I won’t hurt you.” Before I could even respond his eyes turned black, the markings started to appear, and I was thrown into complete darkness. I felt the urge to panic but I ignored it, I trusted Zayn completely and totally. Suddenly I felt arms wrapping around my stomach, hot breath on the back of my neck.

“Gonna loosen you up a bit love, then I’ll give you my cock eh?” I nodded quickly and he smirked.

“Tell me that’s what you want.”

“I want your cock sir.”

“Say please.”

“Please.” I whispered. Suddenly I felt something soft pressing inside me, making me gasp at the suddenly intrusion. I was confused at first, because in a way they felt like fingers but not as solid, it was hard to describe with it stroking my prostate.

“Like my shadow inside you love?” He whispered. Suddenly another shadow grabbed my cock and started stroking. I tried to look down but my sight was completely useless in the dark. I felt his real hands move up from my hips and start to tug and pull at my nipples. I whined loudly, between my nipples, my cock, and my prostate, I honestly thought I’d cum at pretty much anytime.

“This is fucking amazing.” I gasped. He laughed softly against my neck.

“Good love, from now on when you are in here, It’s only going to be pleasure.” The stroking continued, I could already feel my climax building up inside me, the feelings all starting to become overwhelming, the pressure about to burst.

“Z-Zayn I’m gonna cum.” I gasped.

“Want to cum like this love or do you want to cum with my cock inside you?” He hissed against my neck.

“I-Inside me, wanna cum with you in me.” I whimpered. The stroking stopped on my cock but I could still feel the hand there. I suddenly felt shadows grab my arms and pull them up and over my head, I couldn’t pull them back down or move them. He let my nipples go and returned them to my hips, I felt the shadow in my ass disappear but I didn’t have time to miss it, because suddenly half of his cock was inside me and I let out a shocked gasp of pleasure.

“Fuck! Fucking fuck!” I gasped out. The grip on my hips tightened and he groaned.

“So fucking tight Li, so fucking perfect for me. You know how tight you are love? Feel so fucking good around my cock love.” He pushed farther in, stopping almost completely inside.

“Want the rest love? Want me balls deep in your tight fucking hole?”

“Y-Yes!” I begged.

“Please sir please, I need it so bad please I need it so fucking bad.” I whined. He suddenly slammed the rest of the way in, his balls making a slapping sound and me practically screaming. I tightened around him without meaning too and he groaned in response.

“Fuck Li, you feel so fucking tight fuck…”

“F-fuck me.” I whimpered. He chuckled; I felt his teeth graze against my neck.

“So fucking eager for it, should I cum in you love? Or pull out and cum all over your ass.”

“I-in me please, I want it in me. I love your cum.” I whimpered.

“Good answer.” I could practically feel him grinning as he suddenly pulled out and slammed back in. I moaned loudly in response. He grabbed my hips tightly and started slamming quickly in and out of me, my whole body started to quiver and shake in response and that just made him groan louder.

“Fucking Christ you feel so fucking good, such a good boy.”

“C-cum in me please.” I whimpered. He laughed breathlessly.

“Oh I will love, but you have to cum for me first, then you get my cum.” The fist on my cock suddenly started going back at it, I whined embarrassingly loudly.

“Your cock is so swollen Li, shame you can’t see the head. So fucking purple, and fuck Li your practically oozing precum. I got you so worked up baby, bet you’re gonna cum soon.” He laughed as he picked up the speed and savagely slammed his cock inside me. I felt the pressure rebuilding up, way quicker than before.

“G-Gonna cum.” I gasped. He was breathing heavily against my neck, his body felt a little sweaty and extremely hot.

“Same love, you’re too fucking tight and you feel so fucking good just…fuck!” I suddenly started cumming into the hand, I gasped and I felt my ass spasm around his cock.

“Fucking milking me for it.” He groaned, his thrusts becoming erratic.

“Here comes love, remember you have to keep it…all in…fucking…” He groaned loudly and slammed one final time before stuttering to a stop, I felt his hot seed jetting inside me, coating everything in a sea of white.

“Fucking feel so fucking good Li, just…fuck…” I whimpered and moaned as I started rolling my hips against his cock, his grip tightened and he groaned even louder.

“Fuck babe just like that. Keep it up.” I went a little longer before he chuckled.

“All good love, you can take a break.” He pulled out of me and suddenly the darkness was gone. I turned around and he was leaning heavily against the wall, his half flaccid cock twitching and still dripping a little cum from the head.

“Come here.” He said. I had a slight limp and he noticed and smirked, the bastard. I leaned into him and he kissed me deeply.

“I love you Liam Payne.” I smiled sweetly.

“I love you too Zayn Malik.” He kissed me again and suddenly smirked.

“Dunno what made me think about this but…do you remember a long time ago when I was telling you about what my mother told me, about you? How we were destined to be together and all of that?” I nodded and he smiled.

“Remember when I didn’t tell you about one other thing she had told me.” My eyes widened in surprise, I did remember that. I had pressured him to tell me for like a month before finally just giving up.

“Yeah?”

“Well…I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you.” He smiled sweetly, his eyes glittered.

“Told me we were gonna get married Li.” I stared at him, I stared at my beautiful Zayn, the boy I used to fear and hate and now I couldn’t imagine a single day without seeing those beautiful eyes, that sweet easy smile he had reserved just for me, and feeling his hands touching every single fiber of my very being.

“I wanna take your name.” I said. “Liam Malik sounds a bit better than Zayn Payne.”

He just smirked in response and nodded.

“I can live with that.”

A knock at the door, he sighed heavily into my shoulder.

“Yeah!?” He yelled.

“Hey it’s me open up.” It was Harry.

“You literally always pick the worst bloody times!” I yelled. Harry laughed on the other side.

“I can tell I came at the wrong time, but I’m sorry Leeyum this is important!” Zayn kissed me before letting me go and pulling on clothes, I tossed on my shirt and underwear but didn’t bother with pants; I would stay under the covers on the bed. I crawled under the covers just as Zayn opened the door and Harry came bounding in, looking quite pleased with himself. He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I smiled, the idiot.

“Sorry to burst in like this, he insisted.” Louis said, walking in after him.

“Yeah it’s fine, I know he…does that.” Zayn grumbled, shoving the door closed. But the door didn’t close, suddenly a hand stopped it and Doniya, Eleanor, and Sophia all walked in as well. I blushed heavily; I suddenly regretted not throwing on pants.

“Oy that was rude!” Sophia said, grinning. Zayn looked as surprised as I felt (and also probably looked).

“What the hell is this? Why are you all in here?”

“Sorry, were we interrupting something?” Eleanor said, looking at me and winking, making me blush and look away.

“Yeah we were.” Louis said, his nose twitching.

“Surprised you can smell anything over Harry.” Zayn said, his nose wrinkling. Suddenly I knew what Zayn was talking about, as that familiar skunk smell I’d grown accustomed too over the past few months assaulted my nose.

“Damn, that’s…smelly.” I said, shocked. Harry just grinned and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

“Well, thought you guys might enjoy my new stuff, it’s better than my usual.” He tossed the pack to Zayn and he opened it, smirking. He walked over to me and held out the pack.

“Look what Harry brought us.” I opened the pack and laughed, 20 cigarettes but all of them had the filters removed and were filled with weed.

“Aww this is all for us?” I asked. Harry just grinned.

“Well of course, it’s a very special day after all!” I quirked an eyebrow.

“Is it?” Zayn looked as confused as I felt.

“Well of course! It’s your birthday!” Eleanor said, grinning. Zayn’s eyes narrowed.

“It’s not Liam’s birthday.” If I could take a picture off the looks on all of their faces at that moment, I would have, because the stunned and confused looks they gave us were so fucking hilarious.

“W-what? Course it is!” Doniya said.

“No, no it isn’t. My birthday is in August, it’s May.” I said, giving them all confused looks.

“Why did you all think it was Liam’s birthday?” Zayn asked.

“Because of you! You e-mailed all of us and told us to be here at this time, with the weed, and we would surprise Liam!” Louis said. Zayn looked baffled.

“I never e-mailed any of you. Let me see it.” Sophia pulled out her phone, fiddled with it a minute, then held it out for Zayn. He looked it over and frowned.

“This isn’t my e-mail address; I have no idea who this is.” Suddenly my phone buzzed, and to my surprise so did everyone else’s.

“You just got an e-mail from that guy again.” Zayn said, tossing the phone back to Sophia and pulling out his own phone.

“So did I.” I said, staring at my phone.

“Same.” Harry confirmed.

“Everyone did it looks like.” Eleanor said.

“Mine just says ‘Turn on the news’.” I said.

“Same.” Sophia commented.

“Well I guess let’s turn on the news.” Zayn responded. He grabbed the TV remote and flipped on the TV and scrolled down the channel list until he got to the news. He turned it on and the news anchors were covering the weather.

“Did he want us to see the weather?” Harry said, confused.

“Hey I just got another one!” Sophia said. She looked royally confused.

“It…it says tell Liam sorry for me, I thought it was his birthday for some reason, I don’t know I’ve been so…drunk…” She stopped talking as she stared at the TV, tears streaked down her eyes.

“That fucking idiot.” She said.

“I’m going to fucking kill him.” Zayn said, laughing.

 Everyone was staring at the TV, I followed the gaze’s and I couldn’t stop laughing through the tears that prickled my eyes.

_“The St. Louis Streaker has struck again, but now this time he has a sign that says ‘Sorry for making you worry, be home soon!’. We don’t know exactly what that sign means yet…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooooooooo how'd everyone enjoy it? I couldn't get myself to kill off Niall I'm weak Dx. Anyway, how'd everyone enjoy it? I hope you enjoyed it, I sure did enjoy writing it! And I apologize for the shortness of it, I didn't really plan on it being very long tbh. I just basically wanted to show where things stood with the characters and stuff. Plus last chapter Ziam sex <3
> 
> Um and quick apology, I had sort of teased a Zarry tag teaming Liam earlier in the story but I just couldn't find any good way of fitting it in here (I even considered a bloody dream sequence but it just felt too forced I didn't care for it) so sorry about that! I'll try to find a way to make it up to anyone who was looking forward too it :]
> 
> Now...do NOT hold your breath for this, because if I do do this it's going to be ways WAYS off, but one day I may come back and do a sequel to this. I like the universe i made and I love the characters, maybe I'll go a bit more in depth with them idk. Like i said DO NOT HOLD YOUR BREATH WAITING, I honestly don't even know where I would go with a sequel AT ALL at this point so...yeah. Only reason I'm mentioning it is because I really enjoyed writing this. But it def wont be till after my next story and the story after that too probably ( I have a lot of other ideas I want to see come into fruition :P).
> 
> Speaking of my next story, its going to be pretty long but only 2 chapters, or parts as I like calling them. It'll be a while before I come out with it though, but to tide you over I'll give ya a little hint as to what it's going to be about. It's going to be way more grounded in reality though I have decided I wanted to try dabbling with Alpha/Omega/Beta mechanics (though mostly just Alpha and Omega if I'm being honest) and my lovely Ziam are going to be there rocking singing kick ass selves and some fake relationshipy stuff is gonna happen and a bunch of other fun stuff so yeah!
> 
> But I'm rambling, I really hope everyone enjoyed the story and comments and feedback as always are welcome! I love helpful criticism! I hope everyone enjoyed, until the next story! <3 XOXOXOX

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! I love to hear criticism and also would love ideas for the story, remember nothing is set in stone and you might be able to influence future chapters! Hope you enjoyed and hopefully I'll have the next chap up soon!


End file.
